The True Nature Of All
by Asirainis
Summary: What if Fayt had a sister who had been given a special symbol? Would it change the fate of all that he knew?
1. Prologue: The Beginning

I do not own anything from Star Ocean Till the End of Time! Believe me, I wish I did though. But, like I said before, I don't. However Mirabel/Airlia is my own design. This is going to be a Fayt/Sophia, Albel/Airlia, Cliff/Nel, Mirage/Unknown, Maria/Lieber, solo Peppita, solo Roger, and Airyglyph XIII/Elena Frahm.

The True Nature Of All

Prologue: The Beginning

What if Fayt were not born an only child? What if Sophia, Maria and Fayt were not the only ones imbedded with a unique Symbol? This story will undergo just that theory…

It was the Galactic Year 747, and Robert Leingod took his wife, Ryoko Leingod, and his other two fellow scientists, Clive Esteed and Jessie Traydor out exploring the universe. They were looking for something that was spotted on the radar just days ago back in the Laboratory on Moonbase. Robert had chocolate colored hair and hazel eyes. He stood six feet. Ryoko by contrast, had blue hair and ocean blue eyes. Ryoko stood only a mere five foot three. Jessie Traydor had light brown hair and green eyes. She stood only five foot six. Then there was Clive Esteed, with his dark brown hair and green eyes. He stood just shy of Robert Leingod at five foot ten. The planet had never been seen before and was not on any chart.

"Robert, look, there it is!" Ryoko exclaimed, excited. It was a simple planet that appeared to by a dusty brown color. The computer examined and found it had no known source of water, yet there were enough various gases on the planet that would allow their exploration, almost unhindered on the planet. Setting the ship on the ground, the group got out to explore the planet. They found a mysterious object erected and tried to figure out what it was for. Suddenly the object spoke.

"You must cease all study of what you call symbology. If you do not, then action will be taken against you. Return to me in five years for your judgment to be decided. Now, be gone from my sight. Hurry on back to your world and pass along my message." With that, the mysterious object had shut down and became once again dormant. The four looked at each other. Would they be believed? They went back to the ship to return home. They went to their lab and called up a friend of the Leingods who was also a scientist.

His name was Chad Chapman. He was as stiff as a board sometimes, but he was one of the most intelligent scientists that they had known in their field aside from themselves. Robert smiled at the blond man who stood the same height as himself. "Hello there Chad, I need your help. We all went to the new planet that we discovered; however, what we found was very disheartening. The atmosphere was good enough for us to explore without assistance, however we found this device called a time gate. However, we were warned that if our universe doesn't stop studying Symbology that we will have action taken against us by a higher power."

Chad smiled for a minute; then turned to a serious that lasted all of two minutes as laughter bubbled out. "That was probably some prankster that was hiding in your ship and got out quickly before you did and made it to this 'Time Gate' and used it to scare you. I would just ignore it." That said; Chad walked away as they sank into despair. The next day as it turned out Robert went to see his wife who had been feeling ill. It turned out that Ryoko was pregnant, that they would try to imbued a gene of symbology within the child, not wanting to use another's child. They prayed that the child would one day forgive them for what they have done.

The pregnancy, thankfully to all four scientists had no serious complications and was born a healthy girl with a head full of brown hair and vivid blue eyes. They named her Mirabel Evadne Leingod.

It was her first birthday. The four scientists gave Mirabel so many things, one of which was a beautiful heart necklace to try and apologize for what they were about to do to her. Robert Leingod imbued her with the Symbol for Life at this age. They studied her to see if there were any ill effects and thankfully found none. Each year they dreaded the return to the Time Gate. It was all too soon that the five years passed and they went back to the small planet. They had left Mirabel in the care of Clive's wife, Kyoko. This time, they went with some of the members of the Federation Military to stand in as witnesses.

They got there only to be given no choice but to silently accept their sentence of death. Having returned with the heartbreaking news, they once again found Ryoko was feeling ill again. At first they had attributed it to the news that they had just received. It had turned out that Ryoko was once again pregnant however. They also had an abandoned child the Jessie took in. They were Fayt Leingod and Maria Traydor. They had watched over Mirabel's progress during those years, it was right after Fayt was born, that her destiny was to change drastically. During a study on her to see how her progress was; it was then that she showed something unusual. Her 'Life Symbol' mutated within her.

It split itself into three Symbols. It became Life, Shield, and, soon to be like her baby brother, Destruction. Fearing for his daughter, he arranged for her disappearance. She had to remain hidden for her to live her life safely. They would later give Destruction to his second child, a son, named Fayt Leingod and they would give Alteration to that of Maria Traydor. They destroyed any real traces of Mirabel, except for one file, which only she would be able to access. They sent her off to a planet with a little less development than that of Earth. That was the last anyone had seen of her. Two years later that they would give Sophia Esteed the symbol for Connection.

Inside the capsule, she was safe, though scared that she was all alone without any real comprehension as of why. Life, it's kind of funny in that way. Isn't it usually that just when you think you're at the safest point of life, do you find yourself in the most danger possible? A meteor storm that hadn't been predicted had interrupted the course of the capsule and was forced to crash on a nearby planet. That planet was known as Elicoor Two…


	2. Chapter 1: Who Who Am I?

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Til The End Of Time!

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 1: Who… Who Am I?

Glou Nox had taken his son, Albel Alistair Nox out to the mountain side to train. The boy was merely six years old, but he had grown competent enough to learn how to wield a katana. Glou wanted to give him a lesson in real world applications of the blade. And yet, this day would be unlike any other as a strange item fell from the skies, and with it… their world would forever be change.

Albel had been the first to see it, "Father! Look! What's that?" The lad asked as he pointed up, his crimson eyes sparkling.

Glou frowned, "I'm not sure son, but we should take cover!" He scooped up his son and quickly hid behind some rocks as the thing crashed into the mountainside, exploding on contact.

The pair emerged to see fire and strange debris. Albel ran ahead – his shoulder length black hair trailing behind him, the golden tips a gift of his mother. Glou pushed his own raven hair behind his ear as he heard a faint wail. "Albel wait!" The man pulled his son behind him, as he listened again.

Going to the remains, he found small girl, seemingly untouched except for a few nasty gashes along her head and right arm. He picked her up gently, cradling her to his mesh clad chest. He had been grateful Nixie talked him into wearing leggings that day rather than his usual sarong. The tall man turned to his son, "Albel, pull my sarong out of my bag please. We need to bundle her tightly and get her to a healer right away!"

The tiny boy nodded, coming up only to his father's hip. Finding the gold and black fabric, he handed it to the man. "Here father… is she okay?"

Glou shook his head, "I don't know. There's some nasty cuts on her and she's freezing right now. We'll do what we need to in order to save her though."

Wrapping her up, he ran back into town with his son hot on his heels. Hurrying to the healer who lived near the castle, he found the man wasn't home. "Damn…" He swore under his breath as he tore into the castle, hoping to find the sage within its walls.

He didn't like what he was seeing though, as he growled. "Vox, what the hell are you all doing?"

The older man sneered, "Well we felt the earth shake, and saw that thing crash near where you were training with Albel. We wanted to make sure that you were okay."

Glou shook his head. "As you can see, we're fine. Is Melampus inside? I have a young child who needs healing, immediately."

Healing wasn't quite the way he had wanted to put it, but it would suffice. The child was bleeding badly and he didn't want to frighten his son. Vox nodded, his armor glistening in the little light they had in their perpetual overcast skies. Glou needed no further prompting, as he rushed inside to see his wife waiting for him anxiously. "Glou, Albel, are you two okay?"

Albel nodded as he turned to his father, "Father found a young girl injured and needs the healer."

Nixie, a petit framed woman with long shimmering golden hair and crimson eyes looked at the young girl and felt ill. "She's very weak just judging on her breathing. He's right upstairs tending to the king."

Glou took the steps two at a time as he found his way to the throne room where the two men were. "Melampus, I need your help… This girl, she's very weak and frighteningly cold." He had tried to insulate her from the frigid temperatures, but sometimes there just was no protecting someone from it.

The sage nodded as he looked at his king, "Your Majesty? May I take a look at her?"

Arzei nodded as he said, "Yes. We'll take her in what would have been the queen's rooms so she can be comfortable."

The trio went into the room and Glou laid her on the bed. Melampus paled. "She's so tiny to have these kind of injuries." He felt for her pulse and withdrew his hand immediately. "She's still alive, but as you said, she's so cold. Please, get some warm blankets for her. I'm going to stitch up the wounds and then use my healing runology to ensure that she doesn't have scarring."

When Glou fled, Melampus turned to the king. "I fear that she may not recall who she is. This cut in particular, and this bump back here… Too many inflictions on the head can result in memory loss. Best to seek out through your people and the neighboring kingdoms on whom she may be."

Arzei nodded as he took her tiny hand into his. Something about her just innocently took his heart. He didn't want to wish it, but he hoped no one might claim the child as theirs.

Glou returned with several heated blankets and his wife was on his heels with a bucket of hot water. With her wounds treated and her body warmed, all they could do was wait to see if she survived the night.

The girl awoke with a groan and put a hand to her head. "Where… where am I?"

Arzei rushed to her side. "I'm glad you're awake. Do you know who I am little one?" _It was a hope that she did not, it would mean that she was possibly not of his kingdom._

She shook her head. "No… but… I can't… I can't remember anything." She began to cry, her blue eyes welling with tears as Arzei kneeled down to soothe her.

He murmured into her hair, "It's okay little one. We'll find your parents for you if we can. I am King Arzei Bohnleid of Airyglyph. Now we can't have you going around without a name for now… Would Airlia be alright?"

She nodded, wiping at the tears on her face. "Yeah, but I'm worried. I don't even know where to start for my family… I mean… I must have one, right?"

Arzei nodded, "Somewhere my dear you do. I will send messengers out to every village with your description. If someone knows you, they will surely step forward. For now, why don't you stay with me?"

Airlia smiled further and nodded. "I would love that Uncle Arzei!"

He gave her a lopsided smile as he stroked his chin. It would have to do for now until he could find her family. If he didn't… he would broach that topic later on.

* * *

Two weeks later, the last of the messengers had come back. No one knew who the girl was. Arzei had wanted her to have her family, but for there to be none, he had to wonder who she really was. He knew what he had to do next.

Airlia had taken a shine to young Albel. They had deftly become thick as thieves as the young man showed her around the kingdom of Airyglyph. During the two weeks, Arzei had ordered a full wardrobe for her, because he had to be prepared for if she had no family.

So he sat her down in his office as he looked at the young woman. Her wounds had healed nicely, but her memory remained obscured from the injury. Melampus had given him that his inner fear is she might never recover her memory and it would be best to make a clean break. "Airlia, how do you like my kingdom so far?"

She smiled, "It's beautiful. Was there any word on if my family had been found?"

That was one of the things he admired about the young child before him. Always to the point. "Sadly, they haven't. We had the last of the messengers return today with no leads. However, that brings me to my next point."

She looked up at him, startled. "Next point?"

He nodded, "Yes. I would like to see about adopting you as my daughter."

The blue eyed girl blinked. "Adopt? Really?"

He grinned at her. "Of course my dear. You're so sweet and gentle. You'd make the perfect princess for Airyglyph. And sadly I'm not getting any younger and I haven't met anyone who would make the right queen. So why not adopt a child and make them my heir?"

Airlia nodded. "I would be honored father." The title rolled off her tongue easily as he smiled.


	3. Chapter 2: The Coronation

I do not own anything from Star Ocean Till the End of Time!

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 2: The Coronation

It had taken a year to help her to learn the basic history and proper practices that it takes to become a Princess of Airyglyph. She had learned about the conflict surrounding her father's ascension to the throne of the Kingdom. The previous King, Airyglyph XII died under mysterious circumstances, but the doctor was unable to find out if it was anything of suspicious in nature. Her father through allegiances that he had made in his time as Dragon Brigade Captain had been able to gain control. There were a series of accidents in most cases, but Glou, Vox, and Woltar; his three strongest supporters had been able to finish securing his ascension. For most people it was enough, however, for others within the brigades it hadn't been enough. They had tried to have him removed from the throne.

However, her father was not to be denied. He had planned for this contingency. He had plans to reform the brigades, which would clean them up. He banished the aristocracy that plagued them with loafing around and thinking it was just a club to belong to. He planned major changes in the brigades as to prevent anyone from thinking Airyglyph was a piece of land for the taking. The nobles detested what Airyglyph XIII had done to them, but could say nothing about it. She also, then learned of the other nations.

There was Greeton; it was on the other side of the world. It was known as a world all of its own with the amount of technology that it had, and was advancing every day. There was a conflict in the far distant past with the kingdom of Aquor. She learned of the Holy Shrine of Kaddan. It was a sacred place of the Royal Kingdom of Aquios. Aquios was the Jewel in the crown of Aquaria. It reached to the border town of Arias. Her own kingdom reached to the town of Kirlsa, and to the north, which included the Mines of Kirlsa and the Mountains of Barr, where the Ascension of the Flame was traditionally held. It extended to the south, where the Kirlsa Training Facility was located; it was the training location for the heavy cavalry, the Black Brigade. The line was drawn at the entrance to Arias from the north at the Bequerel Mountain Path. Beyond Kirlsa to the east is the Kirlsa/Aire Hills. The Kirlsa Hills ended at the tip of the bottle necked path. It was then that the remaining grounds turned to the Aire Hills. To the northwest of Peterny is the Lost City of Surferio.

Her father watched over her progress at any moment he got. He saw that she was well cared for. However, he feared that the predators would stop at nothing to get at his daughter. He went into the room in which she studied.

"Airlia, I want you to take one day out of the week, this way you can learn some defensive techniques from Glou and Albel. I don't want you to ever be helpless to protect yourself, especially now, that you shall be the Princess of Airyglyph." He said as he stood by her left side. She looked up at him with a brilliant smile. "Yes, father. I will do as you ask so that you will not have any cause to worry about me." At that point Arzei knelt beside her.

"Airlia, I think it's time to finish any paperwork to officiate you being my daughter, and then we can move onto the coronation. We shall take a flight on Oddeye to Aquios. I've sent word to the royal city to expect our arrival shortly. Of course, Glou and his family shall be going with us. Woltar is planning to stay here and take care of things in my stead. We shall be having two coronation ceremonies. One in the royal city to allow everyone to accept you as my heir apparent, and the other shall be here, so all of the City may see their Princess and future Queen. That was the one mistake that the previous King made." Airyglyph XIII said as she nodded.

She closed the book as she stood up. She was wearing her royal blue dress with her light cream top. Her hair was a little longer, now going to just below her shoulder blades. Her eyes still remained that beautiful blue green that was so unique. A familiar face came into the room after knocking. "You called for me Your Majesty?" Busana said with a bow. She had been the one that the king petitioned and paid to make the princess's wardrobe.

Arzei turned to her with a smile. The lights from the various torches were glinting off of his armor that brightened the room further. "We're going to Aquios today, I would like for you to accompany us. Fuller, too, may come of course, if he so wishes. I just wish to make sure everything if perfect for her coronation. She'll be wearing her teal dress duet piece for while I finish the paperwork with Aquaria XXVII." Then he turned to face his daughter again.

"Romeria is the newly appointed Aquaria XXVII. She just finished her coronation shortly before you came to my kingdom." Arzei said to Airlia. She smiled and nodded. She had learned that in public, she must curtsy to royalty then to address them by their titles. Her father was the exception because he was her father, but she must always be proper when foreigners came to their country. If the member of royalty gives her an exception to the rule of title that it could only be done in private. "The coronation in Aquaria was just for ceremony, so it would be a rather simple procedure. So let's start with packing a few belongings. I don't think you'll need any books to catch up on as there will be plenty to do in Aquios." Then he stood up as she arose from her chair.

They went outside into the northern courtyard where the dragon was waiting. Oddeye, she had been told not too long ago was a baron class dragon. He obtained his name from being a dragon with a red eye and a yellow eye. She also knew that he could talk in human tongue, and yet she was in awe of its size as they approached it. "Oddeye, this is my beautiful daughter that I have told you of as of late. I must get a few things in order, so I'll leave you two to talk." Airyglyph XIII said as he left for the indoors to finish a few things. Airlia smiled bashfully as she felt a chilling presence. She walked over to stay closer to Oddeye.

"You feel it too Princess?" A voice boomed out from near her. A small nod and seconds later a voice spoke from nearby, but it wasn't Oddeye's voice. She looked to where the door was and saw Duke Vox. A quick glance up saw the dragon's wing had surrounded the young soon to be Princess.

She wished she could show the dragon her thanks, but knew it wasn't proper yet. So she responded, "What do you want Vox?" He walked over to her.

"Princess, just remember, that once you've become Princess of Airyglyph, that you must think to take a suitor soon thereafter lest someone vile try to force themselves upon your goodliness. I was requested to stay and aid Woltar, but I will be present for your coronation here in Airyglyph. You can count on that."

She watched him through suspicious eyes as he bowed and left the area she was in. She quickly glanced up to the dragon and said, "Thank you Oddeye for covering me with your wing. I have never trusted him, though; I know he is my father's Uncle. I just can't bring myself to do that."

"Princess, I know you felt uncomfortable, and it was a pleasure to help such a polite child. You can always talk to me. I want you to feel welcomed around my kind, for you may be asked to take the Ascension of the Flame someday. You need to be prepared for that. That is part of the reason that your father wishes you to learn combat," At that point she looked up at him in shock. "Yes, little one, I know of what he told you, for he asked me for my advice. I want to make sure nothing happens to the one who helped to bring light back into his life since his ascension to the throne. There will always be treachery amongst the people like Duke Vox. However, if we don't watch our footing, there could be a war over misconceptions." At this point he became quiet as Albel and Glou came out to join the Princess.

"Good morning Count Glou and young Albel, I trust you two are well. Have you two come to keep the Princess in good company with me?" Oddeye said as Albel approached the girl he rescued but a year ago with the help of his father. She had grown a little taller, but not much, he too, had grown a little, but not much. His eyes were showing his barely contained excitement at seeing his Princess crowned twice. He had a role to play in both ceremonies. He would give a vow of fealty to her as her knight. He may serve the kingdom, but every Princess to date had a guard or two that were personally hers. They were to protect her at all costs.

Suddenly Nixie came through the door with Busana and her husband, Fuller. They held the clothes that were to go with them to Aquaria. Following them was Airyglyph XIII. Another dragon brigade member, Gareth, was with him as well. Gareth has sandy brown hair and sandy brown eyes stepped forward and bowed standing about six feet and of a lean build. On him was the typical armor of that of a Dragon Brigade member. Busana held the coronation dress close to her, wanting to keep it as perfect as possible. Fuller helped Gareth to bring his wife onto the dragon then got on behind her. His arms surrounded Busana while he held onto Gareth's rib area. Busana enjoyed the feeling of her husband behind her, holding her securely during the flight.

Soon, Glou's dragon came into sight… Talos. He kneeled so that Nixie could get on and take her seat. Then her son, being smaller than herself got on in front of her. There was one advantage to being smaller than her husband, he had to sit behind her and hold her tightly to him. Albel sat in front of her, while Glou sat at the rear. He had a tight grip on the reigns and his wife. Nixie held her son tightly to her. Talos was also a baron class dragon like Oddeye. He proudly guarded his partner, Glou. He was also fond of the woman who was Glou's wife. She visited him every day with a good meal for the dragon to thank him for guarding her husband. Even the son, Albel, was a delight. He practiced every day with his sword, trying to become the best as quickly as he could to protect the girl that he enjoyed being around.

Oddeye kneeled so the young Princess could be lifted onto it. She was very careful about sitting on the dragon. She didn't want to cause him any harm. She could feel him chuckling. "Do not worry little one. I don't hurt easily by someone as light as you climbing onto me. When I lift into the air, I want you to hold onto me as tightly as you can. I don't want to risk anything happening to you." Then Arzei got onto Oddeye, holding her close to him. She gripped onto the horn of the saddle that they sat in. It had no back, seeing as Oddeye always kept the riders upright.

With that, a few beats of their wings later - the three dragons were off and flying towards Aquarian territory. She saw the Traum Mountains that she was found in. They continued to fly and saw a mining town that she knew to be Kirlsa. Woltar usually ran things there, unless he was needed at the castle. Soon there was a remote town that, Arzei said to her, "That is the town of Arias. We are now in the region that belongs to Aquios." She saw the town was beautiful. There were several flowering trees, a small cemetery. She saw a beautiful church and the roads were covered with a light amount of grass. There were flowers blooming everywhere on the sides of the road. To the east of Arias was a huge river, at present; there was a slight overflowing of the river.

"It's good that it overflows from time to time, because it helps to bring nurturing elements to the land and keep important flowers in bloom by recycling its soil naturally. The Maiden of Irisa grows here often. Its berries can help to keep travelers hydrated. Is it any wonder that they named it after a goddess?" Airyglyph XIII said to her as they came upon the next town. "That's Peterny, right father?" Airlia said, pointing to the bustling city that they were flying over.

"That is right Airlia; there is the country of Sanmite to the west and Greeton, a city of technology to the east. To the north is where we are going. That is to the Royal City of Aquaria. The new Queen, Romeria, also known as Aquaria XXVII will be drafting the documents stating that you are officially an orphan, followed directly by my officially adopting you as my daughter. The coronation will leave no chance of anyone thinking you are anything less than a daughter I chose." He finished with a kiss to the top of her head. The city was beautiful. It had a glow to it the other cities lacked.

Airlia smiled as she remembered reading about the history of the beautiful city below them. The city gets water from the Sacred Orb that is in the Shrine of Kaddan. The Sacred Orb was brought to the Kingdom of Aquaria, Sirvia I. It was used to protect the Kingdom of Aquaria from the Greeton invasion about three hundred years ago. Ever since, it's remained in the Shrine to keep it protected from those who would steal it. Only those such as the High Priestess or Queen may lay eyes upon such a royal treasure.

Arzei smiled as he spoke, "Her Majesty is expecting us back in the White Dew Gardens. We'll be landing, one dragon at a time. Then after each dragon has unloaded their passengers, the dragons will fly to the gardens below where there is more room for them to relax. They will be well cared for. We'll visit them when we can of course. Gareth's dragon, Baldwin, was the first to go and land." She nodded as she saw Baldwin fly close to the Garden so that Fuller could slide off as a soldier met them. He handed them the Princess's clothes in order to assist his wife's decent. After that, Gareth merely slid down and Baldwin was off and flying to the garden space below.

Then it was time for Talos to make his descent. He made his way down to the ground and kneeled so Glou could slide off with ease. Then Nixie slid down into Glou's open arms. Her arms came around his neck as she gave him a brief hug. Albel rolled his eyes playfully at the pair as he came down on his own. He never had a problem getting off of an air dragon, it was only getting on that he had one. Albel could feel the dragon's chuckle at the pair's happiness. They moved away from Talos as he arose into the sky and went to where Baldwin was waiting. They went and joined the group as Oddeye made his descent.

At this point Albel went over to Oddeye. He stood waiting for Airlia to come down. Oddeye used his wing to make a slide for the young Princess, seeing her knight waiting for her descent. She was somewhat scared of going down, not knowing if she would fall. Albel kept her close when she made it down. They backed away from the dragon as Arzei came down. Oddeye flew up as they backed up to the stairs and flew down to join his friends. Turning around, the group saw a young woman with black hair and ruby red eyes, with lips being light lavender. Arzei bowed, as did the rest of the men present. The women curtsied before saying, "Hello Your Majesty." She smiled and returned with a small curtsy of her own.

"Hello Arzei. Is this the child that I have heard so much about? She is absolutely beautiful. Why don't you go get everything settled in and come back so we can do the declaration and adoption today. Everything will be all set for tomorrow for her coronation. Did you pick up the necklace you must give to her as a symbol of who she is and that she is in line for the throne?" At that point Arzei brought a box out that was tucked away in his collar. It hadn't bothered him since it would only be there for a short time.

He opened it to show a beautiful white dragon with a star ruby and an air gem for eyes. The chain was also the same color as the dragon. The dragon held a rare diamond in its talons. "Is that a rainbow diamond? Those are very rare to either of our kingdoms."

Romeria said looking at the necklace that was to be the Princess's symbol of right to the throne. "It is indeed, I had a very talented group of workers making this for the one I wanted for my bride, but decided to give it to my daughter instead. She needs something that will never be questioned. I had the necklace imbued with a celestial homunculus that will respond only to her, in case someone seeks to try and steal her crown. They will not be able to make it work.

"Since this is unprecedented in my kingdom, I figured Air Dragons was our national symbol. It will be a symbol of strength and intelligence. Like that of my Oddeye, Glou's Talos or the Marquis." He closed the box and held it tightly.

"It will be perfect. I'm going to keep her coronation short. I want to spend a little time with her and see how she likes it in my kingdom. For now, let's get everything set up in your little cottage that is right by the castle. That, of course, is for the two clothing makers that you brought with you. If he so wishes it, Gareth may stay with them to ensure everything goes perfectly. Your rooms are in the castle, Arzei. Follow me please." Everyone followed Aquaria XXVII inside the castle. They passed by her throne and down the stairs. They walked through the long throne room and left the area. In the hallway they turned to the right and proceeded to the end of the hallway. "This way please." They were led to some stairs were they walked down and into the first floor of the castle.

"Hello your majesty." A soft voice spoke out. Airlia looked up at the woman. Her hair was a gentle purple, her eyes were also purple, but a darker shade of purple. She looked at everyone else in the group and smiled gently. "Hello Arzy." Arzei blushed gently, making Airlia smile. She knew that he loved that woman, but would he say it, now there was a good question.

She curtsied, "Hello. My name is Airlia. I'm the daughter of His Majesty, Airyglyph XIII."

The woman chuckled, "You don't have to curtsy to me. I just head the Runology Development Department. My name is Elena Frahm. I'm an old friend of Arzy here. Now Arzy, is this the young woman you took in just a year ago as your daughter?" Arzei smiled at that point. "Yes, this is my daughter, Airlia. Glou and Albel found her on the mountain path in Traum Mountains. They brought her to my kingdom intending to foster her. However, seeing how lost she looked and with my ascension being surrounded by controversy, I felt it the best move for her and myself to take her in. However, I shall never regret that decision. She has proven to be a very wise young girl who has never complained of anything to me. If she can tolerate my cold kingdom, then she is the one that shall help lead my kingdom should anything happen to me."

Elena smiled at him, knowing the child would never let anything happen to her father. Her eyes took in the young children that were present. Albel still had his two toned hair and rich crimson eyes. Then there was the young girl that everyone seemed to adore. Her eyes were the most beautiful that she had seen in a long time. "She really is beautiful Arzy, is the boy her knight?"

Albel nodded, stepping forth with a bow. "My name is Albel Nox, your majesty." They started to walk down the hallway again. They came to the end with two doorways, one on the left and one on the right.

"Arzei, you may stay in this room with your daughter." Aquaria XXVII said, indicating the room on the right. Two men came out of the room on the left.

"Is it done?" Aquaria XXVII asked with her facial expression curious.

The man on the left nodded. "Yes my Queen. We brought that extra bed into the guest room to prep it for the son." He said as they bowed again to the royal group.

"Thank you." Aquaria XXVII said with a smile gracing her lips. "I'll leave you as well to get reacquainted and to get settled in. Let me know when you're ready for the paperwork."

Arzei smiled as he nodded his head. "Thank you, for everything Romeria." She smiled as she and the guard left. Everyone went into the room on the right to talk for a moment.

Arzei knelt down next to Albel, seeing his curious red eyes focusing on himself, he spoke. "Albel, when she is coronated, I will be asking if there is anyone who would be her knight, her protector. Seeing your dedicated vigilance in keeping her safe and happy, I would be honored if you would take the position. You know as I do young lad, that there will be many who would come to court the young Princess, but, if they are not worthy, then you may be needed to keep her safe from them. Please do this and protect my daughter." Albel nodded solemnly. He knew in his heart of hearts that he would never do anything to hurt, dishonor or sadden the Princess. She was his dearest friend. A warm smile graced the King. "Thank you Albel."

He turned to his daughter, "I will need you to come with me for the paperwork, that way, it may be witnessed that this, is not of just my volition, but yours as well. Albel may come if he wishes to."

Albel grinned at the royal pair. "Of course I wish to go with Airlia. I promised to her that I would help her to see this through. I was also witness to the events surrounding her coming to Airyglyph. I may be of assistance there as well, Majesty." He saw his daughter's eyes light up in joy that he would be coming. He knew that Airlia loved having Albel around; his antics were greatly appreciated by her overwhelming desire to fit in with her surroundings.

"Airlia, you'll do fine. Let's go and get this paperwork over with. The reason that I want someone else to officiate it is that should someone eventually try to claim you, they can't claim that I used my royal duties to give myself undo rights. I wouldn't ever dishonor you like that. I'm sorry that you were put through this, my daughter. However, I'll never be sorry that you and I met. I will never be sorry that I made you my daughter instead of fostering you with Glou. You have never disappointed me in any way, shape, or form." And with that, they left to go back up to the throne room. There, a thin man with long hair greeted them.

"Hello Your Majesty." The man said with a bow.

"Where is Aquaria XXVII? She is expecting us for the paperwork for my daughter." Airlia stayed close to Albel as his hand sat on the hilt of his sword, just resting as if setting on a desk.

The man shook his head, "She wishes you to join her in the sitting room of her private chambers. She is ready for this, when you are ready, is that alright Your Majesty?" Airyglyph XIII nodded his head as the group ascended the stairs. Airlia's skirt swirled around her as her legs had to almost go at a running pace to keep up with her father.

They turned to the left and went along the wall and followed the single passageway that led to her chambers. Airyglyph knocked on the door gently. "Come in Arzei." Romeria said in response, biding them into her chambers. The group entered and Airlia curtsied while Albel and Arzei bowed. "Airlia, I wish to bid you welcome to Aquios. While we are in small chambers like this, please, call me Romeria. Now let us formally document your being an orphan and then the immediate adoption by Arzei."

She pulled out a piece of parchment that had writing on it. "I started the document and wanted to wait for you two before finishing it. Now, let us fill in her name as Airlia…"

She would have finished had it been for Arzei's voice halting her. "She didn't remember her name. Prior to the adoption, she had none. We simply called her Angel because she appeared amidst the ground shaking while the snow was falling. The fact was that she had survived some sort of accident with only a small bump, it was a miracle."

Romeria nodded and put upon the paper in the name of the child being adopted, "Unknown name due to Amnesia." She began to describe the child, from her amazing blue-green eyes to her chocolate hair. That she appeared to be around the age of five as compared to other children when she was originally discovered. She signed the document stating that a young child was found on the Traum Mountains without any memory and was an orphan.

There was a document that Romeria had prepared for these special circumstances. It would officially name her in this world of theirs. It was similar to a document that was used to change the name of anyone in their world if they saw fit. In the spot for the original name, it was placed, "Unknown name due to amnesia."

That way, she was covered in all contingencies. The next part would be what she was being named to. "Airlia Alysa Yepa." Romeria placed Alysa as her maiden name only for the sole purpose of explaining that she was yet to be adopted prior to Arzei. This document, she signed and had Airlia sign it. She was officially Airlia Alysa Yepa. Then Romeria pulled out the final document.

Airlia walked over to Albel and smiled happily. She would officially be Arzei's daughter, and soon to be Princess and have this wonderful boy as her knight. She looked forward to this probably a little more than Albel did, but he never showed not looking forward to it. Albel smiled in her direction as the adults continued to fill out the paperwork. She had already filled in the name of the adopting parent as, "Arzei Basil Bohnleid, also known as Airyglyph XIII." She then wrote in the name of the child, as being, "Airlia Alysa Yepa" would now be known as "Airlia Yepa Bohnleid." After the coronation, she would be able to be officially referred to as Princess of Airyglyph. Now Arzei could rule without worry for his daughter. She then went over the document and finished with signing it, saying his daughter was officially his.

Even though in the hearts of all present and a handful not present, she was already their Princess, they must go through the ceremony. Romeria got up, "Airlia, I want you to enjoy your stay in my kingdom. You're always welcomed here. Why not go and walk around the kingdom, and enjoy the day. The coronation shall take place tomorrow, followed by the next day having a banquet. I am leaving Lasselle in charge during next week, so I may attend her coronation in Airyglyph. I know that Elena wants to see it as well. She seems to have developed the same attachment that I have. That child is enchanting. I would not have doubted anyone falling under her spell while she had no memory. Her eyes could be the most alluring or the most heartbreaking. She is a true treasure. Keep her close, especially when fearing what has surrounded your own ascension Arzei."

The young girl smiled at Romeria and curtsied, "Thank you so much for everything, Your Majesty," and at the reminding look, the child blushed and added, "Thank you Romeria." The bright smile that earned made the child smile even more happily.

Albel bowed and joined Airlia by her side. "Thank you for helping my best friend." This made Romeria smile warmly as much as Arzei did. They both saw the potential couple that the pair made. Nothing was as beautiful as a pair of children that were already close, that usually grows up already in love with each other, but don't know it yet. The group got up and left the room. Elena was awaiting the group as they exited. Glou and Nixie had also met up with Elena and awaited the results.

"Everything is set and waiting for tomorrow. We were about to walk around the kingdom a little, but if everyone is too tired, we can do it another day. After all, tomorrow is a big day for little Airlia." Romeria said as Lasselle gasped, "Your Majesty!"

He had exclaimed as Romeria turned to him, "Silence Lasselle!" He turned a ripe shade of pink with embarrassment, "Yes, Your Majesty." With that he bowed and left the group.

Romeria looked at the group, "Do not mind him. He is very strict with protocol; however, I believe that it is a good thing to visit my people every so often. He is harmless, though." They exited the throne room and walked back down the hall and went back down the stairs. They paid a quick visit to where Arzei and Airlia were staying to drop off the documentations for Airyglyph XIII to hold onto with regards to his daughter.

Airyglyph XIII glanced down at his daughter and saw the eager light in her eyes to see more of this beautiful kingdom. He went in and placed the documents with his other belongings, placing it hidden amongst them, to ward off anyone intent on doing the father and daughter pair harm. He left the room and the group left to go to the front of the palace. "This way leads to the Cathedral where she will be coroneted. Do you wish to see it Airlia?" Romeria said as she nodded, loving the idea of exploring this beautiful palace more.

They entered the vast room to see two sets of stairs leading down. The whole place seemed to be made of a beautiful marble. Though there were no visible instruments, something about the room gave it a haunting melody. She could hear water running, and witnessed it pouring in at the back of the room. It looked beautiful over the stained glass. There were twelve pews for people to sit in and pray in. The floor had beautiful sun designs on the grates. There were several sets of candles on the candlesticks to give lighting at night. After they descended the left set of stairs, she looked to her right and saw an organ. Looking up at where the woman known as the High Priestess was, she saw one giant statue of a male and two female statues on either side while there was one more female statue in the front of the male statue.

The female statue on the back left held a wreath of flowers, while the back right goddess held a sword. The goddess in front held a single beautiful flower. "The statue on the left of Apris represents Palmira; she is the Goddess of the Moon and Rain. It is said that if you sew together with the same thread one thousand the flower of Palmira while making a wish, if you do so, it will come true. It is called Palmira's Wishing Charm. The statue on the right represents Erinia, who is the Goddess of the Moon, Thunder, and War. The kneeling goddess in front is Irisa; she holds power over the Moon as well as well as Wind. These are the wives of Apris, Irisa has a special flower called the Maiden of Irisa, where it is said to help keep a traveler safe. To eat one of the berries is to never go thirsty during your travels. Apris is the central god that we believe in; he is the god of the Sun."

Romeria was pleased to see such an interested response about hearing of the Gods and Goddesses of their world. She knew that recently Arzei had been trying to reform the military to help strengthen their icy world. The King was worried that an outsider might try to take advantage of a beautiful child or himself for his throne was only just starting to settle.

She went to explain about how the procedure shall take place the next day. "You shall be getting dressed in my private chambers, Busana and Nixie, of course, shall be allowed there to ensure your safety as well as your appearance. After, you shall take a left upon exiting the throne room and heading down the stairs on that side. The first long hallway on the left is the one you shall proceed down. Entering the last door on the end, Nixie shall enter first, followed by you then Busana so she can watch the proceedings. You shall proceed down the left set of stairs and calmly approach the altar. You will remain on the floor level, until I ask you to come up the stairs. You will be asked a series of questions that will be part of your vow. Just answer them with I do or I will. Do not worry child. You shall do just fine. Once it is done, you shall be blessed with the water that was blessed by the god Apris and his three wives that I mentioned before. After that, you shall be Princess of Airyglyph."

The group turned to leave the church with Romeria was leading the way. Romeria saw the child was happy, but seemed to be a little hungry. "Shall we go get something to eat? Do we want to eat in the gardens?" With the look of pure happiness on her face, the queen knew the answer. They went up as a servant passed them. "We shall be dining in the White Dew Garden. Please have them bring us our meal there." The group proceeded to head back up to the second floor, beyond the throne room to where the group had first arrived in Aquaria. It never ceased to amaze Airlia with how beautiful the kingdom was. They found that a blanket had already been placed on the ground. A woman with light blonde hair and nearly black eyes emerged from the doorway that they had just exited. She stood a little taller than Nixie did and seemed to be kind enough. She had a bowl full of various fruits with several bowls sitting under the first bowl. Behind her came a second maid was slightly shorter than Nixie and had raven black hair and ocean blue eyes arrived with a bowl full of vegetables in a salad form on top of many plates. A third person who was shorter than the other two maidens had auburn hair and emerald colored eyes, emerged with a tray that had a pitcher that had a strange liquid in it with some cups on the side as well as a small cup of a secondary liquid.

"The third maiden, Amber, comes with drinks and dressing for the bowl of salad that the second maiden came in with. The woman who came out with the fruit is Amethyst. The woman who came out with the vegetables is Jade. They shall be bringing out the main course in a few minutes. They are making a wonderful gratin today. It is a new recipe from an amazing chef out in Surferio. It has become quite popular as of late." Romeria said with a gentle smile. The smell of the gratin filled the air as everything was laid out on the blanket. Airlia sat next to her father and Albel. Glou and Nixie sat to the right of Albel. The plates were passed out, each with a generous helping of food. The food was all so tasty and succulent. It wasn't like the food usually found in Airyglyph due to the frozen lands. Few things could survive in the subzero temperatures there. The lunch was a quiet affair with the group. However, Lady Elena decided to join the group at sat beside the father of the Princess-to-be. This brought a smile to both the father and daughter's faces.

They ate their fills of the meals and saw to the dragons eating their meals. When they finished, the group took a tour of the kingdom and decided to rest for the night. There was much to be done in the morning. Albel smiled as he and his father went into the Princess's room for insuring that nothing was waiting there for her to go to sleep to hurt her. They searched high and low to ensure her safety. Upon seeing nothing, they left the room to go and let the pair know it was safe. They bowed to the King then Glou smiled as he kissed the Princess on the hand. Abel followed suit, trying to learn how to act like the proper knight, especially when it came to her coronation that was fast approaching. She smiled and went inside, to prepare for bed. Arzei however, turned and smiled at the small boy, "That was perfect Albel. You shall need to act exactly like that and proclaim your intention to defend her at any cost. Her welfare always comes first, even if it meant leaving her in the hands of others while one place might not be safe. If you deem her in better care there, feel free to act in her best interests. But, if you see her life in danger, do not hesitate to act fiercely and quickly. Take good care of my daughter." He savored as he said the words 'his daughter.'

Albel nodded and said, "I shall do nothing less to the angel of Airyglyph. She brought life to the cold kingdom. I think I may know of something that will interest her. I am going to visit the library to see if I can find it." Arzei gave him a curious look as the small knight bowed and left. Arzei shrugged, then went inside as well to prepare himself for bed. Only the King knew that he would be going to the library up the hall and found a woman who is well versed in compounding. The woman was visiting from Surferio and took sympathy when she saw him looking around frantically. She helped him to find a book on herbs and their uses as well as what it takes to make them. He smiled and gave his thanks. The woman gave him a slight smile. The boy took it to the Queen of Aquios and politely asked her if he could give the book to the Princess.

The Queen smiled warmly as she nodded, while Lasselle just stared, his jaw gaping wide. One look from the Queen hushed the sputtering man. He gave his thanks to the Queen as he left to join his family. They saw it and asked him about the book. When they looked through it, they smiled and knew that he had made his choice, even if he didn't realize it yet. It would take a miracle to keep the pair apart later on. They all went to bed, the book safely tucked away in Albel's things. Busana was busy that night making a suit for the young knight. He was going to be presented in Airyglyph's best. Night gave way to day as she finished and went to take a short nap. She awoke to the dawn starting to come about. She hurried clothes in hand, as she made her way to Albel's room first.

"Glou, it's me, Busana. I've got something for Albel. It is so he can wear it with pride as he partakes in the Princess's coronation."

The door opened and Nixie stepped out. "Good morning Busana. I was about to get our little one and take her to the Queen's private chambers to get ready for the ceremony. Nixie's golden hair was braided gently. She was wearing a dress that went off the shoulders and appeared to almost be made of the same liquid gold that made her hair. It was such a contrast to Busana's long black hair. Her dress was a creamy ivory confection that was meant to accent her pale skin. It made her hair seem even darker than normal, but it was still so beautiful on her. Fuller wasn't too far behind her in his suit that was pure black, like that of a guard. Busana handed Nixie the outfit she had spent a portion of the night trying to make. It was a simple appearing black shirt, but when Nixie felt it, it seemed as if it was melded with actual armor. It was blacker than night and would accent his hair nicely. The pants were much like the top, as if melded with armor. Nixie went back inside to hand the outfit to Glou with a smile.

Glou knew to get Albel ready while the two women made their way to the Queen's chambers. Once they arrived there, the two found Lady Elena also there. They aided the young Princess into the gown, making sure it was set properly. When it was done, her gown went slightly off the shoulders for the warmer weather and they proceeded to work on her hair while Queen Aquaria XXVII brought out some items to add a touch of color to her cheeks and lips. The pair pulled her hair into a half bun with the loose portion of hair being curled. When everything was done, the Princess truly looked like a Princess in the making. Queen Aquaria left the room first, Busana and Nixie following and then finally the Princess. They left the throne room, heading down the left set of stairs and into the first left wing. Upon entering the wing, the Queen went into place. Airyglyph XIII stepped forth and into place. Once the Princess had given her vows, Albel would be given a chance to be named her champion. Nixie entered as well as Busana. Nixie joined her family up at the front while Busana stood near the stairs. Once her little Princess was up there, she would then take her seat near the front.

Finally the Princess made her descent down the upper tier and to the left set of stairs. She wore the white dress with pride as she made her way down the stairs. She held the front of her dress up just one inch to keep herself from tripping on the hem. The organ was playing a mystical melody that was sure to follow her to her dreams for nights to come. She slowly approached the altar in which she would take her oath and her rightful place as Princess. Upon reaching the altar she knelt before the Queen and her father. Lady Elena stood next to Glou, Nixie and Albel. Their smiles were evident as the Queen began to talk. Holding a book to Airlia, she placed her hand on it. "This is the sacred book of Apris' teachings. Apris watches over everything we do and guides us wisely in the ways of peace. I pray your rule be by a fair and peaceful hand." And with that the ceremony began.

"I give my greetings to my people of Aquaria, the good people of Airyglyph, the people of Sanmite Republic, those of Arias, Greeton, Kirlsa and Peterny. I welcome you all to witness the crowning of the Princess of Airyglyph. Her name is Airlia Yepa Bohnleid. She has come of age to be crowned and announced as rightful heir. Here she kneels before us all, promising herself to protect the interests of her kingdom and to do what is best for it in any situation. Answer to me now, young Airlia, will you protect your kingdom from any threat?" Romeria asked as Airlia smiled proudly and stood, looking the young Queen squarely in the eyes.

"I will." She answered proudly.

The Queen suppressed her wanting to smile as she said next, "Do you intend to be fair to any and all that come to you with problems and execute your judgment fairly as are to the customs and laws of your country?"

Airlia smiled even more beautifully in the opinion of both rulers as she answered, "I do."

The Queen only had two more questions before she would officially become the Princess, "Will you welcome any traveler into your kingdom warmly and with respects to the customs of their homelands as well as your own?"

Airlia stated in one of her most proud voices, "This, I shall do."

Aquaria XXVII smiled as she said, "Do you promise to keep diplomatic relations with all of the countries on our world, and not cause any actions that would bring about war?"

Airlia smiled brightly and said, "I will never start a war. I promise to do all I can to keep my country and that of other countries happy. This I swear to."

Aquaria took the book back with a beautiful smile. Arzei stepped forward, holding a small box. "Let it be known today with all that is before us, that she is now Princess Airlia of Airyglyph." He opened the box as he stated this and pulled out the stunning white gold dragon necklace. He unclasped it and brought it around her neck and closed the clasp on it. "This is the symbol of her everyday crown, showing who she is to all who live in our world. It shall guard her like she guards her country, with wisdom and strength."

Everyone smiled, as they were about to clap when a boy stepped forward gracefully like that of a true knight. Airyglyph XIII smiled as Albel came up to the pair. Airlia took her place next to that of her father as Albel took her hand within his. Airyglyph spoke forth in a commanding voice. "Do you, Albel Alistair Nox swear to protect your Princess regardless of what may happen to yourself?"

Albel's crimson eyes focused on that of his Princess's eyes. "I do."

Arzei refrained from smiling as he asked the next question, "Do you promise to act in her best interests, even if it meant entrusting her safety to others until you can take care of the current threat against her?"

Albel's soul battled within him, but knew the answer he must give. "I swear it."

Arzei smiled as he had Albel stand, he produced a special sword. This one had a dragon engraved on the handle with one air gem and one star ruby for the eyes. "I name you Sir Albel Alistair Nox, guardian of Princess Airlia Yepa Airyglyph." Albel kissed her hand as he stood. Everyone then arose and began to clap for the duo. The procession led out the door and the royal group thanked everyone for coming. However, they couldn't stay any longer, as they had to prepare for Airlia's ascension in Airyglyph as well. Airlia excused herself to get changed into her riding clothes.

She got into her forest green top and cream skirt. She took the hair out of the beautiful design and put it into a simple ponytail for the journey home. She sighed, though because she loved it in Aquios and would love to stay and see more, not rush home to the awaiting snakes like Vox. When she finished she stepped back outside and into the hall. There, a set of new faces awaited her. A curious look begged the question, "Who are they?"

There was a man with fire red hair and brown eyes, who was as tall as Glou. He wore strange clothes that were pure black. Arzei turned and saw his daughter's curious expression. Smiling he took a step back so she could see who else is there. "Nevelle Zelpher, this is my daughter, Princess Airlia. She arrived on my doorstep, looking so lost and alone. Rather than having one of my dearest friends and captains fostering her, I adopted her and as you know had her coronation done here. Unfortunately we don't have more time for the moment, otherwise I would suggest we spend the day with you three…" he would have continued except a small face poked around another woman next to Nevelle. The older woman had blonde hair and purple eyes. She only came up to the man's shoulder.

"My name is Elysia Zelpher. I'm Nevelle's wife. This young one," Elysia said picking the small child up, "is my daughter Nel." Nel had the same fire red hair as her father, but had the unique purple eyes of her mother.

Nixie smiled, "Your Majesty, Elysia is one of my best friends growing up. I used to live out here, but longed to find where I was meant to be. I couldn't simply stay any longer when none of the suitors held my attention. I promised to write her when I could, and set off for parts unknown. Who would have thought that the man I would love would save me during a treacherous snowstorm?" Nixie said with a golden laugh.

It put Airlia at ease seeing the laughter and happiness present. Elysia set Nel back down and took a look at the young Princess. "She is beautiful, don't you think so Nevelle?"

Nevelle took a look as well at Airlia and smiled widely. "Yes, she is. Come Nel, say hello to the young Princess of Airyglyph." Nel stepped forward; weary of the boy with crimson eyes. When she saw him relax his guard, she felt a little more relaxed.

The moment the two girls looked at each other in the eyes, they felt a connection that just couldn't be described. They knew that there would be deep bonds as friends. A smile later the two girls were laughing as if they had known each other for longer than that one night. "Congratulations Princess Airlia. I saw your coronation. I wish you the best. I'm just sorry that we hadn't met sooner."

Airlia smiled, "Please Nel, call me Airlia. I want all of my best friends to call me by my given name. Not the formal title and name." Albel kept a close eye on his Princess. He liked the fact that she was now his Princess officially. It meant that she wouldn't be leaving the kingdom. He had no friends prior to her. His other friends had moved or were scared of him. She had shown no pretense of being scared of him, only for him when he had gotten hurt that day helping her.

Her father had placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Airlia, I'm sorry, but it is time. I promise that we shall return here and visit for a longer time. Of this, I promise. Romeria, I hope to have your cooperation with this."

A smile graced her features as the ruby eyed woman nodded. "Of course Arzei and I am sure that Lady Elena would be honored to help me." Elena looked at Arzei through a bashful glance with a smile.

"I would love nothing more Arzy. I hope to see her as often as possible." The young woman that her father had a crush on said shyly. The only thing that the Princess didn't know was if the lady loved her father back. The group left the hall, returning to the throne room. None wanted to leave the warm kingdom, but knew that they had to return to the icy world they came from. Albel smiled when his Princess looked at him. His father held the book that he would give her when they returned home. She was a mysterious girl who held a love for her friends and a deep connection with herbs. Ever since his injury, she was determined to find out how to help protect her protector. She was not about to be the weakling. Even non-fighters could help protect the fighters by simply keeping them healed of their injuries.

They left the throne room and went into the courtyard where the dragons were waiting for them. The first to come down was Baldwin. Gareth got on his dragon with a few of his Princess's clothes. Busana got on with the remainder of the clothes. Her husband, Fuller, got on last to hold onto Gareth with his wife in his arms securely. The dragon bowed his head as did they all to the Queen and her followers. When she returned the nod, Baldwin flew up into the sky. Then it was time for the Nox family to get on the second dragon to land, Talos. Albel, again, went first. Nixie went second to hold onto her son. He was growing quickly, but he would always be her little boy. Then Glou got on, he held onto his family tightly. Like with Baldwin's passage, they bowed their heads and received a bow in return from the Queen.

Next after Talos took off to rejoin Baldwin as Oddeye came in for a landing. Airlia was given a hug by Lady Elena. "You always have a home with us if you need it my child."

Elena said with a gentle smile softly. "Thank you." Airlia said gratefully. She knew the time would come that she may very well need that invitation.

Airlia curtsied to the Queen who smiled gently. "You should be proud of who you are Airlia. You are the daughter of an amazing man. He turned that country around from the path of self-destruction. He will do anything to protect those he holds dear. Never forget that." Airlia smiled and nodded her thanks.

She turned to the family of Elysia, Nel and Nevelle. "I hope to see you soon Nel. I look forward to getting to know you and your family better."

Airlia smiled as Nel nodded. "It was a pleasure meeting you young lady."

Nevelle said as Airlia flashed him a brilliant smile. "I am proud to know such a polite and strong young woman." Elysia said in a proud and yet soft voice.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all too. I hope to get to come back soon and visit you all. I will never forget any of this though." Airlia said with another graceful curtsy. Oddeye bowed as Arzei helped to lift his daughter on the dragon. When he knew she was secure, he bowed before going on Oddeye behind his daughter. They all bowed as the Queen returned the nod and with that Oddeye flew up to join the others. They all started flying back to the south west. Eventually they reached the familiar skies of Kirlsa. Airlia fell asleep on the way back to Airyglyph. Arzei adjusted his hold so that she could relax against him and sleep safely. All too soon, though, it seemed that they arrived back. The Princess was still sleeping soundly in Arzei's arms. The dragon allowed him to slide down gently on his wing with the Princess there with him.

Once he was down, Oddeye flew back to his home nearby. Arzei smiled as Glou's family soon joined them on the floor. Busana and Fuller were busy trying to gather everything to place back in her wardrobe. While doing so, they removed the attachment that would be added to the dress to keep her warm during the second coronation. Albel would again be knighted as her protector. Then it would cement the bond between the two children. Once Busana and Fuller had left to make the necessary adjustments, Nixie got out the garments for the Princess to sleep in. The men had excused themselves so she could get her ready. After Nixie released her hair from the bindings that held it away from her face, she laid the young woman in bed. When it was done, she left the room promising herself to help the Princess visit the other kingdom more to keep relations going strong.

She left the room silently, the young child sleeping soundly. She closed the door after herself. Nixie looked at her King with a smile. "She is sleeping soundly right now. Let her rest. She has enough to worry about with the coronation tomorrow. Remember, Vox will be there. He causes much duress for the young Princess," at this she lowered her voice, "he doesn't realize the crown is already on her. He must be led to think it is something else. I hope that perhaps it will have similar protective capabilities." This stopped Airyglyph cold with a thought.

"Come with me." He said as he led them into his private study across the hall. When they went in, he opened the drawer of his desk that was protected from intruders. He opened it and pulled out a small box. It held a simple chain with a few sparkling jewels hanging from it. At the center was a sparkling rainbow diamond. To the left was an air gem. Then to the right was a star ruby. To the right of the star ruby was a water gem. To the left of the air gem was a beautiful shell sapphire. The chain was the same color as the necklace that the Princess now wore around her neck with the dragon.

This chain was made to bring together the many elements that represent Airyglyph. There was the sky gem that represents the sky that the dragons fly through with their partner. To the star ruby that represents the fire of the soul that keeps their cold country going. The aqua gem represented the eyes of the pure hearted Princess to be. The rainbow diamond represented the many sides that the kingdom has, from the cold appearance the kingdom holds to the warm hearts they have buried deep within to keep from being hurt by outsiders. It would be a fitting misleading crown that would prove who their enemies were, even if they were from within as he feared.

They admired it and agreed that it was a fitting false crown. No one outside of the small group was to know what the true crown was. They all went their separate ways for the night. Albel had nightmares of strangers that he didn't recognize. They were trying to steal his Princess away with strange magic. Every drink she had made her show false affection to the stranger that gave her the drink. He couldn't see their faces, but he could feel his Princess's confusion. He awoke amidst sweat pouring down his small face. He wiped it away furiously. "Whoever these strangers are, they will not hurt my Princess. If they even think of hurting her, then I will personally rip them to shreds. They should think twice before crossing my path once I find them." With that he went back to sleep, trying to find out more of this dream in the land in which it originated.

Night swept to day as everyone arose early. Albel's eyes betrayed how he felt. He knew he was exhausted, but hid it well. Only Airlia could see he wasn't feeling well, but his determination to stay by her side made him that much more endearing to her. Busana and Fuller showed up, ready to help get the Princess ready for her second coronation. Busana and Nixie worked a miracle for the Princess. She looked even more beautiful than she had at the coronation at Aquaria. Her hair was pulled back in a bun that had a few loose tendrils that were curled gently. They used some items that Nixie had in her room to give her eyes a shadowing of light blue. Her cheeks were colored to a light rose. Her lips had what appeared to be glitter on them. A light glitter was sprinkled over the rest of her face giving it an ethereal appearance. With her warm coronation dress, she appeared to be an angel. They left her room and rejoined the men who could only gaze speechlessly at her.

Albel moved first to kiss her hand. He liked seeing her smiling and happy. He didn't like the fear that he had sensed in his dream, or the confusion. The dreams still nagged him that night, but for now, he could put them aside, for her sake he would. He was, once again, in his knightly outfit. He had his hair pinned back slightly to look more dignified in front of the demoted nobles that would, no doubt, be in attendance to get a look at this young woman. Nixie wore another gown this time. It was of the purest white. Her hair was curled all the way down her back. Glou was in his full dragon armor, not the usual sarong that he generally wore. The only thing he didn't have on was his helmet. Vox came up with a slightly older boy.

"Well don't you look beautiful Airlia? I know you're focused on your coronation, but, remember that soon you shall have to declare your intended. This boy, Shelby, wouldn't mind being your intended if you still don't want me." Vox left that to trail off while Glou and Albel glared at him through deadly eyes. Vox merely smiled while he pretended to brush dust off of his armor. His armor was the same as he always wore. His hair was combed neatly to the side. She didn't think he looked anything like her father, but left it alone. The man was trying to imitate him to make her like him more, but it failed miserably. Her father, now there was a sight to be seen!

He wore his most handsome robes, they were ruby red, and he had on his gold armor underneath the robes for protection. His red cloak went so well with the robes. His hair was parted down the left side, rather than the middle. He wore his royal symbol, a wreath of leaves, on his head. He smiled broadly at his daughter. Kneeling down, he spoke to her, "do not worry Airlia, Albel will be your only chosen knight, so if he is called away to defend the kingdom, only one of his choosing will be allowed to protect you if it isn't his father." He stood once more and smiled at the group gathered. Airlia turned to get a better look at Shelby.

He stood rather tall, but not nearly as tall as the other adults. His hair was black and bushy going to his neck. His chain-link mesh did nothing to make him seem any nicer. His dark eyes scared her slightly with the strange glint in them. He had a big broad axe strapped to his back. She looked at the man and saw he appeared more muscle than brains, but slightly overweight. His armor was traditional, she once read in one of her history books, to that of the Black Brigade, the heavy cavalry.

Airyglyph XIII took her hand and led them all out of the throne room and out into the kingdom. Once they left the courtyard in the front, they walked the same path as if they were going to the Tiamat, the woodworker, or the book maker's place. Upon going just beyond that to a four way intersection, they turned left and followed the path down the stairs and to an old looking church. People were lined up outside the church, admiring the royalty, the guards and the Princess to be. Everyone was trying to get a glimpse of the child as Vox had put it that would become Princess. They didn't respect the King too much, but Vox, they thought of him as a wise man who would give them whatever was needed to help bring them back to power.

Some found the girl worth a bit of trouble of marrying if it meant they would rule and be able to raise their friends back to the state of nobility. Albel glared at all of those who were leering at his Princess. He was her knight, but they didn't know that yet, but they would soon learn. When he was knighted officially in the eyes of Airyglyph, he would learn to be swift and deadly with a sword, knife, fists, whatever it took to protect his Princess. He would never give up his first official duty lightly.

When the doors opened to the old church, it brought everyone back to reality. The King entered first with Glou and Albel on either side of the young child. They walked at a steady pace that bespoke of the power they held, either physically or by that of a ruler. After they entered the building, the King was to approach the altar first to announce the coming of his daughter. Then they would approach while Nixie took her spot near her husband. "My kingdom, it is with great honor that I bring forth to you all, my daughter, Airlia Yepa Bohnleid. Today she is to be crowned as Princess of Airyglyph. I give you, Airlia Yepa Bohnleid!" Everyone stood and turned to face the young child as she walked down the aisle with two of her deepest friends that she had and one of her best female friends right behind her. She walked gracefully down the aisle and turned when the carpet turned and stood at the altar before she knew it.

She kneeled and had her dress pool around her, making her look like an angel that was staring up at the heavens as her father bade her to stand.

"Airlia I ask you to pledge your fealty to the kingdom of Airyglyph and defend it at all costs." Airyglyph XIII said in a strong voice.

"Of this, I do." Airlia responded in a proud voice. Her father gazed at her with pride, but hid his smile. He had trained her well to hide her from the mockery of the court.

"Do you promise to assist me in my daily duty and rule with a fair hand?" Airyglyph asked again.

"Of this, I will also do." His daughter responded in another strong voice.

"If our people come to you with a problem, do you promise to solve it with fairness and by our laws?"

Airlia gazed at her father with admiration as she said, "I will."

He only had two more to go before she would be crowned. "Airlia, do you promise to respect the customs of other lands as well as our own when exercising your judgment to be fair to all?"

"I will." Then came the last question, it would be one that would prove to all the intentions that she had for doing right by the kingdom.

"Do you, Airlia, promise to keep domestic relations up and also promise to not do anything that could possibly bring about war or put our people in danger of starving?"

Airlia smiled finally as she proclaimed in a strong voice, daring any to challenge her resolve, "Of this, I promise!" Airyglyph smiled as he extended his hand to his daughter. She took it firmly as she stood up and came up on the altar. He pulled out a small box that opened to reveal a beautiful necklace. He didn't place this one around her neck however; he placed it on her head with the gems lying against her forehead. He turned slightly to face Albel and that told the small boy to come up to his Princess and kneel before her. Airyglyph examined him with a brutal intensity.

"Albel Alistair Nox, I would like for you to state your vow for all to hear! Do you swear fealty to your Princess?" Airyglyph almost demanded. He wanted to ensure that no one would question this boy's loyalty and protection.

"I swear that I will protect her with everything that is in me. I would never allow harm to come to her of my free will." Albel stated fiercely while looking straight into Airlia's eyes.

"Even if it is against your will, would you do what is in the Princess's best interests to keep her safe?" Airyglyph said as his last question. No one would dare go against this boy's will to protect his friend.

"Of this I solely swear. Whatever is best for the Princess, I will do, even if it should pain me to do so."

"Then rise, Albel Alistair Nox, Knight to Airlia Airyglyph, Princess of Airyglyph." Airyglyph had this contingency planned out too, handing the boy a seal to place on his armor. It was to recognize himself in the eyes of those like Vox as his daughter's loyal defender. Little would anyone know that Albel's true seal was the sword that had a dragon on it? The same was that of Airlia's necklace. They would be forever safe by this way.

Albel smiled at his Princess as he kissed her hand, standing, he stood to her right as Airyglyph announced, "My people, I give you Princess Airlia Airyglyph and Sir Albel Nox, defender of our fair Princess!" Everyone arose and started clapping; the nobles that were knocked down from their posts were staring at the young girl, trying to make plans of how to get back at the King for doing what he did to them.

Airlia was tired, but managed to stay awake through the huge banquet that was in her honor and that of her knight. The food for the most part was imported from Aquaria in honor of the celebration that they did not have in the sacred royal city. During the affair, many of the would be nobles tried to introduce themselves or a close kin to the Princess, who only seemingly paid attention, full well knowing who they were and what had happened to them. Once they left Airlia chuckled very softly to Albel, "they think they are pulling one over on me and that I don't know who they are. I apologize, but I do know who they are and who they are trying to introduce to me doesn't matter. I could, unfortunately, care less. They want to usurp my father even if it means marrying me to do so."

Albel nodded, knowing full well what she meant. He kept his eyes on her, and was wary of anything that was brought to her by anyone other than his family or those they trusted, even though it was very limited. "I will always protect you, especially from those who don't deserve to be in the same room as you."

The banquet seemed to go on forever, eventually though, everyone left and Airlia felt like she was dead on her feet. Airyglyph smiled as he saw her eyes all but closed. Walking over to her, he picked her up and whispered, "It is ok to sleep little one, now. I know you must be exhausted, but you did well. Rest now, the hard part is over."


	4. Chapter 3: Growing Up In A Palace Of Ice

I do not own anything from Star Ocean Till the End of Time!

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 3: Growing Up in a Palace of Ice

Airlia smiled gently as she awoke. It had been hard to believe that it had been two years already that she became the Princess of a kingdom of ice. Every day it began the same; she would wake up and bathe, having had a tub of hot water brought in seeing as the kingdom was far too cold for running water. After having bathed, she would dry herself and pick out the outfit to wear. Usually the dresses were in shades of cream, blue, or green to accent her unique eyes. She would learn more of the proper etiquette of being a Princess and transition to being a Queen. She never slouched, and never showed any pain or sadness that she may be feeling. For a Queen or Princess who showed any such emotion in the cold kingdom, would be considered weak. She was generally given one day out of the week to be free of such lessons and could do as she pleased.

She had chosen to learn self-defense from Glou and Albel. They were pleased and commented that a Princess or Queen could avoid kidnapping by at least knowing basic defenses in either hand attacks or swords of various sizes. She had chosen to learn hand moves that day. To support that, she wore a dress that gave her the widest range of mobility. It composed of a cream top with a forest green skirt. She left her room to go down the stairs to the main hall on the first floor to find the pair waiting for her. They headed down the stairs again into where the dungeon would be, except they went straight into the room after getting off the stairs. It led into the treasure room that had no one in it. Glou smiled, as everyone got ready for the next lesson in hand strikes.

"Remember young Airlia that if your opponent grips your arms behind your back," and to emphasize, Albel would perform the task as if a true kidnapper. "Step either back or forward to throw them off balance and kick them in the knee or upper thigh to lock their leg. That will get them to release you momentarily enough to jab them either in the stomach or up towards the face. Then proceed to get away." She proceeded to kick Albel in the knee that was nearest her and followed with a mock jab to his throat and proceeded to run to Glou.

"That was superb. Don't you think Albel?" Glou said as Albel nodded.

"That's not bad for a girl. I even felt my knee hurt slightly." He limped his way over, making her feel bad. She took one of the herbs that she kept on stock and applied that gently to his knee, rubbing it in the left knee thoroughly and he smiled as he offered his hand to help her up. She took it smilingly.

Suddenly Vox arrived. "Princess, it's time to meet with your father." Airlia smiled tightly as she nodded rigidly. In truth, the Princess distrusted this man, but could not place as to why. He, after all, was the uncle to her father. However, she always avoided him at every chance she could. Usually Albel or Glou escorted her to her father where she would be safe from his hungry eyes. She kept quiet during the walk to the dining hall.

"Have you been listening Princess Airlia?" Vox demanded as she simply stared straight as they headed upstairs. He sighed and began again. "You must choose a suitor soon, or one will be chosen for you. He might not be as nice as I am being right now…" He said with a hint of malice at the end. She stopped and looked at the man that was demanding to be her suitor.

"If you put it that way, I may have to beg a friend's forgiveness for what I will say, but if he will have me, I'd choose him over you any day." She started to walk away as he gripped her wrist painfully.

"You don't want to choose Albel, for there are things in this world you don't understand. He may never forgive you for that. Boys like him don't like being tied down to anything, especially girls who need to be doted upon or Princesses." She glared and accidentally slipped and landed on his foot. A painful yelp escaped Vox's throat as he reached his hand back. As it was going to crash down another hand gripped it harshly.

"That's quite enough Vox. Leave Princess Airlia alone right now. I'm removing you as of now from the post of second in command." A strong voice rang out as two men suddenly swooped upon the situation. A dark flash of two-tone hair told her one of the two was Albel. He stood next to her, hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to defend her at any cost.

The voice revealed who the other was. "Thank you Albel and Glou. Vox doesn't know the meaning of the word 'no' apparently. He must have missed that class in school. However, I have two knights to thank for my rescue." She said as Glou kneeled down so she could kiss his cheek. Then she turned so she could kiss that of Albel's cheek to show them her thanks. Albel stuck close to her as they made it to the main hall leading to the throne room.

She stopped before entering her father's room. "Can I talk to you both before speaking with my father? Something Vox said has worried me deeply." Upon seeing both men nod, she escorted them into her room. Shutting the door, she sat down in the blue stained chair.

"I fear that Vox is pushing me to pick the man whom I shall marry when I become of age. He all but threatened me, saying I might not end up with a good person." She was close to tears, but managed to restrain herself from showing weakness. Glou's eyes expressed the anger that was reined tightly.

Glou walked over to her, cupping her chin with his calloused hand and forcing her to look up at him. "I'm sure Albel wouldn't mind a marriage of convenience to protect his Princess from such danger until Vox is no more, should it come to that." It was then that tears flowed freely. Albel was unsure of this girl. She hid her emotions usually so well, that this expression of fear, pain, and sorrow made him worry.

"He warned me that the only one I'd willingly choose might not appreciate being saddled down to a woman who needs to be doted upon, which I'm not that type. He said it also applied to Princesses." Albel growled as he grabbed her offered right hand and knelt to her as he had at her coronation.

"Princess Airlia, I swore my fealty to you with a promise that I would always protect you as your chosen knight. I would be honored to keep you safe, even if it meant marrying you to do it. I would never let anyone harm you, even if you chose another to be your husband, if he was to lay a hand on you, he would have to go through me." A kiss on her hand later her tears were dried and a bright smile was seen on her face as they got up and headed back for the door and left the room.

They entered the King's room after knocking on it and hearing a "Come in please." Upon entering, they saw an unwelcome sight of Duke Vox and a knight that was known as Shelby standing to the left of King Airyglyph XIII, whom looked determined to do something. Albel stood to her left while Glou stood to her right. Both father and son looked ready for a fight.

Airyglyph XIII knew at that point that his daughter made her choice subconsciously. He smiled as Vox began to present his case. "Your majesty, you know that traditionally the son or daughter of the King had to choose a suitor at this age. She refuses to name one, so one must be chosen. There is none other than myself or Shelby that are well suited to running this kingdom." Airlia glared at the man with such a baleful glare, that it would have melted the everlasting snow surrounding the kingdom. Albel and Glou nudged closer to their Princess to shield her from the wandering gaze of the two men.

"Father, I know it is tradition, but must I choose between the two of them? It is like choosing between two porcupines from the mountains. They are both dangerous in their own ways." She said as Albel suppressed a smirk knowing she saw them for what they were. Airyglyph nearly choked on her description. He disliked his uncle, but couldn't afford to make any more enemies than what he had. However, if his daughter chose her knight, then he would support her over his uncle on the matter. He wanted nothing more than her happiness since she gained so many responsibilities when she should be enjoying her childhood.

"Then, I assume that you have chosen your consort?" the King of Airyglyph said calmly.

Airlia smiled and was about to say something when Albel spoke first. "If her highness would deem me worthy, I would be honored to be her consort." Arzei looked to his daughter and saw her smile and nod.

He stepped forward. "I recommend that you become captain of any of the three brigades, it will help you to learn managing people. However, I think that would be fine for you to become her consort." He saw the relief that came and went in his daughter's eyes and knew he made the right choice. He dismissed Vox and Shelby without another thought.

"Count Glou, I thank both you and your son for protecting Princess Airlia. I hope that it was not an inconvenience to help her out of that little mess. I knew about the law, but I had hoped that Vox would at least try to be pleasant to her to try and charm her before demanding that. However, he picked Shelby to increase his chances of her picking him in the heat of the moment. I knew they had not planned on the turn of events that came about. Thank you young Albel, you are truly an asset to the kingdom." Albel bowed with a proud smile that he was able to protect his lady.

Airlia, Albel and Glou left the safety of Arzei's room to go back to her own. She went to her bookshelf where there was a familiar book waiting to be pulled out. It was the very same book that Albel had received from Aquaria XVII two years ago. He had given it to her the morning after her coronation in Airyglyph. It brought tears to her eyes; it had made her that happy. She often experimented in trying to make remedies for everything. She had personally cleaned up the unused workshop at the southern edge of town. Albel was there as was Glou and Gareth. They took the trash out and placed it into boxes that would be put to making fuel. The room was colder than it was outside, so Gareth excused himself to get a few things that would better insulate the room if the Princess would be spending any time there.

He returned a little later with some building materials. He went to work quickly; He moved everything away from the walls and began to insulate it so that no one would freeze in there. During that time, Glou began to build a fire in the furnace that was in there. In a few hours, even though it seemed like minutes, the room looked more beautiful than ever with the clutter gone and much warmer. They had all gone to the inn courtesy of Glou to have lunch.

* * *

Arzei hadn't expected them to have lunch at the castle because they were trying to make the workshop safe and warm for the young Princess. She was trying everything in her power to help keep her people healthy, so it would be worth it. It was a simple meal of beef with a salad that the ingredients had been imported from Peterny. With their stomachs full and the meals paid for, they left to return to the workshop. The difference of the room temperature and cleanliness had amazed them again. With a bright smile on her face, Airlia turned to the group and bowed, "Thank you everyone for your help. I couldn't have done it without you." While everyone was amazed that was done so quickly, they knew it would give the Princess some refuge from the evil that was in Vox. Gareth had to excuse himself to go back to his duties.

With Airlia's bright smile, it was hard for others to not smile. This made Albel smile despite himself. He promised to protect her, and even though he viewed her as his sister, somehow things were going to change; he knew it, deep within himself. The day passed, too fast, in the eyes of both children as well as Glou. They tried to make a remedy in the book, but it didn't work. "Having been your first time, it was no surprise." Glou said with a gentle smile. It brightened their faces extremely.

They left to return to the castle just in time for dinner. Airlia was all smiles until Vox joined them for dinner. She kept close to her father and her knight. Dinner was slow, but she eagerly engaged in conversation when she was asked what they were up to today on her day away from studies.

"Father, Count Glou, Sir Albel and Gareth helped me today to fix the workshop up so I could try to make herbs for those in our kingdom that cannot afford medicine". Vox snorted softly trying to interject that she shouldn't be doing anything of the sort. She looked up at her adopted great uncle. "What is it Vox?"

She asked as he glared at her. "As Princess, it is unbecoming of you to be going to a workshop, never mind to clean it up. What if you became ill because of being out there so long?"

This time it was Count Glou who said something, "As Princess, she gave an oath to help her people, no matter what. So; rather than to just rot with knowledge of the past, trying to catch up on what it has taken us lifetimes to learn and teach her ways to protect herself, she wants to be a positive support to the community."

Arzei smiled, "Vox, silence. As Princess, so long as she does not place her life in danger, she may do as she pleases. Airlia, you look tired, would you like to sleep some?" She turned to her father with a smile.

"Yes, I would father." Airlia said with a bright smile. Her blue-green eyes were bright with happiness; however, the light was slightly dimmed with exhaustion. She went to stand when Albel helped to pull her chair from the table. He escorted her to the room next to where they were eating, her bedroom. Once he was sure there was nothing hiding, he allowed her inside to change and kissed her hand to ensure she had a good sleep. Once she was changed out of her outfit that would be solely for combat and compounding, she placed the book back on the shelf and crawled into bed to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 4: Growing Pains and New Enemies

I do not own anything from Star Ocean Till the End of Time!

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 4: Growing Pains and New Enemies?

It had been several years since she had given that day any thought. Airlia had grown since that day seven years ago. Now at the age of fourteen, her hair was now waist long and still light golden brown. Her eyes were still a beautiful blue-green. There have been many visitors over the past several years trying for her hand, however, she had found them lacking. Neither boy nor man brought her heart to a running speed like one in particular. However, she feared he would always view her like the fragile sister.

To be strong, she hid her feelings, not knowing whether or not they were love as that of a family, or that of how a woman can come to love for a man. That was, until one day when two strangers breezed into Airyglyph. She grimaced at the start of the memories…

* * *

_She was wearing a newer confection of that of a warm beige top and her ice blue skirt. She had her dragon necklace on her neck, in fact, she never took it off. She had her other crown on. It was what everyone thought was the real crown proving she was the Princess. She never let anyone else think otherwise. She had visited Aquaria on and off, learning about runology and studying with Lady Nel, Lady Tynave, Lady Farleen, and Lady Clair under Lady Elena's tutelage. She had a few runes inscribed on her that were hidden under her clothes. One was a rune for protection. One would be one that could make her invisible if she was in a situation of life and death that it could get her out of._

_She had a rune of healing also inscribed into her to help boost her confidence in compounding and healing her people. Having returned the day before, she was settling back in when she received word that she had two visitors from Greeton which brought her back to somewhat near to the present. Leaving the safety of her room, she was first greeted by the sight of her knight. He had grown so quickly. He now stood around five foot, with her trailing at four foot and a half. She could only smile gently at the sight. He became more and more like his father as he grew. He was now wearing a sarong and a black fitted top. He was learning from his father about fighting with not only his fists, but with a katana as well. _

_However, being a teenage boy, his hormones were running rampant and making him cocky. He was exceptionally agile on his feet and his words were getting more and more viscous towards those he saw unfit to be in the same room as his Princess. However, if she, his family or her father were in the same room, he acted like a proper man would. He was swiftly to her side with a cocky grin that made her insides melt, if only she could tell him though. It tormented her soul to feel something for her knight that and that he might never feel the same way for her._

_They walked over to the throne and nodded for the guards to let the two from Greeton come and see her. Her father was in his room working on refining laws to help his people more. The first man was quite tall. His black hair went to his shoulder and he had ice blue eyes. He wore a long white coat that ended half way down his calf. He wore white pants and a fitted black shirt. He gave a courtly bow before asking permission to kiss her hand smoothly. She knew that her poor kingdom couldn't afford a war, so she allowed it. The moment his lips touched her hand, she knew that he would never make her fall in love with him. _

_It was after a slight cough came out of the second man that she even noticed he was there, a slight smile came out as she said, "And I apologize for making you wait." The man with the dark hair sent a glare at his partner. "Dear Princess, forgive my manners. I am Cavan Erik Donovan. That man," he said gesturing to the man whom had coughed, "is Cassius Alben Duglas." She observed Cassius for a moment. He stood just short of his friend Cavan. _

_He had platinum blond hair and amber eyes. He was developed somewhat, but she didn't feel any attraction to him either. He came forward and kneeled, "I am humbled to be in your beautiful presence Princess Airlia." She didn't say anything as both men rose to their feet. She stood and felt slightly uncomfortable that she was not nearly as tall as they were. _

"_Princess, would you please show us around? We were planning to stay a while and perhaps make a home here for us, having left Greeton to try and make our ways in the world." Cavan said as she nodded stiffly. Albel stood quickly wanting to object, but understood that she couldn't afford to make an enemy of the Engineering Country, Greeton. She went into her room and grabbed her cloak. Albel had a spare cloak in there for such an occasion, so thinking quickly, she grabbed that too, if for no other reason than to keep the man she had a crush on warm. _

_Walking out, she wrapped her cloak around her and gave Albel his cloak. "I'm fine Airlia." She refused to show the hurt, but Albel sensed it anyways and took it begrudgingly. _

_When they went outside, he had to admit that it was bitter today, more so than normal. They walked around town, eventually ending up at an empty home next to that of the workshop they had fixed up six years prior. She had gotten better at compounding since. Cassius smiled, seeing that Cavan had a crush on the innocent Princess. However, he had things that needed to be done. "Princess, may we stay here while we remain in your kingdom for a time?" She nodded briskly. _

_Cavan was the first one to kiss her hand again. "Then I beg your pardon while we set our belonging down and get settled in today. Tomorrow, I would like to take you out to lunch. Hopefully it will be without your watch dog." He said as she shook her head._

"_He is my knight. He is like my shadow, where I go; he goes to keep me safe from harm." _

_It was then that Cassius threw on a charming smile, "What if we promise to keep you safe from knaves?" _

_She again shook her head in response. "There are only two men he would trust me with like that. They are my father and his own father." _

_Cavan shot a glare at Albel from behind her back; it raised the ire of Albel to a new level. "Scum, you're not fit enough to be in her presence any longer. Leave now." It was the first time that she heard him speak to anyone like that around her. His eyes were like that of liquid fire. He truly didn't think they meant any good for her. Little did she know at that time how right he was? If she had known, she would have not gone at all. _

_That night she went to bed dressed in her chemise. When she woke, she bathed as normal and twisted her hair a bit so it was curly. Pinning it up, she looked beautiful in her forest green skirt and top. She left with her cape in hand. Albel already had his on, as she figured Cavan and Cassius met with her at the top of the stairs. "We have everything ready for you at our place that you allowed us to stay in Princess Airlia." Little did she know at that time that both men had infatuations with her? She had no idea for what was to come._

_They walked to the house that they were staying in. It was a small place, but suited the two bachelors. The food made had a wonderful smell to it. There was some simple wine to go with everything. Cavan held the door open, but it was Cassius that helped her to be seated down. Albel sat down next to her, determined to protect her from the two lustful men. He had feelings for his Princess, but thought she only viewed him as her brother and best friend. He wouldn't disturb it, but he refused to let anyone near her that wasn't worthy in his eyes. Of course, to him, no one was worthy of her._

_She might have been young, she mused, but she could practically smell that they were hitting on her, and failing miserably. After lunch, she turned to them, "I'm sorry, but after this, I cannot see you any longer as I must keep to my royal duties. You two are nice men, but I am looking for someone, preferably from my kingdom, and preferably one who wouldn't mind my knight. I know that is a tough path, but if you're just passing by, then you must understand." _

_And with that she bowed and walked out of the house. Cavan punched the wall viciously. "That woman dare turn me down?!" Cassius was not taking it any lighter. _

"_She will love me!" Cavan spat at Cassius. _

_Cassius rolled his amber eyes. "We are detouring from our plans. However, if you are intent on bringing her into this, then we shall have a competition. Using any means possible, the one to end up with the girl will win…" Cassius said as Cavan smirked. He knew that he was better at compounding than Cassius. What they didn't know was that Albel lingered to hear of the plot. _

_After he overheard them, he left to rejoin his Princess. They made their way in the castle, reaching her room she turned to the man she secretly loved, "Albel, I shall get changed, I feel __**so **__dirty." He nodded as he left to go search out an old friend. _

_He saw Gareth training in the court yard. He went over to enlist the aid of the dragon brigade member. "I need you to travel to Surferio. I need the help of Louise the Diviner. Those fools from Greeton mean to plan on trying something with our fair Princess, something that could hurt her soul. I need someone to make a remedy that can clear any confusion of the heart that potions can cause. Pay her whatever is needed. Get as much as possible with this. Who knows how long this may go on for?" Albel said as he handed Gareth a large bag of fol._

"_One last thing Gareth, our little Airlia cannot know of the plan." Albel added as more of an afterthought than anything else, Gareth nodded. Gareth left to go to the land of Surferio to find this woman who could help save the soul of the small Princess._

* * *

Blinking, she returned to the present, but before she could do anything more, another memory passed…

* * *

_It was the following week after meeting the pair of men. They had been subtly trying to court her, and she refused their affection time and again. They had taken her and at her request Albel to lunch at their place again. This time, Airlia wore the full cream gown that was two pieces and her cloak. They walked down to the loft that they were in again and were instantly greeted by Cassius. _

"_Hello Cassius," she said before seeing Cavan setting the table. Drinks were already sitting, they were in shorter glasses. She then continued, "Hello Cavan. Now, what is going on here?" She asked politely._

"_I'm planning on staying here permanently if you want to reconsider my courting you." Cavan said smoothly, Albel saw through it however, as his hate for being turned down the first time._

"_Let's leave that for the end, I would hate to put a strain on this wonderful looking food." Airlia said as Albel held the chair out for her and once she was seated to tuck her into the seat. She smiled up at him. They ate in silence, Cavan and Cassius were looking intently at the Princess, as she ate and drank. Once she was finished, a wave of nausea passed over her as she looked up at Cavan. She felt funny; she looked around as Albel reached out for her hand in alarm. _

"_Airlia what's wrong!?" _

_Albel demanded. Airlia felt weak for a few seconds before responding, "I'm not sure Albel. Whatever it is though, I don't know…" Before Cavan or Cassius could do anything, Albel was out of his seat and picking her up._

"_What did you do to her?!" He demanded of the pair. Cavan glared at Albel, he saw that his Princess had passed out; all was going according to plan. Cassius swiftly tripped Albel and took Airlia from him. Before Cassius could do anything, Cavan was trying to pull her out of his arms. Neither noticed Airlia was waking and their chances to get her were fading. Cavan thought quickly and kicked Cassius out from under Airlia. Catching her, he pulled her into his arms and looked intently into her face as she woke up. _

"_Feeling better Airlia?" Cavan said as she nodded, her eyes not pulling away from his own. _

_Airlia felt her breath catch in her chest. Her heart was racing and she couldn't remember why she didn't notice how handsome he was. "I think so. Maybe I ate something I shouldn't have…" _

_Cavan gently set her down and Albel was at her side instantly. "These maggots have done something to you Airlia…"_

_It was then that Cavan chose to speak up… _

"_Now Princess Airlia, remember that I said when you came in that if you were interested in me, I wouldn't mind staying in Airyglyph if you would so kindly grant me that option." However, before she could reply, Albel punched the man directly in the face, dropping her in alarm. After he caught her in midair, he spirited her out of the house. He knew they had made their move, now it was time for him to make his. No one messed with the woman that he cared deeply for, never mind that someone was messing with her heart. He didn't stop until he got her to her room safely. _

"_Airlia, do not trust anything at this point please, not even me. They drugged something you either ate or drank. I want you to be careful; I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you at this point because those two couldn't stand to be turned down." Albel said as Gareth brought in a cup of wine, he had put the drug in it that Louise given him. _

"_Princess, please, you must drink this. It should help to ease the confusion of your heart. Look not at anyone, just close your eyes and ask your heart about what should be the truth, not what your mind says." Airlia glared at him for the first time in either of their lives, the glare was cold and it actually shook him. _

_However, she had relented and did as she was told. She knew it would come out to the same result, that it was Cavan that she was meant to be with. However, the moment the liquid touched her lips, she closed her eyes and viewed everyone that was currently vying for her hand. However, it was only after she drank that one face stood out. Her head felt weighted again, she felt like crying, remembering what she had done just now. _

_She opened her eyes, a tear escaped and slid down the side of her face. Albel gently wiped it from her face. "Are you okay Princess?" _

"_I'm so sorry Albel. I wish I could take back what I've done. I never have or ever will of my own volition look at you with such hate." Albel smiled slightly, he knew that she was back…_

* * *

Her memory ended and brought her back to the present. She had her royal blue top on with her cream bottom dress. She avoided Cavan and Cassius like they brought the plague with them. Eventually though, she knew she would have to face them. However, she would deal with them after she gathered the herbs she needed from the mountain path. Albel was sent to do some training for the dragon brigade with the help of Gareth.

After she was ready with her cloak and basket, she left to meet Vox in the main hall on the first floor. Shelby hadn't grown much during the time, only more cruel for the number of times she turned him down. Vox smirked, "you can either travel with me or with Shelby as your guard. Everyone else is already assigned to other duties." When she refused to answer, Vox smirked even more deeply, "Then Shelby it is."

Shelby walked over to her and leered, making her weary. Lucky for her, she had learned much in the time of training with Count Glou and Albel. She nodded stiffly as they left to go to the mountains where she had first been found. When they got there, the wind was so powerful that the snow that had fallen was kicked up into a mighty frenzy. She never saw the hilt that met the back of her head. The last thing she heard was the cry of the wind amongst the mountain peaks. Then, before anything else could happen someone or something knocked out the would-be perpetrator.

This creature human or otherwise then picked up the slumbering woman, and left the mountains to beyond Kirlsa to an abandoned church that was tucked away in the nook of a set of mountains to hide her away. Unless one was actually checking every beaten path, they may not find this old structure. A cruel smile spread over his face as he tossed her into a jail that had been erected for this purpose. It was far beneath the surface so none would ever hear her pleas for help. He removed the fake crown without realizing that it was not the real crown. However, he got hit several times in the chest from the energy blast that emitted from it. He ordered one of the groupies that followed him to remove it.

This man gripped it with both hands and was hit hard several times in the chest before it came loose, but it also ended his life. Smirking, he buried the guy behind the abandoned church and left for Airyglyph. It was time to start a war between nations, one of which would cost Airyglyph XIII his life and he would become King without assistance from the Princess. His dark chuckle echoed through the halls as several men stood guard, ensuring that no one would get close to the church, never mind find her.

The man returned to the castle. Shelby had already been found unconscious. Vox smirked darkly as he mused; _**yes everything is going as planned**_. Albel was pacing around the Princess's chambers like a caged tiger. Arzei couldn't be determined whether or not he was angry, furious or frightened for his missing daughter. Nixie was sobbing while Glou tried to interrogate Shelby on what he may have seen or heard before he went unconscious. Vox knew Shelby would never say anything as if he did, then it would come to light on how he, too, had plans for the little Princess.

Arzei shot out of his chair, "Vox, Airlia's missing. Have you seen or heard anything?"

Vox feigned worry as he said, "I haven't seen anything, however; I found this on an Aquarian soldier who refused to tell me where he found it." Vox said as he presented the fake crown of the Princess. Arzei's eyes shot up to Vox. He knew that the Aquarians knew that this wasn't the true crown. However, the question would remain as to why Vox would lie. Nixie left the room, she ran to her love's dragon, Talos.

"_**What is wrong Lady Nixie?"**_ The dragon's voice boomed.

"We must reach my homelands quickly. I need to recruit some assistance from Lady Kira Lasbard and Lady Elysia Zelpher. Airlia's missing and Vox is trying to pin it on my homeland. If anyone knows that region, it's them." Nixie said as she climbed on Talos's back. She could feel a deep rumble as he left the castle and flew fast to the kingdom of Aquaria where Lady Elysia would be waiting. He landed in the White Dew Garden behind the castle and she was off like a shot and ran to the castle's rear entrance. There she was greeted by Queen Aquaria XXVII and the woman she was looking for.

"What is the matter Nixie?" Elysia said as she saw the desperation.

"Airlia's missing; Vox is trying to pin it on you guys. I know that the Aquarians has nothing to do with it though. So I need your help Elysia, and that of Kira. The three of us used to be the best trackers in the kingdom. Kira has learned much from her husband Adray, however, with how hot tempered Glou and Albel are right now, it may be best if we don't involve any men in first trying to locate her. When we have, if we can, we shall rescue her, otherwise we can then get assistance to liberate her. Seeing as both the storm brigade is in Kirlsa, and you have your people in the village of Arias, I doubt they'll be in that mine that borders the kingdom. However, I have suspicions that cannot be confirmed or denied." Nixie said in a rush. Elysia looked up at Aquaria, whom sadly smiled and nodded, "go, but be careful. I will inform Nevelle what has transpired and tell him to wait for your return before sending out the secret legion to hurt whoever has threatened our little angel of the ice kingdom."

Elysia rushed out the back door of the throne room and with Nixie onto Talos's back once more. "Hang on you two."He said as he took off into the sky, knowing his next destination would be Arias where Kira lived.

When they arrived, the saw Kira and her family having a picnic outside and landed near them, what Kira saw made her shoot to her feet. "Whatever is the matter Nixie, Elysia?" When Adray saw the pained look on Nixie's face, he knew it was no laughing matter.

"Someone has kidnapped Airlia and is trying to make it look like the Aquarians did it. I know for a fact that none would ever try that, especially since it would lead to war and the Queen's wrath first off. Never mind that they would likely die in the process." Nixie shot off trying to keep herself from worrying for the sake of the Princess. Kira looked like she was ready to strike something down.

Adray had to ask though, "So why aren't Nevelle, Glou and Albel here with you all?"

"That is because Albel is like a caged tiger, ready to pounce, and Glou is like an angered god that is going to strike down whatever is in his path. We need smarts right now to find her, not strength. If whoever kidnapped her knew they were coming, they would kill Airlia first." Nixie responded; her voice was on the verge of breaking.

Kira supplied, "We could check out the abandoned church at the boarder of our two lands. I'd suggest dressing like maids and covering our faces as much as possible to infiltrate. If we see her, then we can devise a plan to get her out safely." Elysia and Nixie nodded as they ran to the nearest clothing shop.

Airlia awoke, having had no idea how long she has been unconscious. However, what graced her sight made her cringe in worry. She examined her cage to see that the bars looked unfortunately new. A heavy set figure strode up to the bars. His voice was masked and his face, hidden. "Will you marry either Shelby or Vox?"

Her response was a spit at the figure's face. "Never," She said. T

he figure went to strike at her, but refrained. A dark chuckle later followed by, "We shall see who lasts to the end," graced her ears. She sank to her feet, praying for a miracle.

"Albel, where are you my knight…?" She whimpered as she curled up at the back of the room.

The women were dressed and ready to go. When Kira had explained the situation, the shop keeper had happily given them the uniforms with no cost. They changed swiftly and hid simple weapons that were effective under their robes, but still easily accessible. When they left they rejoined Kira's family to bid them farewell for the moment. They left through the south west exit of town. Any identifying features were hidden by cloth. They went to the church that Kira suggested and saw there was too much activity for something that was supposed to be abandoned… "Nixie, I think we found her."

When she nodded, they went to leave, except they were spotted. "Did Vox send you three to cook for us?" Kira thought quickly and said, "Yes he did." And the guard escorted them in.

They worked tirelessly in the kitchen while keeping their ears open for word of the Princess. A month came and went with not a word on anyone being a prisoner or of the Princess. Then one day the guards did mention that the prisoner was a pain in the back. They knew that had to be their Airlia. Kira made a sleeping draught for the keep to eat and render unconscious. Then they could get her out. With all of the guards sleeping, they went to free Airlia. They found her starved and frightened. "N…. Nixie?" The weak voice whimpered.

"Yes, let's get you out of here. Everyone's waiting for you to return." It was then that Kira managed to unlock the door. Airlia rushed into Nixie's arms.

Talos waited behind the church, acting as a wild dragon would, for he would never leave his partner's mate in danger if he could help it. However, all of this would soon change, and not for the better either. A dozen well armed soldiers came out with swords and spears. He let out a battle cry to both startle his enemies, but to warn his friends as well. He began to fight the losing battle fiercely. For every soldier he killed, two seem to replace the fallen. Finally the dragon used his fiery breath that he had tried to not use in fear that it would burn down the church that everyone was in. However, that would lead to his demise. His throat was bared for only a few seconds when a lucky shot from a strong man ended it with a throw that would pierce his throat, killing the dragon instantly. A tear escaped for the knowledge of the fate of the three ladies inside trying to rescue the Princess were now gone and that the Princess, herself, might die as well.

They made their way to the entrance of the church to meet the force behind her abduction waiting with more assistance. Airlia was pushed to the back of the three women. "Now I have the reason to start the war. Kill them and knock out the Princess." A dark knight said as the assault began. A dozen well armed soldiers surrounded the group. The three women made a triangle around the young Princess. For every soldier they managed to cut down to size, two appeared in his or her place. However, the three women were not without marks to their own bodies. A slice on the arm in one place, a slice to the rib in another, it went on endlessly while the Princess cried her tears as she picked up a sword and began to cut through her own pain and some soldiers in the process. A faint light appeared above her forehead, however, that quickly ended with a club to the back of her head sending her thoughts and mind reeling.

"Princess," Nixie cried out when she saw the blow. However, it was in that one moment of distraction that turned the battle to the favor of the kidnappers. The soldier saw his opening and threw out his morals as he drew his blade back and sent it into the back of the young woman. Nixie choked for a minute before she passed her last breath. Its sound brought distraction to the other two women who were both instantly assassinated as well. Each was killed in a different way. One was stabbed through the heart from the front; the other was shot with an arrow through the throat. Their bodies lay on the ground as blood swiftly pooled around them; tears in their eyes for a brief moment, praying for their families to be safe. _Little did any of them know what that would bring around? _

The knight uttered a dark laugh again as he picked up the fallen Princess. "Such a sad sight, eh little brat, now that we have everything we need to start a war. It is time to put into place the final pawn. That of your pathetic knight should do the trick." Vox said as he locked her up again in the jail. Soldiers brought in the few priests of Aquaria that they could find from both Airyglyph and Kirlsa. The priests were terrified of what laid ahead of them.

"You fools have but one choice, do what we say or die!" Vox demanded as they nodded. "Good, I will be back in a few hours, when I return you must talk about asking the King for a plot of land. However, you must do so softly." They agreed to it, thinking that they would live through the end of the day, not knowing what really is in store for them. Vox left, going up on his air dragon, Tempest. The dragon and his master few off with the few remaining of the dragon brigade that went with him, reaching Airyglyph in little time at all. Tempest landed in the courtyard as Vox quickly dismounted and ran to the King. He had information but wanted 'reinforcements' in case there was a struggle.

"Sire, I may have learned of the Princess's location, however, I wish to bring reinforcements incase I run into resistance." The time without his daughter had indeed worn on Airyglyph XIII. His eyes were sunken in and his body seemed even frailer than ever. Albel was by Airyglyph's side instantly. His eyes, too, were sunken and had dark rims around them showing his lack of sleep. Glou, however, was still fiercely angered. Whoever had done this to his King would pay dearly. The disappearance of Nixie had also worn down on the trio of men. She was the only one who was making sure they ate or drank _anything_.

"We shall both go in your place Majesty. You are in no shape to go anywhere," Glou said as he mentally added, '_I also have my doubts about the condition the young Princess is in. Who knew if they fed her anything or gave her anything besides poison to drink?_' One look at the young knight's eyes told the father that he was having the same thoughts and that he, too, wanted to spare the worried King the sight.

With that the three men left to go the abandoned church that Vox's trap was laid in. They left by aid of Oddeye as Talos had yet to return from his flight. They soon saw why, upon landing, they instantly smelled rotting flesh. One quick look told them a dragon had been there. It had been a common misconception that all dragons could breathe fire. Only those of the baron class could. They looked around to find the slain body of Talos among the bodies of many unidentifiable beings that were probably once human. Glou felt his heart clench. He sunk to his knees in prayer for a moment, for that of his lost partner of the sky. He rose to his feet just as quickly to rush inside and see if his wife and goddaughter were in the building.

Albel could hardly believe the once strong dragon could fall. He felt his blood boil, but nothing could prepare them for what laid inside the church surrounded by death. Albel pulled out his katana while Glou pulled out his own katana, the famed Crimson Scourge. This sword had a rumor around it that it chooses its master, and if the one seeking is found lacking that they will lose control of both mind and body, becoming insane. Albel was grateful at this one instance that the anger felt was by that of a man in control of his body, not one in control by that of a sword.

They crept inside and saw the pools of blood that lay on the ground. Bodies of many soldiers littered the ground. It was evident that a deadly fight took place. However, the sight of a dainty handmade Glou's stomach lurch. Walking over he was relieved that it was not his wife's, however, as quickly as the relief flooded, pain filled in its wake. "Elysia… I pray that you find your way to heaven brave one, but where is my wife?" He muttered softly. Albel's startled gasp made him look up and wish that he hadn't, it was the body of Kira.

Her throat had been cut, but the item that cut it made an odd wound and there were several lacerations on her body from various angles. It was evident she lasted longer than that of Elysia. They moved forward, daring any that hide in the shadows to show themselves. At the altar though was a sight that broke the very soul of Glou. He fell to his knees, trying to hold his emotions in check for the moment, but he knew that when he found her killers, they would die slowly. His wife, his only love, Nixie lay on the ground, with no real wounds to the front, attesting to the amount of fight in her, however, a gaping wound on her back told all. Refusing to give his position away with a scream of rage, he looked for where the bastards that had did this to her could have run.

He saw a doorway and followed it down to the bottom. When he got to the bottom, he heard voices whispering. None could make out what was being said, however, they heard all that was needed to be heard, "It is time… Death… To the King…." Not bothering to listen for anything further or to make sure that they had heard correctly, Glou launched himself at the figures in the shadows.

His sword delivered one deadly blow at the beginning, to the nearest man, cleaving his head off of his neck, "How dare you think to kill my wife and kidnap a child, who happens to be my goddaughter?!" His blood was boiling at the mere thoughts of what his wife and her dearest friends must have suffered. Albel saw the fight and ran in head long striking down a man that would kill his father with a stab to the back, just like they did to his loving mother. The time for sorrow would come later, right now, retribution was at hand.

Vox saw one of the ones he told to say those things were about to speak out and quickly silenced him with a thrust of his big spear. When they were done, Albel screamed loudly, releasing his anger and then a cold fear settled in his stomach, "**Airlia!**" It was then that it dawned on the others that with no one alive to tell them, she was still missing and possibly dead. Albel ran through the halls, not believing that his Princess was dead.

Airlia shifted slightly in the darkness and instantly regretted the movement. Her hand went to her head and felt dampness at the source of the throbbing pain. She tried to get to her feet and felt lightheaded. Suddenly a cry rang through the halls, one that made her heart race, "**Albel!**" She cried as loudly as she could. She heard someone running towards her location. She backed into a corner to hide in the shadows as the door rattled on its hinges from the force of the impact.

Albel wasn't sure which door the cry came from, only the direction pointed to no other hallways. Glou was trying to find her, but all of the doors were locked. "Airlia, we're here! Where are you?!" Glou shouted loudly enough to be heard in all of the cells.

Airlia's head jerked up, but quickly went back to its resting place from the pain and dizziness that she felt. "I'm here!" Airlia shouted, trying to help them find her. Albel was closest to the source of the call, but the rooms echoed the sounds, distorting its origin point.

Albel pounded on the door nearest him, this time the door didn't rattle on its hinges, even his voice sounded farther away, "In here?"

Airlia felt like she would cry because they couldn't find her, "No. I'm in here!" Her tears were evident to Glou and Albel.

Albel rushed to the door that was at the far corner and pounded it with all of his might. It was then that the hinges rattled on her cell. "Yes, I'm in here!" Albel backed up and looked at his father. The door was wide enough for them to both run into.

"Keep away from the door Princess! We're coming to get you." Glou shouted as Airlia flattened herself against the side of the wall that was ajar to the door. Glou and Albel ran towards the door, the impact was not enough to knock it completely off of the hinges, but it was enough to tell them that the next one would. They backed up and ran one more time, this time; however, they knocked it off the hinges completely. Airlia ran to Albel and threw herself into his arms.

Her tears were soaking into his shirt as he just held her to him. She was back where she belonged and she knew it. However, it didn't stop Albel's anger when he saw his hand after feeling something sticky. It was covered in blood. "Who did this to you?!" Albel demanded when he probed slightly further and discovered a wound.

"I… don't know… I was hit from behind. When I woke up, I was in here…" Airlia gestured with one hand to indicate the cell. Albel took her up to the cathedral and blocked her sight as they walked through the pools of blood.

Glou picked up Nixie; sobs were starting to emerge after the adrenaline died down in his body. Another soldier picked up the still body of Kira Lasbard. One last soldier picked up the body of Elysia Zelpher, best friend to both women who were dead. Glou went with the soldiers to the boarder of Arias. A soldier stopped him as Adray came up. The look on Glou's face told the man everything, tears came to his eyes, but he forced them back as did the other man. "Did you find the Princess?"

Glou gave a wry laugh. "Yes, and killed those who tried to stop us from doing so. Unfortunately, there were four casualties prior to our arrival. One was Talos, one was Nixie, the others were…" His voice trailed off with sorrow evident.

Adray finished it for him, "One was Elysia wasn't it? The other would be the last of the trio, Kira, my wife…" Glou finally released some tears, this hurt Adray as much as Glou was hurting, and he never cared much for the man that Nixie chose, but if he made her happy, then that was all that had mattered.

"I'm sorry that you had to find her like that, however, at least she did know happiness." Adray said, finally acknowledging that his wife's best friend did love him as deeply as the man before him had loved her.

The soldier brought the body of Kira forward as his daughter came up to see the commotion, Adray caught her, "Go inside Clair. Stay with Nel, Tynave and Farleen, however, please ask Nevelle to come out here." Clair nodded and turned around, heading into the house.

Nevelle came out, the look on his face was similar to both men, obviously the women hadn't told them where they were going or what they were going to do, otherwise they would have stopped them. "Nevelle, I'm sorry, but Elysia…" Nevelle saw it and felt tears come to his eyes and the men mourned together over what happened to their loves. Moments later the tears were gone, all that loomed there was a thirst for justice or vengeance, whichever should come first. Glou had to suppress his emotions once more as he bade them farewell.

Tempest had taken Vox and Talos back home. Oddeye was giving comfort to the Princess as was Albel. She had fallen asleep right before Glou rejoined the family. Glou saw tears in his son's eyes. Albel had pulled her into his arms as he held her head gently. Oddeye used his foreleg to help Albel and Glou up with the Princess and the recently slain body of Nixie. Oddeye flew as fast as he could without risking either woman falling. When he landed, he allowed Albel and Glou to slide down his wing. Albel brought her into his room first to clean up the wound. After he finished, he wrapped it gently as she began to stir. The initial look of fright hurt Albel, but he knew she wasn't afraid of him, it was just that one of the last things she consciously remembered, but as soon as she saw him, the fear instantly subsided and was replaced by something Albel wasn't familiar with.

After her head was bandaged, Albel led her up the stairs to see her father before going to lie back down in her room. As soon as she saw her father, she could barely hide the wince. He was so painfully thin. Albel stood back as Arzei stood and ran to his daughter to engulf her in a tight hug. "Thank the gods that you're safe Airlia! I was so worried about you!"

He saw the wound and physically winced. "Airlia, who did this to you, who hurt you?"

All she could do was shake her head, "I don't know, I never saw any of their faces and I couldn't make out any of the voices. I'm sorry father." Airlia looked at the man who had lost his true love.

Arzei's gaze followed her sight line and gave Glou a sad smile. "I'm sorry about your wife old friend. We'll give her a hero's burial."

Glou's voice shook as he spoke, "Thank you my King. I must also bury my best friend."

Arzei's face fell as his voice spoke, in the barest of whispers. "No, not Talos… I am so sorry my friend. I promise you, when we find the ones who did this and who started the chain of events, they will be punished to the most severe extremes." Glou nodded. At least their souls could rest in peace after that. At this point, Airlia had been leaning on Albel for support for she was half asleep, having had a long day and was recovering from the blunt force that was used on her earlier.

Arzei saw the tiredness in his daughter's expression and nodded sadly. "Albel, please, escort my daughter to her room and stay with her until she falls asleep, it may make it easier for her with it being her first night home in so long." Albel nodded as he strayed closer to her. The corner of his vision saw Cavan and Cassius, the ones who started this whole mess. He wanted to blame them for their unwanted advances towards his lady. However, he knew that he couldn't continue to blame them for her misfortune. He merely picked her up and left the room without another word. He tucked her in and grabbed a spare blanket to wrap himself with as he held her hand the whole night for as she would toss and turn the moment he let go. Little did either know what the following year would bring…


	6. Chapter 5: Brewing War and More Sorrow

I do not own anything from Star Ocean Till the End of Time!

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 5: Brewing War and More Sorrow

It was a year after the death of Nixie and her friends. Since then, war has brewed like lava in the Urssa Lava Caves. Vox had managed to spread the rumor that the Aquarians, had, indeed kidnapped the Princess and killed the three women, not having recognized any of them by the disguises they wore. War was on the verge and there was nothing the Princess could do to stop it. She had no memories of who had kidnapped her, or what was said to her while she was imprisoned. However, all she could do was sit in her room and wait for what was to come. Albel and his father had gone off to commune with the Air Dragon spirits in order for Albel to take his father's place as commander of the Dragon Brigade. Glou was dying. Albel, Airlia and Arzei knew this from the way the tormented man would barely eat, drink or sleep. The pain was so great in his heart and soul. They made their way to the caves, dodging some monsters and killing others, they soon were met face to face with a dragon that was even greater than Oddeye.

In fact, this dragon was so large; it was hard to imagine communing with it. Albel knelt on one knee; bowing his head as he spoke. "Great Marquis, I speak before you, beseeching you for your aid. Our people, friends and family alike, are facing a grave peril. Please aid me in helping to bring peace to our squabbling nations…"

Albel would have continued, but the dragon spoke, speaking the voice that lay in both hearts. "I will not! You are not sincere about needing my help. You are sincere about only one thing. However, it is not for me and my kin. It is for the _**Princess**_ that you love so deeply. You are not fit to have a dragon. I know of the Airyglyphian traditions that my kin speak so fondly of. Become captain of the Black Brigade. You are not _**fit**_ for this position or of me." Albel's eyes darkened with black fury.

"_**How DARE you!"**_ Albel spat. Glou didn't like where this was going. His son had a temper, but knew that the Great Marquis was dangerous when angered. However, it was after the dragon spoke that Albel realized his mistake, one that he wasn't likely to survive to repeat.

"_**How DARE I? How dare you! I am the ruler of my kind. You come into my world, disrespecting my kind. Expecting us to bow to your whims and serve as your slave! Talos told us that not everything was as it seemed in your world. However, look at what happened to him. Tales are still spinning as to how he really died. However, it is time to deal you humans a lesson of your own to pain and suffering. It shall start with you!" **_With that, a large flame started brewing in his mouth as he began to spit it out at the young warrior. Glou felt himself dive in front of his son, protecting him from the flame!

"_**Father, NO!" **_Albel reached his left arm out at his father. The searing flames reached just beyond that of his father, consuming the body completely, except for the mystical royal treasure of Airyglyph, his katana. The flames even seared Albel's extended left arm. When the fire died down, Albel was clutching the remains of his left arm and saw his father's charred body. Even with the rage the Marquis still felt, he knew the pain of losing a loved one.

"_**Take his body and leave. I shall shout a warning to any and all that would dare attack you on your way home. GO NOW!"**_ Albel was barely able to sling the sword around his waist, in an attempt to bring the treasure home. The sword seemed to understand that he had no intention of trying to tame it and was quiet while Albel tried to bring his father home. Albel barely made it back outside of the caves and saw that it was magically sealed for good. Gareth had been flying the skies, patrolling it for trouble when he saw Albel's frantic wave with his good hand. Baldwin landed as Gareth paled at the sight before him.

"What happened to Glou, Albel?" Gareth asked as Albel could barely speak.

"I failed. I was going to be killed when my father leapt in front of the flames. In an attempt to stop him, my left arm as you can see, was burned severely." Baldwin bowed his head as he used his foreleg to assist Gareth with getting Albel and his father on his back. When Albel and Glou were secured on Baldwin, the dragon jumped into the sky and flew back to Airyglyph as quickly as possible.

Airlia had stayed inside her room all day. She had been doing that ever since she came home from the kidnapping. Her memories of those days were still a haze. The local doctor had said that was actually quite normal. They had felt, however, that with time, her memories should return. Airlia's eyes watered with the memories from just under a year ago.

* * *

_Kirlsa, the mining city and under the protection of the Storm Brigade; Count Woltar manages the city. Since the town of Airyglyph is too frozen to bury their loved ones, they do so in the town of Kirlsa. After the dragons dropped off their riders, they took the body of their beloved friend, Talos, to the Dragon Graveyard for his own funeral. _

_Airlia was given a beautiful sleek black dress. She wore it with a black veil for mourning the lost friend to all and mother-figure to her, Nixie Nox. Airlia remained close to Glou and Albel. Arzei knew it was because she was so close to them, they were family to her, as was he. It was the only time that Albel actually cried in public. Glou looked like part of his very soul had died with his love and his partner's deaths. Arzei dressed in the traditional black clothes that were fit for a ruler in mourning the departure of dear friends. The day went by in a blur of tears and crying by those who knew them. Her body was buried with a flag of the country that she served. She had died trying to give her Princess freedom from her captors. It was the least that could be done. Nixie had no known family except for the ones that she had in Airyglyph. Nevelle and his family as well as the Lasbards were in attendance. Regardless of the brewing war that would soon erupt that everyone sensed; they wanted to be there for her burial. They had buried Kira in her home of Arias. There was a burial in the land of the Sacred Royal City of Aquaria, it was that of Elysia. Cavan and Cassius wore black, knowing they didn't want to further hurt the young Princess._

"_She was too young to be claimed by the reaper of death. However, this young woman gave her life in an attempt to free our Princess from captivity with the assistance of three others, all of whom have been unfortunately killed in the process. They shall live forever in our minds, hearts and souls. I promise to find out who did this and allow those who suffered most the first attempt at killing them if they so wish it. Now, however, is time for mourning the loss of a brilliant star in our town of Airyglyph, Nixie Nox." Her body was lowered into the ground slowly as tears fell freely from those who truly knew the brave woman. _

* * *

The memories faded into the distance as she heard frantic beating of wings. Her heart leapt into her throat as she thought it could have been Albel, returning to her on the wings of a dragon of his own. She was garbed in pure black still, it was the only color she wore at this point, and it represented the depression that she felt. She ran out of the room, eager to see her knight and his father. Albel and she had been the only reason that Glou remained among the world of the living, otherwise he would have joined the spirit of that of his wife and his partner in heaven.

However a sinking feeling was felt in the pit of her stomach, especially when she smelled a foul smell, one that was somehow familiar. A fleeting image passed through her mind, one of a charred body found near the body of Talos. Her smile was gone as quickly as it came as she tore down the stairs to see Albel clutching his arm in pain and his father was burned nearly beyond recognition. She ran to Albel to try and save his arm. "Get me the two from Greeton! _**GONOW!**_"

Two guards ran from the room and returned minutes later with Cavan and Cassius. Cavan paled at the sight while Cassius assessed the damage. "We should be able to amputate it. Luckily for him, we're adept at it. Why don't you stay here Princess? It's much too ugly for such a delicate woman to witness…"

Airlia's deadly glare stopped them cold. "Over my dead body will you do anything to him without my being there to watch over him!" They nodded; their skins were two shades paler as a blue light appeared behind her eyes, a power of sorts that had no known origin.

They moved Albel quickly back to the workshop where all of the tools they needed were at hand. A soldier returned with a gauntlet that he had found as the result of combat one day out in the mountains. The whole time, all Airlia could think about was the pain her knight had to be in. It brought tears to her eyes as she whispered, "Albel, please, you must live through this. You and my father are all that tie me to living here. I would never willingly leave this place, knowing that you and father would suffer without me here." His good hand grasped out in the air, feeling for something. Seeing it brought her to reality as she ran to it and held it tightly.

"Go ahead and squeeze Albel, I love you my dark angel. You had better make it through this." Airlia felt her heart finally stop squeezing painfully when she admitted to the secret in her heart. However, it quaked when she realized that in his pain, he might not have heard her, or might have thought himself delusional. She refused to put her heart on the line again, knowing that it may be unrequited. Cavan shot a dark look at the man whose arm he was amputating. One look at Cassius told Cavan that he was thinking the same thing, however, they knew if they failed to do the amputation, which it would cost them more than banishment from Airyglyph and the Princess they both lusted after.

Several hours later as well as many tears from Airlia later Cavan smiled genuinely. He and Cassius had successfully attached the gauntlet to his damaged arm. They had used some basic potions to establish the link of thought to the reaction of the gauntlet. When Cavan backed up, he got a reward that he hadn't dreamed of. Airlia, in her grief gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek for helping to save him. She had also given the reward to Cassius. The amber eyed man smirked at his partner as if to rub it in his face. Airlia walked over to Albel and stayed by his side as he awoke from a terrible nightmare filled with heat and pain.

"_**FATHER, NO! DON'T DO IT!"**_ He shouted into the room. His eyes darted from one spot to another as he then registered that someone was holding his hand. His eyes lowered to the form and saw his beautiful Princess. Her long hair was like a curtain shielding her from everyone's gazes. "Airlia, what happened?"

Her face rose to look him in the eyes. "Your father… I'm sorry Albel."

Her voice cracked with the pain in it. Albel felt his left arm, feeling the cold steel beneath his hand chilled his skin. "What the hell is this?"

Airlia could barely contain her tears as she spoke, "Gareth brought you home to us with your father, your arm was burned beyond repair, so a soldier gave us a gauntlet that he received as the spoils of a fight with a monster and these two," she indicated the black haired man and the platinum blond haired man, "managed to attach it and establish a connection so it's not useless."

Albel glared at the two men, but knew that Airlia had no engineering skills and the longer they waited to do it, the less likely they would be successful. He glared as he said through clenched teeth, "Thank you both, and now stay away from Airlia." Airlia looked at him questioningly; obviously she didn't remember her feelings towards them from the incident that was just prior to her kidnapping, otherwise she would have understood. Trying to get off the table he had been on was a slight challenge. He was still weak from the amputation, so Airlia assisted in helping him up, with an arm around her neck; she helped him back to the castle and to her room.

He hid his happiness of being with his Princess as being cocky. Slipping on his usual cocky grin, he said, "You may not remember, but they messed with your mind, your heart and very soul. It hurt me to see such torment on your face as we tried to clear everything from you." She seated him on her bed as she went to her compounding book. She wanted to find a recipe that would help to alleviate the pain that he was feeling.

Airlia remembered fragments from that, but everything had a haze to it since her disappearance as she was told had happened. It made sense to her a little with what little she could remember, but everything was as if covered by a blanket of fog that surrounded the peaks of the mountains surrounding her home. She was lucky that she remembered anything at all. There was a knock on the door, and when she opened it, Airlia went to open it to reveal her father. His face showed all of the pain that he was in both in body and in his soul. She couldn't remember a time that he looked that pained, except for when he helped to bury Nixie. Her face reflected the pain that was in her heart of hearts.

"Albel, I am truly sorry, we must bury your father so soon beside your mother. We shall do it tomorrow to give you time to rest today. You have my deepest sympathies. After the burial, we shall hear more from Vox about the investigation. I have this strange feeling that all shall be revealed tomorrow." Arzei said while in deep thought.

Airlia felt torn between two of the most important people in her life. Albel gave her a small smile and nod to attend to her father. Both men had seen that she was taking care of everyone except herself. She gave her father a hug as he nodded and let the tears fall in silence. With her door closed, no one was to enter without knocking on her door first. After his tears were done, he saw her eyes were also red, but it was equally due to the amount of tears and lack of sleep. When he released her from the hug, he dried his own eyes. So much had happened to her in the year that she had been reunited with those who care about her.

"Airlia, I am so sorry that you have to go through so much pain," Arzei said as he then turned to see the troubled look on Albel's face, "Albel, prove to me that you are still capable of protecting her, then you will forever be her knight. Tomorrow is the funeral, and then we begin to truly see what has brought all of this about. Someone is trying too hard to get to us, I want to know why." This brought a nod and a grim expression to the younger man's face. Arzei turned and left wordlessly leaving the two to do as they saw fit within reason of keeping Airlia's innocence intact without question. Albel shook violently on the bed. "Airlia, it was hard enough to spend time in my home on the lower floor without seeing my mother, now with my father gone, it'll be a night of nightmares for a while." He would have continued had Airlia not placed a finger gently on his lips.

"I shall be right back my knight. You protected me during the day; it's my turn to be your guardian at night."

Airlia quickly left the room and knocked on the door leading to her father's room, "Come in." Airlia entered and saw her father overlooking several documents. He glanced up and seemed startled. "Airlia, what is the matter little angel?"

Her eyes showed such confusion. "Albel, he feels awkward returning so soon after his father's death to their room."

Arzei smiled, even in the face of adversity, his daughter was still putting the needs of others before herself. "Very well my daughter, however, he must sleep on the couch. He may have blankets from his room brought up, however, do not let anyone catch you two in a compromising position. Understand?" Arzei asked as his daughter smiled gratefully. She curtsied as she left, leaving him shaking his head with a wry smile on his face.

Airlia made her way to his family room and crossed herself before going in to get his blanket. She knew which bed was his instantly by the size. She quickly grabbed the blankets and pillows and left the empty room. Making her way up, she almost was at her door when she was accosted by the vile relative of her father, Duke Vox. "Princess, where are you going with Albel's belongings?" Airlia stiffly ignored him and persisted to her door when a hand on her arm stopped her from entering.

"If you must know, I brought them up to Albel who is resting on my couch. When he is ready in a few hours, he'll be going back downstairs to his room. He's still in critical condition from the severe burns. I need to monitor him while he rests." Airlia knew she didn't have to defend her own actions, but she defended her knight, giving only a half-truth, but it was so convincing that it seemed to be acceptable to him, only for a moment though.

"Princess, I fear for your reputation. If a prince from another land comes to ask for your hand, if word gets to them that you are 'used' goods, then you will be hated throughout all of Airyglyph and the rest of the continent. Keep this in mind before aiding a hormonal teenager."

Airlia scoffed at him openly, "Vox, let me be frank with you. I do not trust you or your friend, Shelby. I have no doubt you'll become captain of the dragon brigade. I also have no doubt Albel will gain captain status of the black brigade. However, keep this in mind, if any harm comes to either him or me, we'll look for the actual source, not the fabricated source. I am sure that will be either you or Shelby." At this point, however, he paled drastically making the Princess wonder what he was hiding as the man took off down the other direction.

Airlia glared at the retreating man's form as she went back into her room to see Albel fast asleep on her bed. She chuckled as she set up the makeshift bed on the couch. When it was done, she quickly dressed in her long sleeping clothes behind her dressing screen and tucked Albel in within her own bed. With a gentle kiss on his forehead, she went to lie down on the couch. It wasn't too long after she had drifted to sleep that she had a dream where Albel, even though he was still weak from his injury lifted her into his arms and back into her own bed. He had kissed her on the forehead and went to lie back down on the couch and fell fast asleep. She brushed off the mysterious dream in her sleep and it seemed to the pair as if night had just faded into day not long after, Airlia awoke and felt something soft beneath her. Softer than the wonderful padding on her couch, it was her bed. The dream had not been a dream! Her eyes watered up at the thought that Albel had placed her into bed and slept on the couch. The pain that he must be in at this point! She saw he was fast asleep and quickly changed into her usual black gown.

It was just after she had changed into the black dress that Albel began to wake up. Airlia was at his side with one of her healing potions. "Here Albel, take this please. You must hurt so badly after helping me into bed. You were so sound asleep that I couldn't bear to make you wake up to get on the couch. I was fine, I promise!"

Albel's doubtful glance spoke volumes as he smiled gently. "I know it is comfortable, but you belong on that bed, not someone like me." They left the room so Airlia could join her father as Albel left to ready himself for the second funeral in far too soon.

Airlia knocked on the door. "Come in." resounded from deep within. Her father was obviously still getting ready. Airlia smiled sadly as she entered. She sat in the chair that was reserved for those with issues in the kingdom. After a short time Arzei left the bedroom. He was wearing the same black garb that he wore to Nixie's funeral.

"Airlia, I want you to remain in the castle after this is all said and done. I do not want you to be the subject of another kidnapping. I fear for you as both the Princess of Airyglyph and as that of my daughter first and foremost." Airlia nodded solemnly as they left to join Albel in the throne room.

Albel bowed courtly before them. He would not fail to protect them as he did his own family. "Let us go." They left to go to the city of Kirlsa that now held so much pain for the two royal people and that of the guardian to the Princess. They walked with a royal escort. All of those whom the Princess knew within the brigades were there. Everyone was there whose lives were touched by the strong man who was Glou Nox.

They arrived to the cemetery and watched as the ceremony was done in the same tradition as it was done for his wife. The man would also be a hero to the eyes of those who knew them. It went on for so long, but eventually Glou was resting beside his wife. Airlia stayed near both important men in her life as Gareth came up to the three people. "Majesties, Young Albel, I am not going to apologize about his death. When I lost my family, that's all anyone could say. I got sick of the phrase really quickly. So I will say that if you ever need anything, feel free to ask me. My door is open. Glou touched my life deeply when he took me to get my partner. I feared that I wouldn't be able to commune and suddenly, the next thing I knew, he helped me to believe in myself and I was able to commune with Baldwin. So I promised myself that I would always be there for you and anyone who was important to him."

It brought tears to Airlia's eyes. Albel gave a wry smile, "Thanks Gareth."

They left the cemetery and made their way back to the castle. The spot that Airlia had been found was marked with several bouquets of roses. Airlia felt tears come to her eyes as Albel squeezed her hand gently. All too soon they were back in the castle in the main hall when Duke Vox barged his way through. In Airlia's eyes he looked all too pleased with himself. A half conscious man was being dragged behind Vox with the aid of the man that wasn't fit to be part of the Black Brigade, Shelby. The man was wearing the clothes of the Royal Sacred City, Aquaria. Airlia looked at the scene aghast of the poor man and what was likely to have been done to him. Arzei had finally had enough of Vox's interruptions and said in anger, "What is the meaning of this?!"

"Excuse me sire, however, a new development in Airlia's kidnapping has been made. This man, Arnold Craigen told me of who it was that was responsible for the terrible deed. Tell them what you told me exactly." Arnold could barely raise his head, never mind speak. Airlia wanted nothing more than to take the poor man away from the dastardly man. However, what the man would speak would forever shatter the tentative peace between worlds…

"We stole her away to force her to marry one from our lands. We were plotting to kill you so that our people could take over your kingdom. We will still get away with it. It is only a matter of time Your Majesty." However, before he could speak more Vox ended his life with a thrust of his sword to the man's neck. Airlia turned her head away from the scene as tears came to her eyes. It was impossible. Those from Aquaria wanted nothing more than peace.

Or so she had thought it seemed, looking at her father, his face spoke of only revenge and war. Her heart felt like it was shattering. She left as his words rang clear in her mind for years to come, "We will _**kill**_ those who are seeking to do our kingdom harm. Let it begin." Airlia went into her room to write into her book all that had transpired. She recorded everything from dreams to nightmarish visions of war that were forever dancing in her head. She would figure out the truth. It would only be a matter of time, however, that, she feared was the one thing she didn't have.


	7. Chapter 6: Arrival

I do not own anything from Star Ocean Till the End of Time!

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 6: Arrival

It had been nine years since the war started. Airlia rarely left her room; however, she never turned away a visitor. It had been so long since she really had anyone come to see her. She sighed as Albel slammed his way into her room. Her eyes were weary; however, she always took in delight her knight's visits. Sure he usually brought to her tales of horror; however, she didn't care because she loved him and wanted to share his pain, his happiness, in everything to make him not feel alone. She knew of the death of many that she cared about. Even though the war was still in Airyglyph's favor, however, she didn't care. Albel had become amazingly adept at the use of his claw. He never held it against her that she went to the two men that had apparently used and abused her mind to their whims. Luckily, the two men took Albel's advice and kept away from her all of these years. However, Albel never failed to keep a watchful eye on her, even when he was kept away by Vox.

"Airlia, I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen. I want you to remain in the safety of the castle at all times." Albel saw her eyes focus on him as she nodded her head stiffly. She had become a true ice princess with the distance she put between herself and any other man. There; however, were only two men that could ever thaw her heart being, that of her father and himself.

Airlia walked away from her desk as a knock was heard. "Come in." She immediately wished she had said that she didn't want to answer.

Vox stood there as he told Albel, "There is a need for you to attend to a small brewing outbreak of conflict near the Arias boarder by the Kirlsa/Aire Hills. We need your stern hand to keep it tampered down. His majesty's orders, I am afraid." Albel glared at the man as he nodded stiffly. He brushed by his Princess's side as he ignored the fact that her heart was probably in her eyes.

When Albel left to go to the location that he was told of, Vox came near the Princess. Her body immediately tensed up. "What is the matter Princess? I will never hurt you." Vox said smoothly. Airlia glared at him with anger and doubt. She wanted to scoff at him saying that it wasn't true, he had hurt her, and however, she couldn't figure out why she wanted to say that. However, events would take a drastic turn for the worse.

Vox looked at her as the door was opened. A guard was half beaten to death as he came in, "Princess, we need your help. There's a man who needs help immediately on the outskirts of town."

Airlia looked at both men with a grave expression as she grabbed her cloak and left to find this man with the assistance of Vox and the injured guard. When they left, they had just gone out of the sight of the guards at the outpost when her memories flooded into her mind. Something about this whole situation was eerily familiar to her, if only she could place why… She withheld her gasp as there was no man. Turning, it seemed the guard was not hurt at all. "What the _**hell**_ is going on here, I thought that you said there was a man out here." Airlia gasped as Vox loomed over her. Before she could do anything, the guard hit her over the head. Vox smirked as he and the man took her by dragon to the Kirlsa Training Facility where she would remain for a month.

Airlia awoke to being shackled in a room that was unfamiliar to her. She squirmed trying to get free. She knew if she yelled that it would change nothing. However, what was to come would cause her to rebel against her own nation…

"Well Airlia, are you enjoying life in shackles?" A voice boomed out into the room. Airlia glared at the source which would reveal to be Vox. To his credit, he showed several bruises and shallow cuts. Airlia spat at him, "Well, it seems that you are smarter than you look. You were the one who initially kidnapped me weren't you?"

Vox smirked as he let out a cold laugh. "Of course it was me. Who do you think it was? Do you think it was those weak Aquarian bastards who couldn't stomach the blood of war?" Airlia gasped as Vox's mouth descended on her own. She tried to kick out at him, to bite at him and finally succeeded when he tried to take over her mouth. He roared with anger as he slapped her harshly. She felt like her neck was going to snap at that slap. "Bitch, you will suffer…" He stalked off and left her alone. She struggled to try and get out of the shackles.

The days passed with little word on the outside world. Little did she know of the drastic turn of events that would soon take place? Mayu, a girl in the kitchens took it upon herself to ensure the Princess that had a meal, even if she didn't have the keys to free the woman. Little was known as to what had happened to the Princess. Everyone in the facility was kept from leaving upon being called a traitor. However, a month did pass and no one knew of the two who crashed in the town of Airyglyph and that they would be the ones that would free this young trapped woman.

During this very day that she would be freed, Vox had her turned around so her back out be outward facing. Still bound, she was gagged and whipped for failing to give her hand in marriage to him. She had turned down Shelby as well for the same reasons she turned down Vox. Airlia refused to cry, using all of her training to hide her emotions until she was free of the men. Eventually she passed out from the pain, though, to the anger of the men. Shelby had taken pleasure in beating her senselessly. Vox grimaced as a soldier entered and spoke to him directly telling him that the King was requesting everyone's presences for the captains of all of the brigades.

"Thank you, Xaphan. I will be there. He probably wants a status on our hunt for the missing _**Princess**_." The group chuckled darkly as they left to say that no word had come yet about the woman. Even Shelby had left to go force the men to train. As Mayu came in, she told her that Albel had gone on another rampage, tearing apart anyone who didn't know of his Princess's whereabouts. Airlia thought back to when he had promised to protect her when she had gone missing. His vengeful execution in trying to find her had earned him the title of Albel the Wicked. He was brutal to everyone and had no compassion for anyone weak or strong if they had no knowledge of his lady.

Mayu had promised to help her Princess, but she couldn't intercede on her behalf to protect the woman. She removed the gag as she began to wipe up her back as the woman started to wake up. "Mayu…"

Airlia held her pain-filled gasps within as the injuries were cleaned up. "Something big is going down soon. I know it. There has been much commotion about something. I don't have all of the details, but I do not doubt it may mean your freedom soon. I wish the master would come back to his facility and find you here." Airlia remembered that Albel had been appointed without ceremony to the captain of the Black Brigade by Arzei so he could protect his country and his Princess about seven months ago. Mayu had never felt dislike for him, even though he could be rude or viscous. He had never treated a woman unfairly or without respect.

However, Mayu had to cut things short as a sudden burst of activity got Airlia worried beyond words. "Please hide Mayu; I don't want you hurt because you've been helping your Princess." Mayu left without a second word, promising that she would be back to free her. Soldiers were running around trying to stop something from either entering or leaving, Airlia couldn't figure out what it was.

However, unfamiliar voices reached her ears. "Hey Fayt, let's check in here to see if there is any word on Tynave, Farleen or Nel."

She yelled as loud as she could, "**PLEASE HELP ME! I'M TRAPPED!**" However, there was no sound of footsteps coming in her direction. Her heart sank in despair.

The two men that had entered the building turned in the room that Mayu worked in. She didn't recognize them as Vox's allies. However, she had to be certain for the sake of the woman who was trapped. "Who are you?"

The boy with blue hair and startling blue eyes was cute to her, but she knew looks could be deceiving. "My name is Fayt Leingod. This is Cliff Fittir. We are trying to find our friends, Tynave and Farleen. Nel should be in here somewhere too, but we don't know where."

Mayu smiled gently. "I will help you if you can help me with something."

Cliff groaned as he brushed his hand through his blonde hair. "I need you to help a woman who is trapped in a cell that is at the end of this hall. She's been brutally beaten. Please free her and then I will help you."

Fayt nodded, "Fine. We need to work quickly though." They left to go to the last cell where Airlia was being held prisoner. When they saw her, the pair understood why the girl was so insistent about it. "Hold on there miss, we'll free you."

When the blue haired boy tried to unlock the shackles with a pick, Cliff laughed. "Hold on Fayt, I'll get them off of her." Cliff merely ripped the shackles off the walls then proceeded to rip it apart. Airlia had a chance to study the two men who were there to help her.

The blue haired boy stood about five foot nine, which was slightly taller than her five foot six. His blue hair was short cropped and his blue green eyes were much like that of her eyes. Then there was the blonde man. He was probably slightly taller than her love, Albel. His eyes weren't cold like that of Vox's. When they were off, a guard came in. Airlia recognized the sword in his hands.

"Give me back my sword, right now!" Cliff had to keep from laughing. As badly as she was injured, the girl had fight in her.

The guard however grimaced, "I cannot. You will die for not giving in to Vox's demands, or that of my true master, Shelby's." He went to swiftly attack her when she danced away.

A glow came to her hands as she said, "Fire Bolt!" Two flames emerged from her hands and sped their way to the enemy who tried to run when it hit and burned him alive in his armor.

She scoffed as she picked up her sword and case as she reseated it on her left hip. "Ignorant fool, learn to fight or die."

Cliff whistled as he said, "Scaree! Gee Fayt; do you think we did the right thing?" Fayt shook his head and didn't comment.

Airlia turned to them and bowed. "Thank you for helping me before. Please, tell me of what has happened since my imprisonment." Fayt shook his head.

"We're not quite sure ourselves; however, we'll talk on the way to Mayu." Airlia nodded as they left. Fayt told her of how they arrived in Airyglyph and were treated badly.

Airlia hid the wince that she felt and allowed the sympathy she felt to show. "I am sorry that you went through such an experience."

Fayt nodded as he then proceeded to tell her of traveling through Kirlsa and what they had heard about the conflict. They also informed her of Tynave and Farleen's capture and that Nel came to free them. "God help them, if they hurt those two women… I will kill them personally." They made it to Mayu where the small woman smiled brilliantly.

"Thank you Fayt and Cliff. Airlia, please flee to Aquaria, they'll protect you." Airlia spoke softly,

"Mayu; is what they told me about Tynave and Farleen true? Are they here?"

Mayu shook her head "I am not sure unfortunately. However, I heard a lot of commotion from the ceiling, so perhaps they are on the roof. Here, you'll need it." She gave Fayt a key that led to the roof top. Fayt saw Airlia applying some herbs to her wounds and winced.

The lacerations seemed deep to him. "Airlia, you don't have to come with us. You can go home if you so choose to."

Airlia's shake of her head cut him off. "I cannot. I am sorry. My home isn't safe yet." Fayt nodded as Cliff shrugged, "Well what can ya do?" Airlia shot him a glare as they left to go rescue the two women.

They worked their way down, cutting soldiers down as they went to keep others from finding them. They eventually found the first floor and a cry in the nearby room drew the group there. Nel, a crimson haired woman with purple eyes was struggling to defeat three men. The bodies of other men lay around them in a pool of death. Fayt saw one man who was trying to sneak up on the woman and drew his sword fast and sliced him from behind at the base of his neck, killing the man instantly. The two soldiers cried out, "It's them! They found the girl!"

Airlia knew what was coming, as did Nel who both called out, "Fire Bolt!" Flames danced their way to victory. With both men dead from severe burns, Airlia extended her hand to Nel, whom took it gratefully.

"Hello Airlia, it's been a while." Nel said softly as they proceeded to the back of the room.

Airlia nodded with a frown. "It has been too long Nel. I've heard stories of your father and I am sorry about your loss. Vox painted your world as the enemy and without my memories; I have no proof that it was the same men who took me prisoner this time. I was lucky, however, because it was two strong men who found me. I have no doubt they would have lasted longer in the situation that Nixie, Elysia, Kira, and Talos were in. However, everything is still foggy." Nel nodded, she had heard from the Lasbards as to the injuries Airlia had received that day.

They made their way to the roof top and found a safe place to rest for a moment to clear the air. Nel shook her head, however, Airlia wanted to get it off her chest before the next set of fights. "Fayt, Cliff, there is something you must know of me."

This drew suspicion from both men, however, Fayt felt that she wasn't saying this for her own benefit, but rather to keep the enemies from trying to cause a commotion by revealing it in battle. "What is it Airlia?"

Airlia took a deep breath as she said, "I am Princess of Airyglyph. However, I was unfortunately a prisoner during your arrival otherwise you wouldn't have received such an unfortunate welcome."

Cliff chuckled. "It's no problem. I am just glad ya told me before those goons did." Fayt looked torn.

"Why is your home dangerous then?" Airlia shook her head as Nel chuckled.

"Think about it Fayt. Who runs this facility, kingdom wise? Surely you heard rumors about a missing Princess and how everyone thinks it was the Aquarians again."

Fayt thought and remembered the Sermonic Man and nodded. "It would have to be someone on the same side as myself initially. All I want is peace between nations; however, there are those who think it is only possible through war." Fayt nodded and left it to Nel to decide.

"Of course she is welcomed to join us. However, I didn't want any friction between people. It is true she can be cold, but she has the best heart in the kingdom. You'll be safe in Aquaria until the time is right for you to return Princess." Airlia smiled and nodded. They got back up to head outside. However, she didn't like the looks of the rooftop.

"For so much commotion it sure is empty. It's a trap, I know it." Airlia said stating more than guessing.

Nel nodded, "Everyone, be ready." Airlia had enough energy for a few more Fire Bolts. When they got to the center of the roof, they saw Tynave and Farleen tied to two huge crosses. Airlia held Fayt back from shouting and giving away their presences.

"Remember, it is likely a trap." Fayt growled low in his throat but reluctantly nodded. Airlia wondered, though, who would Vox leave in charge. Not likely to be her knight. If Albel had been there, Mayu would have already learned of it and informed him regardless of the threat to her life by those loyal to Shelby. Her answer would come in seconds. Tynave spoke first.

"It's a trap!"

Farleen then spoke up, gasping between breaths, "They're hiding… behind those… pillars!" Suddenly everything was clear. Airlia and Nel stood back to back while the men leapt into the fray to clear a path. Airlia shot a Fire Bolt at one guard whose voice she recognized. Her fury was so large that the simple fireball burned him to ashes.

Nel chuckled, "Remind me not to get you that mad again!"

Airlia flashed a smile as she whipped out her sword and rammed it into the chest of a guard, piercing his armor easily. "That is what they get for betraying me. As long as you don't betray me too, you'll be just fine." Nel leaped into the air and slammed her daggers into a guard that was approaching Airlia from behind. Before too long, the guards were laying on the ground, their blood soaking into the brick.

Airlia and Nel cut the two women down as Cliff and Fayt caught them. Tynave and Farleen were surprised to see the Princess. "Airlia..? What are you doing here?"

Farleen asked as Airlia answered, "My side, it seems, has several instigators and betrayers. So I'm helping you guys until we out them." Tynave grimaced as both women nodded. As they turned to leave, however, the events would take a turn for the worse. A man in dark armor, short and fat came out.

Airlia hissed through her teeth. "Shelby!" Cliff and Fayt didn't realize who he was at the time.

However, Nel brought them up to speed. "He is the second in command of the Black Brigade. He is a dangerous foe."

Cliff said, "Well I didn't think they would just leave some ordinary watch dog here." Fayt nodded as Shelby jumped to the floor. Airlia looked up and saw a figure suddenly appear and start to watch the scene unfold.

"Remember men, the two men must not die, however, the only woman who may not die is that bitch, Airlia." The woman shot him a deadly glare that sent shivers down the spines of two of the men there.

Fayt however stood tall, "Over my dead body!" The battle began as Airlia and Nel systematically took out the two guards with Shelby while Fayt and Cliff worked on Shelby. When Shelby first attacked, Fayt saw it and dodged with ease. However, Airlia's warning alerted him to the second half of the attack. He countered with a block and a slice at the rib location. Cliff began to punch with a fierce set of hits. The battle was won, however, when Airlia and Nel worked together to freeze the ground below Shelby. He slipped and the two men capitalized on it, attacking the fallen Shelby and leaving him unable to move. They got up to rejoin the four women when Airlia saw Shelby stand, however, someone prevented him from attacking. Airlia saw that behind him was Albel!

Nel gasped as she saw the gauntlet. "Pitiful. That fool was stupid enough to actually think he could get away with this?"

Nel spoke next, "That gauntlet, you're Albel Nox." Cliff sent the crimson haired woman a curious look as he said, "He's the Captain of the Black Brigade and the best swordsman in all of Airyglyph. He's better known as Albel the Wicked…"

Tears came to Airlia's eyes as she brushed them away. She stood to see her knight. Albel knew what she was thinking and grinned wickedly. He pushed the man away as Airlia launched a large Fire Bolt that turned into a spinning tornado of fire, using the remainder of her magic. She moved quickly to Albel and kissed his cheek as she whispered, "Immunity to Fire." Albel launched himself in the air and brought his katana down on Shelby, ending his life immediately, without a burn or scratch to Albel. Airlia had found out about that gift from the power of her necklace by an accident long ago, but kept it secret. It allowed her to bless temporary immunity to an element on the person of her choice. However, the magic came from her necklace for that, not from her. The knight was immediately at her side.

Seeing the lacerations on her back brought his anger out, however, Airlia's look stopped him cold. "It wasn't them. It was Shelby and Vox. I refused them too many times it seems. They freed me and Nel wants to take me to Aquarian soil to keep me safe until Vox has been dealt with." Albel stared at the group, sizing them up.

His voice was deadly cold as he spoke. "So this is what Shelby was up to. How pathetic. He was always strutting, preening his feathers, but to lose to the likes of you? Huh. Once a maggot himself, now he's food for the maggots. Princess, are you alright?"

He saw Airlia's tears and wiped them away with his good hand. Airlia gave him a weak smile, "It was a tough time in there. How long have I been missing?"

Albel's look made her physically wince. "It's been a month since you went missing. Your father and I have torn apart so many places looking for you if even mere rumor reaches us that you might be there. I will get him the message that you're safe… somehow, however…" At this point he leaned over to her so none could hear his words, "I must be cruel to ensure these people are strong enough to protect you." Airlia nodded a resigned look on her face. Albel gave her a small smile, but it was a genuine one that made her smile in return.

Then suddenly the smile disappeared as a cocky one replaced it. A cruel laugh escaped past Albel's lips as he glared at the group who had helped Airlia. Cliff had finally had enough of the swordsman, though as he spat, "Hey, I'm gonna smack that cocky look off your face!" Albel simply tilted his face back, and then ran his good hand through his hair as he said, "Bah, the maggot talks big. However, even if you have potential, you're still no match for me." Cliff merely growled deep in his throat.

Albel wanted to be sure that they wouldn't simply dump his lady in the nearest town and leave her alone to fend for herself. However, he wasn't going to fight the men that had saved her and freed her from her imprisonment. "I'm not interested in fighting a bunch of tired fools. Easy wins have never been my style. And unlike Vox, I take no joy in trouncing weaklings."

Cliff growled out, "Who ya callin' a weakling?"

Albel smirked, "Go back to your own lands. This is your only warning, fools." Airlia rushed to stand in front of Cliff to keep him from attacking Albel, knowing full well how tired he must really be after traipsing all throughout the facility they were now in, the aqueducts of Airyglyph and the mines north of Kirlsa.

Nel knew that Albel was being overly kind. "It's awful nice for a guy like you to simply let us slip away…"

She would have continued, except Albel interrupted her, "Don't get me wrong, I just can't be bothered, and taking hostages isn't the way I do business."

Fayt stood tall, his blue outfit covered in dust and slight smudges of blood. "What do you call this then?"

Albel let the dark look cross his face as he said, "Those maggots did this without my consent. I knew nothing about it. Besides, your escape is his blunder. I'm not obligated to clean his mess up. Never mind that they hid my Princess here, under my nose, and try to keep me from here."

Fayt shook his head, "But he was your subordinate! You have to take responsibility for his actions."

Albel glared darkly, "I tire of your lectures, fool. Now leave, or I will kill you and take my Princess somewhere else to be safely hidden away until the war ends."

He growled low, trying to think of where he could safely hide her, "However, she probably told you it was too dangerous for her to return home just yet. I, unfortunately, must agree. If any harm comes to this lady, I swear, you'll wish you were dead before I'm done with you. My only warning to you, now go!"

The month away had turned him even colder, but not before he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Be safe Airlia. When it is safer, we will talk." Airlia smiled warmly at him as he grinned at her. When she turned around he glared at the body of Shelby.

Nel spoke first as they made their way out, "It's not like him to simply let go of his prey. Airlia's freedom must have had something to do with it."

Airlia nodded, "He must also now think of a reason to give as to why Shelby is dead. No doubt Vox will try to turn it against him." This gave the Princess little comfort as they made it back to Kirlsa. Airlia grimaced as they skirted around the town to get out without being noticed. Thankfully, no one had noticed the group as they left the town. Skirting away from enemies, they found themselves soon at Arias. A sigh of relief escaped past Airlia's lips. Nel smirked at the woman, fully understanding why she was so relieved. They made their way to Lady Clair's home.

Once inside, they met with her at the dining room. Clair's startled gasp alerted others to what she was seeing. "Airlia, thank Apris you're safe! We've heard rumors of your kidnapping."

Airlia shrugged painfully. "Clair, I'll give you the details of the events if you could be so kind as to give me some herbs to heal my wounds." The woman smiled as they left to get the Princess some herbs.

They went up to Clair's room. They had cleaned the Princess up first and only when that was done did Clair start applying herbs as Airlia brought her up to speed. "So it was Vox as we thought. If only we could prove the other issues were created by him, then the war would end. As it stands, now however, everything is going to turn much more violent. Here, put this dress on. It's a basic combat outfit that will help to cover the existence of your wounds."

The dress itself was simple. It went slightly off the shoulders and with long sleeves and the dress went to her ankles, it made it rather simple to fight in. "Thank you Clair. I think the boys would drool if they saw me in this though." Airlia let out a chuckle as Clair joined in, relieved to have something to laugh about for once.

They left to rejoin the others and Fayt gasped as she walked in. "Wow, I can't believe you're the same girl." Fayt was more than impressed with what he saw.

Cliff just shrugged with a smirk. "Careful Fayt, I think there is already one man with eyes for our friend here." Fayt growled; making Airlia laugh again, the light came to her eyes making them look like the beautiful sky at midday. They sat down to eat a light meal before continuing on their journey to the Sacred City. Airlia didn't miss the looks that went past the blonde man and her friend, Nel. She inwardly chuckled at the sight, knowing instinctively that they were perfect for one another. With the meal done, Airlia left to go get ready for traveling when a knock at the door stopped everyone cold. They all saw Airlia's expression of anxiety and Nel hid her in the back room as Clair went to answer the door.

"Who are you?" Airlia could hear Clair ask. A deep voice resounded, "I am Cavan and this is Cassius. We were going to go through this town when we heard the Princess had been found. Is this true?" Airlia's face drained of all color as she tried to get Nel to make them leave.

Nel saw the pain in the girl's face and couldn't help but sympathize. "Leave now!" Nel demanded of the pair with a raised voice as she came out of the room that Airlia was hidden within.

Cavan's face darkened, "Not without my Airlia. She was going to be my wife if I could have just made her see that." Even though Cliff didn't have feelings like that for the Princess, even he could see that she didn't want them around as he stepped up to the plate.

"Cavan right," Cliff stated rather than asking. His arms were crossed at mid-chest level and he had tilted his head slightly to the side. He didn't like what he saw in these two men. His eyes narrowed at seeing the dark haired man nod, he continued, "Airlia's not taking anyone for a husband, perhaps she'll change her mind when the war is done, but not before. So I suggest you leave before I make you leave." Even though she couldn't hear everything, she knew inwardly that Cavan wouldn't leave that easily. She sighed inwardly, they would win this small battle, but she would win both wars, she promised her soul.

She stepped out of the closet she was hidden in and with Nel flanking her; she appeared in front of the men. "Both of you may come with us to Aquaria only if you promise to pull your weight in battle. If not, then leave now." With that she turned and left the hallway. She knew there would be a smug look on Cavan's face as well as that of Cassius. She didn't know what they did to her long ago, but she would soon find out.

With her sword resting on her hip, she took a small elixir that would return her strength to her. She also packed several in her small sack that rested on her back. For her kingdom, she would fight and win. To return to her love's side, she would kill without hesitation. The group was ready and soon departed with Clair waiving in the distance. They headed due north of their location and within a few hours and little fighting they made it safely to the town of Peterny. Airlia walked around in amazement at the bustling city. Fayt knew that since the war, she would have been bound to her home with little exception.

Airlia and Nel went to obtain a room for the night. Both women were weary, especially of the two new men added to the group. Meanwhile Fayt was wondering around town to explore. Airlia and Nel finished obtaining the rooms; however, they weren't ready yet for the groups. So they left to explore a little and found the Peterny Craftsman's Guild. Airlia went up to the woman to ask her about a potion. "Have you heard of a potion that could fool one's mind and make them thought they were in love with someone else?"

The woman smiled as she pulled out a scroll. "My name is Welch Vineyard by the way. And it seems that we have had a potion registered some time ago. It was done by a Cavan Donovan. There was a potion created to remedy this, created by Louise. It seems that both are still extremely popular items." Airlia's eyes darkened slightly with anger. She finally understood what Albel had been trying to subliminally tell her for the longest time. Cavan had tried to poison her mind against him with the aid of Cassius. At least, now, she knew what she was dealing with.

"Nel, they mustn't know we're onto them. For now, they could be of use to us. So long as they think that we don't know, we're safe. When we're ready, they'll be the ones who are trapped. For now, do not touch the food or drink the liquids they give us." Airlia said as Nel smirked; the tables would be turned on the two men. They left to rejoin the group and saw Fayt sitting on the steps of the church and talking with a pretty young girl. Studying the girl, her hair went down to mid-back. Her eyes were green, like the forest. She wore a fur trimmed coat; she carried a basket with beautiful flowers in it. They were simply laughing and talking. Airlia smiled gently at the pair. They were so much like Albel and herself were when they were children. The pair would confide in each other to keep the burden away from their shoulders. Airlia winced as the memories made her worry about his fate. Cavan came up to her and started to gently rub her shoulders, trying to ease her woes.

Airlia quickly left his attempts to the air. Cavan hissed silently through his teeth as he wanted nothing more than to take what should be his. He was far more handsome than that pathetic Albel who would leave her to the wolves if he had the chance. Cassius merely smirked as he came over to Airlia. "Do not fear dear Airlia, I'll guard you from my friend Cavan." Airlia ignored him pointedly as the young girl Fayt was with started coughing.

Airlia was immediately at her side. "Are you alright young woman?"

The girl shrugged it off, "My name is Ameena, and it's ok. I only have a slight cold, nothing more." Airlia's eyes narrowed at what she suspected to be a lie, but why would this girl lie about her health?

Airlia smiled gently as she said, "If you ever need anything, feel free to ask me. Any of Nel's friends could get a hold of me at any time. I'll help you in no time." Ameena smiled as she stood and started to walk away. All Airlia could do was stare as the girl started coughing again, a sad smile graced her lips. "Is she really alright Fayt? I hope it's nothing more than a cold."

Cliff asked as Airlia shook her head. "It's more than a cold, but I wonder why she would lie about it? Perhaps she doesn't want any pity." Airlia excused herself as she heard Fayt get razzed about his new 'girlfriend.' Airlia laughed softly as she made her way to the Craftsman's Guild to see about using the shop across the street to make a potion.

Welch smiled as the girl came back in, she had been bored stiff and wanted something to do. Airlia came up and studied the girl to see her dirty blonde hair pulled into pigtails. She had a pair of red earrings in her ears. She stood all of her own height of five foot six. Her outfit was strange, but cute. She went up to her. "Hello again Welch, my name is Airlia. I would like to make use of the workshop across the street, but I need your help to do it."

Welch's eyes lit up at the thought of having another inventor sign up. "Sure! Let me help you. Ugh!" Groaning as she put a hand to her head, "I just remembered that the workshop across the street is a mess. Here I'll give you a hand cleaning it, at least a little. What are you looking to do? Compounding? Smithery?"

Airlia smiled as she said, "Compounding." They left to go to the workshop to clean the compounding station so she could make her potions.

It took those women just over two hours to clean up just the line area and the compounding station, but it was finally done. Both women sat down sighing in relief. Airlia looked at Welch with a smile as she said, "Thank you for your help Welch. It would have taken me much longer without your help." When

Airlia turned to begin to work from her memory on a potion that could help with Ameena; Welch suddenly turned around one more time saying, "Oh! I almost forgot. Here! This is a simple communicator that will allow you to contact us in case of discovering something you want a patent placed on. This way no one else may claim to make something you made."

Airlia smiled as she said, "It's not really necessary, but thank you nonetheless Welch!" Airlia turned to her work to try and at least make something to ease her friend's suffering.

She had lost track of time when a knock came to the door. She opened it and saw it was a worried Nel, Cliff and Fayt. Airlia stretched slightly as she asked, "What time is it?" Nel smirked, "you really lost track of time Airlia?"

A slight chuckle escaped past her lips as Nel sighed, "It's time to rest, we must leave early tomorrow." Airlia nodded as she packed up what she had made and went to the room that she and Nel were sharing for the moment. Night was slow to pass, every time Airlia thought she was being watched, no one was around, but she couldn't shake the feeling. Outside, Cavan and Cassius were watching the young woman, feeding their lust and wanting nothing more than to take what they could never have. However, their night was cut short with a tired Cliff stepping outside to get a breath of fresh air.

"What's going on boys?"

They looked at each other and said, "We were just making sure nothing was lurking around. Now we're going back to bed. Night." With that the two men left for their room that was furthest from the girls. Cliff stared as they left, wondering what they were really doing. He made sure everyone was safe and locked the door of the two men so they couldn't do any harm to the woman that he admired and the woman that he had helped to rescue. He went back to bed only to be awoken by the cries of an unfamiliar woman. He joined the others, unlocking Cavan and Cassius's door in the process, to see a short, plump woman sobbing.

Fayt was the first to ask, "Who are you? What is the matter?"


	8. Chapter 7: Ameena

I do not own anything from Star Ocean Till the End of Time!

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 7: Ameena

The elderly woman caught her breath between words, "I'm Dawn, Ameena's neighbor. Ameena! She collapsed out on the top of the Mountain of the Gods! She had an attack and now she can't move! You must help her! I don't have the strength to carry her back."

Everyone was suddenly worried about the girl that Airlia knew was severely sick. "Nel, where is this Mountain of the Gods?" Nel looked at everyone before saying, "It's to the west of this town, down the lower path that leads to the Sanmite Steppes. It's well known for its thieves known as the Moonshadow Clan. If we're going there, we must be careful." Airlia thought for a moment before promising to give them the best weapons in Airyglyph if they could only get that far.

"Let's go. Hopefully we're strong enough to take out these bandits if we should encounter them while trying to find Ameena." They left while the woman was still saying her thanks. As they walked through the paths they found the side path that would take them to the Sanmite Republic, however, they turned left at the first crossroad. Going down they saw a chest at the base of the river.

Cavan was eager to give Airlia something and rushed into the waters to see that it was only materials for cooking items in a workshop. Airlia raised an eyebrow at the sight as she said, "Now we must hurry if you're done, we can't afford to waste time when this girl's life is on the line." Cavan's face drained substantially. He wasn't used to being admonished by a mere slip of a girl. Cassius snickered softly as they made their way to the edge of the forest.

"Which way Nel," Airlia asked as the bushes moved slightly in the wind. Airlia held her hand on her sword as Nel grabbed the handle of the dagger on her back. Fayt was puzzled by their actions when three bandits appeared.

Cliff merely punched into his other hand with a cocky smile. "Oh yeah, time to trash some bandits, maybe we'll get some answers as to where our friend is." The bandits were startled. They hadn't expected so many people. Airlia moved fast and subdued one bandit without problems. Nel killed the second bandit before he could even move with the toss of her dagger. Fayt killed the last bandit who was going to attack Airlia from behind, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile that angered the two men who were obsessed with the fair Princess.

Airlia smiled at the group as they proceeded to walk into the forest, only stopping so Nel could collect her dagger from her fallen foe. They walked around the forest and found that each path was blocked with an old tree. Unsure of what to do, they went back to the entrance and started talking. "If only we could find someone to help us get past these trees!" Fayt said as he kicked at the dirt. Airlia sat on a nearby rock to think. She was used to helping people, but couldn't figure out what it was about those trees that were throwing her instincts off. They got up and started walking around again, this time heading north. They saw another crossroad and headed left. When they reached another tree, Airlia paused. There was a noise she hadn't heard previously. She turned on her heels and ran into the forest following the sound that the others couldn't hear. When she couldn't hear the noise, she paused and the others did as well.

"He… lp… me," Airlia saw a young girl with wings lying on the ground, needing immediate help. Fayt paused for a moment, curiosity clouding his blue-green eyes.

"Is that… a Faerie?"

Nel smiled genuinely as she said, "Yes, they're rare too. This is the first one I've seen." Airlia knelt down to help the Faerie as she tried to fly, but sank to the ground seconds later. "They'll surely eat me alive!" The Faerie groaned, looking pointedly at Cliff.

Nel chuckled as Cliff spat, "Hey! Don't look at me! I don't eat bugs!" Airlia chuckled at his stupidity. Nel looked at him through slanted eyes.

The Faerie looked up indignantly. "I'm not a bug, I'm a Faerie! But I'm dead anyways!" Fayt brushed a hand through his hair as Cassius tried to get the Princess up from kneeling.

Airlia slipped her hand from his as Fayt asked, "Why are you dead anyways?"

The Faerie spoke softly, "I haven't been able to get to the mountains or the water that comes from her flowing springs. If I could only feel the mountain mists on my face and drink pure water from her springs, I'd feel much better…"

Airlia smiled, "We can help with that, but can you help us if we do?"

The Faerie looked up at her in anger, however, before she could vent Fayt spoke, "We're looking for a girl who is stranded at the top of the mountain. Can you help us to find our way through these woods if we help get you your water?"

The Faerie smiled instead with a nod. "Sure."

They stood and looked around. Airlia remembered the springs they passed and knew they had to find one that was the purest of the pure. She stood and looked at everyone, "Don't worry, we'll be back shortly." The Faerie lay back on the ground and the group left to find the spring. They went back to the first crossroad that they had taken to reach their current location and Cavan pointed out a spring. Cassius went to examine it while Airlia shook her head and continued to turn right at the first crossroad and they ran into more bandits. Cliff killed one with a set of punches that were done rapidly. Airlia finished one with a lucky strike to the stomach. Cavan used his gun to kill one bandit with a shot to the back of the neck. Cassius's yelp of surprise told everyone that Airlia was correct in that it was not the correct spring. Nel used her runology to freeze the last bandit in his place before diving into him to kill him.

"Cavan you jerk! How dare you endanger her life with a boiling hot spring," Airlia shook her head, her hair swaying with each movement.

Cliff whistled, "Whew she's a cold lady sometimes Nel."

Nel shrugged, "When you think about what you know of her, and what you've seen, can you blame her?" Cliff thought back to the fact that she was being held prisoner by her own people who were trying to coerce her into a marriage that she clearly didn't want. When she refused, they beat her. Who knew what else was done to her because of the refusals. Cliff also knew that Airlia was weary of the two men and didn't know yet as to why. Cliff nodded in agreement. He also knew that she was working on something the night before in Peterny, however, he didn't know yet what she was making.

They made their way back to the initial crossroad that they had found when they entered the forest. They continued to follow the path, beyond the way out. Airlia smiled when she saw a spring that glittered like diamonds. She went over and filled her flask with the water and capped it off. She turned around with a smile, "Got it! Let's get back to her so she can help us find Ameena!" They worked their way back to the location of the Faerie to give her the water. They had to work their way through rabid wolves that Cassius killed with his whip and soldiers that Cliff and Nel double teamed with diving knives attacks mixed with rapid-fire punches. When they found the Faerie and Airlia laid the Faerie's head gently against her stomach to give the girl support as she gently gave her the water to drink. After a few sips, the Faerie perked up enough to drink more on her own.

She flew up and smiled at the Princess, "Thank you for your kindness. I'm sorry but I don't know of the girl who you're looking for, but I can help guide you through the forest and spot the monsters that hide amongst the trees."

Airlia nodded as Fayt said, "We gotta hurry!" Airlia stood up quickly with the assistance of Cavan who tried to pull her closer to him as she shrugged the hand away. They walked to the nearby large tree that obstructed the path the Faerie stopped moving closer to it.

Airlia looked up at her in question when she squeaked out, "This old tree is really a monster!" Airlia readied a quick spell that would help send it down the path of death.

"Fire Bolt," She shouted as a ball of flame arose from her hand and to the tree, burning it, but not enough to kill it.

Fayt drew his sword and charged at the tree, ducking its branches as his sword drew upon the power of the flames that were still on the tree as he shouted, "Blazing Sword!" The slice down the middle of the tree was enough to kill it. As it died, the path cleared up.

Airlia smiled at the little Faerie, "Thank you for your help!" Even though the Faerie didn't like humans, that didn't prevent her from smiling back, they made it through the short path safely and saw another tree to their right and a clearing to the left.

"Take the left path! The right path is blocked by a monster and is a dead end."

They went to the left and saw a clearing on their right with no enemies. Airlia felt the hair on the back of her neck stand on end.

She clutched the hilt of her sword even tighter as Cliff nodded, "Airlia's right, it's too quiet. Something is wrong here; I just wish I knew what it was." Once they were past the clearings; they saw a path to the left and to the right.

The Faerie flew into the sky to check directions and nodded to herself, "Go right, but beware the tree blocking our path is really a monster." The group got ready for another fight. This time it was Nel and Cliff who fought the monster in place of Fayt and Airlia. Nel used her rapidly firing Ice Needles runology to pave the way for Cliff by creating large holes in the monster's hide. When it was ready, he used his Hammer of Might attack to kill it by delivering a blow so mighty that it split the monster in half. Nel merely smirked as they walked onward, weary of what was going to be in their path next.

So soon should they wonder before they find out? The ground began to quake unnaturally. Looking ahead, Airlia saw it first as she yanked Cavan out of the way of a falling rock. They ran forward, trying to dodge the onslaught as the brave Faerie began trying to distract the monsters. It worked, however, but not for long though as she took a hit and was knocked to the ground. Airlia saw it and rushed to her aid, only to be met with resistance. Looking over her shoulder revealed to be a rock that was coming her way. She quickly knelt down as she grabbed the little Faerie and got up; however, a rock that had hit the ground already tripped her. She managed to shield the Faerie from the fall when the other rock was seconds away from hitting her. Cassius worked quickly to use his whip to yank her back out of harm's way, but not before the boulder smashed her ankle, breaking it instantly.

Airlia withheld her pain-filled cry. Cavan glared at Cassius who merely shrugged and went to her side to bandage the broken ankle. The little Faerie came to and was instantly aware of why she was unharmed. She flew up a little to assess the damage and winced visibly. "I'm sorry that your ankle is broken."

Airlia shook her head, "If not for you, we would have been far worse off, thanks. Thank you as well Cassius. I would have probably been in worse shape if you hadn't used your whip." Cassius seemed to even blush at that compliment as Airlia tried to stand, and was able to thanks to the assistance of Fayt. He helped her over to Cassius so she could kiss his cheek.

However, she also whispered, "Now you two boys had better behave, no more love potions or else I'll simply resort to making girls out of you two." His face paled instantly as he relayed the message to Cavan who also paled.

Satisfied she did her job, they continued as she limped for a little longer before being sat down. She checked on her ankle as she took part of her healing potion and applied it to her wound. "It should set in two minutes; I'm sorry guys that I'm slowing you down." Airlia said as Cliff and Fayt shook their heads. The Faerie flew up and saw to her horror that there were more falling rocks ahead. Her look told everyone all they needed to know.

Cliff picked her up, much to the consternation of the two men who had crushes on her. Airlia smiled her thanks as did Nel, "He is the fastest of the group. No one would be able to slow him down, never mind this girl who is as light as a feather." Airlia held onto him tightly as they took off like a shot down the path before the rocks could even come close to them. Once the others had joined them, safely thankfully in Airlia's opinion, they continued when more bandits attacked them.

Airlia was sat down as she tested her ankle. One man thought she would be easy prey when she said, "Ice Needles." The bombardment of ice spears was enough to kill him without too much trouble. When he was dead, she found the medicine had done its job and she could walk once more. To prove it, she killed the bandit that was sneaking up on Cliff and Nel who were busy with two bandits of their own. Nel smirked, knowing full well that Airlia hadn't faked her injury and wasn't the kind that would either. Cassius used his whip to kill a kobold that was sneaking up on Fayt, knowing that it would possibly move him a rank up in the Princess's eyes. Cavan shot a witch that was planning on use magic to hurt Airlia from a distance. Her smile told him that while she was grateful, not to make a habit out of saving her. When the battle ended, Airlia found some money on the ground and gave it to Fayt.

"I don't really need it Airlia." However, when he saw that she had no way to carry it, he sighed.

The princess nodded as she insisted, "Take it and use it as part of the money for paying the inn for my stay."

He smiled and nodded, "Very well." They continued onward, knowing there would be no rest for the closer they got to the base of the Moonshadow clan, the more danger they would be in. Airlia tossed Nel a potion to renew her strength, which she took gratefully.

When they saw a tree blocking the path, they looked up at the Faerie who could only nod, "Monster." She said in plain tones. This time it would be Cavan and Cassius's turn to face the monster. Cavan started shooting away at the outer layers while Cassius kept the branches from hitting everyone. Eventually, the monster was killed, Airlia was grateful for the weapon that Cavan wielded was electronic, imported from Greeton, so it had an endless supply of rounds.

They proceeded forward when Airlia stopped the group. Fayt looked at her, "What's up Airlia?"

Airlia used her hand to indicate the scene, "Look familiar?"

Everyone thought when the Faerie said first, "It looks like every other falling rock area!"

Airlia smiled, "Exactly, I think I know a way to get around this unharmed!" They looked at her as she hugged the rock wall and proceeded to get past the falling rocks unscathed. The group smiled at the obviously easier way to get through it. When they were past, Cassius used his whip to grab the large chest and pull it towards him. With his reward in toe, he opened it to see a doll that he knew was rare from his time in her kingdom.

"Here, Airlia, I want you to have this." The doll was pretty enough, but if he really knew her, he wouldn't have given it to her.

She closed her eyes as she plastered her smile on her face. "How sweet Cassius." She placed it in the sack that was taking up precious room for herbs as they continued on their way. They saw a tree as Airlia and Nel got ready for combat this time.

They looked at each other with a wry smile as they didn't bother to pull out their weapons this time. "I hope you're ready to die monster!" The Faerie called out, making the tree move. Airlia dodged to the side as Nel jumped into the air.

They cried out at the same time, "Fire Bolt." While it may drain their life essence to do the runological spell, it did the trick. The monster was incinerated from the several sets of fireballs at the same time.

With the monster dead, they proceeded north of and through the clearing, they saw a small hut. Fayt said, "I wonder if someone found Ameena and brought her there to rest?"

Everyone could only shrug while the Ice Princess said, "We should check first." They proceeded to the hut where Airlia said, "Nel, you and I should check parameter, Cavan, Cassius, go inside with Fayt and Cliff to make sure that the inside is secure." Airlia and Nel darted off to ensure there were no traps outside, waiting to spring. Airlia saw nothing outside the decrepit house that seemed to be very suspicious to her. She saw Nel on the other side as she asked, "Did you see anything?" Nel shook her head when suddenly a large commotion drew the two women back inside. Inside, they saw a small child locked away in a cage, Cliff, Cavan and Cassius were losing their patience with the child.

Nel looked at them in irritation; Airlia merely shook her head as Nel voiced the shared question, "What's going on here? Did something happen?"

Fayt shook his head and shrugged, "You could say that…"

He would have continued when the small child spoke, earning glares from the two men who were disliked by the group and Cliff. "Whoa, where did that lovely voice come from?"

Nel and Airlia both looked at the cage as Nel asked, "Is someone in there guys?"

Cliff looked slightly sheepish as Cavan spat, "Yeah, a brat." Airlia peered beyond the black haired man. She saw a small child that was dressed rather oddly. He only came up to her waist. His gold colored helmet had a spike the goggles sitting on the helmet were broken. His ears were poking out under the rim as did sprouts of brown hair, he also had matching armor on over his normal clothes, of which she could only see his teal colored shirt.

The young kid saw both women who had entered and shouted, "Oh wow! Two really beautiful women! Oh, please let poor ol' me outta this cage!" Airlia and Nel looked at each other for a brief moment. Airlia looked down to squash the blush that rose to her cheeks. She didn't feel anything for the child, but was uncomfortable with people making comments about her like that. It was her looks and station that had gotten her into the mess she was in before and what she was in again.

Nel looked at her and understood everything instantly. Her hands rested on Airlia's shoulders, making the weight go away, if only for a moment. When the kid huffed Nel kneeled down to face him at eye level, "Who is the kid? Is he one of the bandits?"

Roger huffed indignantly as he said, "No way! Ya got it all wrong miss, actually I'm…"

Fayt glared at the ground as he said, "Ameena's not here, let's go!"

The kid growled as Cliff added salt to the wound, "Yeah, this brat's annoying me anyways."

With everyone nodding in agreement, the child had finally had enough as he spat, "That's just plain cold! I'm askin' for help!" Suddenly the door burst open before anyone could move. Cavan, trying to look good for the Princess moved to block the path of the intruder, causing Airlia to try and peer around the tall man with a frown.

The man looked at the large group confused, "Hey! Who are you?!"

The child smirked as he said, "Hey look, the morons are back! My boys are gonna tear ya to pieces! Better say yer prayers!" The bandit whistled as more bandits arrived on the scene.

This aggravated the ice Princess as she said, "Don't worry guys, we were just leaving. We have nothing to do with this child, we're simply looking for our friend who collapsed somewhere in the forest."

The apparent leader of the men who had just arrived also looked aggravated as he demanded of the strange child, ignoring Airlia's words, "What did you say?!"

Cliff heard the words as he said, "Hey, when he said 'my boys,' did he mean..."

Everyone nodded as Fayt voiced for the rest of the group, "Yeah, I think he meant us..."

Cassius spoke, "He has no right to do that; especially with it being Airlia!" The bandits heard the name and looked around, eventually spotting the royal woman.

"You're Airlia!? There's a King's ransom on your head! Get her!" Everyone sighed at the words spoken by Cassius and the child.

The bandit growled out, "Yer dead meat!"

The small child smirked as he said, "Too late to grovel now! There'll be no mercy this time. Get 'em, boys!" The fight ensued with Cavan now trying desperately to protect his lady. Fayt easily killed one man while Cliff took down three within two minutes. Airlia couldn't believe their strength as she merely tried to play keep away while she got her runology ready. Cavan struck one down that was trying to sneak up on the group while Cassius strangled one with his whip. Airlia used her flames to keep one from hurting Nel from behind. Eventually the battle was done as Nel froze the last one to death. They turned to the child.

He stood up slightly in the cage as he said, "I never got to introduce myself. I'm Roger when it comes to the ladies, however, when it comes to the likes of these lummoxes, I'm Sir Roger." Airlia sighed as Fayt freed him from the cage.

When Roger left the cage, all Cliff could do was stare as Cassius exclaimed, "What the heck?! He's got a tail!?"

Roger huffed indignantly, "What? What's the big deal? My tail's the softest around, I'll have you know!"

Airlia spoke next, "You're a Menodix, from the Sanmite Republic, right?"

Roger beamed at the blue-green eyed lady as he said, "Yes, that's right, Miss!"

Fayt had to ask, "The Sanmite Republic?"

Nel took the liberty to answer the question, "It's a country of humanoids located northwest of Aquaria. I'm sure you noticed lots of humanoids in Peterny. Almost all of them are from Sanmite." Fayt seemed to think for a moment. However, Nel continued, "But it's strange to find a Menodix around here. Everyone knows they almost never come down from their highlands."

Roger looked down as he kicked at the ground, "Well you see, Miss, it's kind of complicated."

Cliff scoffed as he spoke, "Complicated...yeah right."

Cavan asked, "Why did the bandits capture you?"

Roger looked up at the large group, "That's a secret! You know, a real man has things he can't even tell his girl."

Cassius scoffed as he said, "Huh? Secret? After we just saved your...tail?"

Airlia looked coldly at the child as Nel said, "What an odd kid. Let's leave him. I really don't want to hear his story anyway." Airlia smirked at Nel for voicing her own feelings. However all Roger could do was stutter in curiosity.

Cavan spoke, irritated, "We're not interested, kid."

Roger spoke up, looking between both girls, "Oh, but I'd really want you to hear about it, Miss... I really do!"

Cliff spoke up, "Somebody stop me before I wring this brat's neck."

Airlia placed her hand on Cliff's upper right arm as he sighed hard. Fayt had to ask the obvious question, "So? Why did they capture you?" However, Roger's answer would bring about much shock, "It was a dare." Everyone paused in mid step as the words sank into everyone's mind. Cavan coughed out, "A dare?" Roger looked proud of himself as he said, "Yup, that's right. Ya see; me and my gang are enemies with this other gang back in Surferio. I challenged their leader to a dare to see who the bigger man was."

Nel spoke next, her face was calm, "A dare, huh? What was it that you did?"

Roger smirked as he looked up in pride, "A test of courage. We dared each other to slip into the legendary Moonshadow Clan's hideout in Duggus Forest and steal the treasure therein! A test fit for real men!"

Cliff laughed as he said, "I see... So you screwed up and got caught."

Roger shot Cliff a dirty look, "...Shaddup, moron." Fayt shook his head and tried to intervene in the conflict, "So now we know how you got here. Be more careful on your way home. Later."

Roger had a gleam in his eye as he said, "...What'd you guys come here for, anyways? Not to clear out the bandits, I guess?" Fayt looked conflicted to continue with the conversation with the Menodix.

He sighed as he said, "We're looking for someone."

Roger looked genuinely interested as he said, "Looking for someone? A girl?"

Fayt nodded as Roger said, "I get it. I'll give ya a hand then! No one knows this place better than I do!"

Cliff gave him a dumbfounded look as the child continued, "I said I'll give you a hand, ya big lummox!"

Airlia smiled sadly as she said, "Thank you, however…"

Roger gave her sad eyes as he whimpered out, "Huh...? You're gonna refuse an offer from someone as irresistible as me!?"

Cavan said, "You're up to something, I can tell! Are you really going help us?" Roger cursed his luck very softly; however, it was heard anyways. Cassius smirked; this kid had no way of being able to sway his Princess's heart to any other man than possibly himself or that of Cavan. However, he had a plan to take her for himself, he just had to wait.

However, he had to add his two cents in, "As I thought."

Nel took sympathy on the child as she knelt down. Airlia followed suit and they both looked the small child in the face as Nel asked, "Let's hear the truth. What do you really want?"

Roger stumbled to find the words, he felt embarrassed. Airlia spoke with a small smile, "We won't get angry, I promise."

Roger twisted in his spot as he spoke, "Well, ya see, the truth is that I haven't exactly gotten the treasure from the dare that I made."

Cavan asked softly, "Treasure?" He was looking for any reason to impress his Princess. He wanted her to think that he was genuinely interested in her so that he could find out her deepest secrets that he believed she was withholding.

Roger rolled his eyes, "That's right, moron. It's a gold statuette!"

Cliff smirked as he said, "What's stopping you? Go get it!"

Roger's shoulders fell as he said, "Well, I would if I could, but the bandits' leader has it. And all I know is he's somewhere in the forest." Fayt nodded in understanding.

Cliff nodded as Cassius spat out, "So your plan is to leech on to us and hope you get lucky and we'll get that treasure for you?"

Roger looked ashamed of his next thoughts that needed to be voiced aloud, "Uhhh...that's one way of putting it..."

Airlia smiled, "Sure, however, you got to pull your own weight here, and I'm very specific about that." Roger looked up at her with a bright smile.

Cavan grimaced as he spat out, "Are you out of your mind Airlia?!"

Nel nodded, knowing Airlia's line of thought, "It's been some time since Ameena collapsed in the forest. We need to find her soon and bring her back to town. If this little guy really knows this area as he says, he could guide us."

Cliff nodded, "I suppose if it is necessary…"

When everyone nodded in agreement, Fayt asked of Roger, "Hmm... Roger...was it? So, you'll help us out?"

Roger rubbed his nose with his hand and held out indicating the number one, "I owe it to ya guys! Heh he he, just leave it to me!"

Cliff had to ask, "Yeah, but what about that dare? Yer not done yet, are ya?"

Roger smirked as he smiled wryly while he said, "Duh…"

Cavan shook his head as he said, "Did you forget Cliff?"

Roger shook his head as he said, "Heh, does it really matter? I mean, you guys are searchin' for someone in the forest, right? So, that means we might run into the guy I'm lookin' for! I'll help you guys find that girl and if we run into the bandit leader, you guys can help me slap him down! That way, everyone ends up happy."

Airlia spoke next, trying to get the large group moving, "We better hurry!"

Roger jumped up and down while pointing outside, "Go, go, go!"

Airlia stood off to the side as Cavan came up near her. He took her hand as he looked at her squarely in the eyes, "I don't want you to fight anymore Princess. So far, you've been lucky enough to not get hurt, but when you rely on Runology, it is a dangerous thing, it takes from your life essence. You shouldn't have to take these potions to replenish what should never have been diminished…"

Airlia shook her head 'no' to indicate him to stop, "I won't stop fighting because they saved my life. I would have died in the facility had they not found me. The only reason Albel didn't find me sooner was because Vox was constantly trying to keep him away. Mayu wasn't strong enough to break my chains, but she knew Fayt and Cliff would be. I want this war to end as much as the next person, for so many reasons. If this is the only way that I can end the war, then so be it." Cliff actually smiled without throwing a joke out there.

The group started to leave, ensuring that the bandits wouldn't follow them. Once they were outside, Airlia took a deep breath of the fresh air. Everyone could see that she was relieved to be safe from the bandits who had recognized her due to her heritage. They didn't look back as Roger ran ahead only to bump into something. The resounding 'oof' drew the rest of the group running. Airlia lagged behind slightly in fear of what lay beyond the edge of the plants. Roger smirked as he said, "You!" The man's face was drawn in slightly.

He looked at Roger in confusion as Fayt asked, "This would be...the boss?"

Nel drew her arms up to her chest in a protective gesture as she said, "Yep, no doubt about it."

Cavan threw out there softly, "Yeah, has to be. He looks kind of evil." Airlia kept out of sight until she knew the fight would be starting. The man was tall, but not as tall as Cliff.

He spat, "So it's you, that little brat from before. What're you doin' here? Didn't we put you in a cage or something?"

Roger smirked as he held up one finger in defiance, "How do yah think you're gonna get away with putting Roger, man among men, in a steenkin' cage!? Purdy women are the only ones who can catch this man, let me tell you!"

The chief of the thievery clan spoke, "What the heck are you talkin' about? Get back to your cage already!"

Roger glared up at the man as he said, "What kinda fool do you think I am? I want to know first of all, how I would win the Real Man Contest if I went back in that cage!?"

The disbelieving look spoke volumes as the older man said, "Shaddup and do as I say! What's this 'Real Man Contest,' anyway!?"

Roger looked at him like he was absolutely the most stupid person on the planet as he said casually, "It's a contest to see who the real man is, duh!"

The chief just looked puzzled as he looked down at him dumbfounded. Roger lost his temper finally as he demanded, "Never mind that! Just hurry up and gimme your treasure!"

Cassius sneered at Roger as he said, "Wait a minute, who said anything about that?"

Roger looked back at the group that was looking at him curiously, he asked, "Huh? Didn't I mention it?"

Airlia stepped out into view as she said, "No, not a single word."

Roger blushed slightly as he said, "Um, er, anyway. Cough it up! Shut yer trap and gimme the goods. Stop wastin' time! Argh, would you just...just gimme it!"

The chief had just about lost all of his patience, "Who do you think you're kiddin'? Now I want to know why I would give you my treasure!?"

Roger shrugged as he said, "You don't understand anything, do you!? What kind of fool are you? Wait, I know! You're a dumb-dumb, that's what kind! Just gimme the treasure!"

The chief screamed out in aggravation, "Who're you callin' a dumb-dumb! I've had enough of you! I'll smash you to smithereens!"

Roger's cocky look spread even further if it was even possible, "Hah! Like you could ever beat me! Come on, you guys! It's time to fight!"

Cavan spat out in disbelief, "Hey, hey... Think about who is with us. We don't want to involve her if it is possible!"

Roger looked down in thought as Fayt spoke up, asking about Ameena, "Can I ask you one thing first? Did you see a girl with long hair picking flowers around here?"

Moonshadow Clan Chief looked genuinely thoughtful for only a moment before he spoke, "I don't know! And why would I tell you guys if I did, anyway!? You come around here, cracking jokes about me! Man, do you think it's my fault I look evil!?"

Cassius looked down as Cliff spoke, "Oops, he heard us."

Cavan smirked, "It certainly looks that way. And I think you hurt his feelings, too. Maybe you'd better stop talking now."

Cassius nodded as he whispered, "Yes. Even though it's true, it looks like he's kinda sensitive about the whole subject. I won't say another word. But man... He really does look evil, don't you think?"

Moonshadow Clan Chief had finally had enough, then he noticed the Princess amongst the group, "Why, you! You're the Princess! Come here honey and be prepared to go back to your kingdom while giving me a handsome reward."

Airlia's look of fright was enough to clue Fayt into a defensive position while standing in his path, "Over my dead body!" The Chief drew out his small dagger as he swiftly made his way towards the group. Several thieves appeared out of the bushes as Cavan and Cassius rounded two sides of Airlia. With Fayt on the third side, she was protected in a triangular group. Airlia saw the bandit that was trying to sneak up on Fayt and used her fire bolt to stop him in a blaze of fury. Cliff proceeded to pound on the Chief as Nel killed a bandit that was sneaking up on the man that she secretly felt affection for.

With the smaller bandits killed, Cliff delivered the final blow, knocking out the bandit. Roger smiled as he went and found the treasure he was looking for, "Yeah, that's it! That's a win for me! Hehe, take that, Lucien!"

Airlia smiled wryly as she said, "Congratulations."

Roger smiled as he looked at both women, "Woohoo! This is thanks to you, m'ladies!"

Cliff spat out, "Hey, hang on a second, there. What're we then, window dressing?"

Roger looked at him with an embarrassed look, "Oh yeah. Thanks, I guess."

Cavan glared at the small kid, "You guess?"

Roger looked guiltily at the three self-absorbed guys, "Well, I guess I could thank you, too. I guess."

Cassius looked at the kid with almost pure hate, Airlia moved Roger behind her as the platinum blonde man spat literally at the boy. He was so furious that he couldn't even speak. Airlia glanced down at Roger as he said, "Thanks, kinda, in a way." Cassius was still silent as his eyes showed his unbridled rage. Roger looked at the ground as he spoke next, "Well, it's not like I don't want to, um, thank you or something like that."

The three men were about to boil over, "..."

Roger breathed out heavily, "Whew. Nice work. Okay, okay. Thank you very much." Cliff smiled, "All right, that'll do."

Nel thought about Ameena, the girl who was still missing, "Anyway, forget about those four for a moment. We must search for Ameena, immediately." Airlia was grateful for the change of thoughts. Fayt nodded as the boy and two women started to walk away.

Cavan shouted, "Hey!" Roger waived his hand, trying to get them to stop. They proceeded down the path and eventually had to turn left.

The Faerie flew up and saw the holes in the ground and the same number of boulders sitting on the ledge, waiting for a victim. She flew back to Airlia. "I can help here. Please wait for my signal." Airlia nodded, worry present on her face. Cavan went to put a hand on her shoulder, however a look Cliff stopped him cold. The Faerie flew out as the rocks started flying, after a while the rocks stopped. The Faerie saw there were no more boulders and smiled as she arrived back to the group.

"There are no more rocks my friend!"

Airlia's worried expression disappeared as she said, "Thank you friend. Let's move!"

They ran down the path and turned left only to be forced into another fight, this time with witches on brooms. Airlia and Nel glared as they prepared their preferred magic types when Fayt decided to not unsheathe his sword. Instead, his eyes seemed to glow eerily as he said, "Lightning Blast!" Several bolts of lightning originated from the palms of his hand as they shocked the two witches, killing them instantly. However, both women knew the battle was far from over. Fayt smiled over at the Princess as they continued to walk down this forest path, relieved to see none of those large trees that they had fought. Without much interruption, obviously word had gotten around to the thieves to keep away from them, with the exception of a few rabid hounds; they made it to a small clearing where several stones were noticed.

Fayt looked around questioningly as Airlia and Nel smiled. "We must rest for a few minutes then we must find Ameena. We're in no shape to fight for the very moment, and I feel something big is around the corner, waiting for us.

Airlia brought out a small potion and poured it into flasks for everyone. "Drink," she said without hesitation. Cavan and Cassius looked at each other hesitantly, however, did as instructed. Their strength returned with such force that it nearly knocked them off their feet.

"What is this stuff?" Fayt asked as Airlia merely smiled.

"That's for me to know. You guys thought I wasted time in the facility yesterday, now you know I didn't. I created this through compounding. I actually discovered it inadvertently while trying to find something to help Ameena."

Cliff laughed as Nel merely smiled. "Thank you. I couldn't have done too many more of my runology without this elixir." Roger nodded his thanks. Airlia drank her own flask with a worried look. With everyone's strength restored, they knew they could last while they found the missing woman. They proceeded to the next section of forest only to be surrounded by enemies and fog. However, the enemies couldn't seem to see them. They saw the reach of the two trees wouldn't reach them if they ran straight down the middle, so rather than to have a fight, that's exactly what they did. They ran and avoided the monsters, turning right after they reached several rocks piled up. They followed it straight only to reach a large pond.

Fayt asked as he ran a hand through his hair to get it away from his eyes, "Is this where the fog is coming from?"

Airlia said, "Either way, there's definitely something suspicious about this place."

Cliff shrugged, "Okay, what do we do next?"

However Nel went into her defensive stance with her hand on the hilt of her weapon, "Something's coming." Cavan and Cassius stood in front of the Princess to shield her from the coming monster.

Roger took out his axe as Cliff punched into his other hand. Cavan spat out, "This looks like trouble!"

Suddenly a tall creature that was pure mud arose. Airlia looked at Nel, her expression fiercely determined. Nel came back to where the Princess was. "I have an idea; however it'll take the both of us to make it work." Fayt glanced back as the creature slammed his fist down, making Fayt jump out of the way. Cliff rushed to punch at the creature, to little effect. Cassius tried to use his whip, only for it to slip through the creature. Cavan tried to shoot at him, only to have the bullet go straight through him.

Fayt was at least smart enough to use his attack which was called, "Blazing Sword." Airlia prepared her runology to call forth Fire Bolt while Nel called forth Ice Needles.

Roger used his axe in a special move where his axe lit up with all of the flames of passion as he said, "Fiery Axe."

The monster was killed when they did the attacks for a second time. When the monster sunk into the waters, the fog suddenly disappeared. Airlia looked around in amazement, "That creature was responsible for the fog. Now let's stop wasting time and find Ameena."

They left the pond and went to their right and up a steep slope. At the top, a terrifying sight awaited the group. The Faerie gasped as she saw the girl lying on the ground. Surrounded by large, beautiful flowers was Ameena. Fayt cried out, "Ameena!"

Roger asked Airlia, knowing that Fayt was focusing on the girl, "This who yer talkin' about?" Airlia nodded solemnly.

Cliff asked Fayt who was checking her over from head to toe, "Well? Is she okay?"

Nel examined her, "She's still breathing but... I don't think her chances are good." Everyone knew the unsaid that they had to get her back to town quickly.

Roger smiled, "I know a shortcut, and however, by the time that you met me, it was too late to use it. Now, though, we can use it." He showed them down the mountain path that was so rarely used that the path was overgrown. However, in little time, they were already clearing the forest.

Roger turned to the group and bowed, "Thanks for your help! Glad we found the girl!" Fayt smiled as he said, "Thanks for your help Roger."

Roger left as he waived, "Later!" They ran to Peterny to find the middle-aged woman waiting for them at the inn.

They ran with her back to her home while Nel sought out her friend who was a doctor. Airlia remained with Fayt as the doctor appeared. The woman who Ameena was staying with felt so helpless and depressed. The doctor arrived as she tried everything in her power to help Ameena. She bowed to Ameena and turned to the large group and bowed. Ameena's neighbor turned to the group and said, "I'm so happy she's home safe, thanks to all of you."

Cliff blushed as he said, "Aah, it was nothing."

However, Dawn, her neighbor wouldn't hear any of that, "No, no, the doctor said that, had you found her much later it might have been too late. Oh, I feel so sorry for the poor girl. She lost both of her parents, and now this disease..."

This caught Fayt's attention, "Ma'am?"

Dawn punched the air in frustration, "Oh, it's all the war's fault! If it wasn't for this war, Ameena's parents wouldn't have died, and she could have lived in peace..."

Airlia winced as she said, "That's why the killing has to end." Nel looked at her friend and nodded in agreement.

Dawn sighed in frustration again, "Indeed-But there's not much we can do. All we can do is make Wishing Charms and pray that Apris ends the war... If only I had the power, I'd smash those Airyglyph scum into little pieces... I...I feel so powerless!"

Airlia gave the woman a weak smile, "I want nothing more than for this war to end, but there is only one way to get it to end. That is by killing Vox. He is the warmonger that is hell-bent on war between these two nations that were at peace long before."

Fayt looked down, "Power..." Ameena groaned as she tried to sit up. Nel placed out her hand to stop Ameena. Airlia shook her head as realization dawned on Ameena who Airlia really was.

"You're…"

Ameena started as Airlia gave her a sad smile. "Yes. I am so sorry about your family. I wish there was more that I can do. I'm trying to work on a cure for your condition; however, I had to have the doctor give me all of the symptoms. However, there are things that only you can tell me. When did this all start?"

Ameena looked down at her hands as she said, "It started when I left Airyglyph at the start of the war almost ten years ago. My father was sent to be a soldier of the dragon brigade and my mother went out to help heal the fallen. An attack done by Aquaria killed them both. However, I feel no blame to Aquaria. The Airyglyphians started the war after all, claiming you had been kidnapped, even though most of us suspected otherwise. Albel tore apart the world trying to find you. However, with my family dead, I had nothing left and came here. During my travels, I contracted this deadly disease." Ameena gave her a list of the symptoms and a weak smile.

"I am so sorry that this all happened to you my dear friend. I will do my best to find something to heal you. Please, though, you must follow the doctor's orders and stay in bed."

Ameena looked around in question, finally registering the other faces as she asked, "What is everyone doing here? I understand that she's trying to keep a low profile while trying to find a way to end the war, but Fayt, you're supposed to be in Aquios today…"

Airlia smiled sadly as Dawn, the middle aged woman spoke, "These people brought you back here after you collapsed. You collapsed on top of the mountain, Ameena. I couldn't carry you all the way home-so I came back to get help. Well, that's when I saw this boy..."

Ameena gave a sad smile as she tried to apologize, "I see... Fayt, everyone, thank you very much. I am so sorry for the trouble I've caused you all..."

Cliff gave a smooth smile as he brushed it off, "Nah, don't worry about it." Nel, too, gave a smile as she said, "He's right. You just concentrate on resting up and getting better." Ameena barely nodded in agreement. Nel continued, "Ameena?" The weakened brunette smiled while her gaze spoke in volumes, wondering about what would be asked, "Yes?"

Nel smiled as she said, "I asked that doctor to take care of you for me. If you start feeling worse, please go see her right away." Ameena looked like she would burst from the fear of not being able to pay. However Nel shook her head, "That's not a problem. We've already come to an agreement about the fee. It's all taken care of."

Ameena was not one to take things for free, "I, I can't let you do that!"

Airlia grinned in merriment as Nel shook her head in amusement, "You need to learn to take favors when they're offered. Don't worry-you don't owe me anything. That doctor is an old friend of mine. I'm happy to use my connections to help."

Cavan spoke out next, "She's right. Listen, she says it's okay, so it's okay!"

Ameena tried to speak but Cassius spoke up next, "How about this? Just think of it as payment for the Maiden of Irisa? Does that sound fair?"

Ameena merely shook her head, but Airlia spoke up next, "Come on; just say 'yes.'"

Fayt knew the perfect way to end this argument in the works, "You want to see your friend again, don't you? You'll need to get better as fast as possible if you want to do that, right?"

At the mere thought, Ameena seemed to get stronger, "I...don't know how to thank you."

Cliff smiled as he nodded, "Don't mention it. Fayt?" Fayt looked at Cliff with a nod of his head, "Yeah. Ameena? Sorry, but we have to go." Ameena looked up in question, and then remembered their journey to Aquios. Fayt nodded as he spoke, "I'd like to stay and help you get better, but there's something important I have to do." Nel and Airlia were silent at this statement. He could have possibly agreed to help end the terrible war that was raging between the two nations. Fayt continued to speak, "It's something I've thought about a lot. At first, I was just going to run away from it all, but then I realized: sometimes, you're the only one that can make a difference. And if it's something that might help people you've got to give it a try!" Ameena nodded with a gentle smile.

Airlia had to ask, "Fayt, you don't mean-?" Airlia knew that Nel had badgered them to help end the war, but with their solid commitment, the war would definitely end.

Fayt smiled at the three women, "That's right, I'll cooperate with you. Of my own free will, of course. So let's go...before I change my mind again." Airlia gave a sparkling laugh, making Cavan and Cassius glare at the blue haired boy who had earned the smile of the Princess, never mind her laughter.

Cliff laughed, earning him a smile from Nel as he said, "You're as easy to read as always." Fayt smirked as he said to Cliff, "I'll take that as a compliment," and then he turned to face Ameena again, "All right, we have to go now. I'm sorry; ma'am-please take good care of Ameena."

Dawn smiled gently as she said, "I will. You folks take care of you own work, whatever that may be. You just leave Ameena to me."

The group bowed to her as they left, Airlia smiled at the two women as she said, "Thank you." Ameena knew she didn't have to ask Fayt if she would see him again, in her heart of hearts, she knew that she would. If only the tragedy that lies ahead could have been avoided…


	9. Chapter 8: A New Companion and Aquios

I do not own anything from Star Ocean Till the End of Time!

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 8: A New Companion and Aquios…

Fayt left the room to see several people waiting for him…

In the living room, Nel went outside to wait for Fayt while there was still Airlia waiting in the room with Cliff who was sitting in a chair waiting for Fayt. Cliff shrugged about Airlia refusing to leave the room. Airlia cornered them as she said, "I know you two aren't from Greeton, neither are Cassius and Cavan as they once said to me that they were from. Now I don't know why you're lying to everyone, however, your secret is safe with me. Just promise that you won't back out now that you've promised to help us."

Cliff looked slightly pale as he asked her, "You sure about this?" Airlia nodded as Fayt did too. They gave her a brief rundown of where they were from and what the current situation was.

The situation was humorous enough that Cliff chuckled as he said to Fayt, "So, whatever happened to that precious UP3 you used to worry about all the time?"

Then he turned to Airlia and said, "When we get some quiet time, we'll tell you everything. I promise. For someone who is from this world, you sure are calm about the idea of there being other worlds and that there are forms of life on them." Airlia merely smiled cryptically.

Fayt however, blushed as he said, "Ah yes, well... I've made up my mind. I'll do whatever it takes to end this war. That's all."

Cliff took one last chance to rub it in with what Fayt said before, "There are things I can do, that no one else can do! If there's a chance I can help... Hah! Cool, kid, very cool."

Airlia merely chuckled softly. Fayt said, "Either way, we've interfered so much already, it's not going to make any difference, is it? And there's no guarantee we'll ever get off this planet." Cliff nodded as they turned to leave.

They left the building as Nel smirked as she said, "Took you long enough. What were you talking about?"

Airlia smiled as she said smoothly, "Oh nothing-I was just asking him if he's going to miss Ameena."

Nel chuckled, understanding now why there was such laughter, "Silly question. Of course he will."

Fayt growled out, "Lay off the teasing, all right? It's not like we're going out, geez!" Airlia chuckled at the frustration. Fayt bowed to Nel as he thanked her again for the assistance of the doctor and not charging Ameena.

Nel merely smiled as she said, "Well, she did help you to decide to help us to end the war, so it's the least I could do. Plus I did it because I wanted to." Fayt tried to speak as Airlia merely looked at him and he closed his mouth.

Cavan ran a hand through his black hair as his blue eyes glared at Fayt. He had been able to elicit laughter out of the Princess, when he himself had not been able to. Cassius let his blonde hair fall over his eyes as he studied the Princess. He couldn't use the potion anymore; however, if he got her a gift perhaps, she'd forget this blue haired –_boy_.- However, he knew the only thing she really wanted was for the war to end to return to her –_knight's_- side. The thought irked him that the pitiful girl didn't want him or his friend Cavan. The group left the area as they planned their next move. However, a thought struck Airlia as she gasped. Fayt was instantly at her side, misunderstanding what was going on. Airlia looked at the boy, squashing the connection that she felt with him, and said, "We should get Roger and bring him to Aquaria. He was really useful in the forest, minus the ego of course."

Fayt started laughing as he agreed. He could also see that it had irritated Cavan and Cassius. They left to go to the west of Peterny, however, unlike the first time, they went north instead of turning down the first path that led to the forest. However, they were forced to fight a rather large mammoth like creature. Airlia evaded from under the beast's foot and took out her sword to slice at its belly. Fayt and Cliff worked together to deal the killing blow. Fayt sliced at his neck, however the sword got stuck. Cliff jumped up and used his strength to pull the sword down through the neck, killing him instantly. They proceeded to the bridge where they crossed and Airlia stopped them cold. "Guys, these monsters are very deadly. Best to keep clear of them." With that said, everyone nodded and ran to avoid the creatures. The flying creatures tried to swoop and dive; however, they were avoided when one flew into a tree. The creatures on the ground were slow, luckily for them.

With little resistance, they made it safely to the town of Surferio. The town was small, sitting upon rocks connected by bridges. Below them was a deep lake that lay over the ruins of the Ancient City of Aquor. Airlia had never been here due to the war, but found it highly fascinating. There were several races in the small town. Airlia gazed in pure wonder; however, a familiar voice brought her back to reality. They proceeded down the stairs and across the bridge and they saw a small group of three to the left at the intersection beyond the shops. They saw Roger there with two of his friends. The one on Roger's left was garbed in blue. He had a brown cloth wrapped around his shoulders and he also had goggles sitting on his helmet. He seemed to be half awake. He was on the heavier set in comparison to Roger and his other friend who stood on Roger's right. This other boy was dressed in brown clothing and he had a wooden sword strapped to his back. Both boys were taller than Roger, but not by much.

Roger looked up curiously at the expressions of his friends' expressions. Cliff nodded, "Yo." Roger's expression turned to pure delight as he said, "Ho! It's you guys! It's great to see yah!"

The heavier set of his friends just hummed in thought. However the boy in brown asked, "Hey, who are these guys?" Roger beamed in thought as he said, "Oh. These guys are trying to be my henchmen. I guess that'd make them your underlings or something."

Cavan looked at Roger in incredulity, "Huh?"

The heavier set boy said, "...You're joking."

The slightly taller and slim child in brown said, "Come on, Roger, tell the truth!"

Roger seemed to think, his joyful expression disappearing. "Sorry, hehe, just kiddin'... I had them help out in the 'Real Man Contest' a while back."

The slim boy in brown smiled thoughtfully, "Ah, okay then. Heh, I thought there was something funny going on. These guys seem pretty strong and all."

Airlia smiled as she introduced everyone, "I'm Airlia. This boy," she indicated Fayt "is Fayt Leingod. The blonde muscular man is Cliff Fittir. This woman," Airlia indicated the crimson haired, purple eyed woman "is Nel Zelpher."

Cavan spoke up, "I'm Cavan and this is my partner Cassius."

Dribe nodded as he said, "Howdy, nice to meet you guys, I'm Dribe. I'm one of Roger's crew."

The heavier set boy said, "I'm Melt. So you guys were the ones helping Roger. Heh, don't bother speaking. I see all, and know all."

Everyone looked at the boy questioningly. The boy in brown, Dribe, smiled as he said, "Heh, yeah, this guy can read the stars, just a little. He says weird things sometimes, but don't let that bother you."

Fayt said genuinely, "Wow... The ability to read the stars..."

Cavan asked aloud a little harsher than he wanted to, "What are ya guys doing!?"

Roger looked proud of himself as he said, "Hey! I just found this awesome item!"

However Dribe corrected him, "Hey, you didn't find that, Geloro of the Greem tribe found it..."

Roger scolded Dribe, "You fool! Yah didn't have to tell 'em that!" Melt smiled as he indicated several books. Airlia asked, "A book?"

Roger nodded as he said, "A mysterious book, dug from the ruins on the bottom of the lake bed... It just reeks of adventure! But I don't really understand what it says."

Cassius smirked as he said, "You don't understand what it says?"

Dribe answered next for Roger, "I don't know these characters. Only Melt can read it, and even he doesn't understand the whole thing. All I know is; it seems to be talking about a certain place."

Cliff picked up one book to examine and found he was unable to understand it either, "Yeah, I can't read this stuff... What does it say?"

Melt began to explain each book in turn, "Hidden spring in a sea of rolling white fog; what will the stalwart father and son who stand guard think? Caves as dark as death. The five attributes come into conflict. What light can reveal them? The rotted corridor, guarded by archers of the gods. The Sun King sleeps in his coffin. What shall the mute corpse say? Which of the three shall claim the kingless throne? Does the sacrifice of the winged messenger of the gods gaze at hope or despair? At the end of the caverns where the copper sleeps, the northernmost Wiseman gazes upon the lake. Is it an ancient power sealed below the roots? Burning flames of the underworld. The red twins looked down upon by the giant from the tribe of long ears. Who can release that inner power? ...That's all of it."

Roger scratched the back of his neck as he said, "Hmm... I don't get it. What's it talking about?"

Airlia smiled as she said, "I know what the riddle of the sea of rolling white fog means!"

Roger looked at her as she shook her head with a smirk. "I'll tell you only if you promise to split whatever we may find with us!"

Roger scuffed at the ground as he nodded, "Very well. You help us with this and I'll help you on your adventure!"

Cavan tried to find some excuse to not having the child come along, "Yeah, but..."

Roger looked indignant at that comment, "What's wrong with that? All you gotta do is help out with our treasure hunt while you're on your own adventure." Airlia looked at Fayt as did everyone else. He seemed to think for only a moment.

He nodded to Roger as he said, "All right, you've got a deal." Roger started to cheer.

Dribe looked up at Cliff and asked, "Take care of our crazy brother..."

Melt added in his two cents, "He's in your hands now." Cliff nodded seriously to the two boys, seeing that the care for them was genuine.

Roger looked back at his two brothers of sorts, "I'll see you guys then! I'll pick up some presents for you guys, too, don't worry!" The trio bid goodbye to each other as they left. The group left Surferio with little fanfare as they proceeded back to the path that would lead them to the forest that Ameena was found in.

"Roger, do you think you can take us up the hidden path again?" Airlia asked as he nodded, not quite understanding. They dodged the mammoth like creature that they had encountered earlier and went back up the hidden path. At the summit where Ameena was found, Airlia led the way back to where the Mudman had been. Luckily they had dodged all enemies as they made their way. Roger looked at the area curiously. Airlia saw the pair of rocks and smiled. "I think this is where one of the books meant Roger." Airlia examined closely and saw something catch her eye.

She picked it up to discover berries that increase your health. "Found it!" Roger took out the corresponding book and noted in it what they had found.

They left as swiftly as they had arrived. "I have my suspicions about the second book,"

Nel said, "However; they must wait as we need to get to Her Majesty now. We've delayed enough as it is…" Airlia nodded. She had put off the meeting because she was afraid of being turned away because of who she was. They left and went the way they had come and were off the mountain top before long. When they were back in Peterny, a large argument from the Inn drew them to it. Inside were an odd looking girl and a tall guy with chestnut brown hair.

Airlia stepped in and said, "Excuse me, is there something we can help you with?" The girl was small, and her hair was a platinum blonde under a green cap.

"Yes, we're trying to find our way to Kirlsa and this guy is as dumb as a tree stump when it comes to directions."

Airlia smiled as she told him, "Head south of here and keep going, you'll find it in no time. If you hit snow, you've gone too far."

The boy looked relieved as he smiled, "Thank you miss." The pair excused themselves without much ado and leave for the south. The owner of the inn looked relieved to see the pair leave. Airlia merely smiled as she bowed and left without a word. They continued to the north to their final destination, Aquios. When they left the town of Peterny, they followed the stone pathway to the rapidly approaching city of Aquaria. Luckily that since they were in sacred territory, there weren't as many monsters to bar their path. They fought a few large chameleons with ease as well as two witches, that with the help of Fayt's "Silence" runology, they were able to defeat them without much trouble as well. They finally reached the Royal City when they stood in awe.

Airlia was finally able to breathe a breath of freedom for good. She knew that she was safe at this point. Only the Queen could turn her away, and she had no doubt that when her story was heard, that she would not do that. Nel spoke, "It's time for everyone to meet Her Majesty and Lady Elena, our Runological Weapon Development Department Leader." She led the way through the beautiful city as Airlia walked next to her, between Fayt and Cliff. She felt safe between the two men considering she was the Princess of their enemies. They swiftly made their way to the castle and Airlia felt a fear so profound that she held the necklace she wore in her hand and prayed. The guards stopped Fayt and his group at the gates of the castle, preventing entry. However, when Nel told them it was okay, the guards went to allow them to pass until they saw the Princess.

Their weapons went to her throat and her back. Airlia froze in place, anxiety written on her face. "She is part of the enemy! She cannot be allowed to pass!" Airlia looked to Nel for any ideas.

Nel tried to stop one guard while Cliff stood in front of the other guard. Nel spoke soundly as she said, "She was a prisoner in the Kirlsa Training Facility and has come to aid us in stopping this war. You **will** let her pass." The guards let up, however, their replacements had just come so the two guards walked with the group to the Queen's throne room.

Airlia spoke next, "Thank you Nel. I'm grateful that you helped me back there. You knew I would be anxious about this confrontation." Nel simply smiled gently, comforting the Princess some as they went up the stairs to the second floor. Fayt had little time to study the palace made of a marble-like material. They turned left at the top of the second floor and approached two large doors. They stopped for a moment, and in that moment Airlia made sure that her appearance was corrected so it didn't look like she had just gotten out of a fight. Satisfied, she said a silent prayer again. The doors opened to reveal a huge throne room. They walked the length of the room and kneeled. Airlia kept her head low as Nel introduced most of the group. However, the Queen's startled gasp interrupted the introductions before they could reach Cavan or Cassius.

"Airlia… You're alive! What happened child? Come here and tell me everything." A sigh of relief rushed through the Princess.

Airlia stood and walked over to the Queen. "It's been much too long Your Majesty." Airlia began to explain the events that led to her arrival.

When she finished, the Queen was too shocked to say anything to her. "Goodness Airlia, you've been through a lot. All of this happened because you refused two men who can't stand to lose?"

Airlia could only nod. "All I want is for this war to end so I can go home to my father and to my knight, both of whom are probably out of their mind in worry." The Queen nodded in understanding. Everyone felt the strains of war and knew that it was not Arzei's fault the war had started. Vox had fabricated the tale of who kidnapped Airlia and dressed some of his own men as those who serve Apris.

"You are more than welcomed to stay here Airlia." Airlia's eyes showed her relief.

The man that she remembered to be Lasselle was storming with rage, "Your Majesty! You surely can't think to harbor the Princess here right now?!"

Aquaria XVII turned to glare at him coldly, shutting him up instantly. "She will be allowed to stay here, however, I will not permit her to leave until it is safe, and she will not be permitted to the development lab, however, Lady Elena and her associates may seek her out if they so wish. She will not be barred from exploring Aquios. Will this pacify you Lasselle? Will you be ok with this Airlia?" Airlia smiled as she nodded, this way no one could say she had knowledge of anything that went on and failed to notify her kingdom. Lasselle could only flap his lips as no sound came out. Aquaria XXVII smiled as she nodded. "I'll show you to your room Airlia while the others go meet with Lady Elena. Nel," Romeria said as Nel bowed.

"Yes Your Majesty." As the group left, Airlia smiled up at her friend, the Queen.

"Thank you for getting me gracefully out of that situation. It would have been awkward to decline going with them. This should put everyone at ease." Romeria nodded as they walked through the halls and back down the halls and down the stairs.

Airlia recognized the room to have been recently remodeled. "Wasn't this a storeroom the last time I was here?"

Romeria nodded as she said, "Correct. I had it remodeled in hopes that you would be found and if you needed somewhere to stay until the war ends." Airlia smiled brightly as they went in. The room was beautiful!

A window had been added to filter some light. The once upon a time storehouse had been cleaned out, a nice green rug with gold trim was added, and the furniture was plain, but, with an intricate design. There was white gauze around the bed, hanging from the rail of the bed posts. The linen was a plain beige color and the pillows were firm. Airlia touched everything with a sense of wonder as she saw the walls had been cleaned so you could see the marble that was beneath the years of grime of a storehouse. There were knickknacks around the place, here and there, to give the place a touch of home. Airlia sat down on the bed and went to lie down.

She had no idea of how long she had slept. However, it had been shining with sunlight before, now there was darkness. She stretched her sore muscles and sat up. However, it was then that she noticed she wasn't alone. She peered through the sheets and saw it to be the form of Lady Elena. Airlia smiled brightly as she went to greet the love of her father. "Hello Lady Elena…" The purple haired woman's smile was so bright and beautiful.

Elena's eyes shown with the emotions the woman was feeling, relief, sorrow, pain, happiness. "I am so glad you're safe Airlia. Tell me, please, no one's mistreating you, right?"

Airlia smiled, "No. The Queen warned everyone against that. I've missed you, though, Lady Elena…"

Elena said, cutting the younger woman off, "Just call me Elena when we're in private. I feel as if you're my own daughter."

Airlia simply smiled even brighter. "I wish you would be my mother when the war ends and both kingdoms are speaking to each other again." Elena's sad smile made Airlia wince. However, before anyone could continue, a disturbance in the hall brought them out.

Airlia was hesitant before opening the door. She didn't want to see who it was or if they were there to accuse her of being there to steal information for her home. Elena, having sensed this went out first to protect the woman she would love to call her daughter. Outside was Dion, trying to get a man to leave the castle. The man was tall, with short cropped hair and it came back into pulled several braids. The man was demanding, "Where is that woman, Airlia?! I've heard rumor that she is here in the castle. She'll betray us all…."

Elena had heard enough as she swept her way into the hallway stopping the tirade. "She is resting. She was held prisoner for a month by one of her own people. She is restricted from movement into certain sections of the castle. She has accepted those terms in exchange for protection from everyone who would harm her on both sides until she can return after the end of the war. Anyone who gives her trouble is subject to be thrown into jail." The man shut up quickly as he saw her.

Tales of her appearance had spread far and wide, but never had he expected it to actually be understated. However, word had spread of her care for her friends with such intensity; he hadn't expected to actually like her. He didn't like anyone except for his own pet cats. "I apologize, Princess Airlia. I didn't hear all of the terms that you were given. I understand everything now, and shall prevent others from making the same mistake that I made. Will you allow me to make it up to you? Have the three of you eaten today?"

Airlia shook her head no, as did the others. "Then I will be right back."

He left swiftly, leaving everyone shaking their heads. "Airlia, this is my second in command, so to speak, Dion Landers."

Airlia smiled as she extended her hand to the tall man with glasses. "Nice to meet you Dion, please, just call me Airlia. Who was that man?"

Elena shook her head with a chuckle, "He is Maxwell Aaron Albert. He was once my pupil, until he branched off into other studies, now he walks around in the Library, constantly studying. He doesn't favor romance; he just favors his cats that he has in his home. He's harmless though, so don't worry about him."

They walked back into her room to set up for a dinner for the group. They had just gotten the table ready and Dion brought two extra chairs when Maxwell came back into the room. He set the table with all sorts of breads, some wine, salad, both fruit and vegetable as well as some pasta. Airlia smiled at the group as they sat down to eat. Airlia worried silently for what was going on with Fayt's group, but never, would she have known what her fear would do. There was little conversation; however, out of the corner of her eye, she could see Maxwell hadn't taken his gaze from her. When the meal was done, Airlia excused herself to get some rest. Everyone saw that she was clearly tired and nodded. They took their leave silently as she went to lie back down in bed to sleep. However, sleep, would not come easily.

Dreams of fierce battle brewed, leaving her whimpering in her sleep. Her fear, a deep seeded fear, came to life as she extended her hands to prevent an attack from behind. At that same moment, Fayt found they discovered too late that a group of monsters was coming up from behind. However to the group's surprise, a shield formed to protect them, leaving the group confused. Airlia passed out from the drain of energy and slept. She had no idea of how long she was asleep again, however, when she awoke, she saw the worried expression of Fayt Leingod. Airlia brushed her hand over her eyes. "Fayt, what's going on?"

Fayt's expression turned serious, "Ameena, she's here and she collapsed again. We've brought Dion to her; however, I know that you would want to know she's dying of a serious infection in her lungs. However, we also heard you were unconscious for two days. What happened?"

Airlia's eyes clouded over in worry, for Ameena more than herself. "I don't remember." She excused him so she could change into the new clothes that Aquaria XXVII brought for her to wear.

It was a simple cloak as well as some fitted pants and top that was cream in color while the cloak was also a cream. Airlia smiled at her simple appearance. She left quickly to go to the inn where Ameena was staying. Airlia pulled the doctor to the side as she was leaving, "What is wrong with her?"

The woman could only give a sad smile, "She will die if she's not treated with medicine that isn't even in existence yet. All I can do is ease her suffering and pray that Apris takes pity and heals her."

Airlia felt like weeping, her friend was dying. "I'll take it into my hands; send for the best compounders to meet me in the Workshop here in town." She nodded as she left and Airlia left to go to the workshop to clean it up. However, when Airlia arrived, she was in for a large surprise! It was already exceptionally clean and ready to use.

There was a knock on the door. Airlia opened it to reveal several figures standing there. "Word came to us on the winds that you're looking for the best compounders in the lands. Here we are. I'm Puffy."

A bright young woman said. She was shorter and dressed as if ready for schooling. Then there was an elderly woman standing there, she smiled grimly as she bowed, "I'm Louise the Diviner. I helped to compound the remedy that was given to you years ago to clear the confusion in your heart of hearts."

Airlia smiled warmly at her, "Thank you again for helping me with that problem."

Then there was a woman who was tall with her blonde hair was braided behind her back, "I'm Cliff's friend, Mirage Koas. It's nice to finally meet you Airlia."

"Thank you all for coming, we're on a very special mission. We're going to create a remedy to save a girl who is dying very slowly, very painfully. We'll each take an element of her ailment and create a remedy for that, and hopefully, amidst this, we'll find a cure for the disease in her lungs."

Mirage started to read off the list of ailments, "Fever. Then there is dry coughing, though when she does get something, it's usually bloody. Then there's the physical pain that she is constantly in. I also felt unusual bumps when I examined her with the doctor, it's possibly cancer. This will be hard to cure, but I know if anyone can do it, it's the group we have right now." Airlia felt her heart sink when she heard the word –_cancer_.- She didn't know what it was, but assumed that it was something very nasty.

Everyone looked grim as they diced up the things to make in an attempt to save the woman's life. Airlia took the task of finding something to end the coughs. Mirage was making something akin to what she called chemotherapy to save her from the cancer. Then there's the fever, who Louise took to finding something to end it for good for the girl. That left Puffy, who was working on something to soothe her throat and in general to ease the pain. The girls also had to be careful of the elements that went into their remedies, to ensure that they don't cross interact in a negative way.

Hours passed, as each woman worked diligently when Mirage smiled triumphantly. "I got my section done."

Airlia smiled gratefully at the woman as her own potion had the reaction she recalled her book saying it should have. She looked and saw it was ready. "Mine's done too!" Airlia smiled as they compared notes to see that it was truly ready, and nothing would be ill cross interacting.

Puffy jumped for joy as she stated, "Mine's done too!" Airlia and the others watched as Louise just finished her own potion as well. When everything was done, they checked one final time as it was for the sake of a sick girl who had never known what it meant to never have health problems.

"Everything's set. We'll phone it in on the way to the inn. Let's go." Airlia opened her communicator to give her friends their patents on their products. Puffy named her remedy the 'All Soothing Potion.'

Airlia felt that it actually made sense. Louise was next naming her potion the 'Fever Reducer.'

Airlia went to hand the communicator to Mirage who told her, "I don't have a name yet. Why don't you name yours?"

Airlia nodded as she said, "I'm going to name mine the Cough Stopper."

Airlia knew her name was weak, but it said it all. Mirage smiled as she took the communicator and said, "Mine is the Lump Healer." They made their way swiftly to the main street in Aquios. When they did, they turned to the right and went into the building across the street to the inn where Ameena was resting.

When they made it there, Airlia looked around and wondered where everyone was when a woman approached them, "The war is starting. They all left to go to the boarder." Airlia cried internally, she wanted to end Vox's life, but it was not to be.

However, Mirage sensed what was in the girl's heart and said, "We'll take care of the administering the cures, just be sure to bring her reason to live, home alive."

Airlia smiled with all of the relief she felt. "Thanks Mirage. Please take care of her." Mirage nodded as Airlia flew out of Aquios. She tore past the demons on the paths. Normally she wouldn't have cared if she fought them or not, but she wasn't about to let Dion die.

She had just made it to the Arias border when she saw it. Ships appeared in the sky. She saw the beam of light that destroyed the man who was her enemy. "Vox…" When she saw another beam of light, she screamed in outrage. It was then that her abilities would manifest. A beam of light appeared above her as an angel appeared. The beam shot over the arena as it produced a protective shield that reflected the enemy attacks. The first ship that attacked the shield was destroyed by the sheer force of the reflected attack. Fayt took his cue to tell both sides to run. Airlia's body fell as the next ship's beam came and shattered the shield. Dion had already cleared the field, thankfully to the assistance of some of his assistants. The soldiers had started fleeing after seeing the shield destroyed by the beam of the second ship. Gareth was the only one to investigate the source and saw his Princess. He refused to leave her side, even when he thought death could come to him.

"I'm taking her to Aquios. Please, don't attack me." Gareth said as the soldiers nodded and handed him Airlia. Fayt screamed in the distance as another angel and beam of light appeared, this one destroyed the ship as if it had never been there. Fayt apparently collapsed too, with the amount of ensuing confusion. Baldwin rose into the air and swiftly flew to the White Dew Gardens where he landed. He ran inside, much to the consternation of the Magistrate Lasselle.

When Romeria saw Airlia's sleeping body, her worry instantly began brewing. "Gareth, it has been a long time. What happened to Airlia?"

Gareth shook his head, "I'm not exactly sure myself. All I know is that she came onto the field, apparently as Vox was killed by these celestial ships or something. She screamed as they began to attack everyone and a beam of light appeared and shielded the field. The first ship to attack was destroyed as the ship attacked the shield. However, when the second ship attacked, it broke the shield entirely. I flew to find what originated the shield, to get it to safety for the sake of both kingdoms. I don't want this world wiped clean when there are so many unresolved issues. I saw it was my Princess and knew she needed to rest before seeing her father." Romeria nodded as she escorted them to the room the Princess was using so she could sleep it off.

Airlia awoke with a start, not immediately recognizing the location. Gareth woke immediately as he saw her looking around. "It's okay Airlia. You're in Aquios. I brought you here when I saw you unconscious."

Airlia smiled when she saw Gareth's familiar form. Gazing around, she only saw Dion there as well. "Tell me what has happened." Gareth told her of what he knew. He left out what was going on with Albel. Airlia's expression told all as she said, "What of Albel?"

However, the answer would not come from Gareth, but from that of Cavan. "We kicked his ass in the mountains. He was probably too weak to fight in the all-out war we were just in." Airlia sized up Cavan and saw his once perfect face was marred with several bruises, lacerations and scrapes.

Airlia had to restrain her joy at seeing him injured. Gareth smiled as they excused themselves. They left to find Fayt who was also just waking up. Airlia smiled at the fact that Fayt was also safe. However, nothing would prepare them for what would happen next. Ameena walked up to the door without Mirage's assistance. Dion looked at her as he whispered, "Ameena?"

Ameena smiled genuinely without pain. Airlia spoke in a bare whisper, "It worked! Thank Apris. When everything is settled, I intend to compensate Mirage and those other two for all of their help. Now, Fayt, I think you and I need to talk. Alone." Fayt nodded, as did Cliff. Nel and everyone else looked puzzled at this, however, Airlia knew things would change, and quickly.


	10. Chapter 9: Maria

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 9: Maria

Everyone reluctantly left, except for Cliff and Fayt. Mirage sent Cliff a curious look, one which he shook off. With everyone gone, Cliff leaned against the door as Airlia spoke; thankfully she kept her voice low, as did they, trying to prevent anyone from eavesdropping. "So, boys, tell me the longer version about your situation and where you are really from."

Cliff weakly smiled as Fayt answered, "I am from a world called Earth. Where you are from is a world called Elicoor II. Cliff is from Klaus III. I was enjoying vacation with my friends and family on another planet when it was attacked by those same strangers that attacked this world and killed Vox in the process. They are called the Vendeeni. Apparently, they are after me. At least, this is according to Cliff."

Airlia looked at the taller, older man as she said, "Really?"

Cliff nodded, "Yeah, his father did something not too nice to him and now Fayt has to pay for it by being hunted down by these clowns."

Airlia nodded, knowing how Fayt must feel, "Well boys, you are both welcome in Airyglyph forever, especially since you two helped to protect me so well. I have this strange feeling, though, in the pit of my stomach that we haven't seen the last of those people." Suddenly a cry from down the halls brought the trio outside. They raced outside of the castle and to the White Dew Gardens to see another ship.

Airlia and Fayt looked at each other before the blue haired man said, "Another one?! Why don't we use the method you guys used to destroy it before?" Cliff looked at the pair and said, "You two don't really remember do you?" Airlia looked at him in confusion, "What do you mean by that Cliff?"

Cliff's expression turned deadly serious. "You two really don't remember? Airlia, you made a shield that covered the whole fighting field; you protected both Airyglyphian and Aquarian alike. When they tried to attack the shield, it reflected back at them and destroyed them. The second ship destroyed the shield, and knocked you out. Fayt was so angry that he created a beam of light that destroyed the second ship." Airlia and Fayt both paled drastically as Cavan sneered. This was what he was sent to find out about, and now he would have to destroy the girl he had lusted after for so long. Cassius also had a dark look as he was thinking about the same thing. They excused themselves and left without looking back. No one thought twice about the loss of the two men who were constantly tormenting the Princess. However, no one doubted that it wasn't the last they had seen of the pair.

However, all the group could do was watch as the ship descended, when a second ship, one that was much smaller appeared. The smaller ship started firing on the larger ship. However, it was in vain as the larger ship fired back, striking the ship. Even though the smaller one retreated, the larger one did as well. However, behind the group, a beam of light formed a circle as a girl appeared. She couldn't have been any older than Fayt was. However, the girl was on the shorter side, being smaller than that of Nel or herself. Her outfit was very strange, but her blue hair and startling emerald green eyes made her very beautiful. Cliff had to poke fun at the woman, "You finally found us huh?" The girl merely shrugged her shoulders as she said, "Sorry. It wasn't exactly easy to find you in the mess that the universe is in." Cliff spoke up, "Well, do you think it was best to just transport down here?"

The girl smiled as she said, "I scanned the situation before coming in, so I had a good idea what to expect. At least, now that this planet's part of this mess, we don't have to hide anything anymore."

Cliff nodded as he looked at Fayt and razzed him one last time, "True enough. But I bet you that Mr. Super-Square, champion of the UP3 would disagree with you." Fayt glared at Cliff coldly as Airlia just looked on in question.

Nel was blunt as she asked, "Who are you?"

Cliff placed his hand against the back of his head as he said, "I'm lacking in my introductions, everyone this is Maria Traydor. Maria, this is Airlia; Princess of Airyglyph. This lady over here," Cliff indicated Nel, "Is Nel, the smaller child is Roger. Don't let his size fool you, or his ego for that matter. He is very quick and hot tempered, but a good fighter nonetheless." Maria nodded to everyone in turn, however, received cold gazes from the two untrusting women in the group.

Airlia knew they weren't from the planet she was from; however still the facts were still shocking to her. Nel knew nothing of this strange woman or how she knew the man that she had feelings for. However Airlia raised her hand to stop Nel from speaking, making the warrior raise her brow in question. Airlia simply shook her head to keep the questions down until they had time to talk alone. Cliff smiled at Airlia, "Thank you for understanding, Airlia. Nel, I promise to explain everything after I get a chance to speak with my boss. I promise." Airlia saw his heart was in his eyes and nodded silently, promising to help him however she could.

Airlia and Nel saw the strange blue haired woman named Maria gather the others around her as they stood near Roger while the others chattered briskly. Airlia watched through narrowed eyes as she saw Fayt react strangely to what she told him. Airlia wanted to say something when the Queen stepped out to question what was going on…

However, before the Queen could say anything, Nel burst out, ending the bitter silence, "Somebody going to explain this? What's going on? Who is she-how did she just appear here? So, I take it you're not all from Greeton after all? Come on, answer me. No more concealing the truth."

However, before anyone could say anything more, the Queen spoke next, "That is enough, Lady Nel."

Nel just looked at the Queen who only shook her head as she said, "I know not who you are, but it is certain that you are one of their acquaintances. I would hear an explanation of you now, one that makes sense to my ears."

However the response that would come from the lips of the blue haired stranger would irk the Elicoorians who were among them as they saw it as disrespect, "Please forgive my rudeness, your Majesty, but would it be alright if we talked among ourselves first? We have a lot of catching up to do. I will explain all of the details and how the facts are connected afterwards; that I promise."

Aquaria XXVII seemed to think it over before finally saying, "...So be it. Show them to the conference room." Nel nodded as she took everyone inside to go to the conference room. The walk was in an awkward silence as Airlia saw Cliff's pained expression. She knew he wanted nothing more than to tell her how he felt, but was powerless due to some strange reason. When they finally reached the room, Maria walked with Mirage inside.

Fayt was next as Airlia looked at Cliff, "Should I come in too? Given what I have been told that I did on the field?"

Cliff thought for a moment and nodded in agreement, "I think that is best." Maria sent the trio a curious look as Cliff shook his head, "She should be here Maria. Something strange happened on that field involving her that she can't remember. I have this hunch that she's just as tied deeply to this as both of you are…"

However, before they could continue Fayt spoke, "Um... Ms. Traydor?"

However Maria shook her head as she spoke, "Please, just Maria's fine, if I may call you Fayt?"

Fayt felt like giving up when he said, "Oh, all right then. Maria, please tell me what happened. Why did the Vendeeni capture my dad? Why are they after me? ...What is it about me that they're so interested in?"

Maria shook her head as she spoke, her voice soft, but powerful as she said, "Relax, there's no need to rush things, and there's much to explain. But first... His powers manifested, didn't they?"

Cliff nodded before he spoke, "They did, just once. He was stronger than expected. Particularly, his destructive capabilities are far beyond yours. However, Airlia produced a rather strange power herself. She shielded the entire field from attack and even destroyed the ship that initially attacked by reflecting the attack back at the ship."

Maria looked at the Princess strangely as she asked, "And their memories?"

Cliff shook his head as he said, "Nah. The whole thing was completely wiped from their minds." Maria's shoulders sank with that thought.

Airlia had had it with the talk between them and the fact that neither she nor Fayt knew what they were talking about. Fayt however, spoke up bringing their thoughts to voice, "What in the world are you guys talking about?"

However, the moment she was about to speak, there was a strange beeping and Maria put her hand to her ear, "Just a moment-First, I have some new information. It's not exactly good news..."

Maria closed her eyes briefly in thought as she spoke, "You know that your father, Professor Leingod, was captured by the Vendeeni, right?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes, this has been said many times. Why?"

Maria spoke, her voice in a bare whisper as she said, "We have learned, after investigating the situation, that your friend, Sophia, was captured as well."

Fayt almost screamed as he said, "What!?"

Maria brought the group up to speed as she said, "They grabbed her after the two of you escaped from the Helre."

Fayt voiced his frustration strongly as he said, "They got Sophia!? Noooo! But what do the Vendeeni want with them!?"

Maria looked at him through slanted eyes as she said, "You really have no idea, do you?"

Airlia demanded in Fayt's place, "So tell us what's going on!"

Maria looked at the Princess as she said more to Fayt than anyone else, "Fine. Your father took it upon himself to carry out forbidden research."

Airlia questioned, "Forbidden research?"

Maria nodded before speaking, "That's right. He researched and designed a genetically modified, living weapon-forbidden by the laws of the Pangalactic Federation."

Fayt kicked at the ground before he spoke next, "My father? I can't believe it!"

However Maria's look of incredulity shattered any hope of it being a lie, "Of course he didn't talk about it. Other than those involved, only the top levels of the Federation government knew anything."

Fayt became suspicious as he asked, "Then how come you know about it?"

Maria spoke, a sad look overtook her gaze, "and I was one of his...guinea pigs."

Airlia gasped as she looked at Maria with sympathy, "What...?"

However, shortly after Maria's gaze turned from sadness to one of hatred, "I'll never forgive them."

However, even with all of the facts lying before him, he still could not believe his father would do something like that, "My dad... I-I can't believe this! Living weapons? You...a guinea pig? You just look like an ordinary girl!" However, what Maria would do next would cement the facts within the Airyglyphian Princess. Maria extended her hand, and the three vases on the shelf began to glow eerily. Then the light focused down to just the middle vase. She pulled out her gun and then shot at the vase. The shot split into two, destroying the ones on either side of the center vase. Airlia whistled softly in amazement. However, it got Cliff thinking…

"Airlia?" When the Princess turned, she gave him a curious look. "When we were out in the Mines, a beast was about to attack us from behind when a shield formed. Do you remember what you were doing around that time?" Airlia thought for a moment and remembered her dream where they were in trouble, however, everything else was hazy still. She told him as such and he began to think. "I think it may be best if you come with us when we try to rescue Fayt's father. I'm beginning to think that you're tied more deeply to this than I first thought." Airlia nodded, unsure of what he meant. However, a glance at the blue haired swordsman showed he was still in disbelief of what he just saw.

The strange blue haired woman took the time to explain further, "This is the power I received from the symbological genetic modifications that Professor Leingod and his lab performed on me. I possess the ability to manipulate the structure of matter. So...still think I'm an ordinary girl? I wasn't the only one he did this to either!"

Fayt demanded aloud, "What?"

Maria glared at the ground, angry that she couldn't take her frustrations out on the source, Professor Leingod, "I wasn't the only one they modified. Another came before me-I was the second subject."

Fayt shook his head, understanding, yet still needing someone to explain everything to him, "What are you saying?"

Maria took a shuddering breath as Airlia explained, "You're saying that it was Fayt who was the first subject, correct?"

Maria nodded; her sympathy showing in full. Fayt however, wouldn't accept the truth, "Me? The first subject? What are you talking about? My dad would never do something like that to me!" Maria spoke, trying to get Fayt to understand that the only way he could find out for certain was if he came with them to rescue his father.

However, her smile brightened when she thought of the perfect way to get him to understand, "I can understand if you don't believe me. Your power hasn't fully awakened yet. But if I'm not telling the truth, can you explain the thing for me? Who knocked that Vendeeni battleship out of the sky? Why are the Vendeeni so relentless in going after you and everyone else related to the Leingods? Everyone who was there knows the answers to these questions... Everyone but you, that is."

Fayt seemed to think for a moment as Maria went on further, "I know you don't want to admit it, but there's only one truth. I'm going to steal the Professor and everyone else back from the Vendeeni and ask him why he did what he did. But to do this, I need your help, Fayt. I can't do it alone... I wouldn't expect you to object to saving your father and Sophia... I know how important they are to you."

Fayt looked at her with disbelief for her doubting his will to rescue them, "Of course I want to rescue them. They mean everything to me." Fayt closed his eyes before he nodded, "I'll help you…." Maria smiled as Cliff went to open the door. However, a sound on the other side made him forcefully open it, sending Nel backwards with a flip. Even though Fayt looked surprised, Airlia wasn't. However, the Princess was delighted to see Gareth standing there, ensuring nothing had happened to her.

Maria shook her head, "It doesn't matter if they heard us. It all has to come out anyways."

Cliff punched his hand to push down the pain-filled thought of leaving Nel behind, "So, how are we getting off this rock?"

Maria was, Airlia thought, very well organized, especially when she said, "I made arrangements. I came in a small ship to avoid the Vendeeni. The Diplo will be arriving later. Everything else is up to Marietta's skills." Cliff smiled at her thoroughness.

However, Fayt wasn't so sure, "That's right. Even if your ship can make it, how do we know the Vendeeni won't interfere?"

Maria nodded, she had thought of it, "Right... Entering orbit, transporting, and warping out will take a total of five minutes."

However Mirage was concerned, "Even our flagship will have trouble withstanding five minutes of concentrated fire from the Vendeeni."

Maria nodded with a smile, "Exactly. The ideal solution would be to create some diversion from the ground as well. But...with the technology available on this planet, that will be difficult. Still, we must think of something,"

However Cliff stated the understatement of the year in the opinion of the group with, "If only Fayt could control his power."

However Maria shook her head, "Even I can't completely control my power... Either way, we need a sure thing if we're going to pull this off. Mirage, what's the strongest and most effective weapon on this planet? I'm not saying we need to use it to break through the Vendeeni shield. All we'd need to do is buy some time while they reevaluate our military capabilities."

Airlia smiled as she said aloud, "I'm certain they would allow us to use the Thunder Arrow if it were only completed!"

Fayt shook his head, "I don't know how much damage it could do to the Vendeeni battleship, but as far as I know, it's the most powerful weapon on this planet. The thing is; it's still under development. It's not ready for actual combat. And I doubt its range is long enough to reach the Vendeeni ship. In any case, the weapon belongs to Aquaria-we can't just use it as we please."

Before Airlia could speak, Nel spoke first, "The Vendeeni-you mean the one's from before?" Fayt merely nodded. Nel looked angry, "They would come and attack again?"

Airlia nodded sadly, "We believe that to be the case, however, we need the Thunder Arrow to divert them enough to help Fayt and the others leave, drawing them away."

Nel seemed to think before she said, "All right, I'll talk to the Queen about it." Fayt couldn't believe that she would help, however Nel spoke nothing short of the truth, "Honestly, I don't really understand the situation. One thing I do know: if that celestial ship comes back again, it will cause another catastrophe. And... I believe the two of you are worthy of my trust." Nel watched as both Fayt and Cliff bowed in thanks.

Cliff smiled brilliantly at Nel as he said, "Thank you Nel. Regardless though, we did promise the Queen that we'd explain the situation to her."

Fayt spoke again, "I don't think she'll be as easy to convince." Nel and Airlia just gave mysterious smiles. They left the conference rooms and went left, back to the chamber they had first met the Queen in.

Nel kneeled before the Queen as she spoke, "Your Majesty, they said they would explain the situation."

It was much quicker for Maria to explain everything as she knew more about the otherworldly things that were going on. Maria summarized what she told Fayt, explaining that they had first landed on the planet as a result from the attack from the ships that had so abruptly ended the war. They were subsequently drawn into the conflict on the land, and now that the otherworlders found them, the planet would no longer be safe as the boy was desired by the other group known as the Vendeeni. The only way that would stop them from wiping the world clean would be to use the Thunder Arrow to hold them off long enough to allow the group to get back on the ship and draw them away for good.

After taking everything in, the Queen thought for a moment before nodding, "Very well."

However Lasselle wasn't so easily put off, "You say you're from another world-You ask us to believe this? Nonsense! Stop wasting Her Majesty's time!"

However Airlia's glare was deadly as the Queen said without looking back, "Silence, Lasselle." Lasselle turned a deathly shade of white. Aquaria XXVII continued, "This is quite sudden, not to mention quite difficult to believe. However, recent events in our country leave me with no choice but to believe." Nel nodded in agreement to the obvious statement. Aquaria XXVII had to ask about why they thought the enemies would return, "And...You say this new enemy will return again? Why would that be?"

Fayt looked at the ground as he spoke softly, the horror of truth growing in his heart, "I think that I am their objective."

The Queen could only look down in disbelief, "So, you are the cause of this entire affair?"

Fayt had finally accepted what he was told as truth, "I don't want to believe it myself... But yes."

Lasselle could only smile triumphantly, he had a way to get rid of the outsiders single-handedly, "Then all we have to do is hand you over to them! Then they will go home, no?"

Airlia spoke out, earning the Queen's respect even further, "Lasselle, will absolutely nothing shut you up?! How dare you treat the man who has helped to save your world like garbage! If not for him, this war would have never ended, and I might be dead!"

Aquaria XXVII looked at Airlia in question as the Princess went to apologize for speaking out of turn when she said, "I believe you are absolutely right Airlia. He had no right to speak like that to him."

However the Queen had her doubts that the Thunder Arrow would solve the problem in the long run, "Can we really fight these...Vendeeni with our Thunder Arrow?"

Fayt nodded, "I can't be sure, but I believe so. The Thunder Arrow would divert the Vendeeni long enough for us to leave the planet...and fix this situation."

Aquaria XXVII spoke softly, "For the sake of our country, it might indeed be best to simply hand you over to them. However, you are our guest. It would not be proper for us to abandon you now." Airlia smiled in pure joy that they wouldn't turn her friend over.

However Nel wanted to be sure, "Your Majesty, you mean-?"

The beautiful woman smiled with a nod, "Yes. We shall let you use the Thunder Arrow."

Fayt and Maria both bowed as Fayt said, "Your Majesty, thank you very much!"

Maria added, "We are grateful, Your Majesty."

Cliff had to question though because he knew of the weapon's faults, "Yeah, but what are you gonna do about the range problem? It's not much good to us if we can't reach them." Everyone nodded while in deep thought about solving the problem. However, before anyone could speak next, the doors flew open as a soldier was barely able to reach them, he was so hurt.

The soldier was blonde, and about Fayt's height with stunning grey eyes as he said, "We've got a problem!" Airlia pulled out some medicine and ran to his assistance. She helped to apply it as he drank the other half of the potion. Lasselle was about to say something when the Queen gave him another cold look. However, the soldier was able to get out, "Someone has infiltrated Kaddan!" Everyone who understood what it was gasped in outrage.

Maria spoke, "So that means the Vendeeni are there, too."

Nel nodded in agreement. Airlia stood, while rotating her shoulders and asked, "Everyone ready?" When they were ready, the Queen started to state something, however, didn't go through with it. Airlia guessed that it was a plea to not go, but then realized they were the only ones who remotely understood what it was that they were going to fight.

The Queen arose and led the way back through the throne room and to the stairway. When they were down the stairs, she led the way to the church that the way through the sealed cavern that led to the Shrine of Kaddan. Airlia spoke, filling in the members of the group who weren't as sure of how this linked to their arrival in Kaddan. "This passage way, if memory serves me right, leads to the Shrine and was reserved only for members of the clergy and for the Royal members of Aquaria."

Romeria nodded in agreement, "That is correct, however, this is an urgent issue that must be addressed! They cannot be allowed to get their hands on the Sacred Orb!"


	11. Chapter 10: Intruders

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 10: Intruders

They entered through the main entrance and raced down the stairs to see the Priestess waiting for them. "What is the matter My Queen?"

The priestess asked as Romeria stated without hesitation, her crimson eyes clouding with worry, "Intruders in the Shrine of Kaddan! These people are going to stop them!" The Priestess nodded in understanding as she started the chant that would reveal the way. "May Apris guide you." Romeria said as the Priestess stopped the group from entering the passageway.

"Here, a merchant traveling through gave us these special tools, you may use them as you see fit. They should assist you in your travels." They were hammers; however, they were far from ordinary. Airlia inspected one to see that they were the newly founded Disintegration Hammers.

The princess smiled, "These are those hammers that you use on walls that are falling apart to reveal hidden areas. Is that not correct?"

The priestess nodded, "You're well informed as usual Princess Airlia."

Airlia smiled, "Well that is thanks to Welch Vineyard, and she runs the Inventors Guild in Peterny. She keeps me well informed on everything that is invented and what it does. No one really knows who invented these as they were found one day in some ruins." The priestess nodded as they descended down the newly formed stairs. Mirage stayed behind to help with the Thunder Arrow. Airlia went down the stairs with Fayt and gasped at the beauty of the hallway.

She had to caution everyone though, but Nel beat her to the punch, "Everyone careful. These passages haven't been used in a long time. So who knows what is down there at this point." They proceeded to the right in the first room. Upon seeing a door, they went through it and past the small inner chamber to see blocks on the path blocked by large unmoving rocks.

Airlia looked at everyone in thought, "There is probably a switch, and none of the books said anything about this. So we're going to have to feel our way through this part.

Everyone nodded as Nel spoke, "wait, I think the Queen told me about this once very long ago. It was in the form of a unique puzzle…."

**_When rocks are in the way…_**

**_It is there that they cannot stay..._**

**_Go to the statue that faces against the way you must go…_**

**_For it is there that the answer to your prayers…_**

Airlia thought about the puzzle and agreed that it seemed to fit the location they had found themselves in, but where was the statue? Looking around, they saw none and knew that they couldn't stay there any longer. They returned to the room before and checked the statue that was decaying for any sign of the answer, however none was found there. "We must not give up looking; those monsters are trying to steal the Sacred Orb." Everyone nodded in agreement as they split up into smaller groups to search for the statue of the riddle, if it even existed…

Airlia paired up with Fayt, while Maria paired up with Roger. Cliff paired up with the woman that he loved secretly, Nel. Airlia and Fayt went through a second door that they ignored before and went under the large immobile blocks that prevented them from moving forward. However, what they saw stopped their blood cold. Inside was a large monster, like that of the Mudman on the mountain top. Airlia saw that in the corner was a statue facing the way that they had to go to get on the blocks…

"**_Go to the statue that faces against the way you must go…_**" Fayt nodded, seeing what she saw, "We should get the others before we fight this thing, and we'll need it." Airlia nodded as she agreed with that statement.

They went back under the blocks as they called out to everyone, "We think we found it! However there is a huge green Mudman-like creature in the way. We're going to need everyone's help to destroy it." Maria looked at the pair in concern as she nodded. With the rest of the group in agreement they headed the way that the duo had gone. They saw the green monster that stood in their way and split into fighting pairs. This time Airlia paired up with both Roger and Nel. Fayt, Cliff and Maria were the other trio.

The monster tried to swing both ways, but that was its first major error. Airlia and Nel double teamed him with Nel's favored Ice Needles, and Airlia's rarely used Lightning Blast. The Needles sunk into the monster's hide while the lightning came to it like a rod and electrocuted the monster. Fayt used his Blazing sword to work his way through while Maria and Cliff worked together to double team with an acrobatic set of attacks. However it was Roger that would strike the killing blow by driving himself into the heart of the beast with his Flying Torpedo. With the monster dead, they went to the statue that seemed to fit the description. Roger, with his keen eyes was the first to spot the switch. Airlia nodded to him to flip the switch.

When the switch was flipped, there was a noise behind them that caused the ground to shake. Airlia looked at the back of the room that they needed to go back through grimly as they left. However, what they saw would make them weary. The large blocks were rising and falling. However, in this room, it was moving slowly enough to make them not worry. They proceeded slowly to the blocks and waited for the blocks to fall and start to rise before going under them to get out of the way. Once everyone was safely out of the way, they backtracked to the room that they had first arrived in, that they found their path blocked. When the first rock lowered enough for them to get on, they did so. Cliff picked up Roger, only to ensure that he got on with the rest of them. Roger, even with his pride, understood that they just wanted to be sure he didn't get left behind because of his size.

They ran across each block as it neared their height, when they got across, everyone was able to breathe a sigh of relief. However, the worst was yet to come. Before them was a path filled with such falling rocks, only this time, they fell much more swiftly. The group sighed as they neared it to try and time the rise and fall of each block to find the means that would be most effective on getting past the falling rocks. However, none seemed very easy. Cliff knew he was fast enough on his own, with the fact that he was a Klausian. However, the likes of Fayt and Airlia might not be so lucky. However, Airlia saw a path that might just be enough. "If we go under the blocks as they start to rise, we should make it unscathed. They seem to be the slowest when they rise." Everyone looked at the blocks that were mentioned in agreement. They ran swiftly under the blocks as the aforementioned items rose and yet somehow managed to get through unscathed. When they were done, they sat down for two minutes to catch their breaths.

"Whew, remind me to kill those jerks for doing this!" Airlia spat, meaning the invading Vendeeni scum who are trying to get the Sacred Orb. Everyone nodded in agreement, two for the same reasons as Airlia, the other three members for their own reasons. However, they knew they couldn't rest for long. They saw a door on their right. Sharing a glance, they went inside. Before them lay several monsters, however, they knew the door at the far end that they were looking at was in the wrong directions. So they stayed close to the wall, avoiding monsters, and found a door on the left that was unlocked. Going inside, they saw two rows of blocks, the right side far more deadly than the left.

"Not again!" Roger cried out. Roger went up to examine them and found the left side far less deadly. However, they still moved at a deadly pace. He readied to use is flying torpedo that would shoot him across in a heartbeat. When he did so, he had a brief moment to explain their speed. "They fall much slower than they rise. So be careful guys!" Cliff smirked as he ran across with Nel, both of them racing to see who was faster. They made it to the back end safely as Fayt, Airlia and Maria began to cross. Airlia smiled as they made it safely to the other side. However, they knew the danger hadn't passed yet, they still had to go through the actual shrine. When they went through the next door way, they saw two blocks that were unmoving.

Airlia winced, "We have to find another statue!" They proceeded out of the room, heading north of where they were.

They encountered two mages that seemed to be waiting for them. Airlia and Nel readied their duo cast of "Silence!" This helped to end the mages pathetic existences as they could no longer cast their magic. However, once they did this, it also brought more knowledge to them.

Airlia's mind raced as she thought, "Thunder Flare!" Suddenly, her palms shot out as a huge surge of thunder came from as if within herself. It then shot to form a dome of electric energy around the enemies as they couldn't even be heard to roar in pain. When the dome vanished, all that was left was ashes of the creatures. "Wow, did I do that?"

Airlia asked innocently as Nel nodded, "I'm not surprised; it's not uncommon as a practitioner of Runology to learn a spell in the heat of battle. Anyways we must hurry!" Everyone nodded as they went to the right and inside the room. They found a statue much like the one they found at the beginning. When they went to examine the statue, Airlia flipped the switch that she had found. Touching it, they felt the ground quake and left to get back to the blocks. However; there was a monstrous creature waiting for them.

"Airlia, wait here and rest up. That spell took it out of you for certain. I wouldn't want you to faint in the heat of battle." Airlia nodded as she sat down in the hall that was too slim for the huge monster waiting for them. The creature was green, as if tarnished by the very air around them. When they got to the creature, his height was enormous. Fayt glared in defiance at him. He ran to the side as he thought of a new attack that he hadn't tried yet. He jumped into the air and used gravity as driving force to push his sword into his attack, while Cliff and Maria used their combined acrobatic attacks.

The monster died when Nel used her own newly thought runological attack "Thunder Flare!" No amount of preparation could have prepared the runologist for the exhaustion that the princess had felt however as Airlia gave them all another pair of vials like back at the summit of the Mountain of the Gods. Having recognized the liquid in the vial, everyone eagerly drank and felt their strength return in force. When they finished, they went through the door. However, upon entering, they found a gift waiting for them, but not a nice gift! The ground glowed red as a symbol appeared and a headless knight emerged from the symbol on the ground. It was completely see-through except for the armor it wore and the weapons it wealds. Nel felt her heart begging her to use her long unused Shadow Wave with her eyes fiercely narrowing on the monster that was nearing the man she cared for. "Shadow Wave!" Her body was surrounded by darkness as she brought forth her daggers and raced through the monster back and forth. Airlia brought her sword out and jumped into the air to land upon the monster, finishing it with a stab to its abdomen.

With it done, Airlia and the others were able to breathe a sigh of relief. They saw the door on the right and everyone was able to tell that they had finally made it to the shrine. Upon going through they saw the pure white stone and everyone could only stare in amazement as they proceeded. They opened the door that led to the next room. When they arrived into the next room, however, a pile of crystal was on the ground, remains of a fight to be sure. However, before they could move, the crystals started to float in midair and found themselves in front of a creature. He was like that of a centaur; however, he was made of pure crystal. Airlia readied her Ice Needles while Nel prepared her Shadow Wave. When they attacked, Maria pulled out her blaster and fired off several shots, the last of them being the fatal blow. The monster dropped a stone that Airlia picked up and put in her bag, her instincts nagging her that it would be needed. However, what lay in the next room would pluck at all of their spirits. It was an injured guard lying on the ground drew their attention. He could barely talk, "Lady… Nel… I'm sorry… I couldn't… Stop them… Forgive… Me…." With that the guard died in her arms. Nel closed her eyes to hold back the pain as she laid him back on the ground and growled low.

No one could blame the crimson haired woman for her pain. Everyone wanted nothing more than to bring his murderers to justice. However, as they stood, they felt more resolve than they could have ever imagined. They proceeded into the next room to find another pile of crystal and watched in amazement as it also proceeded to become another centaur. However, this time it was Cliff and Fayt that would destroy it with the help of Roger, who would be the one to deal the deadly blow. With the creature dead, they wondered where to go next when they heard commotion in the room to the south. Upon entering, they saw several strange beings that Cliff identified as the Vendeeni. Airlia raged at one with a deadly blow of her sword, severing his head from his body before he had known what was coming. Fayt and Maria killed the next two. Nel dove at the last one with the help of Roger for a victory.

They proceeded into the next room only to feel the ground quake again. This time, though, it was unnatural quaking and the ceiling started to collapse. "Quickly, run to the far sides of the room!" Nel shouted as everyone scrambled to get to safety. Roger fell and would have been hurt by a falling piece of the ceiling, had it not been for Airlia. She leapt into the fray and swung him out of harm's way and got him to the edge of the room. However, as the quake subsided, no one noticed the loose piece of ceiling that loomed dangerously over the group. However, as it began to fall, Airlia heard it and pushed everyone out of the way, however, she was not left unscathed. Her leg was grazed lightly, however, she didn't feel it and since it wasn't bleeding, no one really noticed it.

Maria looked at the young woman and smiled, "Thanks Airlia. We're lucky you heard that piece fall somehow."

Airlia smiled as Nel filled them in, "Airlia, unfortunately for herself, but fortunately for us has excellent hearing."

The group proceeded to examine the room and found a wall was slightly damaged and stepped away to destroy it with the hammer that they had been given. With the wall torn away, they proceeded in to find it being a workshop that was in good shape. However, a large chest drew Airlia's attention as she went to open it. "Hey Fayt, it's another stone like the ones those two centaurs dropped!" Fayt looked at it as he took them to the workshop and began to fiddle with it. Suddenly, the three pieces glowed eerily as they made it into one piece, a charm of sorts.

Airlia looked at it as did everyone else. "I'm not able to use it Fayt. It looks like something that only the person who makes it can equip." Nel said softly as he agreed and placed it around his neck. Airlia chuckled as they proceeded to leave the workshop and returned to the main hall where they had initially fought the second centaur and proceeded to the right this time from their present location. They saw a crack in the wall along the right and decided to investigate it one more time, since the last one was very profitable.

When they destroyed the other wall, they found two chests. Roger inspected one, to find a large tome and the other was a small hammer charm to be worn and give you half the stun time if you're stunned by an enemy. Cliff wanted it to initially go to Airlia, however, she thought it wouldn't be too effective on her, but with Nel, as quick as she was, would be better benefited from it. Cliff hid the blush by looking down, allowing the shadows to hide them. Nel smiled softly as she took the charm and attached it to her belt. Satisfied that they were ready, they proceeded to leave and swiftly make their way to the next doorway. Airlia hid the wince of pain; a brief glance at her leg told her she would be in danger if she didn't attend to it soon.

They went through the door, only for it to slam shut behind them. Inside was the toughest of the three crystal centaur statues to date. He started to charge at them, only for everyone to leap out of the way. Airlia barely managed to dodge and moved over to Fayt. He glanced at her leg and winced, "Guys! Airlia's badly injured! We gotta make it stay away from her while she takes the medicine to heal it!"

Nel glared at the centaur as she leapt into the air and brought her daggers out. Her bitter fury made her attack that much more powerful as she called out, "Flying Guillotine!" She dove at the creature with such force that it was sent rearing on its hind legs. Roger used that chance to do a flying torpedo attack. With him on his back, Fayt used his sword as Maria shot at it at the same time, he was destroyed. With him dead, they went to check on the Princess.

The medicine was in her system and she was feeling slightly better. Fayt took out of his nap sack a set of wrappings that Airlia wasn't comfortable with him putting on, only because she felt such loyalty to Albel still. However, she wouldn't let him know that… yet. With the bandage in place, they started to proceed ahead. In the next room, they proceeded to walk to the north and saw the door on the right. When they entered the room, they went due north and to the next room, only to see many witches flying on brooms and many soldiers. "There's too many for us to take on. We need to keep a low profile for right now." Fayt said as everyone agreed. They headed through the doorway on the left and avoided the few monsters that lurked in the corners. However, when they finished going through that room and through the passage to the north, they raced down the hallway and into the next room, only to see it was filled with soldiers. However, before anyone could move from their corner of the room, the ground started to shake again.

"Let's stay here, we seem to be safe." Cliff said as everyone stayed put. Most of the soldiers were killed by the fallen debris. However, the few that remained were injured to the point of not wanting to fight and vanished before their very eyes. They explored the room and found even with the wall that could be destroyed removed; the path was a dead end. They returned to the room where they had initially found themselves in before where there were many mages and soldiers. When they looked around, they noticed one wall was damaged to the point of being ready to fall apart. Using the disintegration hammers, they found another hidden path. This time, they followed it to the end to find a long hallway and that nearby was a doorway.

Airlia shook her head, "That is way too easy. That can't be the right path. Let's head down this long hallway and see where we arrive."

Nel nodded in agreement, "She is right. So far what seems to be the obvious path isn't so correct." Everyone started to run down the hallway. The halls were eerily quiet as they continued forward through the next hallway. Beyond the following hallway they found another crystal centaur was waiting for them. Sighing, Airlia, Nel and Maria took it on with the full brunt of their anger. Maria shot at it, opening it for the double dose of Ice Needles that ended its pathetic existence. With the monster dead, they went forward and into the next room. This room was also eerily quiet, making everyone weary of what was to come. Pushing forward, they saw another statue of a centaur that wasn't moving, however, this one was surrounded by pillars. The group split up and moved along the sides to avoid the centaur. When they were finished, they found themselves in another large room with very little battle competition around.

They ran across the hall to find the door was open and easily accessible. Running inside, they found several creatures waiting for them. Airlia and Nel sent the monsters a double glare and both used their recently acquired "Thunder Flare."

However, the monsters were not all killed by this move. However, Fayt's eyes began to glow mysteriously. Suddenly he shouted out as snowflakes began to fall, "Deep Freeze!" Suddenly along the field where the monsters were, icicles began to come up from down the ground, impaling them from below. The final one died as Cliff began to attack it fiercely as it approached Maria from behind. He would never let anything happen to the Leader of Quark. However, a glance at Nel spoke of a double meaning. She was confused about something, and almost angry. However, before he could say anything, Nel hid the emotions and the trace of hurt that Airlia saw.

She was angry at the oaf who would hurt her dear friend of many years. "Guys, we must keep moving!" Nel shouted as they proceeded. Beyond the next door laid a statue with something engraved in it. However, before they could proceed, something awaited them…

A strange looking eye with tentacles hanging down, it's only eye glaring out at the people as it rose from its position on the statue. Airlia glared out as she took the offensive, tired from running for so long. "Thunder Flare," she spoke in a deadly whisper. The familiar dome of thunder came to surround the monster as it struck with many bolts of lightning. However, as if that wasn't enough, Fayt brought his sword crashing down and Nel killed it with her familiar move of jumping in the air and diving on the creature. As it vanished, they move to read the words on the statue…

"In order to obtain the treasure beyond, you must face your fears. However, you do not have to be alone, so long as that there are more than four with you. Now, choose your champions and who will pair up with whom…"

Airlia smiled, "I'll pair with Roger on this one. Fayt's got enough power to sink a battleship." Roger looked like he was ready to cheer aloud.

Nel glared at Cliff as she spoke, "I'll pair up with Maria, I guess, seeing as Cliff is strong enough to fight whatever comes at him on his own." Cliff looked at Nel, as did Maria, both having their own reasons for doing so.

Nel merely shrugged as she stood closer to Maria as Cliff asked, "Well, what can ya do?" Maria wanted nothing more than to find out what the problem with the red-haired ninja was, however, she was silent through the ordeal. Airlia and Roger stood at the second door while Fayt stood at the first door. Maria and Nel were next at the third door from the left while Cliff was at the final door. Fayt went in and mastered his fear while fighting alone.

Airlia and Roger were next, facing another demon as a pair. Airlia saw her deepest fear that she was too late to save Albel as she tore at the monster. She knew that nothing would happen to her knight, but it was always in the back of her mind, the creeping fear… Roger overcame his fear while helping to slay the monster. Maria and Nel fought their monster, each confronting their own fear of sorts. Nel was afraid that her love was unrequited. The darkest of fears for her, having her heart on the line, even if silently, while Maria was afraid she was a monster of sorts….

With their foe done, they proceeded forward to meet with the others. Finally it was Cliff's turn who had to face his darkest fears and managed to win his battle to find everyone waiting. Airlia merely sent him a dark look that would freeze even the hottest of fires. Going forward, there was a chest that appeared in the middle of the room. Airlia opened it and sighed, "Here Nel. I don't need this. But it wouldn't hurt for you to have it with your position in Aquaria." Nel agreed to take it, knowing full well what the Airyglyphian Princess was saying. She didn't trust some people either within her own kingdom, so who knew how they would treat her friend from Aquaria.

She slipped the charm around her neck as they continued forward. They found themselves staring at another strange room of the purest white marble and the few monsters running around. They proceeded forward to the small hall on the right and saw the door. "We're almost there. However, Airlia's not looking too good right now. I think she used too much energy back there," Roger said as Nel gave her friend a worried glance.

They continued to hurry and saw the doorway on the left. "Let's try here!" Fayt said as they moved through the strange room with blocks frozen in place. Airlia wasn't sure what they meant however, going past the second room, they saw an empty room that Airlia could rest in.

They went to find the next room; however, the doorway was sealed. "I'm going to stay here with Airlia." Roger said as the group nodded and proceeded to move forward.


	12. Chapter 11: Uneasy Truce Amongst Enemies

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 11: Uneasy Truce Amongst Enemies

Fayt and the others left Airlia and Roger there. Airlia felt like she was going to fall asleep on the spot. Roger pulled a vial out of her knapsack. "Here, drink this. It should restore your strength." Airlia smiled as she drank the vial and felt some of her strength return to her. A cry of surprise later and the pair found Nel, Cliff, Maria, and Fayt running through the doorway as if something was following them to kill them. They stopped, realizing they were safe and breathed for a minute. "Those… Statues…. Are alive and they try to kill you!" Nel spoke as Airlia gasped in surprise. They proceeded through the now unlocked door and saw the Sacred Orb with the soldiers looking at it.

Fayt shouted, "Get away from the Orb!" The soldiers looked up in surprise.

One of the Vendeeni Soldier shouted, having been taken by surprise, "Huh!? Isn't that the Leingod boy?"

The second soldier, with his eyes gleaming said, "I think it is. How lucky for us and we thought we were taking a detour to check out this OPA. We got us two birds with one stone. But wait, there's the girl who shielded her world from our attacks and took out one of our more powerful ships! We were told to retrieve them both!"

Nel shouted, trying to divert their attention, "Get your hands off our most sacred treasure!"

The Vendeeni Soldier glared as he said, "That is not an option. Did you really think we'd abandon an OPA of this power so easily? The OPA, the boy and the girl are ours!"

Cliff went into a defensive fighting position as he said, "Not gonna happen!"

Maria unlocked the holder for her gun as she said, "You got a little too greedy. Let's get 'em!"

Airlia glared out at the soldiers as they tried to obtain her friend, Fayt and herself. Airlia ran one way with her sword in hand as one soldier followed her. Fayt knew what she was doing and ran in the opposite of the small room. Maria took the opportunity to kill the one following the Leingod boy. With him dead, Fayt doubled back and leapt at the remaining soldier. However, before the blue haired swordsman could kill him, Airlia whirled around suddenly and plunged her sword forward, into the neck of the soldier who died instantly. With the two soldiers dead, Airlia was able to breathe a sigh of relief before it truly struck her. **_"They're after me?!"_** Fayt could only look at the woman who was torn between the safety of her kingdom and her desire to return home as soon as possible.

Airlia hid her emotions deep within herself. She felt such bitter fury, sadness, confusion. She whispered softly, almost inaudible, "**_Who am I?_**"

Nel was the only one of the group who understood why she had asked that, the only one who knew she was adopted by the King of Airyglyph. "I won't let them near you Princess. I'm sure you'll feel better after seeing Albel safe from harm." Airlia seemed to perk up a bit as Maria went to scan the Sacred Orb.

Fayt looked at Airlia as he asked, "What did you mean by that question Airlia?" The blue-green eyed girl merely shook her head as she said nothing.

However, before the issue could be pressed, Maria let out a gasp of surprise, "This energy does possess a waveform that's never been observed before. As we thought, its power clearly exceeds anything that should be on this planet."

Cliff put his hand to his chin in thought, "So it really is an OPA..." Maria only nodded in response.

Cliff smiled as he realized something, "No wonder it's a holy relic."

Nel merely shook her head as she spoke, "I'm just relieved that it's safe. This will save Her Majesty considerable grief."

Fayt took everything into consideration as he said, "Let's get back to Aquios and let the Queen know that the Sacred Orb is safe." Everyone nodded as they left the room to go back to the block puzzle. They stepped outside and saw none of the blocks in sight as they proceeded to go to their left in order to avoid them.

It was a long trek, but to the thanks of some quick thinking and agile members, everyone made it safely back through the puzzles. They trekked their way back through the shine to the entrance, and when they made it back, Nel stopped everyone, "Everyone. Please allow me to thank you."

Cliff was curious about what Nel had meant, however she finished before he could ask further, "Thanks to you, the Sacred Orb is safe."

Fayt looked down at the ground in self-made guilt as he spoke, "There's no need to thank us. It's really our fault to begin with. They never would have known about the Sacred Orb if we hadn't come here!"

However, it would be Airlia who would speak next, "You're wrong. They came here of their own accord. No fault lies within you."

Fayt went to speak as Cliff shook his head, "She's right ya know!"

Nel spoke next, "I gathered from what you were saying before that there are many worlds like our own." Maria nodded, showing that Nel was correct.

So Nel was able to continue with her train of thought, "And the Sacred Orb...is an exceedingly rare object... And OPA, you said-correct?"

Maria nodded as she spoke, confirming the fears of Nel and Airlia, "Correct. At least, there's no record of anything like the Sacred Orb in the Federation's database."

Nel nodded as Airlia said, "That means, most likely, someone would have come here seeking its power sooner or later. It just so happens that time is now. You have nothing to apologize for." Fayt just murmured their names as everyone preceded to the Sealed Cave, surprised that the monsters that had been there were not there any longer. Airlia directed everyone to the left of where they were currently.

They found themselves in the hallway where they fought the two mages. They proceeded down the hallway and found themselves in a room with a doorway and still no monsters. "It's awful quiet in here guys… We had best keep on our toes…" Airlia said as everyone nodded.

They went south and saw a rabbit walking around. He came up to them, "Hi ya! I sell more of those Disintegration Hammers that you have. If you ever need more, feel free to ask me!"

Airlia brought out her pouch of money that she had collected over the time of fighting monsters. "We have need of these hammers. We have about seven left of our ten."

The bunny smiled as he named his sum. Airlia gave him the amount he requested as he gave her the hammers in need. Hammers in tow, they started to make the long trek back when Roger noticed something. "Guys, I think this is from one of my books!"

He started at the corpse as Airlia pulled out one of the books. Roger's friend had left notes as to what the translation meant, "Here it is! The rotted corridor, guarded by archers of the gods. The Sun King sleeps in his coffin. What shall the mute corpse say?"

They examined the area to find something unusual. It was berries that had the power to raise one's intelligence. They continued through the door to find that it belonged to a once locked doorway. They proceeded down to the southeast of their location and through the door to find a set of stairs that led to a seemingly dead end. However, something nagged at the blue haired woman as she stepped forward to examine the pathway to find a switch! She pushed it to find the wall collapse and reveal a very familiar room with a familiar monster in the center. They crept past it to find that they were back at the beginning of the cavern. They left to return to the throne room. Airlia managed to catch a breath of relief. When they entered, they saw the Queen awaiting word anxiously. When they made it, everyone bowed to show respect. Aquaria XXVII asked the obvious question, "Well?"

At Nel's relieved expression, it spoke of volumes of what the group went through, "It is unfortunate that thieves were allowed to enter Kaddan, but at least the Sacred Orb is safe. Thank you for your hard work, all of you."

Nel smiled gratefully at the group as she said, "We couldn't have done it without their help."

Cliff had to cut the thanks short though with a dose of reality, "All right, so what do we do next? They're intensifying their attacks."

Maria had to speak now, seeing as she had to cut emotions to the quick, "And now that we have defeated them at Kaddan, they have even more reason to attack this country."

Romeria looked solely at Airlia, "It would appear that the only option remaining is to work together to drive off the Vendeeni."

Everyone nodded, however, Cliff had to ask, "But how will we do it? The only weapon that might help isn't completed yet, and it doesn't have the range. What's the point of an attack that can't hit its target?"

Fayt asked the next obvious question, "That's a good question... Even if we hurry up and finish the weapon, there's no way to make it achieve the range we need."

Airlia spoke next, "We shall request cooperation from Airyglyph, is that not correct Majesty?"

Romeria nodded as Lasselle blustered, "I beg your pardon? Y-Your Majesty!"

However, Romeria had an answer to protect the child, "If you had the means to carry the weapon into the sky, range would no longer be an issue, correct? Airyglyph has this ability. ...All we need to do is borrow it."

Nel spoke, understanding the pair's line of thoughts, "A means for carrying... The air dragons!" Airlia and Romeria both nodded.

Lasselle had to try and fight one more time, "Yes, but will they cooperate? Even if they approve our request, how are we to be sure that they will not betray us?"

Fayt nodded as Airlia spoke up for her country, "They shall not betray as the Warmonger is now dead. With the main threat to the country at this point are the new enemies that threaten both countries. Father will surely listen to me at this point." Everyone had almost forgotten that she was… well still is a Princess.

Aquaria XXVII nodded as she said, "Yes, I am sure he will listen to the voice of reason, let us appeal to Airyglyph for their assistance. I shall prepare a personal letter and send a messenger immediately. Can I count on your help?"

Nel bowed as she said, "Your Majesty."

Airlia spoke up immediately, "I am going too. I have been gone too long from my people."

Cliff spoke up though as a final say, "I'll go, too. Don't you think he'll trust me more? I don't think a person from Aquaria could explain the whole picture, anyway. I think it would be good to have a voice from both countries as well as an outsider too."

Nel spoke up next, her eyes narrowing, "That may be so, but... You realize this is dangerous?"

Cliff smirked, "Yeah, so? A little danger doesn't worry me."

Romeria nodded, "Very well. You shall accompany them."

Airlia spoke up finally, "Leave it to us."

The trio made preparations to leave swiftly from Aquaria to go to Airyglyph. They ran from town to town, the soldiers weren't bothering to attack them as Gareth, having already suspecting the truth and what was coming, already spoke to the guards to not attack the people with the Princess. Airlia was thankful for his help in that. They moved swiftly through Arias and through the town of Kirlsa. They moved along the mountain path and were welcomed, the Princess quite warmly, the others weren't so warmly greeted until Airlia glared at them. "Mind your manners, everyone. They're guests of mine, here to speak with my father." Everyone started chatting. As they moved through the city, Airlia smiled brightly at the prospect of being back home after so long. They reached the gates as the guards dared not to block their passage.

"They're here to speak with my father, please step aside." Airlia said softly, her Princess demure returning in full force.

"Of course my lady," The guard said as he bowed and allowed them passage inside. They moved their way up to the throne room. Airlia smiled even brighter as she went to embrace her father before taking in his appearance.

His face was so much paler and thinner, making her worry. "Father, are you alright?"

He looked as if he had seen a ghost. "I heard rumors that you had aided the side of Aquios, even though I told everyone it was merely rumors; I knew that you sided only with them to help us be rid of the warmonger. I am sure that Albel will be relieved to see you've safely arrived home… Whatever is the matter my daughter?"

Airlia's saddened face spoke of many troubles to come to the King. "I am being sought after for a hidden power I seemingly possess. This boy, his name is Fayt Leingod, he awaits our return to Aquaria with the answers, was the original objective of these outsiders, however, after seeing the power I amassed somehow during the fight, they now desire me as well…" He frowned as he put his head into his hands and shook for a moment. To see her father so defeated, she gently put a hand on his shoulder. "We have a solution father… but we need Airyglyph's help."

He lifted his head immediately, focused on the tall, muscular man. "What must I do to secure my only daughter's safety?"

Airlia shook her head as Cliff spoke next, "We need the help of your air dragons. With them, we might be able to stall them long enough to make them think that Airlia and Fayt are on our ship and leave when we leave. However, she won't really be going with us!"

Cliff saw his face turn furious and knew he would feel the same if it were his daughter's life on the line. "What would I need to do?"

Airlia smiled sadly, "We may need the help of the Marquis. I think he is the only one of the right size who can help us now…"

Arzei shook his head as he spoke, "Why must you be involved Airlia? I want you to remain with me, safe from harm…"

Nel spoke next, "Majesty, I was with them as I heard these beings from another world say that not only were they after one of my friends, but they were after my best friend, Airlia. I tried my best to kill them on spot for such evil deeds. However, Airlia and a female from another world already did that."

Airyglyph seemed to think. "Very well, however, I want Airlia's bodyguard to be with your group at all costs."

Airlia winced, "I heard something happened to Albel, is this true?"

Airyglyph shook his head, "Vox wanted him dead, and I tried my best to shield him from everything by secretly locking him up in a particular dungeon. However, I think he was found out about not too long ago by one of our hardliners who is now in prison for a much needed stay. Come…" He led the way to the dungeon and opened the door. Airlia nearly cried at the situation before her. However, her rage overtook her emotions as she drew her sword and raced in, followed by Nel and Cliff. One of the inquisitors who were determined to hurt her friends was now hurting the one she loved so very dearly. She attacked him with her sword, leaving him hurting deeply as he tried to slap her for the injuries.

However, Cliff wouldn't hear it as he gripped the man's arm and physically put him into a submission hold and dragged him to where the King wanted him locked up. With him imprisoned, they left to go free Albel. When Albel was loose, he started to get angry, not realizing the war was over. However, he was stopped by the gentle touch of a familiar hand. He looked over and saw his lady there, smiling at him gently, even with the tears in her eyes. "Airlia… I thought you were to remain there for your safety?" Albel questioned of the Princess.

She merely smiled as she shook her head, "The situation has changed and you are needed my dear knight and friend."

Albel was furious, he thought he had left her in the safety of the care of the Aquarians and yet she was still in danger. However, everything came to light as the Princess began to speak. "There are new enemies; this has brought about much change. The war was forcefully ended with the death of Vox. However, we thought they were just after the new boy, Fayt. Yet our views were changed with the attack upon the Shrine of Kaddan. They claimed there, while we prevented them from taking the Sacred Orb, they were also after me, for what I apparently did to shield our friends and both worlds from their assault. Obviously, we cannot allow this to happen…" Albel's dark look spoke volumes of what was in store for those invaders.

"However, we cannot simply extend our hand in truce to the Aquarians…" Airyglyph stated.

Airlia sighed, "And yet you cannot give in and meet them until they meet us on middle ground. Perhaps the Ancient Ruins of Mosel will suit our needs."

Arzei thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes, I think they will. Please, have her meet us there, she may take as many guards as necessary, however, I would like to request that Airlia and Albel remain here with me, however, they will be at the Ruins when I arrive there." Nel looked at everyone and saw the obvious shock on Airlia's face, she had genuinely known nothing about it, and however, she had some ideas that would allow her to change the fate of herself and her friends.

Nel and Cliff bowed before leaving. Airlia looked at her father, "Father, I have missed this place so much in my time away, however, there is much to be done. I fear for what they planned, that they will need the help of the Marquis. However, the only one to have been there that is still alive is Albel. I refuse to let him go alone with the Aquarians and outsiders. I fear it is a very volatile situation. I want to remain at home with you, but I would feel very fearful that someone will end up dead on account of tempers."

Airyglyph didn't care who saw, he drew his arms around his daughter. "I just want you to be safe Airlia. I've just now gotten you back only to lose you once more. Just keep safe my child. I would not like to think of where I would be now if the thought of you coming back to me alive had died within me." Airlia felt tears prick her eyes as she brushed them away.

Albel wasn't sure of what to make of his Princess's concerns. If helping them meant her safety, then that is what he would do. They left the dungeons to go outside to meet with Woltar. They began to walk and fill in the blanks of what had transpired that Airlia knew of with him. However, that was when they heard a loud argument as they just passed the inn… That was, until a loud argument from the inn caught Airlia's ears. "I'll be right back father. I recognize those voices. They're not harmful, just irritating. They were looking for Kirlsa, which is why I'm trying to not laugh." The snickers from the younger men made Airlia smile happily. Among the first few true smiles that she had given in what felt like years.

Airlia went inside of the inn, with Albel on her heels they went inside to see the familiar pair arguing. "This isn't Kirlsa! It's too cold to be!"

Airlia smiled as she said, "Excuse me. I believe you passed Kirlsa when you came to Airyglyph. Just head back through the exit to the next town, and you can't miss it!"

Albel snickered as they just stared at her as the smaller girl said, "I remember you! You helped us with trying to find Kirlsa while we were back in Peterny. Thank you. We'll head there now." Airlia smiled as she and Albel left to rejoin her father.

Albel stopped her, however, right before they went outside. "Airlia… I wanted to say something, but I am not sure how you'll react to it… Perhaps I should wait until things settle down just a little." Airlia sent him a peculiar look while he just shook it off.

They went back inside the castle so that they could find Oddeye. Airlia realized just then how much she had missed the dragon's presence. When they found Oddeye – Airlia smiled and curtsied before the dragon as he nodded his head to the young princess. Albel assisted her upon the back of Oddeye. Albel got on behind her while her father sat in the front of her. With her father in front of her and Albel behind her, Oddeye flew up only to be joined by Baldwin. Upon Baldwin's back was Gareth followed by Woltar, so with their group completed, they left to the ruins before Fayt's group would reach it. When they arrived, Airlia smiled as Albel helped her down Oddeye's back. Airlia smiled brightly at the dragon that had safeguarded her father for years. "Thank you my old friend that kept my father going when his hope of seeing me was probably ever fleeting…"

The dragon seems to smile as he bowed his head. "It is an honor and a pleasure my young friend." Airlia stayed close to Albel, she enjoyed being in his company, even if he was cruel sometimes.

They quickly went inside as to not expire in the blistering heat. Airlia watched as the path was opened and followed it slowly inside, watching where everyone went. After a series of attacks from one statue were done on the others, the door opened, allowing everyone passage inside. Airyglyph led the way as the two younger soldiers fought off the monsters with the aid of the Princess. Within a short time, they made their way to the inner chambers where everyone sat to await for Fayt's group. Airlia smiled happily, much to Albel's confusion. "I'm happy that the war between nations is ending, however, the reasons are very heart wrenching. I wish that not so many died in this needless war. It was Vox who had kidnapped me. Both times I'm sure; however, I only clearly remember the second time…" By the end of her accounting, Arzei was seething at his now-deceased uncle.

However, when she finished, before Arzei could say anything, the doors opened to reveal Romeria, the young Queen of Aquios. Alongside her were the others who had helped Airlia to survive her ordeal. Seeing them alive eased the poor woman's heart. "What happened?"

Airlia could tell by their faces that there was something bad that had happened. However, the doubtful look spoke volumes as Fayt spoke, "Like your father and his friends don't know. I don't think you had anything to do with it Airlia, however, they can't be trusted by me just yet…" Arzei knew what happened after a moment's thought.

"I fear it was one of our hardliners that was adamant against our treaty was going to try something. However, by the looks on your faces, something did happen. Let us move past this for now, the fate of our two kingdoms depend on this…"

Romeria shook her head, "Arzei, we seem to think alike as usual. It's good to see you again after so long. I know that Lady Elena would have loved to come, but someone had to keep an eye on the kingdom…"

Arzei fought the blush as he nodded, "Yes, however, I want to hear more of this tale. Tell me, what you think about what they have said."

Romeria shook her head, "It's hard to say, with what I've been told. It's a lot to take in." Fayt nodded and began to explain everything as he was told by Cliff and Maria.

When it was time to discuss what happened when the invaders first came, about how Airlia surprised everyone by shielding the world from the onslaught. She had no recollection however, much to her own despair. She wished she had something to go on as to why she was able to do that. However, before anyone could say anything else. "You seem to think they were after my daughter. What would make you think so?"

Airlia spoke up next, the words sealing her heart in a dark place of fear. "I fear that they said as such. When we confronted them in the Shrine of Kaddan, they said that they were not only after the boy, but they were also after the girl who managed to protect everyone with a shield." At this point, Albel turned a shade paler as he stepped closer to his angel.

"They attacked the Shrine AND said they were after you as well?"

Airlia nodded sadly. "Airlia said you wanted to use our air dragons to be able to fly your weapon in the sky. However, Airlia seemed to think it would be too big for one dragon at this point…"

However, Maria wouldn't have any of that. "How about using more than one dragon?"

Airlia shook her head as she spoke on behalf of her kingdom, "He said at this point, it would be too difficult with two dragons, nor do they have that many to spare. We need the help of the largest dragon in our kingdom, that of what we call the Marquis."

Albel gripped her shoulder gently as he whispered, "I won't let you go in there. That creature is much too dangerous for you to be around, even if you simply do healing…"

Airlia shook her head, however, her father answered for everyone. "I'll give my full assistance, however, only on one condition…" Fayt looked intently at the King of Airyglyph as the man spoke.

"I request you take one man from my kingdom to accompany you."

Airlia's voice turned to give the next question, "Who father?"

Arzei gave her a sad smile, "I wish that Albel join them, to prove how intent he is to protect you."

Airlia felt like crying, however, her voice didn't even quiver as she said, "No. I won't let him go by himself. They're after me father, not him. Sending him away from me only puts me in more jeopardy than I already am in. Who is to say that when I go to sleep that they won't merely appear and take me from my room in the middle of the night? Our people are already taxed of enough strength. I'll go with them to make me a harder target. I'll be safe, I promise."

Airlia gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek as he shook his head, "I shouldn't let you, however, as a King, I know you are right. As a father, I beg you to not go. Please keep her safe Albel." Everyone nodded, promising to protect the Princess from those who would spirit her away and cause her who knew what type of harm. Airyglyph smiled weakly as he handed Airlia a small but beautiful stone. "This is the Glowstone. It should assist you in your travels everyone." Airlia smiled brightly as she placed it among her things in her bag.

Everyone grouped as Albel gave the Aquarian and the outsiders a dirty look, "You'll only touch her over my dead body, maggots. Now, as much as I dislike working with you, I must admit that you are strong. However, if she should be harmed under your watch, you'd best beware me."

Airlia shook her head as she said, "Please try to get along everyone. We must not give up now or ever. We can do this. I know where the Urssa Lava Caves are. We'll take the Queen back to Peterny to meet up with Clair's group, rest for the night and proceed. It will be a long journey…" The group split up, however, for the first time, Airlia knew she would partially enjoy the trip much more due to the fact that Albel was with her. When they went into the desert, Airlia smiled gently as she held the veil of pure liquid up to shield the group from the heat. The desert was vast enough to avoid the monsters as they made their way back to the cavernous passage that led from the town of Surferio and the desert. They went inside as Airlia placed the Aqua Veil in the bag on her back. They proceeded forth through the passage as they tried to dodge the monsters that were around them.

However, one monster, a liquid mermaid of sorts, would not let them pass. Airlia and Fayt ended its pathetic life with a double casting of "Thunder Flare." Albel saw the weakness of his Princess and went to mask it by taking the lead, keeping close to her. Airlia gave him a weak smile of gratitude. They proceeded forward and managed to make it back out and to Surferio. With a smile of relief, the group pressed forward passing the town quickly. Airlia knew that rest would come soon, and she would sleep better than in months with the knowledge that she was safe with the present group and that Albel was back again with her.

They proceeded south of their location and managed to make it back to Peterny without much hassle of monsters. When they went in Peterny, Clair was there, waiting for everyone to arrive. "Leave Her Majesty to us. We'll make sure she gets home safely." Clair said as both Tynave and Farleen bowed. Airlia smiled gently as she eyed the inn with a hidden sense of joy. She was so tired of the fighting for the moment.

Nel bowed and said, "Be careful everyone. I trust you to keep her safe Clair." With that, the group of women left to go north of their location, back to Aquaria.

Fayt smiled with relief, "Everyone, let's rest for the night. I know we're all pretty tired right now, so let's rest at the inn."

They made their way to the inn where Fayt paid for the rooms while Airlia was led to a back bedroom by Albel. He knew she was utterly exhausted. In fact, the princess was asleep before she even got into the room. Albel lifted her up gently and pulled her close to him. When he reached the bed, he gently brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her forehead tenderly. With that, he tucked her into the bed and went to meditate outside, giving her some privacy. However, he couldn't focus. He saw the looks that Fayt had given his Princess; however, he couldn't tell if she returned the affection. He waited, however, until darkness fell and everyone was resting in separate rooms.

He went in and drew his sword and drove it into the pillow, mere inches from Fayt's face. Fayt woke up with a slightly strangled startled cry, however, when he saw that it was Albel, he spoke in a harsh whisper, "Albel?!" Albel jerked his head towards the door. Nodding, they went outside as Fayt said, "Are you crazy? You could have killed someone!"

Albel chuckled darkly, "If it weren't for my Princess, I would have said that it wouldn't have bothered me. On the other hand, I would be bothered now as I know that she has some sort of emotional attachment. However, I have a question for you. Do you hate me?"

Fayt seemed perplexed, though, he quickly went into thought as he said, "No, not really. I know you were merely trying to protect your home and keep Airlia safe."

However, a scream that was muffled drew the pair into a solid run as they ran to Airlia's room. However, the door was locked tightly and Albel could hear a struggle within as well as the cry of his Princess, begging something to stop, to leave her alone. Albel refused to hear her cry anymore and slammed into the door with his metal protected arm. The door gave way and awoke the others who had thought that it was merely a dream at first. What Albel saw threw him into a rage like none had ever seen. Cavan was trying to force his Princess into loving him. However, Airlia was still trying to resist with all of her might. Albel, having had enough of the pompous brute physically went up to him and gripped him with his iron claw and ripped him off the Princess. He threw the man over to Cliff who was more than happy to throw him into a submission hold.

Albel took a cloak out of his bag and draped it over his Princess. He then walked over to the sadistic man who had plagued his love's existence. With his clawed hand, he slashed at the pathetic man's face. "That was for Airlia. This, however, is from me," Albel took his metal hand and formed a fist and launched it into the man's stomach. "Take him out of here. I don't care what you all do with him. I've got to remain here in case someone tries to hurt her further." Cliff smirked dirtily as he towed out the bleeding man. Nel smirked as she went with him to make the man pay for attempting to despoil the Princess as a way to win her by default. Maria remained behind to give Albel some potions to help heal her injuries. Fayt went to make sure that the man would never hurt her again.

Airlia began to toss and turn, however, Albel took her hand and rubbed it gently to try and ease her pain. She awoke slightly and smiled at him. "Don't leave… please…" Albel smiled as he nodded. He was happy to be wanted. He pulled up the nearby bed and laid on it while holding her hand gently. Airlia fell back into a soothing sleep while the group outside dealt with the man. Everyone knew who he was and that he had a fascination with the Princess who had harshly turned him down, and now they saw why. Cliff held him while Nel and Fayt took turns slapping him. However, when they were done, Cliff shoved him down and began to kick him. Cavan never said anything until they were done.

"I'll apologize to her! I swear it!"

Fayt didn't want the scum near the Princess ever again. "No. You'll do far better than that, you'll leave this town and go back to wherever you came from and never show your face again. I believe she said you were from Greeton at one point of time or another. Now go. Never come back." Fayt watched as the beaten and bloody Cavan took off and never looked back.

With that, everyone went back inside and saw the Princess sleeping soundly, and her loyal knight watching over her in the still night. Everyone split up to return their rooms, all except for Nel who felt his pain and left to go buy her new battle clothing. Airlia barely slept through the night, for the slight settling of the room was always waking her up; for fear that it was another sneak attack. When dawn's light broke, she felt slightly refreshed. Albel was wide awake miraculously. Nel gave the woman the new clothing, and refused to be compensated. Fayt smiled when he saw how she looked with the new outfit on. It was a dress that fitted her very well, the gleaming silver shown off in the light bringing out the details of her face. Her sword resting in its hilt on her hip, she looked ready to take everything on and win. However, Albel wasn't done. He had found a charm that if worn, will aid in a person trying to use runology by reducing the strength used. Airlia smiled as she tied it around her neck.

They proceeded outside to the edge of town, ignoring the obvious distress that was being shown around them by the fears of the outsiders. The group passed through the Palmira Plains without incident and made it to the slowly recovering village of Arias.


	13. Chapter 12: The Marquis Dragon

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 12: The Marquis Dragon

Going forward, they went to the north-eastern exit and through the dirt path that led to the Mountain of Barr. They saw a dragon brigade member on the side that shouted out, "Princess, Lord Albel, I shall await here in case you need anything." Airlia and Albel both smiled gratefully. They proceeded forward through the paths, trying to duck and dodge all of the many types of dragons that existed. However, they did have to fight several dragons. The dragons, however, startled them from time to time. The only way that they managed to get out of the fearful holding the dragons put them in was to hurt them. Airlia was the first one to be out of the many holds as she quickly tried to conjure the shield that protected them before.

"I don't have enough strength to hold this for too much longer. Hurry!" They worked quickly to defeat the dragons and managed to make it into a tunnel that was behind a waterfall. They used the dark spaces of the cave to avoid the monsters that loomed there.

When they made it to the back, Nel saw light coming from the right and led them to the exit at the rear of the cave. "Guys, let's go this way. Hurry!" They proceeded forward to the remains of a workshop of sorts. A woman was wondering around, seemingly in a daze. They passed through very quickly and wandered their way to the top where there were absolutely no monsters in sight. However, a sound within a cave drew them closer. They walked in to find a large purple dragon that was rotting and had various weapons stuck within it. Airlia stayed towards the rear to keep the group healthy. Nel used her Ice Needles from afar as Albel drew his weapon closer and ran at the creature, slashing at its face and arms.

It seemed that the monster simply wouldn't let go of its hate for the people that had killed it. When Fayt used his sword as hot as pure fire and rammed it within its skull, killing it. However, the sound of air dragons wouldn't leave the cave. Airlia stood ready to help her friends when they figured out that it was simply the bones of a dead dragon. Airlia suppressed a shutter as Albel drew her closer. Fayt took the windpipe of the dragon skeleton, and put it within his knapsack. They left without a word and traveled back down. However, on their way, the group met with a pack of small dragons that packed a powerful bite.

Airlia stood back as she used her Thunder Flare. As they were told, her strength didn't flee as quickly as before. Fayt grinned as he added in his own, "Thunder Flare."

Nel topped it off with using her "Ice Needles." With the pack of dragons dead, they managed to make it back to the safety of the destroyed workshop. Fayt went to the area where you could create items and used his abilities to turn the windpipe into a flute. Airlia gave him a curious look when Nel explained, "I told him we would need this to progress into the caves. You Airyglyphians aren't the only ones who know of the secrets of the caves." Airlia merely smiled as she gripped Albel's hand to keep him from saying or doing anything that could destroy the fragile treaty in place.

They proceeded forward into the caves and found where the dragon was displayed on a wall. When examined, the dragon seemed to be happy. Airlia thought back to the legends she had learned over time. "The dragons enjoy their favorite tunes… The happy dragon, I think went like this…" Airlia took the flute and played a short and joyful sound.

The wall disappeared before their very eyes. Airlia looked up, "By Apris…" They went in as Airlia clutched the flute tightly. They found a tune that brought the angry dragons away. "During my non-exciting times, I learned how to play flutes for my friends. However, that went by quickly with the war. Who knew that it would be so needed?" They proceeded in to find the remains of an experimentation room. Airlia looked away in disgust.

"What is so different from us Princess?" Albel asked as she looked at him in shock.

"Sure we had to kill those dragons, but we didn't experiment on them while they had just died or were dying. That makes us different." Albel merely smiled as she spoke, having justified the need to kill the beasts that threatened their passage, from what would have more than likely been their ancestors. They proceeded back outside and forward through the main passage and proceeded north to find another relief. This dragon was also happy. Airlia took out the flute and played the music that the dragon loved to hear. With the song played, the group proceeded into a vast room with floor tiles. As they stepped on the floor, various tiles began to light up, forming part of a cross pattern.

They reached a large dragon relief. It was another angry dragon relief. Below it was the dragon runes. Nel read them allowed. "'Offer the dragon's cranium while within the cross. The dragon reliefs seek nothing than their favorite sound.' What could that mean?"

Airlia smiled, "I think the music is the flute that I've played to make the reliefs vanish. I think the cranium is the one that we saw back in that room. However, this cross, perhaps we can only offer it once the tiles are fully lit up." The group examined around the room, only a couple of the tiles lit up.

Airlia examined the reliefs. The largest one was an angry dragon. Airlia pulled out her flute of the dragons and began to play a long, dark and heated melody. When it was done, the relief vanished. They proceeded further into the rooms and saw a tile at the end of the last room. Stepping on it, they heard a small noise. Airlia smiled as Cliff said, "It looks like another tile lit up." They proceeded back into the main room and avoided touching the lit stones. They headed east to the next relief. This one was of a playful dragon. After playing the long and whimsical song, it disappeared. Going forward, they followed the path to the end to see another tile that would light up. They proceeded back to the part where the tunnel split into a wing area nearest their current location.

They went forward to find a monster that they easily avoided and went into the far room. Seeing a chest, Airlia opened it and saw some berries that could restore the magical strength of the person consuming it. She put it away for when it would be needed. They left again and avoided the monsters as they went down the tunnel on their now left. Going to the end, they followed the path to the left and found two chests. One held some sort of stone that emitted an eerie glow. The other chest had a charm that protected you from the wind attacks some. Airlia gave that to Nel to keep her safe from the assaults that were from wind based attacks. Cliff smiled when he saw it on her. They left and went north to see a multiple relief. This one had a sad dragon and an angry dragon. Airlia took out her flute as everyone got their guards up to protect her.

She waited until the sad relief came up and played a short, soft and hauntingly tearful melody. The dragon remained up there until it was done. Then it vanished with almost a smile on its face. The next was the angry dragon. Airlia played the long and fierce song that she played before. It too stayed for the duration of the song and vanished when it was over with almost a smile. With the two dragons gone, they went forward and opened the single chest that held a pixie of wind prisoner.

She smiled and blessed them with health as she flew off. Their strength restored, they left to return to the beginning of the path. Upon returning without incident, they found another sad relief. She played the song that she knew it loved to hear to find the room open and reveal another tile. Nel quickly ran to it to light it up. Proceeding back to the main path, they found that only two tiles remained untouched. Albel smirked as they went to yet another sad relief. Airlia played the flute again. The haunting melody brought tears to her eyes as images of pain flashed before them. When it was done, the painting vanished. They proceeded forward and saw a dead end to their right. They followed the path to the end and saw another tile. Albel ran forward and triggered this one, earning a brilliant smile from the tired Airlia. Albel knew she couldn't be fully well after the night before. They proceeded back to the room that held the initial large relief. Airlia sat down in a corner as Albel ventured, "I'll go get the cranium. You relax here slightly Airlia."

A weak, but grateful smile emerged. She had seen so many images from the dragons' memories that were embedded in the reliefs. Airlia leaned her head back on the stone as Albel ran off at top speed to get what they seek. When he returned, they proceeded to the center where the tiles lit up in unison as they lifted the cranium up to the sky. There was a clicking sound from ahead as they finished. Heading forward, they saw the door was open to the Urssa Lava caves. However, as they proceeded forward, a small being flew in. He held a bow with arrows that were strapped to his back. After he came in, he began to speak, "Hello there! It's been quite some time since anybody's come this way! It is gonna be fun having somebody to beat up again! The name is Robin Wind!" He began to rapidly fire arrows at the group who split up to make it harder to hit everyone. Airlia growled low as he shot arrows at Albel who was trying to make his speed be put to good use.

"Don't you dare hurt him…." She began to glow eerily as she spoke, "Explosion…" The sky turned an eerie red as the group scattered to get away from the falling bomb. The flying boy however, couldn't get away as he couldn't get out from under the falling remains of a giant star. It fell down with him at the center. Airlia used the few remaining ounces of power that she had to use to project a shield that kept the explosion away from the group. When it was done, Airlia took out the blackberries that she had found earlier and ate them quickly to regain her strength. She felt some of her strength come back as Fayt called upon the powers of ice to his blade. He rammed it at the slowly moving Robin Wind who was still recovering.

When he did, the being known as Robin Wind felt his life give out as he spoke, "You passed the test. You may proceed. Find the Rabbit Ears Key before trying to find the home of the Marquis. Find Vanilla because you'll need his help to reach him. Please proceed with caution humans for the next place you go into is full of hot trouble."

They proceeded into the next room, where it was blistering hot with pools of lava around them. Various large monsters loomed nearby as they tried to skirt their way around them to avoid a confrontation with them. Albel was their guide in this realm. He led the way to the right as they wound their way through the hot paths that could kill them at any moment. They followed the path straight, trying to avoid the flaming zombies that were trying to stop them. Airlia killed one with her "Ice Needles."

Nel took two down with her own runology. Fayt used his "Ice Needles" to take down the remaining three. They followed the path straight through to the end where there was a large bunny statue.

"The key should be around here. Let's split up and look for it." Airlia moved around to the back of the statue while Albel started to search the front. Roger and Nel started to search the two candle sticks that were lit. Fayt, Maria and Cliff shared a look between them as Airlia cried out, "I found it!"

She joined everyone as Albel nodded with a smile, "That's it! I'm glad that we found it. Let's get going. The sooner all of this is done, the sooner my Princess is safe and can return to her rightful home." They left, everyone following Albel's move. They returned to the place that they had first arrived at. Albel led the way as they avoided the flaming Mudman. Following the path, they continued straight to the next chamber.

Airlia saw the path on the right first. "Is that the way we're going?" With a swift nod, the group hurried forward, eager to try and escape the blistering heat. At the end was the locked door that Albel remembered before.

Without a second thought, Airlia passed Albel the Rabbit's Ears Key. He opened the door and everyone ran inside. However, the room before them was filled with such heat that the steam rendered sight useless Albel took his princess's hand instinctively. "Grab one another's hands, this way we follow as one giant piece of rope." Everyone gripped the hand of the person before them. Airlia gripped Albel's hand tighter as he felt around with his clawed arm. Fayt held Airlia's other hand and one of Maria's hands, while Cliff gripped her free hand and with the other one, gripped Nel's hand tightly. Nel's free hand gripped Roger's hand while his hand gripped his trusty axe. When Albel felt the first depression in the wall, he felt deeper in before saying, "Everyone, we're turning here. It'll take us to the rabbit quickly." They followed the path while barely being able to even see the hand before them. Everyone had time to think except for Albel who was leading the group along.

Nel thought about the attack upon the Princess by the swine and how she hasn't had a chance to really say what lays in her heart. Nel thought about what lay in her own heart and how she would feel if she never said it. The pain was unbearable to her. She gripped the hand before her tightly. Cliff too was thinking about what had happened and how he would feel if he didn't say anything and knew it would nearly kill him. He hid his own feelings until he had a chance to really talk to her. The time came to turn and everyone was shaken out of their thoughts. Not soon after, they turned yet again to the right this time. Before they knew it, it was time yet again to turn right. Albel found the door and quickly opened and everyone spilled into the small cave. With the door shut, Airlia sighed as the heat level dropped through the floor to a tolerable level. There was a small boy there who appeared like a rabbit humanoid. He was about waist high to Airlia and he wore a green cap with a golden rim to it. He wore a green shirt over his torso. Airlia smiled at the small rabbit boy as he looked at everyone in shock.

The rabbit-like humanoid spoke with caution, "Who are you? Didn't you see the message not to search for a spare key?"

Fayt looked at the boy curiously, "Spare key?"

Airlia spoke up next, "He probably means the Rabbit Ears Key."

Fayt nodded as the boy spoke again, "Well, no matter. Besides, you don't seem to be monsters. So, what do you want?"

Fayt smiled as he started to talk, "First, let's introduce ourselves. I'm Fayt. This is Maria."

Maria nodded gently with a smile as she spoke, "These guys are also with us."

Airlia smiled, "I'm Airlia and this is my protector Albel."

Cliff smirked before he said, "Hey, I have a name, too, you know!"

Nel looked at him through slanted eyes as she said, "I'm Nel and this muscle man is Cliff. This boy is named Roger."

The rabbit-like humanoid smiled and said, "I'm Vanilla. Pleased to meet you."

Fayt nodded as he spoke further, "We've come to speak with the Marquis, the dragon who lives somewhere in these caves."

Vanilla looked up at Fayt curiously, "Speak with...him? Hmm... The entrance to his lair is blocked by volcanic rock. You can't get in."

Albel nodded, "That's why I came to look for you. I know you might not remember me, but I came here years ago looking for him before to try and commune with him. I was with my father."

Vanilla nodded, "Yes, it was right after you left that the path was blocked with stronger rocks. He wasn't quite happy with you it seemed." Albel glared as he nodded. Airlia gently rubbed his shoulder to try and comfort him.

Fayt asked, "Aren't you in charge of these caves?"

Vanilla shook his head with a response, "I have nothing to do with this place. I'm just an uninvited guest."

Airlia asked softly, "Is there any way to remove the volcanic rock?" Vanilla seemed to consider this for a minute.

His ears drooping before perking up, "There's a way, but... I'll need a glowstone to make a Ring of Disintegration. You could use that to remove it."

Airlia smiled as she was about to pull out the stone when Maria asked, "A Ring of Disintegration?"

Vanilla nodded as he explained further, "'Disintegration' refers to a special runological force that makes objects disappear forever. A Ring of Disintegration is an item with just such a power. Anyone can use it."

Fayt asked as a question formed in his mind, "Are you saying you can make a Ring of Disintegration for us?"

Vanilla thought for a moment, "Well, I am an inventor, appearances notwithstanding. A Glowstone... Hmm... Do you know the Airyglyph Aqueducts? I believe there's one hidden in the ice-covered room there. Do you really want a Ring of Disintegration that badly?"

Airlia spoke up next, "Yes, we have to speak with the Marquis."

Vanilla knew what question to ask next, "When do you need it by?"

Maria was excited, so much so that she could barely contain it, "Then you'll make one for us!?"

Vanilla nodded with a response again, "Well, it'll put food on the table. So, when do you need it by?"

Airlia smiled, "As soon as possible."

Vanilla thought before he asked tactfully, "How much will you pay me to make it?"

Airlia pulled out a pouch as she said, "Umm... Let's see... We'll pay 30,000 Fol."

Vanilla jumped for joy as he said, "Really? You'll pay that much? Yippee!"

Fayt spoke up next, "Oh, uhh... Hold on a sec."

Vanilla merely ignored him as he said, "All right then, and the entrance to the room where you'll find the glowstone is covered in ice. Use these disintegration bombs to break through, and then bring the glowstone back to me. I'm only giving you ten, so don't go wasting them."

Airlia shook her head, "I was trying to tell you earlier, I have it already." She pulled out of the pouch the stone in question.

He looked at her in shock, however she responded, "I gave you the money already as I knew this would be an inconvenience, however, my father, the King of Airyglyph gave me this from his treasury. He always kept one on hand in case we needed it for something like this."

Vanilla smiled as he took the stone from her gently and began to work on the item the group needed. Airlia leaned against Albel during that time, having him near her brought her strength. Vanilla jumped up in joy saying, "Done! Here's your Ring of Disintegration. This is something that really requires more time and money. But, since both are in short supply, I only could make a ring that disintegrates certain things. Time and money are far more important than talent, so it couldn't be helped."

The group left after bidding him farewell. They followed the path again back to the entrance way that they had first come from. Everyone was holding hands again as they had the first time around. Before long everyone was back in the blistering heat, however, they could see once more. With Albel leading the way back, they returned to the beginning of the caves. Albel led the group north; they dodged many of the fire based foes. Finally reaching the edge of the cave where the doors were blocked by the rocks. Maria took the ring and put it to use. The rocks disappeared one by one; however, they had to dodge the falling rocks from above. When one door was opened, they rushed inside to rest near the edge of the cave. Airlia pulled out healing items and made sure everyone was ready to go. Albel looked at her, "I wouldn't blame you if you stayed out of this fight. He's a very dangerous dragon to fight. I just want you to be safe Airlia."

Airlia shook her head, "I'll be too pissed if I stayed out of it and any of my friends were hurt." Albel shook his head as they proceeded forward.

The dragon before them was huge. He was so still, though that they feared the worse. However, everyone gasped at the sheer size. Fayt exclaimed, "It's huge..."

While Maria spoke, "Now that's just too big."

Cliff spoke calmly saying, "I can see why they call him the Marquis. Now that is impressive."

Nel spoke softly, "I really hope he'll go along with our proposal..."

Albel shook his head, "It won't be that easy, fool."

Nel looked like she was going to attack Albel for the comment, "What did you call me!?"

Suddenly before anyone could continue, the Marquis moved his arm. Airlia spoke, "Everyone, knock it off. He's waking up."

The dragon spoke, his voice showing his anger, "Who dares disturb my sleep?"

Cliff looked like he was going to say the wrong thing, however, Airlia spoke, "Don't say it Cliff. He's angry enough as it is." He nodded and remained silent.

However the dragon spoke next, acknowledging the kindness of the Princess as he spoke his first question, "A perceptive one amongst your group… interesting... Do you believe you are the masters of all creation? Why are you so surprised that other creatures can speak? You act as though you know everything. Ages pass, yet you humans never learn."

Airlia grimaced as she bowed before him. "May I speak Majesty?"

The dragon seemed to think before speaking next, "Yes. What is it that you want tiny human?"

"Majesty, have you felt the unsettling in the air? There is darkness that comes towards this planet, threatening all forms of life, not just that of the humans?"

He thought for a moment before nodding, "Yes tiny human. Come forward child…"

Airlia and Nel went forward and both kneeled. "I am Airlia Airyglyph. Daughter of the King of Airyglyph…"

And Nel spoke forward, "And I am Nel Zelpher, agent of Aquaria. We've come to request the Marquis's aid, Your Excellency."

The dragon seemed to be surprised, "A maiden of Aquaria? A maiden of Airyglyph? Speak your purpose."

Airlia looked to Nel to explain the situation from her perspective, "Yes, Your Excellency. A great threat is menacing these lands. We need Your Excellency's help to stop it." The Marquis nodded and spoke, "What would you have me do?"

The brunette spoke next, "We'd like you to bear the runological weapon that the Aquarians have developed, so that we can deal with this threat."

The royal Dragon roared angrily, his wings spreading as he spoke, "Imbeciles! You would have me bear on my own back something made by human hands!? Do not insult me, humans. I am great and ancient, and you are nothing. How could you think I would acquiesce to such a foolish request?"

Both maidens stood as Nel spoke again, "Even so, we cannot leave until you agree!"

The Marquis glared, "I could not care less!"

Cliff spoke next as he punched into one hand, "Nel, forget it. Turkeys like this need to be smacked around a bit before they'll listen."

Albel pulled out his sword as he said; "Now that's a first. We're both of the same opinion." Airlia nodded as she said nothing.

Maria spoke next, her voice cold, "I agree that humans are nothing special. But I wonder if you are as great as you say you are. Perhaps you need a lesson in humility."

Fayt asked softly, "Your Excellency... Is there no way you'll agree to cooperate?"

The Marquis glared darkly as he said, "None!"

Airlia glared as she said, "Oh well. We'll have to force you to listen!"

The Marquis roared his answer, "You are free to try. Convince me of your worth and I shall listen to all you have to say!"

Maria took out her gun as she said, "We'll hold you to your word, Your Excellency!"

The dragon seemed to smirk as he roared, "It is a promise I shall not have to keep!"

Airlia kept to the back as she, Nel and Maria attacked from afar. Cliff, Fayt, Albel and Roger tried to distract him with their shorter ranged attacks. Airlia managed to hit him with an Explosion. She used what little strength she had left to protect everyone from the force of the blow. Nel tossed her a strength restoring potion followed by getting ready to use her "Ice Needles" when she saw he was going to hurt Cliff.

Her body glowed eerily as she called out, "Lightning Chain!" Thunder emitted from her hand that struck out at her enemy. Maria finished up with a strike to the already weak point with her Laser Blast.

He shook his head as if to clear it. He spread his wings as he exclaimed, "Not bad for mere humans. And an even better challenge than that man who subdued Tempest. This shall be the first time in ages I have had to really earn my name!"

The dragon readied for battle once more. Airlia tossed Nel and Maria healing items to restore their strength like her own strength had been. They prepared for the next round where the dragon seemed to show a sense of renewed strength. Roaring, he took to the sky, however, he was stopped by a familiar beam of light. This was from Maria's choice weapon of course. She shot off a few more times in an attempt to keep him from diving at everyone while Airlia and Nel prepared a dual Thunder Flare. When they launched their attacks, Fayt added his own for good measure. However, before long, he collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the onslaught.

He growled out, "Arrr... To live 700 years only to suffer at the hands of mere humans." Airlia smiled gently as she handed out the healing herbs again to restore the group's strength.

Maria smiled in relief as she said, "You'll keep your word, right?"

The Marquis responded in a low growl again, "Though it is humiliating to serve your kind, breaking one's word is a despicable act. I have no choice."

Albel spoke next, "All right then."

The Marquis knelt down before speaking, "You may ride on my back, small but powerful humans. I shall bear you wherever you desire." Fayt got on first while Albel aided Airlia with getting up; he got on behind her as Cliff got on behind Nel. Roger got on between Nel and Albel as to not fall off. He stood up and began to fly into the sky.

Fayt asked, "Ummm... What should we call you?"

He rumbled with laughter as he said, "Call me Crosell, little one."

Fayt spoke again, "Well then, Crosell. Would you start by heading towards Castle Aquaria to the east?"

Crosell nodded as he said, "As you wish!" It seemed as if it only took a few beats of his wings and they were flying faster than on any dragon. It seemed as if in no time at all they were back at the Castle Aquaria.

They got off with a rush as Nel shouted out, "Get ready at once!"

The runologists nodded as one said, "Yes, Lady Nel."

Fayt spoke softly, trying to lessen the blow to Crosell, "This may be hard for you, but please bear with us."

Crosell growled out, "There is no other choice."

Airlia spoke next, her voice ringing out and calming him, "That's right. Besides, the strong must be magnanimous toward the weak."

Crosell seemed to smile as he said, "This young lady speaks the truth."

Nel walked over to the royal rulers of both kingdoms, "I have returned, Your Majesty."

Aquaria smiled as Arzei embraced his daughter tightly as he said, "Thank you everyone for keeping my daughter safe. I am thankful for your efforts." Everyone got to work at once.


	14. Chapter 13: The Strike Back

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 13: The Strike Back

Airyglyph XIII had to ask about who would ride the great King of dragons, "So, Romeria, who shall ride the Marquis?"

Romeria nodded as she spoke, "A good question, indeed... I was hoping you would lend us the services of someone from the Dragon Brigade."

Crosell shouted out, "That is unacceptable. Only those who personally requested my help may ride me."

Romeria nodded as she spoke, "Then we must let them decide who will ride."

Arzei nodded as he added, "It seems we have no choice. Anyway, the Dragon Brigade is short on men. They are already too taxed trying to form a unit bearing runological weapons. I just wish that my daughter remain with me instead of going up in the air with everyone."

Airlia shook her head, "I must see this through father, for the sake of everyone waiting for us at home. I know this in my heart of hearts." He grimaced as he nodded. He held her tightly as she could feel the slight tremors run through him. She knew he was trying so hard to mask his emotions. Fayt looked on as the group of runologists finished up with their work and everyone gathered. Albel went to get up on the back of the mighty dragon when he saw Airlia was approaching him. His glare could have scared any of the people away, however, she was unfazed. He mused that her stubbornness was one of her best qualities. Maria paused as she placed her hand to her ear. A voice could be heard.

The voice was that of a young woman, "We're here, ma'am."

Maria nodded as she said, "All right. Keep in mind that there may be a Vendeeni ship lurking nearby. Put us into low orbit."

That same voice she heard spoke again, "That will increase atmospheric friction. Are you sure?"

Maria nodded again as she spoke, "Our enemy will have the same problem. Stay on your guard."

The voice spoke one last time, "Roger!"

Then suddenly a ship shot across the sky, it wasn't like the ships that Airlia and Fayt supposedly destroyed. However, they saw a ship similar to the ones that were supposedly destroyed by the blue haired boy and the Princess of Airyglyph descended down past the clouds. They knew that their time was running out fast, so the group of small but powerful humans that Crosell respected got upon his back and onto the device that sat upon the mighty dragon. Airlia, Albel, Fayt, Cliff, and Maria stayed outside of the device while Nel and Roger went inside to operate the machine. Albel glared at the blue haired swordsman who was still passing slight looks to the Princess. Without a second thought, the mighty dragon roared and took off into the sky.

During the confrontation, as they tried to catch up, another transmission came in, "Captain, three Vendeeni ships are closing in." Right after that, before Maria could respond, they saw the other two ships descend down past the clouds.

Maria smiled grimly as she said, "Prepare for battle. We'll provide backup down here." Maria's green eyes darkened with a grim promise. Her blue hair was swaying in the wind. With her jacket billowing, they continued to pursue the ongoing battle.

The voice seemed startled as she said, "Backup? With what?" Maria spoke quickly, "There's no time to explain. Just hang in there. We'll cover you from here."

The voice said, clearly her interest peaked, "Roger."

Airlia spoke, her voice soft but firm, "Crosell, head towards that huge object over there."

His voice almost seemed to chuckle as he said, "Yes, little one."

Maria shouted to Nel, "Okay, fire when you get within range."

Nel shouted back, to ensure she was heard, "Got it." She fired the Thunder Arrow, which shot out a bolt of brilliant white light. However, when it met the shield, it just disappeared.

Airlia looked on in worry. Nel was worried as she said, "Hmmm...?"

Maria shouted back, "Don't give up. Keep firing!"

Nel was worried, as she shouted out, "I know. I'm trying." Other dragons with their riders flew up to join in the conflict. All of the cannons attacks' were just disappearing like that of the Thunder Arrow.

Airlia shouted out, "We have to keep trying! It must be working! We have to believe that!" However, before anyone could say anything, there was an explosion off to their left; Fayt seemed worried as he asked, "What was that? That was the..."

Maria shook her head, "No, it wasn't the Diplo. I think they pulled it off."

Fayt shouted with a smile, "Yes! We got a chance now!"

Nel was looking through the scope of the cannon as she noticed something strange, "What's this?" The ships were retreating. However, before they left, one final shot was sent to the smaller ship, which unfortunately for everyone, hit it.

There was a transmission, "Captain, we're history if like we don't do something fast!"

Maria shouted, trying to reassure the ship, "We're coming to help!" However, even as the battleship was enclosing, a large beam of light that came from nowhere hit the ship, and made it disappear. All anyone could do was stare in amazement. Everyone wanted to ask the obvious question; however, the familiar blip of the communicator interrupted them. Maria placed her hand to her ear as she said, "Marietta! Are you okay!?"

The female voice replied, the same voice as before, "Yes, thankfully... Did you see that?"

Maria asked again, her voice full of concern, "What was it? Do we have a computer analysis?"

Marietta began to speak; however, horror was growing in her voice as well as shock, "Hold on a second... Here it is. What!?" Maria asked her about what was wrong.

Marietta's reply would shock them all, "I don't believe it! The computer says that narrow beam of light was packing an energy magnitude of 3.2!"

Cliff shouted in shock, "Did she say magnitude 3.2!?"

Fayt looked at the ground as he explained to everyone, "That can't be... Even the creation cannons on the latest Federation battleships can only emit an energy magnitude of 2, tops!" Cliff demanded to know what it was.

Marietta explained, "No. All I can tell is it's somewhere extremely far away. Even the Diplo's sensors couldn't detect the source. Oh! Hold on a second. Captain, our sensors have picked up multiple instances of the same type of energy reaction! They're all heading in the same direction! One of them is exceeding magnitude 4!"

Maria shouted in demand, "Magnitude 4!? Where are they headed!?"

The voice shouted so loud, it couldn't have been misheard, "Earth!"

Fayt asked Cliff, "An Aldian or Vendeeni weapon, maybe?" Airlia moved closer to Albel.

He simply held her close giving comfort to both of them; Cliff shook his head with a response, "Not a chance. Do you think a Vendeeni weapon could do what we just saw? Or an Aldian weapon for that matter?"

Fayt nodded with his response, "...True. It's highly unlikely that either has an energy source exceeding the magnitude of creation energy."

Maria said in response, "But if it's some new weapon, we're in big trouble. I'm not even sure the Earth's planetary defense shield could block it."

Fayt said tried to hide his emotions from his voice, but it was belied by the fear in his eyes, "Let's get back to the castle. We're wasting time here."

Maria nodded as she said, "You're right. Marietta... Give me a damage report on the Diplo."

Marietta responded sadly, "The gravitic warp engine's been damaged. ...Repairs should take about six hours."

Maria nodded with her response, "Do it in four. I have a bad feeling about this..."

The voice responded, hope alive in her voice, "Roger. We'll try our best."

Maria said back before ending transmission, "I'm counting on you."

The great Marquis turned around and began to fly back to Aquaria. It was all too soon that they reached the castle of Aquaria. Airlia had a sad smile on her face as she got off the Marquis's back with Albel's assistance. Albel knew that she was leaving, and he couldn't bear the thought of it being for good. He kissed her hand with a gentle smile sent her way as he turned to leave. Airlia's blue-green eyes darkened with sadness knowing why he left. She shook her head softly as she moved her way over to the large group. Fayt bowed as Roger and Nel stepped away. As much as Arzei knew this was coming, he simply wished that it could have been avoided. His eyes, too, were shining with sadness.

Airlia gave him a gentle hug before saying, "You know I must. I have to find out how I tie into these strangers before they bring our lands more trouble. I will return as soon as I can…"

Arzei gripped her tightly as he looked the blue haired boy straight in the eye, "You hurt my daughter over my dead body. You had better keep her safe…"

Fayt felt a slight shiver run down his spine as he said, "I will your majesty."

However, as she joined the group, he bowed to the others, "Your Majesty, it's time for us to leave your world. With the fleet destroyed, I hope things here will return to normal."

Romeria nodded as she spoke, "As do we."

Fayt smiled sadly as he spoke next, "I am very sorry for causing all this trouble."

Aquaria XXVII smiled gently, "On the contrary. We have learned that there are entire civilizations out there beyond our world. And we have learned this is not the time for foolish struggles between our countries."

Airyglyph XIII nodded, he tried to not cry, knowing that no one would wish to see the proud King crying when his daughter would surely return to his side soon, "Precisely. In order to avoid bringing the final prophecy of Apris to fruition in its worst form, we must not wage war."

Aquaria XXVII nodded brightly. It was then that Fayt noticed that Albel was missing, "Huh? Where's Albel?"

Woltar grimaced as he spoke, "He went back home. Said something like, 'The danger's past, so there's no need for me to stay here.'"

Maria shook her head as she said, "He didn't even say good-bye... He'll never change."

Airlia shook her head this time, "On the contrary, he did change. You just don't know what he was like before the war really." Woltar gave a mysterious smile with a friendly chuckle to accompany it.

Fayt smiled as he shook his head, "I wanted to at least say good-bye."

Airlia responded to it, "I'm sure they'll say it, however, some feel that if you don't say goodbye, which it means you're not really leaving. They know I'll be back, so does he."

Airyglyph XIII smiled brightly at this, "I will give him the message." Fayt nodded and before anything could be said, Maria heard another beep to indicate a transmission was coming in.

Maria smiled as she said, "Yes?"

The voice responded with, "The repairs are complete, ma'am."

Maria's voice responded with a dose of pure surprise, "Already? That was fast."

Marietta's voice responded with pure pride, "We did our best."

Maria spoke once more before ending transmission, "Thank. I owe you one. Be ready to receive five via transportation in one minute."

Fayt, Airlia, Cliff, Maria and Mirage step to the transportation range and Fayt and Maria bow. Nel smiled, "Farewell." Her heart was breaking, however, she knew that Airlia was right and she would see them again.

Roger jumped and frantically waived "Take care!"

Airlia gave a proud, albeit watery smile as she bowed and said, "Thank you. I will return to you father. I promise!" With that she disappeared from everyone's sight.

Airlia, Fayt, Cliff, Maria and Mirage are transported to the Diplo. Inside the Diplo a man with a group of people were there to welcome Maria back. His slightly messy brown hair brushed over his dark eyes. He smiled brightly to her as he said, "Welcome back, Captain."

Maria nodded as she said, "Good work, everyone." As he continued to speak, it was plainly obvious that he liked the blue haired woman. Airlia mentally rolled her eyes as he lavished comment after comments while Maria tried to get to the bones of the matter.

The man continued, dismayed by her trying to get right to matters, ignoring what he was trying to say, "Uhhh...yeah. It appears that blast of energy came from neither Federation, Aldian, nor Vendeeni forces."

Maria looked at him stoutly, asking, "How do you know that?"

Lieber spoke, his words were wearing on the minds of everyone who understood what was being said, "We don't have much information right now, but according to intercepted communications, all three groups are currently under attack by another entity."

Cliff looked squarely at the man as he asked, "From where?"

Airlia just listened quietly she was new to this world, and had no idea what to say to anyone. The man spoke again, "Don't know yet. There are limits to the communications we can intercept at this distance. Marietta is continuing to analyze the data."

Airlia assumed Marietta was the woman with the light voice that Maria had spoken to over her 'communicator.' Maria spoke again, "I don't know if they're friend or foe, but they sure did a number on those Vendeeni. Let's take advantage of the situation. And keep gathering that data for analysis." He started saying something as Airlia let out a tiny yawn. She blushed deeply as Maria turned to the princess to question, "Are you tired Airlia?" Airlia smiled meekly, as she nodded.

Mirage smiled, "I'll show her to one of the rooms downstairs after showing her where the bridge is."

Airlia smiled at Mirage, "Thank you." They left to go see the ship before allowing her to rest.

They walked forward and they saw a doorway where the floor split off into stairs leading downwards. "Beyond this door is the bridge, when you feel rested." Airlia smiled as she nodded. They then went down the stairs to the left as the larger group followed behind to the bridge. Mirage showed her to one of the last rooms, "This is my room, feel free to rest as much as you want, and then please come join us up at the bridge."

Mirage showed Airlia her room as Airlia fell against the bed and began to sleep soundly. The day was wearing on her mind. Mirage smiled as she brought the blanket up to the girl's neck. She turned off the light and proceeded back to the bridge. Time seemed to pass so quickly. However, when she awoke, she proceeded back to the bridge as she was instructed. When she got inside, there was a large face on a screen in front of her. Then, just as suddenly, it vanished. Airlia blinked as she proceeded to where Fayt was sitting.

A strange looking creature appeared on the same place the man was only moments before. It started to speak with a male voice, "This is Captain Biwig of the Vendeen Empire ship Dasvanu. Surrender immediately and submit to our orders."

Maria said sarcastically, "Nice to meet you, too."

The creature known as Biwig spoke again, first spying the boy, "Dr. Leingod, enemy of the galaxy, and the girl, are in our hands. You are in no position to refuse our demands." However, he then focused his eyes on the girl behind him. "Ah, you also have the girl who stopped us in the Shrine of Kaddan as well as when we first arrived at that pathetic world. We shall relieve you of her as well."

As he spoke, he moved slightly so Fayt could then see that behind him was Sophia and Robert being held hostage with their arms behind their back. Fayt cried out, "Dad! Sophia!" The man then started to laugh cruelly as he tormented the blue haired boy.

Fayt growled out, "What do you want with my father!?"

The man then spoke again, "We have but a single demand. You must exchange Leingod's son for Dr. Leingod. However, we will also exchange the girl for the girl we hold captive."

Airlia glared, she knew enough about this point, "I can't believe your gall! Exchanging a mere boy for a man and a girl for another girl? Tell us, where would this exchange be done?"

The smirk could be heard in his voice as he said, "Here's the coordinates. Meet us there in two hours."

Then he disappeared. Airlia looked at Maria, "Where is that?"

They inputted the coordinates and Airlia had to laugh. Fayt and Cliff also joined in the laughter. Maria looked perplexed, "Have you been there before?"

Airlia smirked, "You can say that again. They're foolish to pick any location on my planet."

Then, the man that Airlia briefly saw before reappeared, "I heard everything."

Maria spoke, "Don't worry, the signal is encrypted to only your ship. No one can get in."

Maria then explained the situation to the man on the screen. He seemed to be in deep thought before he spoke again, "Dr. Leingod's safety is paramount. As long as they hold him, we're unable to attack. I suspect our intentions are not that different from your own. As for the Vendeeni, I'm not sure what they want, but I do have my suspicions." Maria nodded as they paused for a minute. Airlia glared around trying to think of a solution.

Airlia tuned out all other conversation as she pondered the road ahead. She could remain at home and stay ignorant to the situation at hand and all that may happen there after, however, she highly doubted it. She walked outside and leaned against the wall while she pondered what to do. She felt the ship jerk slightly with the change in course; she prayed that the doctor would survive to tell her why she had abilities similar to Fayt, also about why she felt such a bond to both him and Maria. She couldn't ignore the bond, no matter how slight, that she felt with the captured girl, admitting that she had been in a similar situation herself. The ship slowed to a stop as it came into orbit with her home once more. Everyone had made preparations to try and protect the Leingod father and the girl that was also a prisoner. She proceeded forward to the ship's rear, where she had first come to the ship from. Suddenly there was an announcement, "It's time, everyone. Meet in front of the transporter room."

After a short time, Fayt showed up and Cliff said, "Ah, there you are. Are you ready to go?" Fayt nodded and Airlia just looked ahead, her mind was whirling with the possibilities that lay ahead of her, but would she regret her journey? That would be a question that she may never find the answer to…

Maria's normal group of three was forced to leave one behind because of the extra person that was Princess Airlia. She nodded and picked one person to remain behind. They went back inside the transportation room where they vanished, one by one, to the place that would be Airlia's bane for a time to come. Cliff told Mirage that she was in control of the bridge, and would remain so should anything happen. However, when they got there, they saw a shadow in the distance, each one from a different angle. Airlia felt her blood freeze at the thought of it being any of her dear friends. Suddenly the man known as Biwig showed up with two Vendeeni soldiers appeared while holding Robert and Sophia hostage. Then another object appeared. Fayt went into a defensive posture as he said, "A transport jammer!"

Biwig demanded, "Hand over the boy and girl, now."

Maria shouted, "What do you mean? I thought we had a deal."

He spoke with a smug tone to his voice, "Hmph. Did you? Your equipment suggests otherwise. You Federation scum are always up to dirty tricks."

Maria replied with a smart retort, "It'd be plain stupid to come unprepared. Besides, we're not from the Federation."

Biwig glared as he spoke with an air of disdain, "What's the difference? Hey, boy, girl... Get over here." Fayt and Airlia both growled softly, but fiercely…

Sophia shouted, trying to stop them from making the trade, "No! Run!" However, before anything could be done, the two members that came with Fayt, Cliff, Maria and Airlia were shot with the disrupter rifles and were killed instantly. Airlia knew in her heart immediately that there was nothing could be done for them; however, it did nothing to quell her disgust. They were twin brothers and were equal in appearance, both were bleeding severely.

Maria shouted, "No! How dare you!"

Biwig smirked, sending the already frazzled nerves of the group to a further end, "Take the boy and girl alive. Kill the rest!" Airlia looked frantically around to size up the problems. Cliff smirked as he ran up and engaged one in hand to hand combat. Airlia used her magic to kill the one approaching Fayt from behind. He grinned in relief as he ran to his father and best friend. Airlia pulled out her sword as she used it to reflect the beam from the rifle. Maria used her gun to take out the Vendeeni soldier from behind.

Airlia glared in disgust as Cliff quickly snapped the neck of the final soldier. Cliff glared as Fayt brought Sophia and his father over to the group, "seems you underestimated us.'"

Sophia, in her relief, threw her arms around Fayt's neck, half sobbing, she cried his name twice. His father smiled as he said, "Fayt…" Suddenly, to everyone's disgust, the Vendeeni soldier started to laugh.

Cliff having had enough of the jerk, demanded flatly, "What's so funny, bag-head? You're the only one left." Suddenly a huge machine appeared. It looked like a large mechanical spider of sorts. Before they could even move however, several more appeared.

Airlia's nerves began to rise sharply. Fayt glared in anger as he demanded, "Something's being transported down!?"

Maria switched her stance to that of a defensive position saying in surprise, "How's that possible!? There's a transport jammer here!"

With an air of arrogance, they received a response, "Ahahahaha! Fools! Our technology only blocks who we want it to block. We can bring down as many reinforcements as we need!" They glared as growls emerged from all of the people as they fled into the building that once held the Princess prisoner for a month.

As they ran into the building they followed Airlia's lead as she led them down the short cuts and back up to the third floor, from which, they would not be found. However, as they neared the area that they were going to regroup in, Sophia cried out, holding her leg. Fayt growled as Airlia pulled the woman up and they ducked into the side tunnel nearby to examine the injury. Fayt looks at Sophia's leg as he demands, "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt?!"

Airlia looked around and recognized the nearby door, "Let's go in there and regroup. We're no good carrying someone injured without a plan in mind."

Everyone nodded as Cliff went to run back into the main tunnel, "I just want to ensure they aren't on our trail. When I'm ready, I'll be back; I'm not going to die any time soon mind you." He ran off as the group went inside to set Sophia down so Maria could examine the injury. She smiled, "It shouldn't be too hard to fix the ankle when we're on the Diplo."

Airlia looked at Sophia, "I'll take care of her. Now, what should we do?"

Fayt nodded as Maria supplied the information, "The transport jammer should have about a 2-km radius of effect, right?"

The man known as Robert nodded as he spoke, "That's the Federation spec, but the Vendeeni technology is more advanced. No doubt it has an even greater area of effect." Maria nodded, "It will be hard getting clear of it."

Fayt nodded as he spoke next, "If we try to run, they'll only come after us. We have to make a stand."

Airlia nodded, "He's right. We need to work together on this; however, running will create more problems than solve them." The man known as Robert was tall and his dark hair struck her like that of her father; however, she found immediate disdain for this man to put his own son in any danger willingly.

However, when he spoke there was an air of familiarity, though she could not place why. "You've grown, Fayt."

Fayt seemed to ignore his father's comment as he said, "Let's talk it over with Cliff when he gets back." Maria and everyone else nodded next.

It was then that Fayt turned his attention to his father, "In the meantime, Dad, there's something I have to ask you."

Robert seemed to look slightly disappointed as he said, "So you've finally found out."

Airlia looked at him, "He knows that he's been altered. However, I think you're not referring to that. Am I right?"

Robert turned his attention to the Princess and seemed to balk at the sight. He turned slightly red as he spoke, "No. That was all that I refer to…"

Airlia glared darkly at him, "I can see right through a lie, however, I will not press matters… for now. However, when we get through this, I will push matters beyond this when we get on the ship."

Robert felt compelled to defend himself, if only through his known son, "But you must understand. I never once thought of you as a tool for my research. You were born because your mother and I always wanted a child."

Maria's anger flared anew at this as she openly demanded, "Well then, tell us why! How could you treat your own child like a guinea pig!?"

Robert looked at her strangely as he said, "By the way, who is she?"

Fayt refrained from glaring at his father, if only for the danger he was in only moments before, "This is Maria. Maria Traydor. She's the leader of Quark, the anti-Federation group."

Robert seemed to falter for only a moment before the name began to register; he eagerly seized the new topic of interest, "Maria Traydor... Traydor?"

Fayt seemed to spit the words out as if it were poison to his mouth, "You performed genetic engineering on her, just like you did to me."

Sophia seemed to be confused as she asked, "Uncle Robert-genetic engineering...?"

Robert shook his head as he spoke, "What!? So that means you're-I see. That's why your last name is Traydor."

Maria spat impatiently, "Explain yourself, Dr. Leingod... I think we have the right to know." Fayt pleaded with his father to explain his actions, however, the doctor tried to keep his eyes away from the group.

The answer that he would give would distort all that Airlia knew of. "I did it...for the sake of our universe."

Robert said as Airlia gasped harshly. She threw out a retort that made Maria smile bitterly, "Our universe? That's quite a grand scale. How could modifying their genes have anything to do with the universe?" Maria nodded looking the Princess squarely in the eyes, knowing that she could not leave the group at this point, having been dragged into it so deeply.

Robert looked down, almost as if in shame, "But it's the truth. I performed symbological genetic engineering on you because of a force that would one day threaten all we know." Fayt tried to pry, however, knew ultimately that it would get the group nowhere and fast. However, Cliff came back before anything else could be pressed from the doctor.

The fighter felt the tension and shook his head as he said, "O-kay... I've cleared out all the enemies in the immediate area, but we can't waste any time. I'm sure they'll keep calling in reinforcements. And there are still Vendeeni soldiers here and there. Seems to be no end to them. They're like roaches!"

Fayt smiled bitterly as he said, "I think we should destroy the jammer. Otherwise, we don't stand a chance. We'll be picked off one by one." He then turned to Maria to ask her opinion, "What do you think? I'd like to hear your opinion." Maria nodded, her eyes showed her resignation to the situation. She clicked her transmitter on as she spoke to Marietta, confirming the situation with the Diplo.

Airlia tuned it out as she walked over to the doctor, "I expect a better explanation. These people are my friends, and I will not tolerate such a pathetic excuse. Be grateful that Cliff came back when he did."

She turned as he spoke ever so softly, "Is that you Mirabel?"

Airlia looked at him coldly, "I don't know who that is. I'm Princess Airlia of Airyglyph. Don't you forget it."

After that, she turned to Maria, however, it would be Fayt that would speak next, "It's gonna be tough, you two, but hang in there." The pair nodded as everyone left the small kitchen and steadily made their way back down to the first floor.

Airlia showed them the shortcuts that had been neglected, thankfully, by the enemies. They made it without having to kill too many and deplete strength back to the elevator. They rested on their way up, Airlia wondering what the doctor meant when he called her that name. They made it back to the eerily empty arena as Biwig spoke out loud, seeing their arrival, "You've fought well, I'll give you that. However, it all ends here. Hand over the boy and girl now. I will say it once more. Resistance is futile. I can keep calling in reinforcements, no matter how many of my soldiers you defeat. There is no escape! Muwahahahaha!"

Fayt and Airlia growled low in their throats as they spied a lone figure on the north edge of the stones. A voice spoke low in his throat, feeling the urge to hurt the man who hunted his Princess, "That's because of this thing, you fool!" He jumped down and sliced the transport jammer and ran as it blew up behind him. Everyone was gasping in shock as Airlia's face turned to that of pure delight. He smirked, knowing he stole the show as he said, "Hmph, are you still so confident, now?"

Airlia cried out his name in delight, "Albel!" He smiled with a slight chuckle as he ran towards his Princess, dodging the laser beams that came near him until a pair of them came at once. One hit him in the right shoulder causing him to spin and collapse on the ground. Airlia's face turned from pure delight to pure fright in that single instant.

"ALBEL!" Airlia was instantly at his side, holding his head in her lap. Her tears started to flow from her eyes as she felt two familiar presences. Glancing up, she saw Nel from her left and Roger from her right; they quickly joined the group without introduction. Nel felt bitter fury at what happened to her friend's protector – because he had slowly become her friend and the Princess was her friend. What hurt one; hurt the other and thus both hurt her.

Fayt, Cliff, and Sophia run over to where the group already is. Maria's anger was boiling into a rage at the Vendeeni scum that would dare attack one of her friends. Sophia saw the size of the wound and turned her head, "How horrible…"

Fayt however, demanded, "What are you doing here!?"

Albel grimly chuckled, "What am...I...doing here? ...This is...my turf. Just thought...I'd drop by... And look what happened. You worms...are...my prey... I'm not going to let...anyone else have you..."

He tried to sit up, only making it so far as Airlia's face, which was already close to his. He whispered for her alone, "If I am going to die, I want you to know something… I…love…you." He leaned back and his eyes closed.

Airlia's eyes watered up even further as she spoke softly, to him, encouraging him to survive, "You better make it Albel. I love you too…" Cliff didn't hear the exchange, only the sound of her tears falling upon his skin.

Cliff knelt down to him, trying to shake him, "Stop joking around! Hey! Open your eyes!" Airlia withheld the sound of her weeping; however, they knew her pain was very intense.

Sophia knelt down as Airlia shifted his head to her lap. Airlia wanted to cry, to shout, to give way to her pain… however, nothing could prepare the group for the next turn of events. He began to try and pull out his men when a bright white light appeared from Airlia, it shot forward towards the two Vendeeni members and when it died away, there was nothing left of them. Then there was a second light, however, this light was far different than the one that was just seen. It was a golden color and it enveloped the area. When sight was returned, Nel looked as white as a ghost. Airlia had no strength to look around. Nel's words, however, would tell all.

"How can they be alive?!" Nel stammered as she tried to remain upright.

Cliff came over to her and held her up with a supporting arm around her shoulders. The two men who had been struck down earlier came up from behind as Maria gasped. Standing before everyone were several forms – three men and four women, all who looked very perplexed before they saw the fallen pair. "Albel?!"

The familiar voice was definitively female. Airlia smiled slightly, "Nixie?"

The voice stammered, "Yes…" Airlia promptly passed out, holding tightly onto her knight. The worried group headed over to the already large group of people. The familiar men with the trio of women wound their way specifically to Albel, Airlia and Nel where Elysia and Neville held their daughter tightly as Nixie, Glou and Kira tried to find out what was wrong with the pair.

When most of the people had been figured out on who they were, it just left one pair in question – but Fayt quickly put the pieces together… "You're Ameena's parents aren't you?"

They smiled and nodded, "My name is Faith and my husband's name is Tylar."

Fayt nodded as Maria interjected for the remainder of the group, "I can help them on my ship. I promise to have them back to everyone as soon as possible. Please be patient with us. Thanks everyone…" Maria said in a strong voice as everyone nodded. The two who had come with the group initially remained with Maria – they may not know how they got revived, but they were better off with the ones who knew them than the ones who had no clue of what was going on.

"I'll go with them father. I know they won't hurt them, but this way someone active from our lands is with them."

They nodded as Fayt spoke up, "I don't know you all unfortunately, however, I think it may be best to wait here until we return. We have to find out why you're alive, no offense. This way everyone will be more accepting to this development. Thank you." He bowed, as did everyone else. Fayt gently picked up Airlia, knowing that Albel wouldn't trust anyone else near many people - just their group and the ones before them.

Cliff, being the stronger man, picked up Albel. They began to disappear, several pairs at a time. Cliff bowed his head as he looked at everyone and said, "I promise to bring 'em back safe and sound." Then, just as suddenly, they were all gone, back onto the Diplo.


	15. Chapter 14: Dangers From Afar

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 14: Dangers From Afar

Minutes felt like hours to those who awaited word on if the pair would live. Fayt stayed by their side the whole time, as did Nel and Roger. Cliff wanted to rip something apart for the pain caused to these people he would gladly call friends and allies. However, when the doctors finally breathed a sigh of relief, however it brought none to anyone. They wanted proof positive that their friends would be alright. He merely shook his head, "They need rest right now. However, they are out of the danger zone."

That seemed to satisfy most people who left to go to an adjoining room to question the 'good' Dr. Leingod. He winced, knowing full well what was coming. "I had to do it son, however, I never thought this day would come. I know you won't believe me, so I plead with you for reason, go to Moonbase with me. All will be explained then." However, a voice would not let things lay as they did.

"Explain why you called Airlia Mirabel without asking her name first!" Fayt said as Nel and Roger became defensive. What did the doctor know about their best friend? He flushed even deeper about the topic; however, none of it mattered to the blue haired boy. He had a crush on the Princess, even though he knew that she loved her knight far more deeply than anything else in the world.

He wasn't about to have his friend's life jeopardized because his father was simply being stubborn. "I'll say no more than we must all go to Moonbase to confirm what I suspect is happening."

A low growl met their ears, "If I heard you correctly, you're bringing my Princess to this Moonbase place, I'll be going with you too. I'm not about to leave her in the care of those who can't protect her." Fayt looked up in surprise, Albel had recovered from his attack, however, he was still weary of the new man to the group. Nel and Roger looked at Albel, "I'm going back to her room where she sleeps. If you wish, you may join me."

Roger left to accompany Albel, however, Nel stayed behind. "I will remain behind in her place. I'm going to Moonbase with the rest of you, but someone must stay in this room with her best interests in mind."

Albel grunted as he went back into the room she was sleeping in. She hadn't moved since he last saw her. He took a stool and sat down at her side, grasping her hand with his good one. "Don't leave me Princess…" At this he let out a sardonic chuckle, "Your father would never forgive me for it." He bent over and kissed her tenderly on the lips. When he sat back up, he saw her eye lids flutter, and then open and he smiled gently. "Welcome back my Princess…" How he enjoyed saying those words. He wanted nothing more than to sweep her in his arms and hold her until everything faded away and nothing remained but his love for her. She remembered what he had said to her before falling unconscious, however, she had to wonder… _Did she dream it all?_

"Roger, could you excuse us for a moment?"

Roger smiled brightly as he said, "Sure, I gotta tell them you're awake anyways…" He left the room, skipping happily now that he knew his friend was ok.

Airlia looked at her knight sharply, as if she was trying to read his soul. "Did you mean what you said back there?"

Albel flushed, he had hoped she wouldn't remember that. "Uh… I had hoped you wouldn't remember that because I wanted to take you out somewhere nice before I broached my feelings, not when it had seemed like I was on my deathbed. Yes… I meant every word I said. I love you, my Princess Airlia Bohnleid."

Her face dropped a few shades, becoming as white as the sheets she had been laying on. "You're not just saying this? Oh, you have no idea of how happy I am right now!" Airlia flung herself off the bed and into his arms without a second thought as she kissed him with all of the passion that she felt in her body and soul. "I love you too. Don't scare me like that ever again!" Albel smiled as he looked at her, nodding his head.

They walked to where the others were, Airlia smiled brightly at the fact that her other two friends from Elicoor Two were with her as well. However, her face became hard as she slid right into her familiar defensive posture to ask her questions without end, "Who do you think I am Dr. Leingod?"

He swallowed tightly and tried to think of a way around it when Mirage came through the doorway. "Maria, we have a transmission from the Aquaelie coming through. Should we take it in the conference room due to the size of the group?" Maria nodded as they went there.

The man introduced himself as Commodore Wittcomb, his beard was apparent and brown, his eyes, being brown, were able to show much, and it was kindness and concern that dominated in the Princess's opinion. He smiled, "Dr. Leingod, we must use the weapons that you have amassed. The Federation needs it to combat the new enemies that fight and destroy all in their paths."

Dr. Leingod shook his head, "We can't just use the weapons just like that. They have to be triggered properly, they are still unused to it, and so they are left defenseless for far too long to be of any use right now…"

Airlia shot the doctor a dirty look as the man responded, "This may have dashed the Federation's hopes."

Maria still looked doubtful, "What do you mean? What do you know that we don't?"

The man shook his head as he said next, "I can't tell you over the comm. link. Can you come over to my ship?"

Maria looked at the man on the screen skeptically, "If that's okay with you. Quark and the Federation aren't exactly friends."

Wittcomb smiled with a nod, "The Aquaelie is my ship, and on my ship, I decide who is friend or foe. And if anyone objects, they can visit the brig while you're here."

Maria relaxed slightly as she said, "We'll be there shortly."

He smiled as Fayt asked, "Commodore... I have a request." The man looked at Fayt with bewilderment clearly written on his face.

He asked carefully, "What is it?"

Fayt spoke clearly, Airlia agreed with the request, she had to know what it was about her that made the doctor call her what he did, "We want to go to Federation Station #5 - Moonbase. But they would never let us near them on a Klausian ship. I'd like to ask you to take us there in the Aquaelie. My father insists that we must go there, that he won't answer our questions until we've been there. Please…"

The Commodore smiled as he responded, "Right, understood. We'll transmit a homing beacon. Bring only the minimum number of personnel required."

Fayt bowed respectfully saying, "Thank you, Commodore."

The man looked at Maria again, "Then we have a deal?" Maria nodded as the Commodore spoke, "Oh, and about Earth... You had better brace yourselves." The look on the man's face spoke volumes to the Princess as the transmission faded away.

Sophia repeated one of his last phrases, "Brace yourselves?"

Fayt asked aloud, "Wonder what he means?"

Cliff shook his head as he said, "I suppose we'll find out when we get there."

Airlia shook her head, "Why do I get the feeling that I have a good idea of what he means and that I wish I didn't?"

Albel looked at her, comfort in his gaze as he stood closer to his lady still. Roger looked at everyone as Maria spoke next, "Only we will go to Aquaelie. Stand down weapons and wait until further notice. Mirage and Marietta take care of her while we're gone."

Robert Leingod spoke next, "I'm going with you all. I want to be sure of my suspicions before they get too far out of hand…"

Mirage smiled as she nodded her head, "Roger."

Marietta spoke again, "Captain...I mean, Maria... Don't worry about us; we'll take care of things here. We have Lancar and the others to keep us company. Be careful." Maria smiled her thanks as everyone gathered to be teleported to the Aquaelie. When they got there, there was a slim build man waiting for them. His dusty sandy hair and glasses made him seem overtly intelligent.

Airlia smiled brightly as he introduced himself, "Please forgive my manners. I am Lieutenant Fields. I serve under the command of Commodore Wittcomb. The Commodore has bade me to show you around."

He saluted everyone as they gave their names to be less confusing to everyone. Maria smiled politely as she asked, "I see. Thank you. In that case, I apologize for the rush, but could you please take us directly to the Commodore?"

He smiled with a nod, "Very well. Please follow me." The group followed the lieutenant to the north and stepped into another transporter. There they went west to the end of a hallway to the conference room. Meanwhile the sounds of panic could be heard, even if they were muffled. Airlia also heard the music that was playing overhead and listened to it. The song sounded so official that she figured it kept everyone at their best, trying to keep their moral up as high as possible. When they went inside, they saw the man sitting there at the opposite end of the table. He smiled as he gestured for everyone to sit down. Albel chose to stand to ensure that everyone knew his stance was to protect his Princess.

Commodore Wittcomb stood to bow to everyone before saying, "It will take a while to reach Moonbase. Let me explain the situation in the meantime. The two of you in particular have been on Elicoor for some time and probably know little of what is going on." Fayt nodded as he requested to have everyone filled in about the situation at hand…

The Commodore grimaced as he began, "The Earth and the entire galaxy are facing an unprecedented threat. I unfortunately do not mean the war with Vendeen and Aldian. I imagine you are also aware of those powerful bursts of energy?"

Maria nodded as she filled in the first of the series of blanks to follow, "Yes, exceeding magnitude 3, right?"

He nodded, his left earring shaking in the process, "They were aimed at Earth. The planetary defense shield managed to partially block the attack. But it still caused considerable damage." He paused at Fayt's blatant look of dismay as he confirmed the unspoken question, "It was too much for the planetary defense shield. We also have reason to believe that those energy bursts were a message, a declaration of war."

Fayt looked dubious at this as he spoke up, "Declaration of war? What alien power has the ability to mount such a devastating, long-range attack?"

Again, the Commodore nodded as he spoke, "A new power, previously unknown to us, emissaries of an entity known as the Creator. They call themselves the Executioners-Enforcers of the Creator-come to sentence us to our death."

Airlia spoke out next, voicing a shared question by many, "The Creator? What do you mean by the Creator?"

The Commodore looked even more severe as he said, "Yes, it is not uncommon for dictators to claim divine origin. Their message states that our science has delved into forbidden areas, and thus the Creator has decreed our annihilation."

Cliff declared the obvious, earning looks from everyone, "That's insane."

Albel spoke this time with a deadly glare in his eyes, "Sounds like an invasion to me. So where is this weakling so I can deal with him to keep my princess safe?"

He smiled as he spoke, "I'm relieved to know that we're not the only ones who believe that. We believe that is correct. They are, without a doubt, a power to be reckoned with. They have technology far exceeding our own."

Cliff spoke again, "So in other words, we'd better say our prayers."

Sophia turned to Fayt with a muffled whimper as Wittcomb touched something to display a planet and he said, "Take a look at this."

There was a display of what Airlia thought was Earth as several beams came towards it from an apparently distant point. Commodore Wittcomb continued to explain, holding his hand up to halt any interruptions, "This is the Earth. And this shows our attempt to use our space stations to trace the route of the energy blasts. Their energy blasts passed through an unknown dimensional space-faster than the speed of light. The blast traveled through neither subspace nor gravitic space. This alone hints at the capabilities of their technology. Shockingly, the energy pulses were released from an uncharted region over 50,000 light-years away. The data stunned us. Several of our analysts rushed to get their eyes examined. A declaration of war has been made. Surely it will not be long. An attack by a fleet of such power would spell trouble for the Federation. And it seems Vendeen was attempting to capture and use the Federation's secret weapon. They would consider any offer of cooperation with the Federation an insult. That is what I've been told. Apparently, Dr. Leingod and his team developed you after they detected the Executioners' presence years ago. But frankly you do not look like much of a weapon to me. How can a man of flesh and blood fight a fleet of starships?"

At this point, he brought his hand down as Maria spoke out blankly, "Yet it was I who destroyed the battleship Invisible."

The brown haired man clearly looked uncomfortable as he said, "What? You did that!?" At Maria's nod, he grimaced.

Maria expanded the explanation, "Yes. Like Fayt, I too, am the product of Dr. Leingod's genetic engineering."

He nodded as he said, "I see. Is that so? Only upper echelons of the Federation were privy to Dr. Leingod's top secret research. But if what you say is true, if there is another, then we may have a chance."

Maria shook her head, "Unfortunately, our powers are still unreliable. We can't just invoke them whenever we want."

Wittcomb asked for a more in-depth explanation, Maria's response stunned him, "Exactly what I said. Neither of us can fully control our powers. Nor can Princess Airlia," Maria indicated the brunette, "She had the power to shield her world apparently within her, and it reflected the blast from the Vendeeni and destroyed one of their ships."

His eyes showed his spirit was breaking at the thought of his home being destroyed, "Perhaps Dr. Leingod placed some means of security on you. However, since he is here, perhaps he can remove the security..."

Robert shook his head, "Another reason we need to get to my lab on Moonbase." Wittcomb looked doubtful, however, acquiesced to the request.

However, before much more could be said, a man appeared on the screen. He looked panicked for all that could be heard, "We have a transmission from Federation Station #9. I think you should hear this…"

Wittcomb nodded saying, "Give me a display."

The man looked ready to cry as he said, "Right away, sir."

The display kept cutting out; the words could be barely heard, "Commo..., ...'re under att...k by...a ...oup ...them...lves the... Enforce...! Req...ing immediate-Gah... Th...those aren't ...ips! Wha... are...? Are ...ey gods?"

Suddenly, the transmission disappeared, making Airlia very apprehensive. Nel, Albel and Roger all looked apprehensive of what they just saw… The operator came back on, a few tears escaping that he probably hadn't wanted to show, "We've lost the signal. Report from Headquarters: Federation Station #9...has been obliterated!"

Wittcomb shouted out, his voice silencing any gasps or whimpering, "Obliterated!?"

Male Operator tried to keep his voice from quivering as he asked, "Orders, Commodore?"

He was silent as the operator tried to get a response, knowing every second was precious right at that point. Wittcomb nodded as he said, "Yes, yes, I know. Maintain our present course to Earth."

The man disappeared from the screen as Wittcomb paused to ask the question aloud, if only to himself, "Not a ship? Did I hear him say what I think he said? What could this mean?"

Cliff supplied with the response, "I think he's saying the Executioners are gods."

Nel and Albel shook their heads, Airlia smiled, for no matter what one believed in, they both agreed as she supplied, "There is no god that would kill as they do. They would strike the evil, however, I doubt that there are so many who would be so evil as to deserve that."

Maria nodded as Sophia said, "Whatever they are, and I fear we'll find out soon enough."

Fayt nodded as Lieutenant Fields came back, "We have about a twelve hour flight time to Earth."

Commodore Wittcomb nodded as he said, "Okay. Connect me with Headquarters."

Lieutenant Fields grinned with determination, "Yes, sir! Connecting..."

The Commodore nodded as he said, "This is the Aquaelie calling Fleet Headquarters." Airlia noted that the man was probably as old as Woltar, and hopefully as wise as her friend is. His many pins showed that he had worked for the group for a long time…

The man said, "Hermes here."

Wittcomb spoke again, "This is Wittcomb, sir. What's our situation, Admiral?"

The Admiral spoke again, "You probably already know, but we've lost Stations #8, #9, #31, #36, and #42. The enemy has not been identified, but we do know they are, in all likelihood, headed straight for Earth."

Both men grimaced as the younger man asked, "I see, sir. Our orders?"

Admiral Hermes spoke again, his voice calmer than the man probably was feeling, "Stay your present course. Other ships are being dispatched to block the enemy. Battleships and combat explorers have already been deployed. 162 ships are stationed around Earth, 112 around Station #9, and 215 around Station #20."

The Commodore nodded as he explained that he understood. Then the Admiral spoke again, his words cutting deeply to most of everyone that was present, "Oh, and Commodore? Word is the Enforcers have already attacked and destroyed Aldian."

Wittcomb cried out in shock, "What!?"

Hermes explained further, "They were the closet to the enemy's point of origin. Though we were not friends, I mourn their loss. The same fate awaits us if we don't keep our wits. It's the most powerful threat the Federation has ever faced, yet in the past we've always managed to overcome difficulty. Godspeed, Commodore!" He nodded and wished the same of his friend, the great Admiral Hermes. The transmission disappeared.

Commodore Wittcomb spoke with fierce determination, "We must go to Federation Station #5 at once and carry out our mission."

Fayt nodded as he went to ask about his missing mother and Sophia's family, "We are currently searching for the missing professors, Dr. Ryoko Leingod and Dr. Clive Esteed, but with the current military situation, it is going to be very difficult. At the very least, I won't be able to assign any more personnel to this task until the current crisis passes."

Fayt nodded, his eyes bright with tears, as were the eyes of Sophia Esteed. With the Commodore's apologies, they left to find their quarters to rest in. They retraced their steps, this time heading south in the main corridor, that was once they made their way up to the main floor. The girls' corridor was to their right as they headed to the southern end of the ship, and the men's was to the left. Albel walked Airlia to her room to rest. He knew that even though she had slept, it may not be enough to keep her from wearing herself down to nothingness. When he got her there, she was all but asleep on her feet. He swept her into his arms to allow her to begin sleeping sooner. He tucked her into her bed as he stayed by her side to ensure that she would remain sleeping. When Fayt came to check on her, Albel shook his head, signaling that they go outside.

"I don't care if she likes you or not. That is her choice; however, if someone breaks her heart, I break theirs. Remember that."

Fayt nodded as he said, "May I say I shall do the same to you if you break hers?"

For the first time that Fayt could remember, Albel gave him a true smile, "Please do." Albel stalked off, as Fayt asked someone to bring a bed into that room, knowing Albel would not tolerate leaving her side.

Airlia saw her life flash before her eyes as her memories became even more crisp and clear. She could remember who had kidnapped her years ago and killed her friends' families…

She awoke with a start… "Vox… Damn you… May you rot in hell for doing that…" She spoke clearly into the dim room as the lights came on.

Albel was up in a flash at her side, "What are you damning your great uncle for now?"

He asked cheekily as Airlia responded, "He was the one who kidnapped me long ago; with Shelby's help too I might add. They were responsible for Nixie, Talos, Elysia and Kira dying…"

That filled in too many blanks for Albel who was also seething as a knock came to the door. "Yes?" He demanded gruffly.

"It's Fayt, time to go." Airlia shook her head to clear her thoughts as they left to rejoin the group and proceed north to the bridge.

Wittcomb looked exhausted as he spoke, "Federation Station #5 is currently under a state of alert. The Executioners have begun to attack the surrounding area. You cannot transport directly to Dr. Leingod's research lab. That area is protected by transport jamming to prevent direct access. You'll have to transport to the nearest location: the Recreational Zone." Fayt nodded as Wittcomb reminded everyone that the fate of everyone, and everything in every galaxy was in their hands… Fayt's group proceeds to the room that they were first in upon arrival to their ship. It was the transporter room that Lieutenant Fields had greeted them in.

Sophia sighed tiredly as she said, "We made it. Moonbase..." At Airlia's curious look, Cliff filled her in, "Ah... This is the station in Lunar orbit, Federation Station #5. Otherwise known as Moonbase."

Fayt shook his head, "This is where my dad and his team had their research lab. I've only been here a few times. Dad can guide us to the research lab."

Professor Leingod smiled with a nod, "It's to the west, let's get going everyone."

They proceeded to the open when Airlia caught something heading for Fayt's back. When she looked at it she spoke aloud, "Who would throw a rock at my friend?"

Nel pulls out her dagger while Albel placed his hand on his katana, Roger pulled his axe out as a voice cried out, "Say your prayers!" Airlia looked around as did everyone else; there was a child, slightly taller than Roger, her skin was tanned and her hair a bleached blond. Her eyes sparkled dangerously darkening her emerald green eyes. She began to speak again, her voice a higher pitch than most female voices enforcing her childlike appearance, "You ruined our gig! How are we gonna make any money now? It's payback time! Huh!?"

Fayt and Sophia cried out simultaneously, "Peppita!?"

'Peppita' looked as perplexed to see them as she said, "Fayt and Sophia!? What are you doing here?"


	16. Chapter 15: I'm Who?

Author's Note: I do not own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 15: I'm Who?!

Fayt looked around, "Perhaps we best find somewhere safe to talk first before we catch you up on the main events…" Peppita smiled brightly, nodding indicating where they could talk… Inside the Southern Recreational Zone, everyone seemed tense to the Princess. She hung back near her friends from her world. Albel smirked down at her, seeing that she would rather remain near those she knew instead of straying far and wandering into trouble. When they went inside the far room to their north, Fayt recounted their travels to Peppita, including who everyone was and how the group had gathered.

When he was finished, Peppita let out a long whistle, "Wow, what an amazing story."

Fayt shook his head, "That's why we have to hurry on over to the research area. Peppita, why are you guys here?"

Peppita smiled brightly, then spoke as if he should know what was happening, "We came to put on a show-what else!? But while we were getting ready, that evacuation announcement came on, and we got shoved in here. I was so mad; I came here to give them a piece of my mind!"

Airlia spoke next, robbing Sophia of her words, "Don't say anything before I'm done please Peppita. I know what it's like to wait and feel walked over, believe you me; however, it's far too dangerous out there for you to be alone." When she signaled that she was done, Peppita looked so agitated that the Princess again felt a common bond with the young girl.

Fayt smiled in slight relief that the girl seemed to calm at his friend's words, "You need to wait here and leave the rest to us. Can you do that, Peppita?"

She grimaced as she said, "Okay..."

Fayt smiled, "Thank you Peppita. I promise that we'll make things right…" They left with the Rossetti Troupe smiling their thanks for taking care of their youngest member and friend. Airlia, however, couldn't shake the feeling that they would meet her again… and soon. With a lighter heart, the group went to their right and followed the path to the south that led into the North Research Zone. However, they had only taken a few steps when an alarm could be heard.

Suddenly a loud computer voice began to speak, "Intruder alert, intruder alert. Intruders detected within facility."

Cliff looked around as he said, "You don't think they're talking about us, do you?"

Fayt shook his head as Sophia gasped, "I don't think so."

Airlia looked in awe and horror at the tall celestial looking being. The creature had several wings and was hanging in midair as Nel asked, "What is that?"

The strange looking creature spoke, her voice soothing and yet condemning as she spoke, "I proclaim the will of the Enforcers. You are a plague...to be destroyed."

Maria asked in almost a fearful voice, "Is... that one of the Executioners?"

Nel glared as she spoke clearly, "That's no god."

Albel smirked as he spat, "Hmph, pompous worm." Airlia had to hand it to her knight, he was sure calm with the situation as Fayt tried to find out why they were doing it, however, the

Proclaimer kept repeating the same phrases, "The Enforcers shall purify this defiled galaxy. The Proclaimers shall purge the defilement. Prepare to die, irregularities."

She shot out beams of light that the group struggled to dodge. Airlia saw one light coming towards Albel and prayed for his safety. She began to glow as the light was deflected away from him and hit the Proclaimer squarely. She hung limp for a moment before hitting the ground. Albel was the first one at her side, moving her away to the corner. "Rest…" He said as he began to glow red with unrivalled anger. "Dragon Roar!" Dragons began to emerge from the circle of lava red that appeared under Albel's body for about a two yard radius. Dragons began to surge towards the Proclaimer, hitting her numerous times.

Fayt felt his anger surge as he exclaimed, "Deep Freeze!"

Nel, whom was also beyond the point of white hot anger, called out, "Thunder Flare!" The trio of assaults was enough to extinguish the pathetic life of the Proclaimer, or so they thought as they regrouped…

Albel gently lifted his Princess up in his arms as he looked around, his eyes coming to rest upon Dr. Leingod's face. Noticeably pale, Albel resisted the urge to growl and threaten the man's pathetic life. "If you have anything to do with what is happening to her…" He left the threat hanging in the air as the man suppressed a gulp of fear. Airlia shifted slightly in his arms as Albel moved to have her sitting more upwards, against his shoulder.

Just then, the Proclaimer got back up as her voice called out, "I proclaim...the will...of the Enforcers. Death and annihilation...to the irregularities..."

Suddenly the creature was hit from behind by none other than the energetic Peppita. She smiled as the creature faded from view, "Ha! What a wimp. Should have known better than to mess with me!"

Sophia cried out, "Huh!? Peppita?!"

Fayt on the other hand was more demanding, "What are you doing here!?"

Nel resisted the urge to chuckle, "I don't believe it." Albel merely shook his head, not wanting to wake his love. He admitted to himself that it had been inopportune to tell his love what he felt, however, his heart did feel lighter for it. He also admitted that his Princess felt light as a feather in his arms.

Peppita approached the group as she began to speak, "You told me to wait, but I just couldn't take it. I didn't listen to anyone, not even the Circus Master. I had to come. He-he."

Maria shook her head as Nel began to speak the truth of the matter, "It's no laughing matter. Attacking so suddenly like that... You're reckless beyond all reason."

Albel spoke softly; however, his words were no less barbed, "What's to laugh about? What a reckless brat... Why am I not surprised she's your friend?"

Cliff was speaking to Nel more so than to Albel as he said, "Funny to hear him say that. So, what do we do?" Fayt shook his head, his eyes broadcasting his uncertainty. Albel walked away to the corner as everyone began to argue what to do with Peppita.

Albel spoke softly, "I'm sure you would say to bring her along, as long as she stays with Leingod's father. I'm also sure that you wouldn't want her around to begin with… Ha… I find this utterly fascinating how people are drawn to him like fish are drawn to worms…"

His attention was drawn to the woman who was stirring in his arms. "Airlia, how're you feeling?" She shook her head, as if to clear her mind. Albel waited until he was sure she'd stay on her feet as everyone approached.

"How's she doing Albel?" Fayt asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, thanks. Albel wanted to ensure my rest wasn't cut short by noise. That really took it out of me, just like the last time, I think."

Cliff nodded, "Correct, except for the fact that the one before was a much larger scale! That's probably why you were only out for a few minutes rather than hours or days."

Looking around, the pair could see Peppita was staying, even if temporarily. Moving on, they stayed as far away from the attackers as possible. Not too far in the near future, they finally arrive at Professor Leingod's Research Lab. Heading to the transporter; they were brought to a large room whose back doors were locked from the inside. Fayt sighed angrily as they began to try and examine the computers for information. However, before they could get too far, Dr. Leingod called out, "Computer, scan Airlia's genetic profile and search the database for any matching data."

A computer voice called out, "Scanning..." Her profile appeared on the computer as it seemed to try and reference it to something.

When it suddenly called out, "One result found."

Jumping back, as if fearing the bite of a dangerous snake Dr. Leingod called out for the computer to continue with playing the file. Fayt read it aloud, almost frightened and definitely pained of what it said, "The missing sister and the coming crisis for humanity?"

When it began to play, there were 3D images of four people, all of them wearing lab coats. Maria called out softly, "Mom..."

Fayt looked at the woman that Maria was staring at, "That woman on the end?"

Maria nodded sadly, her memories obviously flooding her mind, "Yes... That's her."

The image turned from the scientists to a red desert planet, when a monologue began to play, "If this message has been found, then my first child, my daughter, has turned up. I apologize and will give full accounting of everything that brought this into reality. This project was initiated as a result of the exploration of the planet Styx in Galactic Year 747. Styx is an unusual planet on which explorers found the Time Gate-a portal that seems to be a sort of time machine. A mini study of Styx and the Time Gate was undertaken in 747. This was to see if it would be a waste of time to bring up to the Galactic Federation. The Time Gate is sentient. That was about all we knew about it based on our research up to that point. No one yet knew who had created the Time Gate, or for what purpose. However, all became clear after the mini study conducted in Galactic Year 747."

Everyone kept quiet as it progressed, "After an investigation extending over several weeks, we have discovered that the Time Gate responds to symbological data. And it was recently discovered that when certain special symbological data are sent into the Time Gate, it is possible to obtain recorded data from the Time Gate itself. However, included in these data was information more horrifying than we could have imagined. We learned of the existence of 4D beings. Four-dimensional entities... Possessing technology far more advanced than our own-including the ability to travel through time. Furthermore, as we continued our research, we found out that these beings may actually have created our universe. The symbological technology that we use today originated with these beings."

The man seemed to take a breath before continuing, as if what was to come would be hard to swallow, "The Time Gate on the planet Styx was also created by using their advanced symbological technology. We had thought that the Time Gate was a portal for traveling through time, but it appears we were wrong. The Time Gate is in fact a door to 4D space. Time travel was a phenomenon that occurred as a result of the protective measures taken to prevent us from detecting the existence of 4D space. The 4D universe allows free movement through time... And the Time Gate tapped into that potential. This was a most exciting discovery. Not only were we able to unravel the mystery of the Time Gate, we were also able to confirm the existence of a new species. But then something completely unexpected happened. The Time Gate spoke a warning..."

The camera turns to view Robert and his people near the Time Gate. Time Gate's voice reverberated, deeply to intensify the effect, "Resign thyselves."

One of the men spoke aloud, in shock of what it has said, "Doctor, the Time Gate..."

Robert was obviously as stunned when it spoke again, "Science in the Eternal Sphere is advancing too far. This cannot be left unchecked."

Robert spoke a question, "The Eternal Sphere?"

It explained amazingly to everyone, "The Eternal Sphere is the universe as known to your kind."

Robert cringed as he asked, "Time Gate, tell us what you mean... Our science has advanced too far?"

The voice did explain, condemning everyone, "Symbological genetics is the science of the Creator, as is the symbology on which it is based. It is a forbidden art. Your kind is foolishly trespassing into a forbidden domain. There is a danger that this forbidden technology will be turned against the Creator. Thus, the time will be near when he shall unleash the wrath of his Enforcers upon you all."

Robert began to pick up the monologue again, "We were terrified by the Time Gate's warning. The Creator was going to destroy his creations. It appeared that the Armageddon prophesied by numerous religions was going to come true. We asked whether we could escape annihilation by abandoning symbological genetics. But the Time gate's reply completely crushed all our hopes."

It responded, "You must cease all study of what you call symbology. If you do not, then action will be taken against you. Return to me in five years for your judgment to be decided. Now, be gone from my sight. Hurry on back to your world and pass along my message."

The monologue picked up, "When we returned, we tried to ask a couple of select people, none of whom believed us. Fearful, we tried to think of a solution knowing what would happen in five years. However, it turned out that my wife Ryoko was pregnant. The answer came to us at once. To save mankind, we had to create special weapons to fight. However, it was my first child, so I wanted him or her to have a special symbol first. When she was born, we gave her the name of Mirabel Evadne Leingod. The special symbol that she got was Life, to bring back whomever she wants to, or if she wanted to, a world. Monitoring her, they found no side effects from the special symbol we gave her."

Robert continued speaking - his face showing the pain he felt inside his heart, "Though when we returned on an official exploration in Galactic Year 752, the Time Gate spoke again, condemning everyone and everything."

The robotic voice came out again, "It is too late. Even should you abandon your work, another will come to take it up again. Such is the way of your kind. You are contaminated beyond salvation. Your annihilation is inevitable. This is not a warning. This is a sentence. Resign thyselves. Resign thyselves. Resign thyselves."

The screen faded and reopened to being back on Moonbase, "We returned to Moonbase, stunned. This entity, beyond our understanding, had proclaimed our doom."

Robert continued, "At first, we considered reporting this to the top levels of the Federation government, but it was too outrageous-we knew that no one would believe us. Our choice was either to reconcile ourselves to the Creator's wish for our destruction, or to fight to the bitter end. We chose the path of resistance. We would not accept our death sentence. If we are to die, we'll die fighting. Be that as it may, our enemy was the Creator of our universe. How could we face an enemy who possessed absolute power? To fight, we needed a tremendous power of our own. We decided to use symbological genetics in an attempt to create a weapon-a human with powers that could defeat the Creator. This was our project. Three children were selected to be the subjects of our experiments... I am sure there is no way we could ever apologize enough to these children, no way we could ever earn their forgiveness."

He continued to speak, as everyone watched with disgust - however, none had more disgust than three people, Airlia, Fayt and Albel. Albel had no disgust for his Princess, but for that of the man that she had risked her life to save. "People may label us as monsters. Nevertheless, we feel that this research-and this research alone-has a chance of saving us all. These children are our hope. However, the first one had to be abandoned as her special symbol split into three symbols. Life, Shield, Destruction. We had wanted her to have a normal life, so we erased all traces, except for this file. If it was used to verify anyone else, it would not have given knowledge of the missing child. Mirabel, I'm sorry…" Robert bowed to show his sincerity. However, Airlia was disgusted - now knowing why she had feelings for Fayt and now knew what they were, but it was tainted with disgust.

She walked to the back, ignoring the rest of the transmission. She examined her hands and found them to appear normal, though she felt herself to be on par with a freak. A tender hand twirled her softly into the person behind her. Looking up, she nearly cried, "What's the matter Airlia?" Albel asked softly.

"I'm trash… thrown away because I reacted to the symbol put in my body. No one will want me…" Tears of bitter pain fell down unrestrained from her eyes.

He bent forward to kiss them away, "Your father loves you, and I love you. That will **never** change. However, I think that'll help get Cavan and Cassius to stay away permanently…"

Airlia chuckled; he knew how to make her smile, regardless of the inner pain she was in. He kissed her lips gently, letting it show her his feelings. Airlia looked at the group as they approached, her ill feelings towards the doctor hadn't faded, and she suspected that they might never fade. However, Airlia only looked at Fayt as she asked, "What now?"

He was about to speak when a door in the back opened and three people walked out. Fayt looked happy as did Sophia, "Mom, Dad, and Aunt Ryoko!" Sophia cried out as the pair went to their families for a reunion hug. Dr. Leingod seemed relieved that his wife was alive. Once they caught up on the happenings, she finally noticed Airlia.

"Is it her?" She whispered nervously. Robert simply nodded, his hair covering his eyes. She walked up to the Princess who held out a hand to halt her from coming too near. "But I'm your mother. Shouldn't you be happy to see me?" Airlia's expression turned to disgust as she left the room without a word. Albel, Nel and Roger followed her knowing that enemies were all around.

They got to the top and Airlia murmured, "Do they actually like the fact that they threw me away? I didn't go where they intended for me to land. There's so many things wrong with this situation it's hard to know where to even begin. I've already got a father, and Lady Elena is like my mother. I don't want anyone else to be my parents; especially people who would just throw me away at first chance when something went wrong!"

Albel simply held her and stroked her hair murmuring that she was never unwanted in Airyglyph and that if her father knew the situation he would probably beat them himself. It made her laugh for the first time that day knowing he was absolutely right. Nel and Roger simply smiled and knew that their support would have to be the silent type for now. Moments later everyone else came up. Airlia pointedly ignored Fayt's parents as she asked her question again, "What now Fayt?" Clive and Kyoko knew the best thing to do at this point would be to blend in until the time was right.

Fayt looked grim, "The choice is in our hands now." Everyone looked around in awkward silence. When the pair of adults tried to come near Airlia, she merely glared darkly at them and turned away without another thought. Albel stood in their path, his hand on the hilt of his sword, a dark gleam promising pain was in his eyes.

Nel turned away without a second thought and Roger spat out, "Why should she trust ya when you simply threw her away?" Robert Leingod actually looked worried as Cliff merely scoffed and Maria turned away to keep an eye on the Princess who had been so deeply affected by the turn of events. Sophia felt stung by the events too as they looked accusingly at the three scientists.

However, Airlia came back, her eyes cold, distant as she spoke, "We need to fight for our worlds. I made a promise to protect my kingdom at any cost. If this is one way, then so be it."

Fayt nodded, "You're right. Let's go together to the planet Styx." Peppita smiled brightly as she said, "All right!"

They left the area, making their way slowly to the Recreational Zone where Peppita's band was staying. They encountered a couple of huge metal tank like creatures. Fayt used his favorite "Deep Freeze" runology along with Airlia's "Explosion" and Nel's "Thunder Flare" to send them packing. Before long, they were back among friends with the rest of the Rossetti Troupe. They had come out and greeted everyone with true enthusiasm for bringing their friend back.

However, seeing it cemented Fayt's decision as he spoke to her, "Peppita. We have to say good-bye here."

Peppita's eyes watered up as she cried, "Whaaaat!? NO! I don't wanna!"

Sophia smiled gently as she knelt down to be more at eye level with the child as she spoke, "Don't throw a tantrum... Okay?"

Peppita shook her head fiercely, "But everyone else is going! I wanna go, too!"

This time, Fayt, spoke softly and clearly, "Yes, but from there we're going on into 4D space." Peppita filled in the blanks, "To fight the Creator, right?"

Maria nodded in agreement as she began to speak this time, "Yeah, because if we don't, everything will end."

Peppita began to demand this time, she didn't want to take 'no' for an answer, "Then I wanna fight, too! I don't want everything to end! Everyone's fighting but me! Don't leave me all alone here!"

Sophia tried again, "But it's dangerous. We don't even know what kinda place it is!"

Peppita tried another attempt to get them to say what she wanted to hear so badly, "Yeah, well, but everyone's still going anyway."

Airlia nodded in agreement this time, "That's right. My father didn't want me to go."

At this point, she sent Robert a glare, "That is the man who I consider to be my real father, not this man over here. My guardian doesn't want me to go. However, it's my duty as a Princess to my kingdom that I do what I can to help fight for their freedom from this, for their livelihood. I won't back down. So I'll tell you what. I'll fight for you. How's that? This way you can stay here and won't be in any danger."

Maria nodded in agreement as she said softly, almost coldly, "Go back to your parents. This is serious. Where we're going is no place for children."

Sophia spoke while Nel nodded in agreement, "That's a little harsh..."

Maria nodded, however, refused to back down, "But it's true. A child that doesn't know what she's getting into will only slow us down."

Peppita looked at the ground, her voice tinged with sadness as she spoke, "You know, the Circus Master...isn't really my dad. My real dad's a soldier in the Pangalactic Federation. That's what my mom told me, before she died. He's a brave, brave soldier, and he's worked his whole life to protect people. My mom always said I take after him."

Airlia felt the kinship with the child grow two fold when she heard the tale. However, Peppita looked up as she spoke to Maria again, "Miss Maria, if we don't defeat the Creator, everything's gonna end, right?"

Maria nodded with the confirmation as Peppita began to speak again, "I don't really understand the hard stuff, but... I think I understand what we gotta do. I wanna go. I have to save the Circus Master, and Ursus, and all the rest... I know what I'm getting into, I don't care if I die trying! Please...take me with you!"

Fayt had a thoughtful expression as his blue-green eyes clouded with worry as he said, "Peppita, I care if you die."

Sophia took her best friend's side as she said, "Listen to Fayt, Peppita."

Peppita looked at Fayt with hope in her eyes as he said, "If you're going to come with us, you have to want to live. Do you understand? Never say anything like that again."

Her shock began to register as she cried out, "What?"

Maria spoke, her voice clearly speaking her disbelief, "You can't mean..."

Fayt nodded as he spoke again, "We're not going there to die. We're going there to live... Understand?"

Peppita smiled with shouting, "Yes!"

Nel was thoughtful of what was going on as Albel spoke, "Another child to look after? Why do you bring the hardship on yourself Leingod?"

Airlia smiled; relieved he had accepted the boy as her brother and at least upgraded him from the status of 'worm' or 'maggot.' Cliff shrugged, his blond hair falling over his eyes as he said, "What can yah do?" Roger cheered knowing she had won the conflict.

Fayt nodded, "I have but one request. You have to get the Circus Master's permission first. Otherwise, forget about it." Peppita looked at him with a confused expression, however, smiled as she left. She went over to the older man as she spoke with him.

The tall woman that was apparently the Circus Master's wife cried at the thought of her baby being in danger. The older man tried to comfort his wife as his own eyes shone with tears. "I promise. I'll be safe." Peppita spoke loudly, declaring her promise to return alive and well to them. Airlia smiled brightly as they started heading to the transport to bring them back to the Aquaelie.


	17. Chapter 16: To The Fourth Dimension

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 16: To the Fourth Dimension

When they were transported back to the ship, Airlia bade them her leave to rest. Everyone could see the visible exhaustion on her face and in her eyes. Albel nodded as he followed her back to the room where she could rest, as did Nel. When they arrived, Albel had to react swiftly as her body started to fall. Catching her, he lifted her up and walked over to the bed where Nel removed the blankets so they could drape them over her body. With it done, Albel grimaced as Nel spoke, "Why do you think I came? I knew you would feel confliction. Go and represent her and I'll keep her safe."

Albel grinned at her, "Thank you. I trust only you with my Princess. I would trust that boy, however, I don't know what he's feeling after the knowledge came out about who she is. I don't feel any less differently about her; however, I would die to protect her."

Nel gave him a sharp look that he refused to take back. "I promise to live if that's what you're thinking. However, I know you feel quite the same about her and that man, Cliff." Nel's blush told him everything he needed. He chuckled as he kissed his lady's hand before folding it over onto her stomach. Her face was so pale, it worried him.

He left to confront the offenders who did unspeakable things to the girl that he's known for so long and promised himself, mentally, to find out if Cliff felt anything for his friend. He found himself scoffing at the idea that the Aquarian was his friend, but there was no sense in rebuking what was true…

Nel pulled up the bed and sat down to look over her friend while Albel ripped the two men and the woman apart mentally. The mere thought about it brought a slight smile to the Aquarian's lips, "Serves them right… Why anyone would abandon such a wonderful person is beyond me…" Nel watched over her weakened friend who couldn't seem to catch a break anywhere she went. She wondered silently what would have happened if they hadn't tossed the girl away.

_Would they have kidnapped her when the invaders took the father and friend…?_ That thought brought her to the reality that possibly if they hadn't, she wouldn't have met the man who had stolen her heart with his careless ways that clashed with her own cautious ways. He was also arrogant; however, that was merely part of his charm. The sad part about it, however, was that he knew that it was part of his charm. The line of thoughts left her chuckling softly. However, while it wasn't loud enough to wake Airlia, she woke anyways.

Airlia stretched her arms with a stifled yawn. Glancing around, she felt somewhat alarmed, however, the door opened and everyone walked in. Albel sat next to her on her left side and Fayt sat on her right side. Sophia placed her hand comfortingly on Fayt's shoulder Nel and Cliff stood behind everyone with Roger and Peppita bringing up the front. The four people looked away guilt written on their faces as Airlia spat, "If you're looking for forgiveness, forget it. You threw me away, didn't care if I died, and now you're looking for me to be the daughter that you always wanted… Riiiiiiiight…"

Albel looked at his allies as they began to part as Fayt said, "Let's get some rest everyone, we have a long journey ahead of us all…" Everyone began to depart as Airlia signaled for Cliff to remain behind. Albel smirked dirtily to his love as he stepped out for a moment, knowing what she was going to do…

"Cliff, do me a favor…" Airlia began as he eyed her warily, wondering what she was going to ask.

"What is it?" He asked softly, treading lightly on the ground knowing that she was rightfully trying to control her emotions.

"Protect Nel with everything that is within you."

He smiled genuinely, "I promise that I will protect her." He said without hesitation.

Airlia didn't miss the look that passed through his eyes, she spoke out, praying she was right, "She doesn't have a boyfriend you know…"

He looked at her in shock, "I didn't ask if she did…"

She giggled softly, "Oh I know, but I didn't miss your expression when I asked you to protect her. I knew you would do it without question."

He had the good grace to blush, however before he could ask, she shook her head saying, "I will not tell her. You need to tell her, however, before you lose her. A woman can only go so long wondering if the man that she loves has any feelings for her before another sweeps her away." She admitted silently, had Albel not said what he felt when he did that it was possible that Fayt might have swept her away, or Cavan could have taken her so long ago. The thoughts brought tears to her eyes that she quickly dashed away. He nodded, understanding where she was going with her thoughts.

"I will tell her. Don't worry. I just hope she feels the same way about me too…" He walked away with a sense of hope in his heart as Albel came back in.

"So if I hadn't said anything, had I done nothing in the past to stop what would have happened to you, then I might have lost you forever…?" He saw the bright tears in her eyes as he pulled her to him tightly; he kissed the top of her head, noting how perfectly she fit to him.

He tilted her head up as he lightly kissed her lips. "You're going to be alright Airlia; we have a little further to go before we are done with all of this. Then we can go back to our normal lives." She smiled, unsure of what he meant by 'normal' and yet she brushed the thought away roughly, knowing that nothing would be as it was now that she knew the truth of her birth. She had been genetically altered, her parents threw her away without any thought as to if she would be alright. They claimed it was for her own good. Then it came to her mind suddenly, Albel hadn't been told yet…

"Albel… Remember when you were hurt back in the training facility?" She asked tentatively as he nodded, his good hand touched where the injury had occurred. She grimaced as she nodded, tears leaping to her eyes. "Well, my fear and anger broiled quickly into hate and a desire to hurt them…" She explained that apparently she 'manifested' as it was called and that she had turned them into nothing more than ashes when it turned very eerie, "The beam then turned into a positive force, I was so pained when I thought you were dead that it brought back people who were dead to life. Now, Nixie, Glou, Kira, Elysia, Talos and Nevelle are all alive. They're awaiting our safe return before going back to the kingdoms that they came from." Albel sat limply on the bed next to his Princess as he took in the information. She knew how he felt as she felt quite the same way. Airlia sat down with him as she allowed herself to be pulled into his confused embrace.

He lay back with her in his arms; her heat was a comfort to his lonely soul. He felt himself falling asleep with her lying against him. He noticed as his consciousness drifted that she didn't move away from him. Suddenly the lights turned on, startling him. He shot up as memory of everything that had happened in the last few hours passed hit him while a voice boomed overhead, "We've arrived in the sector surrounding Styx, but there's a problem. Report to the bridge, please." Turning his head to glance at his lady, he smiled as he extended his hand. Helping her up, they went into the main hallway where everyone was gathering. Airlia saw the relief in Nel's eyes and hoped fiercely that Cliff had finally told her how he felt. Fayt and Sophia lingered together, making Airlia smile. They made their way to the bridge when everyone got back together. The look on the Commodore's face foretold of problems to come.

He began to speak, mostly to himself, however, he turned to face the group, "I am sorry, but it seems we will not be able to transport you down to the surface."

Maria looked aghast as she demanded, "You want us to give up!?"

He looked at her with an eyebrow raised as he said, "Please, I've said nothing of the sort. You'll go to Styx by shuttle before the Aquaelie enters orbit."

Fayt asked softly, concerned about everyone, "Commodore, what about you and your crew?"

The Commodore responded, his face resigned and the words heavy in everyone's hearts, "That's already been decided. We will use the Aquaelie to lure the Executioners away from you."

Peppita cried out, "You can't! That'd be suicide!"

He nodded, his eyes betrayed his sadness, "Unfortunately, there is no other way. I apologize we are unable to take you all the way. But don't worry. We won't sit here helplessly waiting for our destruction. They shall face the greatest power the Federation has."

Fayt looked around, trying to find someone who would help try to keep the Commodore from his suicidal run. However, everyone merely shook their heads knowing that if he did that, then it would possibly draw not only more Executioners to their location, it could end their quest to stop the killers altogether. Everyone's face showed sadness at the only option. Airlia's eyes were bright with tears. The Commodore bowed to the group as they bowed in return before heading to the aft teleport port to be brought to the ship that would guide them to the planet Styx. When they got in the ship, the group sought the seats as it was quickly ejected and sent hurtling to the planet below.

The screen showed the battle outside that was for the sake of all of those within that capsule. The Executioners were firing rapidly; however, the Aquaelie was dodging all of the firing, while firing small lasers back at them. Suddenly, the Aquaelie shot one single large laser cannon at the group of Executioners. Before the group knew it, the Executioners were reduced to one. This one was a strong, bitter fuelled by the death of his companions. He began to glow as red lights surrounded the top and bottom of the ship. It began to close on the ship, and when both sides met, everything within vanished, including the Aquaelie. The females among the group started to cry softly. The men felt a stronger resolve than they had ever felt before. Suddenly, everything seemed to go dead as Maria said sadly, "I'm no longer picking up the Aquaelie."

Cliff shook his head to clear it as he said, "We've got a job to do before we mourn anyone! I'll take us down to a point one kilometer away from the Time Gate. Here we go!"

Albel nodded, "Once more, we are of like minds. Fight now, mourn later when we can." The shuttle landed on the dead ground below. When they left, the air hung heavily with dirt and shadows of other Executioners could be seen.

Maria spoke again, softly, to try and not bring about attention to everyone, "They're everywhere, as I expected. Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded as they headed slowly down the path, hedging away from all of the Executioners. They knew as their strength had been depleted heavily for the moment - the only option open to them was to avoid battles.

They took off due north, keeping together with everyone, even the now distrusted Dr. Leingod and his wife, Ryoko. They ignored the turns until they were forced to choose to go right or left. Robert Leingod shook his head, pointing left and said, "This is the path that we took before to get us to the Time Gate. Come on!" Even though he took the lead, he kept within the group directing them safely to the north once again when forced to choose to go either north or south. Before they knew it, they were at an open plain that was crowded with Proclaimers, Enforcers and their buddies the Robot Gunners.

Albel looked at Airlia and saw she seemed strong enough for the outright run for their lives across the plain. They broke out into the run as everyone was desperately trying to evade the monsters. They did make it to the Time Gate without incident thankfully. Everyone began to look around and suddenly the gate began to light up, showing a display. Airlia looked at it with confusion clouding her mind and heart. Robert supplied the explanation, "It was doing this the first time we came here. I'm not surprised that it's doing it again."

Everyone began to look around, however, was unsuccessful about finding a way into the mysterious dimension that the trouble originated from. Maria spoke aloud, "The gene of Connection. Sophia, Dr. Leingod said you have the genetic power to create a path through the Time Gate and into 4D space."

Sophia looked at her hands in confusion as she almost sobbed out, "Yeah, but I have no idea what I'm supposed to do... I'm sorry."

Cliff shook his head as Airlia rushed to say, "It's understandable, please don't apologize. I had no idea how I did anything of what I have been told that I have done." Everyone nodded in agreement as Fayt came to her side.

He laid his arm on her shoulder, past her neck in awkward consolation. However, before long, Sophia began to cry out, startled by the light encircling her hand as she cried out, "My hand... It's hot..." She whimpered as her hand shot out a ball of light at the Time Gate and she fell back a little when the lights died down.

Airlia was quick to her side as Fayt looked at his friend with concern, "Sophia, are you ok?"

She nodded slowly, "I think so…" A glance over at the four adults told them more than they ever wished to know. Airlia rolled her eyes at them, annoyed that they would do this to anyone, never mind their own children.

Maria, Fayt and Cliff began talking amongst themselves about the Time Gate, which was now up and operational. Nel came over to check on Sophia who smiled weakly. Roger and Peppita looked around, confused by the images before them. Maria said first, "That's...that's 4D space..."

Airlia nodded, "I agree. Something inside me is saying that it is definitely where we want to go."

Fayt nodded as he spoke in agreement, "It might be."

Sophia smiled grimly as she said, "It is."

Cliff looked at the four in confusion, "How do you know?" Everyone looked at each other, as if reading each other's expressions.

Maria spoke first, "I don't know why, but I can sense it. Yes... This is 4D space."

Airlia smiled as Fayt said next, "Yeah... I can sense it, too." Sophia shook her head as Airlia spoke next, "Something deep down inside is telling me that, too."

Albel grimly smiled, knowing fighting would be happening soon, and he would have the honor of defending his Princess from harm. "I see no reason to doubt you." Everyone knew what lay beyond the gate as they started to link hands.

Maria was the one to speak next, "Everyone, hold hands and believe that we all truly exist, even in their dimension. It is the only way we will live through this at all." Albel smiled as he held his Princess's hand so tightly, that he feared he was hurting her. A glance, however, reassured him that she wasn't hurt at all. Fayt held her other hand and Sophia and Maria were on his side along with the parents of Fayt, Airlia and Sophia. To Albel's side was Nel, Cliff, Roger and Peppita. They leapt through it and traveled through it to the other side. When they emerged, they were greeted the sight of many people looking in their direction in fear and wonder. The future-like look of everyone reminded most of the group of those in Greeton. One woman screamed out of fear of the unknown.

A man tried to approach the group as they looked around, as if in a daze. He said softly, "Whoa, is this a new feature of the Eternal Sphere display?"

However, it went ignored as Fayt demanded, "Where are the Executioners?"

Maria shook her head as she responded, "No clue... But this must be 4D space."

Sophia sighed quietly as she said, "Wow, we made it here safely. What a relief!"

Everyone nodded in agreement as Cliff said, "Hey, wait a minute. Isn't the enemy's home base supposed to be a little more...intense, usually?"

Airlia looked around as she said, "Agreed, however, I have a feeling about this. It's neither good nor bad right here nor right now."

Albel spoke next, trying to calm his nerves more than anything else, "Well, at least this looks like a normal town to me. I wonder if it's some kind of trick."

Suddenly a small boy pushed himself through the crowd. "Did you say Executioners?" He asked softly and yet firmly.

Airlia barely heard him as she nodded, "That is correct." The boy barely came up to Airlia's shoulders.

He had blue hair and blue eyes to match he smiled friendly as he said, "My name is Flad Garrand."

Albel's expression was one of clear distrust. However Fayt shook his head, "We don't have much of a choice, do we?"

Flad chuckled, "Not really if you want to save your world. I know much about what's going on and can give you valuable information if you give me a chance."

Maria nodded, "You have one chance, don't waste it."

He turned his back to the group as he said, "Then come with me to my home. If we stay here any longer, then security will be showing up and I'll never be able to help you then."

Airlia nodded as she drew everyone's attention, "Let's go." They followed the boy off towards wherever he was planning on taking them. They made their way to the north of the 'Eternal Sphere' screen.

When they reached the point where they had to turn right, the boy said, "It's this way to my home." Everyone looked around wearily at the appearance of everyone around them as something out of a dream of sorts.

They headed straight to the end of the path, avoiding a crystal that made people disappear when they entered it. The boy described it as, "That's how people move from town to town around here. This is Arkives and that leads them to Satellite City, and from there you can take another crystal to the Spacetime station that would get you to anywhere you want to go with a few limitations. One such limitation is the Sphere Company where my friend works." When they reached the end of the path, they turned left and continued to a home where the boy smiled brightly as he said, "And here is my home…"


	18. Chapter 17: Explanations

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 17: Explanations

Airlia had watched the path they took like a hawk, remembering the way back would be imperative at one point or another. When they had reached the place the boy called home, she looked at it. It was a circular home with a strange looking door. It had a few windows, however, it looked so out of place of everything that they knew and yet looked in place with everything around them. However, when they approached the strange door, it suddenly dropped down which allowed them entry. Flad smiled brightly as he said, "I'm hooome."

The older woman was apparently Flad's mother smiled tightly as she said, "Welcome back-Flad, who are those people? And what's with those weird outfits?"

Flad spoke happily, as if it were the simplest truth of all, "Huh? Oh, they're just friends. Friends of mine. They're still in costume after the game they just played…"

Flad's Mother, Adara, smiled tightly again as she said, "Friends, I see..." She watched everyone very closely to see if there was anything that she should be aware of in order to protect her only son from danger. Her feelings of suspicion didn't pass when the rest of the group had entered in and passed her. Flad sat in a chair and pulled his transparent keyboard as he began to punch in things to find out information for everyone.

While he was doing this, Airlia looked around as Fayt filled Flad in on the basic information. However, when Flad began to speak excitedly, it caused Airlia to stop her observation, "There it is. Wow! Okay, so you are who I thought you were. Great, I believe it now. It's just like Blair said."

Airlia latched onto that right away, "Blair?"

Cliff spoke next as he said, "Hey, kid. Share the info, huh? Don't just sit there with your thinking face on."

Nel spoke up gently, trying to get the information out as soon as possible to save her world, "If you know something, could you please tell us?"

Cliff looked at him through eyes of suspicion as he asked, "You're not related to those Executioners, are you?"

Flad seemed to think about what he was going to say before he said, "No, not really. Hmm, how should I explain this? You guys live in the Eternal Sphere, right?"

Airlia questioned this next, it wasn't the first time she had heard that phrase, "Eternal Sphere?" Flad brought up a screen showing the brutal fight of the Aquaelie. Everyone watched in horror as the battle had just happened and knew all too well the resulting ending of the brave crew.

Maria spoke, "That's a battle between the Federation and the Executioners..."

Flad nodded eagerly, having proven his point; however, he knew he had to drive it home, "That's right. This is what's happening right now, in the Eternal Sphere."

Cliff turned around and demanded next, "What's happening? Hey, kid, what the hell is the Eternal Sphere thing anyway!? How can we see the fight between the Federation and the Executioners?"

Flad smiled soothingly as he said, "Relax. I'll explain everything. The Eternal Sphere is a universe inside a simulator. Earth is one of the planets inside that universe."

Fayt spoke up, having used simulators so often before this crazy journey began, "A simulator?"

Flad smiled eagerly as he said, "You can watch the Eternal Sphere and the events happening in the Milky Way on any terminal. And you guys are characters from inside the Eternal Sphere simulator."

Sophia and Fayt exchanged expressions as Sophia questioned what he was saying, "Hey... What's this kid saying?"

Fayt had trouble digesting the facts he was just told, however, Airlia quickly understood what was unspoken as she questioned, "... We're just...characters living inside the simulator?"

Flad nodded sadly, "That's right."

Cliff felt like icy water was just tossed on his back as he said, "In other words, we're programs?"

Flad had the good nature to put on a sad expression as he said, "Well, yeah, if you wanna put it that way."

Sophia questioned next, "So, you're saying that our universe is nothing more than a computer game?"

Flad shook his head vehemently as he said, "Mm-mm. No. It's an online reality that everyone shares. Nobody can reset it, so it's not what you'd think of as a game. I guess it's kind of a parallel world."

Fayt felt like screaming, however, he restrained his words by saying, "I... We're just puppets for you people to manipulate?"

Flad spoke again, choosing his words very carefully, "Well, in a way, yeah. But you all have your own individual AI programs, so you're really not that different from us. It's not like we can move you around with a joystick or anything like that. That's why I think you are more or less like us. You just live in a different dimension."

Maria spoke the unspoken remainder of the sentence, "Thus the parallel world."

Airlia had to ask, "How do you explain what I did back in the Kirlsa Training Facility, where I revived several people?"

Flad seemed to ponder it for a second before explaining slowly, "I'm not exactly sure myself, however, all I can think is perhaps that you pulled their data codes out of the air around you from another universe parallel to your own…"

Airlia looked at him with wide questioning eyes, "So they aren't the ones that were from our world?"

He shook his head, "It's very hard to say, however, with data, anything could be possible. Perhaps, even if it were that they were from another dimension, which pulled into that one, their minds were wiped of any knowledge of what they had known there and replaced with ones from your world. However, please remember that this is all speculation, and there are no hard facts to explain something of this nature."

Fayt had to ask about the Executioners, the reason they were there, "Then what are those Executioners? Are they programs, too?"

Flad grinned slightly as he explained, "Mmm-hmm. Exactly. According to a recent press release, a problem was found in the 'Milky Way' region of the Eternal Sphere simulation. That's where you guys live, right? They say if they don't do something about that problem; it'll affect the entire program. The Executioners were sent in to delete anomalies that caused the problem."

Maria picked up on the line of thought instantly, "So they're fixing bugs."

Cliff had to muffle a bark of laughter that welled up by saying, "You're kidding me... I figured those thing weren't gods, but now you're telling me they're programs?"

Sophia understood most of what was said, however, she was deeply worried about something, "But wait, if we're programs, how can we exist here? If what he is saying is true, this should be impossible."

Flad shook his head as he said, "Now that, I don't understand, either."

Maria explained next after sending the parents of her friends a scathing look, "That must be my power-the Alteration gene. The power given to me by Professor Leingod, a program created by a program. ...It's kinda scary if you think about it." Everyone reluctantly noted the silence of the Robert and Ryoko Leingod as well as that of Clive and Kyoko Esteed.

Cliff nodded slightly as he said, "Say, kid, how do you know so much about all this?"

Flad was more than happy to explain that link, "'Cuz, my buddy works for the company that developed the Eternal Sphere. Her name is Blair. She told me all sorts of things. But, don't get me wrong. I'm really not one of the bad guys."

Airlia asked eager to get on with the mission that would save not only her home, but that of all of the worlds, "Then, why did you bring us here?"

Flad blushed slightly, "Ummm... Curiosity, mainly. Programmed life-forms coming into the real world-amazing! I mean who would ever imagine such a thing?"

Albel smirked, "Now that you put it that way. I can't say I blame you."

Flad stood up, having moved the keyboard away as he said, "You guys came here to stop the Executioners, right? What do you think your chances are? Think you can do it?"

However, before anything could be done further, several garbed men showed up pointing guns at the group. Flad looked around in dismay as he said, "Security?"

Cliff questioned, "Bad guys!?"

Airlia questioned Flad next, "Flad, did you-!?"

Flad shook his head with such vehemence as he said, "I didn't do anything!"

The first man said, "Freeze! Get your hands up!"

While the second one spat out, "You people are under arrest!"

Flad turned to demand of his mother, "Mom! Mom, did you call security!?"

Adara looked up as she tried to explain, "Flad, what was I supposed to do, I was so worried about you..."

Flad cried out, "Aw, Mom! Can't you mind your own business?"

He sat down and began to type things into his computer as the group turned to question each other, "What do we do now?"

Cliff asked as Airlia said, "Whatever we do, we can't let ourselves get captured."

Everyone nodded as Maria said, "Shall we?"

Everyone spoke next, "Yeah!" They hold up their hands as if not resisting capturing. When they went outside, however, Albel was the first one to strike, wounding the soldier nearest Airlia. Smiling, she shot a Thunder Flare at the guard nearest her two small friends. Fayt quickly sliced at the soldier nearest Sophia who looked at him gratefully.

Before long, all of the guards were defeated. One of them said, "D-damn, you." Everyone looked around in mild surprise.

Albel smirked with his cocky grin as he said, "Hmpf. Maggots, be sure you can win before fighting me again next time." Airlia sent him a mock glare as Nel said, "That was too easy."

Cliff nodded, some relief flooding through him as he said, "That was easy. I assumed everyone in 4D was tough, like the Executioners."

Sophia spoke up softly and yet thoughtfully, "I guess the Executioners are exceptions."

Maria nodded in agreement as she said, "The Executioners must be specially designed for the Eternal Sphere."

Airlia spoke up next, filling in the blank, "I suspect it is as we thought. However, I want to get a move onto this place called Gemity. I want to see if this is as it should be."

However, before they could leave, Flad ran outside, his mother on his heels, "Here, this is for you!" The disc was in the air before anyone could think of anything else. Cliff caught it easily, making Flad smile in relief.

Flad spoke before anyone could question the item as he said, "If you guys don't believe what I told you, then check it out for yourselves! There's a special Eternal Sphere terminal in Gemity, go take a look!" Airlia smiled as Robert nodded, thankful to have a reason to not feel tense for a moment.

The group walked around, trying to find how to get to the mysterious town of Gemity. Maria pointed to the cube that Flad had spoken about and they entered in one after the other, coming out to another town. Sophia smiled, "This must be Satellite City." Upon looking around, they saw a pair of cubes and looked in wonder as to which way to go. However, they went to the north and found that one took them to another strange location.

However, Peppita smiled brightly as she went up to someone and asked, "Where is the Spacetime Station?"

The woman smiled brightly as she said, "Right through there."

Upon nearing the building, they noticed a sign that said Sophia said, "Gemity is an amusement city. I wonder what it will be like there."

Airlia looked questioningly at everyone as she shrugged her shoulders, "Let's get there first and think about it second. I doubt there are any enemies there waiting for us."

Everyone walked up to the device that would bring them to Gemity. Fayt spoke softly, "It's like a transporter."

The attendant smiled brightly at them, "Where would you like to go?"

Maria looked at her with a kind smile as she said, "Gemity please." She smiled as she nodded. They stepped inside as they were brought to the mysterious town they had heard so much about. When they came out, there was nothing different, yet. Airlia looked around as Albel kept a suspicious eye on her newly acquired family. Robert seemed to be fearful of something, though he would not admit to that. Ryoko just looked confused about all of the matters at hand. Clive and Kyoko, Airlia observed, were trying to talk to Sophia who merely appeared to listen, even though her eyes told the Princess otherwise.

"Let's go outside everyone. Maybe that will help us more." Fayt suggested as everyone walked outside.

Airlia found herself shielding her eyes, as did Roger, Albel and Nel. "It's too bright." Albel muttered as Airlia nodded in agreement.

Nel spoke next, "Talk about driving home the fact that they created our world." Some of the buildings were like those out of Peterny and Arias.

They walked around for a time, and yet, they didn't go in any of the stores yet. Everyone just found the place too strange to be real. "Let's find out where we can use this disc, to confirm Flad's story, even though this place alone does a great job." Maria suggested as everyone began to walk again.

They went to the north, where they overheard was the location of the Eternal Sphere Terminal. When they went past the town, they saw a strange building and it appeared as if everyone was walking on clouds. A group passed them appearing to be like Gonella, another man and Queen Aquaria XXVII. They moved at their own pace and came to a strange crossroad in there. Taking that path, they appeared in another room with a strange woman who was like a flight attendant. She smiled as she said, "Welcome. This is the master terminal of Sphere's interactive, multiple timespace programs, the Eternal Sphere. You can send the same character data that you use at home to another time or galaxy with this system. Of course, you can also use this terminal just as you would use any other ordinary terminal."

Fayt nodded as he said, "All right, I would like to use the Eternal Sphere."

The woman who sat in the chair shook her short cropped dark brown hair as she said, "At present, access to any time period of the Milky Way is completely prohibited. If you were playing the Milky Way, I suggest you move to another galaxy. Everyone, please stand in front of me and close your eyes. It is my solemn duty, as your guide to other worlds, to send you safely into the Eternal Sphere." Fayt nodded as everyone gathered closely to the blue-haired brother of Airlia.

The woman began to speak, "Reeyoo, luoca, nasei, keeyoo. Open for us, door between space and time!" When the light died down, everyone looked around in confusion.

Cliff growled out, "Hmph, what do we do now?"

Sophia, Fayt and Maria smiled as they went to the console as Sophia spoke next, "I think we can change the settings with that device there."

Maria tried to input the information to access the disk, however, after some negative sounding beeps, she shook her head and said, "...It's no good. It's asking for an ID disk. Looks like you can't access from here unless you register first."

Robert shook his head as Cliff spoke out in surprise, "Seriously?"

Fayt kicked at the ground as Airlia spoke, "Arg! And after coming all this way..."

Sophia spoke softly with a glimmer of hope in her eyes, "Hey, do you think maybe we could use Flad's disk?"

Fayt smiled brightly as he said, "Maybe! It's worth a shot! Maria?"

Maria tried the disk and smiled back, hope in her eyes as she said, "Ok, this looks good." Suddenly a screen popped up as she said angrily more out of frustration than anything else, "Nope."

Albel growled out, "What's wrong?"

Maria spoke again, informing on what came on the screen, "It's like Flad said. The Milky Way is locked. You can't get in."

Fayt growled out in frustration, "What should we do?"

Sophia seemed to think for a minute before speaking up, surprising everyone, "Excuse me, can I try?"

Maria nodded with a bright smile on her face, "Sure, I don't mind." Sophia sat down before examining the device closely; however, there was a sudden flash of light that surrounded both and blocking out sight of everything in the meanwhile. When it died, the screen began to flash with such speed that Maria shot back into the chair that Sophia only had seconds to get out of. Robert smiled cryptically as Clive felt at a loss of what to say to his daughter.

Kyoko shot him a dirty look as she smiled brightly at her daughter, "That's a girl, I knew you could do it."

Cliff shook his head and asked, "What's going on?"

Maria tried to not shout with the joy she knew she felt thoroughly as she said, "I can't believe it. I've got system administrator privileges."

Airlia asked, knowing she wasn't the only one at a loss, "Sophia must have done something to it when she touched it. But how?"

Sophia looked sad at the thought of causing problems for her dearest friends, both old and new, "All I did was touch it. I thought maybe I could do something, like I did with the Time Gate. I wished as hard as I could that I could go to the Milky Way. I'm sorry..."

Airlia gave her a bright smile that drew Albel's attention. The princess spoke, "Don't you ever be sorry about doing anything! You managed to provide the connection to bring us home when we need to return there after completing our mission here, but let's establish a firm connection… Maria?"

Maria nodded with a smile on her face as she explained, "At any rate, we're in. I'll grant myself access privileges to the Milky Way. Then I'll leave a Trojan that will allow me to access it whenever I want."

Airlia looked at Albel as Fayt began to talk to everyone individually she said softly, "Albel, I don't want anything to happen to you, this is the only chance we have to keep one of us safe…"

He kissed her soundly before murmuring against her lips, "If you're trying to get me to stay home, forget it. However, I want you to go home where you'll be safe…"

Airlia looked at him with a tender expression, "We both know I can't stay home while everyone's fighting to protect our home. I promised the city of Airyglyph that I would protect them with everything I had…"

Fayt came over as an uneasy silence fell among two people. Albel shook his head, "I repeat Leingod, hurt her, and I'll kill you. Slowly."

Fayt nodded as he left the pair to confer with Maria. However his mother stopped him with a proud smile on her face, "I'm so proud of you Fayt."

Maria looked behind her at Fayt, "Okay... Done! Where would you like to go?"

Sophia smiled brightly as she said, "Anywhere's fine with me."

Cliff smirked as he said, "I wonder what Mirage and the rest of them are up to. I hope the Executioners didn't get them."

Airlia smiled as she said, "I wonder how the others are holding up? Could we go to my home?"

Maria nodded as she said, "So you want to check out Elicoor II? Okay, let's go." Everyone vanished in a bright light as they reappeared on Elicoor II.

Airlia immediately recognized their location, "It's the Kirlsa-Aire Hills! We're home!"

Albel smirked dirtily as he said, "Hmph... A boring world." However, he smiled gently at Airlia's expression of happiness. Even if what he said was true to him, he would never force his love to leave a world that she loved so dearly.

Cliff looked at the hills in amazement, "Unbelievable that we made it this far and we didn't even have to use the Time Gate."

Everyone was gasping in amazement as Maria spoke softly, bringing everyone to a crashing reality, "I guess we have no choice but to believe what Flad was telling us."

Airlia grimaced as she said, "I guess that I just pulled those people from an alternate reality where they were alive and in so doing, they remembered what they knew from here, and not where they came from where they lived so much longer…"

Nel shook her head, "it doesn't matter, so long as they really live so to speak."

However, some had a hard time coming to grips with what they 'were.' "So we're really just programs? Somebody made us?" Sophia asked, confused and her eyes showing Fayt how vulnerable she was at that point.

Maria shook her head, trying to ignore all they had just been told, however, there were the facts, plain for all to see, "That's what it looks like, yes. I don't know what else to think. But... Even if we are programs, we're still alive. We have to be. If we see something as reality, then isn't that reality for us? Isn't that true!?"

Nel looked at the group sharply, trying to bring them back to reality and hope, "Don't despair! You're stronger than that, aren't you!?"

Albel merely scoffed, "Whether we're real or not, let's not mope about it. You're pathetic." Then he looked at Airlia and said, "Even if this isn't real, I'm happy that I've had a chance to know a true angel, even if she is an ice angel."

Airlia had the grace to blush as Robert growled, "I don't know if you're the right one for my-"

He could have continued, would have, that was except for the fact that Airlia growled out; "Don't you **dare** call me Mirabel! My name is Airlia, Airlia Bohnleid."


	19. Chapter 18: Promises Made and Kept

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 18: Promises Made and Kept

Ryoko looked at her daughter and said, "You should talk with respect to your parents." Airlia finally snapped; she looked at her 'mother' with such near hate that it made everyone wince. They backed up slowly as the Princess looked ready to unleash her pent up anger on her former 'family.'

"**You** threw me away! You tossed me to the fates, not caring if I was alive or dead. I thank Apris, or whatever deity ensured that I made it here safely, and perhaps it was the same deity that ensured I wouldn't remember you for what you did to me. This is your only warning, stay away from Airyglyph. I will not be held accountable for what my father does to either of you. He is a kind man; he would have forgiven you had you come for me initially; however he won't be so kind to you now though. Anyways, I promised Glou and the others that we would explain. Let's not keep them waiting any longer…"

Airlia abruptly broke off the conversation and turned to Fayt, Sophia and Maria who were awaiting them… They went through Kirlsa and went south to the training facility. When they arrived there, everyone was awaiting them at the entrance. Airlia and Albel embraced Glou and Nixie tightly. It seemed so real to them, it was hard to believe they weren't the real ones… Silently they had all agreed to the same line of thought, to treat them like they were the real ones. "I've missed you mother, and you as well father." Albel stammered out.

Airlia couldn't believe her eyes regardless. "You both have been missed terribly," Airlia choked out.

Nel had embraced her family similarly to that of Albel and Airlia. They turned to see Kira Lasbard. "I know you've been missed too Kira, Faith and Tylar. Let's go to Airyglyph first, and then we can head to Arias and then Aquaria. Everything will be dealt with during these times. Then we can go with a lighter heart into the conflicts."

Fayt smiled at the remaining pair and said, "Ameena's doing very well in Aquios. If you want, we'll be happy to take you with us to her. We'll be heading in that direction after we finish some minor stuff up in Airyglyph." Everyone nodded as they proceeded back to Kirlsa, Talos took those that were brought back to their dimension beyond the town, the others made their way so swiftly through the shadows that no one could be certain of who or what they had seen.

When they made it to the cold mountains, Airlia breathed a sigh of relief, which was until someone placed their hand upon her shoulder. Whirling around, she nearly cried aloud when she saw it was Lady Elena… "I can't believe that you came! There is much to be said before you can see my father. Can I trust you to not give way to anything you may see between here and when we reach him?" Elena nodded with a smile, her purple eyes shining with understanding. They proceeded to the castle where everyone made their way to the castle. Upon reaching it, most of the group remained on the ground floor until they could warn the King of Airyglyph of what had transpired. Albel and Airlia started up the stairs, nearly choking with excitement. They made it to Arzei who stood and seemed to have put back some weight on his form when Airlia ran to embrace him. "Father, there is much to say, you might want to sit down for this…"

Arzei looked at her, somewhat in alarm. He knew she wouldn't leave him, not as his daughter. However, there was something about the tone of her voice that had made him alarmed. "What is it Airlia? You know you can tell me anything…"

Airlia gave him a watery smile, "That's what makes this so hard. I found out who my parents are, biologically that is…" He looked so crushed at that moment that Airlia wanted nothing more than to tell him that she didn't consider them to be parents. "They are Robert and Ryoko Leingod, Fayt Leingod's parents. They sent me away after placing a special 'symbol' in me. It mutated into three 'symbols.' They have no claim on me, I made that very clear. However, I digress, one of the symbols manifested recently. It was originally called the symbol for 'Life,' however, it was as if they were pulled from their times right before they passed away, and brought to our current times. If you could please follow me to where Oddeye rests…" She decided that no one outside their group should ever hear the horrible truth of what her Symbol did.

Airyglyph stilled Airlia's hand once… She looked up to see his eyes filling with confusion. "Symbol?"

Airlia's eyes turned downward, certain of what that meant… "Yeah, I'm not a normal person…"

He shook his head. "Airlia, you are my daughter, no matter what shall ever happen…" She slowly retracted her hand from his as he smiled brightly. "Airlia, I raised you from a child. I only want what's best for you…" She smiled a watery smile as she held her hand out to her father as he clasped it tightly once again. His eyes were on his daughter as he wondered what she had meant.

They went down the stairs as Fayt's group approached them. Airlia noted with relief that Elena had stayed out of sight of her father. She didn't want him to be too thrown off balance before the biggest shock that was still to come… Arzei saw the people standing by Fayt and recognized them to be his parents. He closed his eyes to steel them against the pleas to release their child. When none came, his eyes opened and burned holes into the very same people that he had feared.

He knew that Airlia made it plain to them she wanted nothing to do with them and realized they were probably starting to accept the fact. However, he was still taken aback that they didn't even try to ask for her back. On the other hand, for them to not ask was still a horrible fact that was hard for him to begin to swallow. They all followed Airlia beyond the steps and turned right with her, heading to the farthest west of his castle. When they reached the place, Airlia curtsied to Oddeye as he nodded his head at the child. Airlia let out a shrill whistle as another form came into the cave. Oddeye's roar of surprise made everyone look up… Arzei blinked as he sank to the ground in surprise…_ that dragon… he couldn't possibly be there… he died…_

When Talos landed, Arzei thought he couldn't be any more shocked when he saw the old familiar faces, that of Glou and Nixie being most primary made him lose his balance even more. Airlia sat down on the ground, next to her father as she saw the tears that were streaming down his face. With the tears unchecked; he held his daughter closely and thanked whoever it was that brought this family back to the way it was physically. Nixie and Glou were just as relieved to see him. Then Fayt's group made way for the final shock, Elena came to visit him! He stood shakily on the ground as he made his way to his love, the one woman who made him feel truly whole.

Airlia stood up, brushing the tears away as she smiled brightly and watched them come back to her. Arzei looked at her, "You can be released from your duties if you wish to return to them…"

Robert and Ryoko looked at her hopefully as she shook her head, "That's so kind of an offer; however, they are not my parents. You are my father. You raised me from when I was a child; you took me in even though I had no memory. No one could force someone to do that, but you did it willingly. I couldn't leave the people I call family for two who are not true family to me anymore…" Arzei seemed to be relieved and yet he was happier than ever before.

Airlia shook her head, "We must go, we have to inform Romeria of the changes in life and then finish a few loose ends, then we can truly live happily forever…" Arzei smiled as they all walked out of the cave and back into the castle. They made their way back to where the dungeons were. However, even while others were becoming suspicious, Airlia knew better.

They walked down the stairs and kept straight to the door. Airlia knew it led to the treasure room. "My daughter, I give you my gift to you now. Please, take what you need to properly protect everyone to ensure that you come back to me alive…" Airlia smiled while she wiped a tear away. She took the sum of what she suspected she needed for proper equipment for everyone.

With that amount safely tucked in her bag, she turned to her father and bowed deeply, "Thank you father. This will not be wasted. I will use it to save our world from a far greater threat than I actually shall face. I will also ensure that it is replenished at all costs."

He smiled as he shook his head, "I'm certain that you have already done so in the past from your training in addition to the development of your special remedies. They are quite popular everywhere…" Airlia had the grace to blush.

They left the dungeon and made their way back up to the ground floor where Airlia kissed her father's cheek and bowed to Elena. Elena enveloped her tightly. "Please, make up with my father, he needs someone to love when I am away. He cares about you more than he will ever admit. You know how his pride is… I would be honored to call you my mother…" Elena smiled with tears afresh in her eyes. With that, the pair made their way upstairs to find a room that they could talk in.

Airlia turned to the others and smiled, "Let's continue onward, we're almost there!" And with that, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, everyone left with a substantially lighter heart than before. They made their way from Airyglyph, making their way past the monsters to Kirlsa and continued their passage, trouble free, to Arias.

It was time for the second shockwave to begin. They made their way to Clair's home where Clair, Tynave and Farleen were planning rebuilding of the town. They went inside, ignoring the looks of amazement. Inside, they proceeded to where the trio was. When they went in, Airlia began to explain it again, having known what to say by heart. When it was done, the three were seated in disbelief. However, it quickly melted away at the sight of Kira, Elysia and Nevelle. For the moment, Faith and Tylar knew no one really knew them, so they just remained quiet. Kira ran to her daughter's side, unable to take the pained disbelief anymore. Clair's shock ended the moment her mother's hands touched her cheeks. The tearful reunion aside, everyone proceeded to leave. And while the family remained there for the time, until they could explain to Aquaria what had transpired…

They ran to Peterny, and Fayt looked at the four people who were swimming in the middle of such conflict, "Dad, with the trouble you've caused for Airlia, its best if you and mom stay here where neither country has to deal with you. No one will like you for what you've done to the child both kingdoms clearly love. Don't argue, they won't charge you for staying here. However, right now, it's for the best. Clive and Kyoko, I think you had better stay here too…" Nel nodded, as she proceeded to one of the empty homes and spoke with the man who 'owned' the land.

She came back with a brilliant smile, "Right this way everyone." When she came back, they headed to the house and allowed them to settle in before leaving, Airlia dismissing them without thought and everyone just about on her heels if not right there with her. Fayt and Sophia caught up with the group as they proceeded to Aquios. They skirted away from the monsters as they made it to the beautiful kingdom that was in full bloom. Upon arrival, they were greeted by none other than Ameena and Dion. Airlia was so happy to see the pair together.

Fayt looked squarely at Ameena as he said, "How have you been feeling Ameena?"

Ameena smiled brightly as she turned to face the group before saying, "It's been so much better. It has been a real change for me, but let me ask all of you, are things better now?"

Airlia looked down in minute disappointment, "Not especially, I've found out more than I've cared to know, but it doesn't matter anymore. I've got some matters to settle, and then I can go home to Airyglyph." Ameena smiled as did Dion.

Airlia smiled softly as she moved a little to the right and allowed Ameena to get a good look at who was behind her. She gasped – half in shock and half in almost fright. There was two faces she hadn't expected to see ever again, except for in her dreams. Then, she broke into a run and embraced the two people behind her as Dion half smiled. He knew she needed a few minutes before he could introduce himself. Ameena turned to look at the Princess, the speechless expression a thanks in and of itself, but also a question. Airlia smiled as she said, "It's a long story. But the short of it is that I was tossed away when something that was given to me changed. My current father took me in as you know, with no memory of who I was. Well, things changed when Albel was injured. I got so scared, so angry, that one of my abilities manifested and brought several people back to us. Albel's family, Nel's family, Adray's wife, and your parents." Ameena nodded – knowing that there was more to the story – but yet the time was limited for them.

So they left to go to the palace, and as they proceeded, Maxwell came up to the group. He smiled as he said, "I'm glad things are settled with Airyglyph, if I'm ever there, I'll say hello Princess…"

Airlia grinned in response, remembering how they had first met. "I'll look forward to it Maxwell." He bowed and allowed them to pass, looking at the lady who captivated many, even though she was so cold usually. Albel gave her a strange look that startled her before she laughed, "He tried to accuse me of being someone who would betray information to Airyglyph. I told him the simple truth with Elena and Romeria confirming my story. He felt like a fool and made us all dinner… That's all. He felt bad after how he treated me. Nothing more than that my love."

They went north to the castle where Airlia had first met Nel and her family. As they passed, everyone observed with wide eyes at the people among the group… Airlia just grinned softly as they proceeded into the building, many just stood there, in almost a breathless awe, and however, they were in for a shock when they reached the chamber that the Queen of Aquios resided in... Adray Lasbard was back from exploration! He looked at everyone and his eyes narrowed on the Princess from Airyglyph. When she curtsied before Romeria, she smiled gently, "I'm glad you're back Adray! There is much to say and little time to get it all said in…"

Airlia began to explain the story again, for the final time, about who she really was and what was really going on… When she got back to the point of the revival, Adray nearly screamed out, "Well if this is true, why isn't Kira back?!"

Airlia bowed her head to hide her smile, when she looked back up, she had hid her expression, giving nothing away, "Well maybe if you went home once in a while, you might find out…" He avoided the taunt in there and was about to scream, when he saw the sincerity in her eyes aside from the gibe.

He grinned, "Well, I'll make a deal with you, if you show me what you mean, then I will lend you my strength."

Airlia and the others from their world knew he was a master in runology and that the offer was too good to pass up. "Very well Adray, you won't be disappointed!" It was then that the door opened up to reveal half of the story was true; Nevelle and Elysia Zelpher walked through the door and nearly knocked everyone off their feet in shock. It was more than proof positive for Adray who was practically out the door to find his wife. Airlia grinned as she motioned for the others to follow.

She bowed to the Queen before leaving, "I'm sorry to run like this, but we all know how Adray gets when he is excited like this!" Romeria grinned back in response, though masked it quickly into a genuine smile befitting her position.

The trip back to Arias was grueling with the pace that Adray had set before them. However, they made their way to Arias with little interference. One monster had attacked and Airlia pitied it with the force of the runology that Adray used to destroy it, for it never had a chance. When they made it to Arias, Airlia smiled as they slowed their pace and walked with Adray to his home. When he went inside, Airlia felt the ground shake slightly; she chuckled knowing that he had just discovered that what she had said was true. They ducked inside and saw him holding his family tightly.

When he turned around, he saw the Princess there that he had blamed for his wife's death subconsciously. When she looked at them, she smiled slightly and turned to leave. Adray knew he couldn't break his promise, and he realized that there was more to the story than he knew. He bowed to his family, "I promised to help them if what they had said was true. Now since this is true, then I believe that everything they have told me is true. I will return, that I promise." He kissed his wife soundly and placed a gentle kiss upon his daughter's forehead.

Then he smiled as he turned to the group and bowed, "My abilities are at your service, Princess."

Airlia smiled gently and nodded. "I appreciate the help, but if you had wanted to stay behind, I would have understood." They left to return to the gate that was only a short walk away. When they arrived back to the gate, they used it to go back to the town of Gemity. Being back in Gemity brought the reality of the situation back to everyone.

Peppita grinned, "Let's get going! The sooner we do this, the sooner we can go home!"

Airlia smiled again, "Yes, thank you Peppita!" They left the room that could bring them home in the blink of an eye and wandered around, until they found the weapon shop.

She turned to everyone, "Please find the best possible equipment for you. We need to be as prepared for what laid at hand as possible." Everyone nodded as Airlia and Albel eyed weapons and armor together.

She smiled brightly as a clerk came to them. "Can I help you miss?"

Airlia smiled, "Yes, I need two of those laser weapons and two of the ablative shields." He named his sum and she handed him the money without batting an eyelash. Airlia equipped her laser weapon and her shield while Albel did the same.

He grinned as he kissed her cheek, "It's perfect love." Airlia noticed everyone except for Sophia and Roger picked out the same equipment as them. They traded their old equipment in for a partial discount.

When they were done, they all had their equipment of choice. Roger had wound up going with a poleaxe and ablative shield, while Sophia had gone with laser weapon and carbonite armor as her choice. Airlia made sure everyone was equipped before bowing to the shopkeeper who was extremely happy that he had sold so much equipment. With equipment in hand, they left to go to the place that would bring them to the center of the problems for their galaxy, Sphere 211. Everyone dreaded what they would find awaiting them. However, they would find one more hurdle that they had to cross…


	20. Chapter 19: New Foes and a New Mission

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 19: New Foes and A New Mission

When they arrived back in the Spacetime Station, they found themselves alone with the station personnel. He smiled politely as he said, "Where would you like to go?"

Fayt looked at everyone as he nodded, "We would like to go to the Lost City."

The attendant looked startled as he asked for everyone's names. Once he took everyone's name, he bowed as he said, "Thank you. Please wait one moment." He inputted something into the console next to her and nodded his head before he turned around. When he faced the group, he said, "I'm terribly sorry, but you do not have the proper access privileges to travel to the Lost City. The Lost City is off-limits for transportation by those without access privileges, for security reasons. I'm sorry. Do you have some business there?"

Fayt shook his head, try to rid himself of the disappointment that he felt, "No, thank you for your time anyways."

The man turned to go back to his post as Fayt kicked at the ground, "Damn…"

Cliff shrugged his shoulders as he said, "So what'll we do?"

Airlia grimaced as she said, "Do? What can we do?"

Maria seemed to think for a moment, "Get the station guy out of the way and force our way in? I think I may be able to rewrite our access privileges."

Fayt seemed to think about it when the station personnel came back up to the group, "There you are!" Albel and Airlia looked at him with hidden suspicion. He was smiling genuinely from ear to ear, "I just got word from the Lost City! You have been given access privileges!" No one in the group could contain their surprise at this development. The man continued, "Someone going by the name of 'B' at Sphere contacted me. Is this person an acquaintance of yours?"

Fayt felt that he had to enquire for everyone's sake, "'B'?"

The man nodded, "Yes, that's what they said. They said you'd know who they were if I told you it was an acquaintance of Flad. That's all I know…"

Cliff turned to the rest of the group, "Flad?"

Sophia nodded as she said, "That boy we met in Arkives."

Cliff thought for a moment before he nodded, "Oh… oh right!"

Fayt pondered the thought as Maria spoke up, "Well, he did mention that he knew somebody at Sphere. 'Blair,' or something like that. That's who it must be, don't you think?"

Everyone agreed that it had to be the person who gave them the access so suddenly. However, Airlia had to voice the obvious questions, "Well, we can trust this person, can't we? This could be a trap."

Cliff nodded, "Right, we should probably play it safe and assume it is a trap."

Albel nodded as Maria spoke again; the voice of reason, "Right. These are the people who run the Eternal Sphere so there's a good chance they know what we're up to."

Airlia shook her head as Fayt chimed in, "It's not like we have any other way of going to the Lost City. Even if it is a trap, we have little choice. Maybe we should just be grateful for the invitation, and go."

The attendant tried to not listen in on the conversation, but the moment Sphere was mentioned, he couldn't help but try to listen in, now he felt compelled to join the conversation, "Did you say 'Sphere'…? That's that company that developed the Eternal Sphere, isn't it? I play that, too. It's pretty fun."

Fayt and the others forgot that he was even there for the time being, and he tried to turn the conversation away from what they were talking, "Okay, so we're allowed to go to the Lost City now?"

He nodded as he spoke, inputting the data in, "Yes, you are indeed. Your access privilege codes have already been rewritten. Go through the gate, and you'll find yourself at Sphere, in the Lost City."

Sophia found her interest peaked as she asked, "We can go directly to Sphere?"

He grinned and began to explain, "That's right. The Lost City is full of leading companies, mainly developers in the field of information technology. Travel is basically restricted to one destination in order to prevent spying."

Peppita asked offhandedly, "Is that right?" He nodded as she seemed satisfied with that response.

Cliff grimaced as Albel spat, "That also makes it easier to ambush us."

Maria nodded as she spoke again, "Exactly. If they block off the gate, it will be easy for them to cut off all avenues of escape."

Airlia grimaced as Adray spoke next, "Sounds pretty dangerous." Everyone nodded as they hid their new weapons within their new armor/shields.

Airlia spoke next with such conviction that everyone knew she wanted the threat ended, "Let's go." They walked to the transporter and emerge in a large room with a man and several soldiers surrounding them, their weapons at the ready. Cliff growled, "Grr! I knew it, a trap!"

Airlia knew she recognized his face from somewhere, but she couldn't place where she knew it from. He, however, seemed as shocked to her as she was to see him, and then he spoke, "Welcome to the Sphere Company, anomalies. I am Azazer. I manage the Security Department and report directly to the Owner. I don't know how you managed to outsmart station security, but nevertheless, I bid you welcome. Of course, I cannot even begin to comprehend how characters such as yourselves were able to cross through to the real world."

Cliff was about to say something when Airlia politely stepped on his foot, ending the conversation, "Don't give anything away to them, we may have allies after all…" She hissed almost inaudibly, and Cliff then understood, while the enemies couldn't hear their conversation.

The dark haired man known as Azazer was the same exact height and appearance as Cavan! That was where Airlia recognized him from… Her breath hissed in surprise as Azazer began to speak, "I must show you all some of our hospitality."

Maria spat back at him, "Hospitality. Oh yeah, I'm sure you'll be very hospitable."

Azazer grinned maliciously as he spoke again, eyeing the Princess, "Yes, of course. Then again, the direction our hospitality takes depends on your willingness to cooperate."

Fayt growled low, he hadn't missed the glance, nor had Albel by Fayt's hearing as the knight had stepped closer to his Princess, he was also growling low, "What do you mean?"

Azazer continued not even remotely fazed, "I'll be brief. We won't delete you if you agree to assist us."

Airlia spat out next, "Assist you?!"

Azazer nodded as he spoke on more than one level, "We find you extremely fascinating. Many of our developers over at the research division are deeply interested in studying you."

Maria spoke next, her voice cold and condemning, "So we're to become your guinea pigs then?"

Azazer nodded with a feral grin, convincing Airlia more than ever that she was correct in her guess, "Correct." Fayt knew the answer he would get before asking the question, however, he had to try, "If we agree to be your test subjects, will you stop the Executioners that you released into our galaxy?" He grimaced as he shook his head, he knew this response would forever keep the woman from him willingly, he regretted his boss's firmness on the topic, "No, that's simply not possible."

He grimaced as he continued, "The Milky Way has already been contaminated. That partition must be completely erased. You will be all that remains. There will be nothing left of your galaxy."

Everyone was about to say something when Airlia hissed, "Hold on, I have an idea, and it may get us both in and out of here alive and without having to shed needless blood. As crazy as I may sound for a short time, bear with me… Please…" Everyone nodded, knowing that she was a very tactful negotiator.

She stepped forward slightly, remaining near her guard, "We will go to this research division on a few contingencies…" When he motioned for her to continue, she began to list them, "With the exception of the research division the following applies: Number one. No one from your people may talk to us. Number two. No one is to look at us and… Number three. No one is to touch us in anyway…"

Azazer seemed to think it over, for he knew how strong they were, even if they were just data, and agreed to it. "Very well, come this way." He led the way to the transporter. He took them through several transporters and they eventually arrived on a floor that was noted to be the 5th floor. They walked over to the room that the researchers were in. Airlia smiled with relief when a woman opened the door.

She motioned for the group to enter; however, she placed her hand up to stop Azazer, "Only they may pass through here. They won't hurt us, I know that." Airlia smiled with relief, the woman had caught her glance with a slight wink. With the group safely inside, the door slid shut and locked.

Airlia blew out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding… Airlia looked at the woman, "You must be Blair, Flad's friend!"

When Blair nodded, Sophia bowed, "Thank you so much for helping us."

Airlia nodded, "I didn't think I could stomach him anymore when you arrived. Even though he wasn't talking to us directly, I knew he was trying to get us to hear more about all of his 'accomplishments' as head of security… What a braggart!" Blair let out a chuckle as if understanding the woman's predicament.

Blair led the way to a room beyond where they were, "It's not quite safe to talk yet, I have no doubt that they're trying to listen to every word that goes on here. Come with me this way please…" When they arrived, the researchers turned to look at the large group.

Fayt had to ask the burning question on his mind, "Would you please explain to us what's going on? What are you going to do to us?"

Blair indicated everyone in the white coats, "These are the others who are in charge of the Eternal Sphere. Now, I'll get right to the point. We'd like to offer you our help."

Albel looked at her suspiciously, "Offer your help?"

She nodded as she continued, "Yes. Management has made a decision recently, to which we're opposed."

One of the researchers came forward, "We don't think it is wise to directly intervene in the Eternal Sphere, even when unexpected situations arise."

Another researcher came forward, and he said, "That's right. Sending in the Executioners like that is a needlessly violent solution."

Blair explained, "We think of the Eternal Sphere as a parallel world—one we created with our own hands. But the life-forms there now think and act on their own. Now that it has become a reality that exists on its own terms, we do not believe we should interfere. The only difference between you and us is the dimension we live in."

Maria spoke next, almost laughingly, "I can see you've had a major influence on Flad."

Blair nodded as she spoke next, "I believe so. But I don't think his mother is very pleased."

The first researcher spoke again, trying to get the story out before losing his thoughts, "We propose that the Eternal Sphere data should be placed in a museum where it will be kept safe from interference."

The second researcher then spoke again, "We were discussing what to do about the Executioners. We felt something must be done with these entities bent on destroying your galaxy."

Airlia spoke next, "I think I get it now…"

Cliff nodded, "It all makes sense in a way."

Maria wanted to end the Executioners as she got the topic shifted back to the more important topic at hand, "You were saying the Executioners must be dealt with. Do you have an actual plan for doing so?"

The first researcher explained a little more as he handed Sophia a disc, "Yes. We've already prepared an uninstaller to remove them. This attack program will not affect the indigenous life forms of the Eternal Sphere, only foreign entities like the Executioners. Despite their grandiose name, they, too, are nothing more than a type of program. We expect the uninstaller to work."

Cliff instantly became suspicious, "If you've had such a handy little tool, why didn't you use it right away?"

Blair felt the need to explain the exigent circumstances, "This uninstaller has some limitations. It will only work if it's run within the Eternal Sphere. The Executioner project was programmed in a manner that makes it impossible for us to interfere with it directly."

Sophia nodded as she asked, "So is that the only limitation? If so we should just take it back to our dimension and use it."

The second researcher explained again, "Entry into the Milky Way partition of the Eternal Sphere is currently not possible. Access from general terminals will be blocked until the Executioner procedure is complete."

Sophia nodded as Fayt explained, "Yeah, but we were able to enter the Milky Way through the large terminal in Gemity."

The first researcher felt the need to try and explain a little better to everyone evident by the number of blank expressions… "Yes, you are unique. I don't exactly understand the mechanism, but you seem to have the power to break through the barrier separating your dimension and ours. It's incomprehensible to me, but the fact remains: it seems to work."

Maria nodded as Cliff still had the blank expression on his face, "Care to share, Maria?"

Maria shook her head, her hair swaying from side to side, "You're pretty dense. In short, we need to take the uninstaller to the Eternal Sphere, because we're the only ones that can go there right now."

Blair nodded as Fayt asked, "Will using the uninstaller really destroy the Executioners?"

Everyone in white lab coats nodded as the second researcher explained, "After all, Blair programmed it. She is the best—or at least second best—programmer in the Sphere Company."

Blair tried to hide the blush as she explained, "I don't know about best or second best, but I try to create the best programs I can."

That was good enough for Fayt, "Okay. You have our trust." Blair nodded with a smile, "Thank you."

Cliff had to ask, "So how do we get back to the Eternal Sphere? Should we head back to Gemity?"

The first researcher smiled, "It's possible to travel to Gemity. Seeing as everything went peacefully, we could simply explain that we want to see how you interact with others in a more relaxed environment, as a way to try and determine how it is that you're able to be here right now…"

Airlia grinned, because she knew that going peacefully in would help them long term. Fayt was nearly cheering aloud as he said, "Okay. Everybody, let's go!" Blair smiled as she led the way to the door. When it was unlocked, there wasn't just the posse from before, for two more had joined the already large group of soldiers.

Airlia recognized the platinum blonde as being the man known as Cassius from her world. Her blood was boiling by that point. She kept her expression neutral and guarded. They stepped closer to the group, "Where do you think you're going Blair?"

The man let out a chilling chuckle. Sophia who remained hidden amongst the group hid the disc carefully where it wouldn't get scratched or discovered… Blair remained calm and collected as she explained, "Berial, Belzeber, and Azazer, why am I not surprised that you're still here? I'm merely taking the test subjects to Arkives to see how they react with others in a more natural environment. It's hard to gauge a proper reaction when everyone's all wound up and agitated here."

Belzeber grin was positively feral as he and Azazer tried to test their luck, "Mind if we go with you? We wouldn't want them to just take off on you…"

Blair shook her head, "Azazer agitated them enough, thank you. This is to see how they react without the stress that you give them. It may make the difference of why they were able to come here and exist outside of the game that they lived in." Their looks turned blacker than black as Blair led the way away from the nasty group from upper management and security.

They went the way that they came; back down the elevators to the first floor and to the transporter. When they went through, they arrived at their destination, Gemity. They proceeded to the terminal that would lead them back to their world. Blair spoke as she activated everything, "I'll configure it from out here; get ready everyone!"

Airlia bowed to the great woman, "Thank you for your help Blair, I'm sure that we can save everything and everyone we know…"

Albel grinned as he went after his Princess, "…We owe you one."

Adray bowed to her, "Thank you for all of your help."

Maria smiled brightly, "Thanks, Blair. We'll save the Eternal Sphere. Don't you worry." She walked to the area where Albel and Airlia were already standing.

Cliff smiled as he spoke next, "You really saved the day. I think we can pull this off, thanks to you. …See ya soon."

He waited for Nel as she bowed and said, "We won't forget your kindness… Leave the rest to us." The pair got into the transporter range.

Peppita spoke up next, torn between jumping with excitement and just yelling it out, "Hey, thanks. Sorry for all the trouble. We'll give it our best shot!" She joined the others who were waiting for them.

Roger smiled as he explained, "Thanks. I don't really understand, but it looks like our world might be saved thanks to you." Roger walked over to where everyone was standing.

Sophia smiled brightly as she explained, "Um, Blair… Thank you for all you've done. We'll never forget it."

Fayt just said simply, "Blair thanks for everything."

He shook her hand as Blair explained, "Give it your best shot. Only you can save your own reality." Fayt nodded as Blair continued, "Farewell. Goodbye…" Fayt bowed before going to the others waiting for him. She inputted something on the console that was waiting for her as they disappeared and arrived back on Styx at the Time Gate… They never heard Blair's final words as she raced to get back to her post to wait for the future developments…

_…__Good luck_.


	21. Chapter 20: Convictors!

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 20: Convictors?!

When Fayt's group arrived on Styx, there was an unfriendly welcoming committee waiting for them. There seemed to be more Enforcers than ever! Despairingly, they knew the outcome looked very bleak for them. Cliff growled out in frustration, "Argh! These pests are everywhere!" Everyone except for Sophia pulled out their new weapons.

Fayt casted a glance over his shoulder as he said, "You take care of the uninstaller, Sophia!"

Sophia nodded as she said, "Okay… I'll give it a try!" She began to activate the uninstaller as they began to take on the Proclaimer.

With some fancy footwork and runology from Adray, Airlia, Fayt and Nel, the monster was gone in a matter of moments. When Fayt heard Sophia growl in frustration he had to ask, "Nothing yet, Sophia!?"

She shook her head as she explained, "Sorry! Hold on a bit longer! I'm working on it!"

Another beast came, this one they knew to be an Enforcer. Fayt growled out, "Not again!" Albel took his lady's spot to fight and defend her this time. With all of their combined skills, the monster was finally defeated when Adray summoned his fiery friend, Efreet, and Albel used "Dragon Roar" to add to the effects.

When the battle was done, Sophia shouted with joy, "Done!"

While everyone began to cheer, the ground began to quake. Everyone looked around wildly as the Executioners and Proclaimers died suddenly. Everyone was tempted to cheer, however, something seemed unearthly about the situation as Fayt had to ask, "What's happening!?" The Time Gate began to glow eerily as everyone watched in horror. Suddenly the light from the Time Gate shot to the sky and everything grew bright for a few precious seconds. When it died, the ground stopped quaking and everyone began to look around.

Fayt spoke with hopeful cautiousness, "Did that do it?"

Sophia smiled gently, almost as if hope was in full bloom, "Is it…over now, Fayt?"

Fayt nodded as he smiled brightly, relieved, "I think so…"

Airlia wondered softly, not trying to dilute the happiness blooming around her, "I wonder what happened to that Owner guy?"

Albel grinned as he came over to where she was and hugged her tightly to him "Nothing to worry about now, love. Those irritating Executioners are gone… It's over, let's go home Princess."

Nel grinned in relief, "Yes. I believe the term is 'mission accomplished.'"

Cliff tried to not to wince, he was uncomfortable with the thought that he might not see the fiery Aquarian again. Everyone began to cheer when suddenly the ground began to quake again. Airlia was quick to grip Albel's arm tightly. He pulled her to him and began to eye the area warily. Suddenly the ground stopped shaking. When it stopped, Maria looked around, suspiciously, "This was no ordinary earthquake."

Fayt growled out, "Does this mean it's not over yet?"

Peppita looked like she wanted to keel over, "I don't get it, we have more to do now?" However, a light began to light upon the sky and draw a mysterious design. When the design was formed, a dark form came down from the sky and Airlia eyed the being as if he were more dangerous than anything they had faced before.

Airlia growled low, "What IS this…?"

Cliff looked at it in shock, "You gotta be kiddin'…"

Nel growled out as she pulled out her laser weapon that turned into a dagger form, "I think they mean business."

Albel grinned sardonically as he pulled out his laser weapon that turned into a katana, "For a surprise, we agree yet again, Aquarian."

Roger pulled out his axe as he groaned out, "That's one disgustin' lookin' freak…"

Maria felt such a surge of power as she pulled out her laser weapon that would allow her to shoot like her normal weapon of choice, a gun, "Careful, people. I sense a power beyond anything we've faced so far…"

"Let's take it down, hurry guys!" Fayt cried out as the females began to summon runology as did Adray. Fayt, Cliff, Roger and Albel began to fight it in earnest. It took many blows from everyone as well as a lot of running for it was far faster than anything they had faced in the past, it was destroyed. Airlia looked around her as she brought out the vials to restore their strength and gave it to everyone around her. She didn't rest, herself, until she ensured everyone else had their vials. Adray watched her with suspicion written on his face.

However, a glance at Nel showed his suspicions were unfounded as she felt clearly better. He drank his without a second thought after that and felt his slight wounds close and his strength formed from his runology began to flow, anew. Airlia took out one last vial and drank the potion fully. He noticed her color restored to her face and felt terrible that he had even suspected her of ill attempts. With the end of the fight, Maria groaned out, "That was close," as her muscles relaxing with the help of the elixir that Airlia gave her.

Cliff nodded, "That wasn't good. It's smaller than before, but so much more powerful." However, before anyone could begin to move forward, a voice could be heard as the form took shape near the time gate.

_Everyone! Can you hear me!?_

Fayt looked at her in shock, "Blair!?"

When Blair could account for everyone, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, good. You're all okay."

Airlia had to demand, "Blair, what in the world is going on!?"

Sophia stepped forward, explaining, "We used the uninstaller, but it didn't get rid of the Executioners!"

Blair looked so angry that it startled everyone, "That's just it. We've been tricked."

Cliff took a defensive posture, "You mind filling us in?"

Nel growled low, "What do you mean, tricked?"

Albel had about had enough of all of the nonsense that they had put his Princess through, he was so furious with everyone, "Speak up, woman."

Roger put his hand to his head, "What? What…? Now, I'm really confused."

Maria looked at her through nearly closed eyes of irritation, "You're gonna tell us what's going on, right?"

Blair nodded, "Yes. It seems the Owner anticipated our move."

Peppita looked very unhappy, "Anticipated?"

Blair nodded as she began to explain, "That's right. The Owner suspected that we'd use the uninstaller, so he prepared a security program. It was a special program set to activate only when the uninstaller was used."

Fayt growled low as he asked the obvious question to everyone, "That would explain that new Executioner we just fought." Blair looked shocked, "You already saw one?"

At this point, Cliff had to explain, "Yeah, we just finished it off a minute ago."

Blair's face drained of all color as she asked, "You defeated it!?"

Everyone nodded as Fayt expanded, "Yeah, but it was tough."

Blair nodded thoughtfully, "I see. So I guess you've figured out that these Convictors are different from the Enforcers you've faced so far. They're smaller, but their combat parameters are set much higher. The galaxy is doomed if we don't do something." Everyone looked at the body of the Convictor that was defeated as it finally vanished.

Sophia nearly looked hopeless as she asked, "Isn't there anything we can do?" Blair seemed to think before responding, "The activation of the security program left traces in your dimension. In short, the Owner is now within the Eternal Sphere." Adray asked, "Well, so what are we supposed to do about it?" Blair grimaced as she said, "I plan on explaining that to you, too. You must go try to reason with the Owner… I think the galaxy will be spared if you can get him to uninstall the security program." Sophia grimaced as she asked, "Yes, but do you really think he'll listen?"

Maria shook her head, "If we need to uninstall the security program, we'll do it by force if necessary."

Cliff nodded as Albel said, "Absolutely."

Blair smiled; hope coming to her after hearing their conviction, "The Owner has probably entered into a discontiguous space he himself has created. You'll need a special ID, or intervention device, to go there."

Fayt grimaced, "A special ID?"

Blair nodded as she explained, "To your eyes, it would appear to be a mysterious item that you don't know how to use. Your people call such things 'Out of Place Artifacts'—OPAs. We prepared them for use within the Eternal Sphere… I suppose you could call them debugging tools. They have immense power within the Eternal Sphere when used by someone who understands their potential."

Maria asked, "So what do they actually look like?"

Blair shook her head, "They take many forms. Some are crystal cubes, while others appear to be strange devices. It all depends on the whim of their developer, and on the locations in which they are placed."

Cliff asked, knowing the enormity of the task that was just laid ahead of them, "So you're saying now we have to search the galaxy for an object that could look like anything? There's no time for that. Game over, man."

Blair held her hand up as she began to say, "Hold on a second. I'm going to search the database…"

A console appeared and she began to type things up and then nearly jumped for joy as she found one, "I found one. The special ID in the Milky Way appears to be a silvery sphere. It does not have any special effect in particular, but it contains a great deal of energy. I think I can pinpoint its location. Just a second… I'm still looking…"

While Blair used the console… Airlia asked, "A silver sphere?"

Blair nodded her back to them as she continued to search, "Yes… That's what the data says."

Blair stopped suddenly, "Oh, that star has already been annihilated. Other than that… Oh, what a mess!"

However, Cliff picked up on Airlia's thought pattern, "Hey, Blair. By any chance, is it about this big?"

Blair looked at the size, which was about the size of the sacred Orb of Aquaria."

Blair nodded as she asked, "Yes, just about that size… Why do you ask?"

Airlia looked at Fayt as he asked, "Blair, it wouldn't be on Elicoor II, would it?"

Blair spoke aloud, trying to keep her hope bottled up, there was such improbability, and yet, "Elicoor II? Hold on, let me check…"

After a moment, she cheered aloud, "I found it. It is there!"

Maria spoke aloud next, "Of course!"

Blair had to ask, "How did you know?"

Airlia answered the question, "We've already seen it. We we're charged with protecting it while we were on Elicoor. The people there call it the 'Sacred Orb.'"

Blair smiled as she said, "I see. What a strange coincidence… You should be able to access the discontiguous space with that Sacred Orb."

Fayt grinned with hope renewed, "Okay, everyone. We're off to Elicoor!"

Peppita smiled brightly as she said, "O-KAY!"

Airlia grinned as she said, "I can't wait for us go get back home after this is done!"

Albel pulled her to him, "When this is done, life will be back to normal, well as much as can be expected anyways…"

Airlia grinned delightedly as she leaned into his arms as Nel shouted, "Let's go!"

Blair looked at Sophia directly as she spoke again, "Sophia… When you find the Sacred Orb, YOU must touch it."

Sophia looked like a confused small rabbit, spooked and ready to bolt away, "Why me…?"

Blair smiled gently as she explained the situation, "The special IDs are devices originally placed in the Eternal Sphere for 4D beings to use. They are configured so that other beings cannot use them for their intended purpose. In short, it is useless to all of you except Sophia. Based on what I've seen so far, I think she is the only one who can use it."

Sophia smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Blair smiled confidently that Sophia would do fine, "Once it reacts, think of me in your mind. Think of this place… That should enable you to get in contact with me again."

Sophia smiled brightly as she vowed, "Okay, I'll try."

With that, Blair smiled gently to everyone, "Be careful." Everyone nodded in agreement as Blair vanished.

Airlia took a deep breath to steady her mind, so much had changed in such a short time, and she had her own doubts about her future, with anyone and everyone… Albel did not miss the flash of worry that crossed his Princess's gentle features. He walked over to her and encased her in his arms and felt her relax instantly at the touch. He knew he should have known all along what her true alliance was to… him. They began to move again, and knew his eyes had not betrayed him for he heard the words of everyone else as they reached the edge of the clearing that led back to the path that led to the shuttle.

Cliff swore softly, "What the hell…"

Maria shook her head, "Must've been that earthquake. This is just great."

Sophia showed the worry with her eyes, "I hope the shuttle's okay."

Fayt nodded as he started to walk forward, Nel spoke next, "Let's be careful. Those things might show up again."

Adray grinned, "Let them come, we'll take them out no problem. Remember what I said earlier, 'Now that I'm part of your group, you all can sit on the sidelines, especially those who are more symbology users than fighters…'" Airlia grinned at his humor.

They worked their way along the path, trying to avoid the Convictors, the machines and the other enemies that littered the path. Luckily, there were far fewer of these things like Blair had predicted. However, when they had made their way to the shuttle, however, before they reached the edge, they were attacked by two Convictors. Airlia growled low, her eyes were glowing eerily. However, Albel was quick to attack, glowing red with his inner rage. Cliff began to rush one as Maria shot at it from a distance.

Fayt and Adray leapt into the battle fray as did Roger. Sophia was ready to cast her healing symbology as Nel readied her attack symbology. Peppita gave Airlia one of her vials, seeing the energy was ready to explode, and knew what would happen if Airlia wasn't ready for it. Airlia gave Peppita a gentle smile of thanks as Peppita blushed. Suddenly a cry made Airlia shout out. Fayt was hit from behind, trying to protect their friends. Her energy channeled into a bright light that tore apart the two Convictors. With the light fading, Albel was quick to make it to his love; he grabbed the vial and opened it.

He gently pulled his love up against him as he allowed the liquid to slide down her throat. She gagged slightly, and he rubbed her throat with his good hand as he held her to him with his bad hand. It stopped the gagging noise and she began to breathe more regularly. Her color was returning, a sign that she was going to be alright. He kissed the top of her head gently as he whispered, "You…fool… don't worry me like that again…" Airlia's eyes fluttered open as she nodded her head shakily. He grinned gently as they began to move their way forward, however, an unfriendly sight awaited them…

Sophia's eyes went wide with fear, "Huh?"

Cliff shook his head as he grimaced, "Now what do we do?"

Nel growled low, "Well, this is certainly a problem."

Peppita winced visibly, "We're in a pickle, that's fer sure…"

Albel growled out as he held his love close to him, he didn't trust her legs to hold her weight steadily, "This stinks…"

Airlia whispered low, "This is…impossible, what in the world…"

Roger looked ready to cry as he said, "This ain't funny, guys…"

Adray looked at the wreckage on the ground in pity, "Well, what do we do now? How can we get home?"

The shuttle was crushed and parts of it were in scrap pieces… However, before anything else could happen, a beeping was heard, Fayt questioned Maria, "Any transmissions?"

Maria held her hand out as she said, "Hold on." However, the only thing that could be heard was scrambled static.

Fayt growled out as he kicked the ground, "Arg! And we came so far!"

Maria smiled brightly as she said, "Wait, I hear something!"

The sound was faint, and chopped up into pieces, but they could hear the voices and nearly screamed in relief as Marietta's voice rang out, "'Cap…, this… Mari… Ca… you… read…?"

Maria nearly screamed out, "Marietta!?"

The other voice seemed equally shocked as it was heard in response, "'Hey, everyone. I got Maria on the communicator!'"

Maria had to clamp down on her excitement as she said, "Marietta! Diplo, do you read me?"

Marietta was still excited as she spoke again, "We read you, Captain! Mirage!"

Mirage's voice was calm as ever as she said, "So you're all okay. We were sure worried."

Everyone who knew Marietta could easily picture her head bobbing up and down excitedly as she responded, "Yeah, when we lost contact with the Aquaelie, we didn't know what to think…"

Maria was happy that everyone was ok as she said, "I see you guys made it, too."

Marietta was excited as she began to elaborate, "Yep! But it wasn't easy!"

Maria shook her head as she said, "We'll leave the details for later. Can you come get us right away?"

Mirage responded, "Roger."

Marietta questioned, "Huh? What happened to the shuttle you took there?"

Maria explained again, "We've been through a lot here, too, you know? Sorry, but we don't have much time."

Marietta spoke again, "Right! We'll be there as fast as we can!"

Mirage spoke again, "See you soon."

Maria smiled brightly saying, "I'm counting on you."


	22. Chapter 21: Request

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 21: Request

The transmission faded away as everyone tried to find a remotely comfortable spot to sit down on. Airlia sat next to Albel and Nel. Maria, Fayt and Sophia sat across from them. To Albel's right sat Roger and Peppita. Cliff and Adray sat next to Nel and Sophia. There was no wind, the only reason the dust was floating around was because of the constant stomping of the beasts just beyond them. Airlia relaxed for the first time in far too long.

Those who had known the Princess had not seen the expression on her face since before Nixie and the others had been killed trying to rescue her. Adray turned to Airlia as he smiled a genuine smile, one of the first that she had seen in far too long as well. He spoke softly, filling the calm silence, "I never did thank you for reviving my wife. I'm sure that Clair and the others filled in them as to what has gone on." Airlia nodded in agreement.

"I just hope that Fayt's parents took into account what we told them. I know if they try to approach either monarch to try and get me back, they are liable to be thrown into jail for child abandonment."

Fayt nodded, "I may eventually forgive them, and they are parents after all. However, even though you aren't the blood daughter of the King of Airyglyph, the bond that is shared between you can't be broken by normal means."

Albel smirked, "If they think to remove my Princess, they're out of their minds and out of luck. Airlia's staying with us. It's all she's really ever known."

Airlia sent a glance at Albel, "Do you mean what I think you mean beyond that message?" Albel ducked his face, recomposing. He knew that Airlia was as sharp as ever.

When he looked back up, he threw almost everyone, except for his Princess, off balance, "I meant nothing beyond it, however, my apologies for misconstruing the message." Airlia sent him a peculiar look that meant the conversation was done… but only for now.

Airlia looked around as she asked Fayt first, "What do you plan on doing when this is done you guys?"

Fayt and Sophia looked at each other first, "Well we really need to finish schooling. However, after that, I'm not quite sure."

Airlia smirked, "You can always come to visit. All of you are most welcome in Airyglyph."

Fayt smiled, "Yeah, when this is done, perhaps before finishing school, I would like to spend some time with my sister and get to know her more so than beyond the combat, beyond the cold exterior. I know that was for your own protection as well as ours during the war. You had to be certain about us after all."

Cliff nodded, "Plus she had to be cold especially in the face of that jerk Cavan and idiot Cassius." Airlia and Nel shared a secret smile. They knew more about those two than anyone would care to admit, and perhaps that had been enough to save their lives. Before the conversation could continue though, a beeping was heard.

Maria sighed heavily as she placed her hand to her ear. Marietta's voice came in loud and clear, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Captain! We'll transport you up immediately."

When they arrived, everyone made their way to the bridge to view what had happened to the universe as they knew it. Seeing the destruction only served to cement the feelings of the group as Fayt said, "Mirage, take us to Elicoor."

Mirage smiled with a nod of her head as she said, "Elicoor? Roger."

Fayt and the others looked at each other as Airlia spoke up first, "Mind if I catch a small nap? Haven't had enough sleep lately…" Mirage nodded as Airlia walked off to find the familiar cabin, Albel was close in tow. When they arrived, she was all but asleep on her feet. Albel grinned as he gently picked up the light arm load of a Princess who had the heart of a true Princess for one not born in the position. He laid her in bed and went to leave when her hand tightened on his arm.

Startled he looked down; her eyes were barely open, as if the lids were getting too heavy for her. He crouched down to hear her mumblings, "Were you really asking me something else, or was it a true misconstruing?"

Albel gave her a gentle smile, "I will talk to you later, when your wits are more in place than in the land of sleep. For what I have to say may require some serious thoughts." Airlia nodded as her eyes closed and a gentle smile graced her lips.

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. He whispered too low for anyone to hear, "I pray to any deity, even the 'mighty' Apris that you say yes." He went to the light control, turned it down before going to sit down and began to meditate, to focus his mind on the task at hand.

The lights came back on as a voice rang out over the intercom. Albel growled as he recognized it to belong to the one named Mirage. Airlia slowly sat up, rubbing her eyes as she began to listen to the message as well.

**_Attention all personnel, please prepare for using the transporter._**

Airlia sighed as she looked at Albel, seeing the focused expression on his face, the intensity of his crimson eyes made her heart race. He stood up as he held his hand out to her, "Ready my Princess?"

Airlia looked up at him shyly, playing the role of the delicate Princess that she never was, "I am ready my knight." They got out and proceeded to go to the transporter. Airlia saw Mirage getting ready for something. "What's going on Mirage?" Airlia asked out of curiosity.

"I'm coming with you. There's nothing else I can do here on the Diplo, anyway. I know I don't look like much, but I can fend for myself. I'm the one who taught Maria how to fight, you know. If you're still worried about me, talk to Cliff. I don't think he'll try and stop me." Airlia giggled, she couldn't help it. Another had joined their large group.

Everyone gathered together to slowly board the teleportation room. Airlia and Albel were among the first to be transported down to the ground. When everyone arrived, they smiled, knowing the journey would come to a close soon. Fayt nodded as Airlia spoke, "Aquios is right over there, let's go. We have much to finish in a short time." They proceeded to climb up the side of the slightly retaining wall to cut down the time wasted as well as to risk not running into those new bad guys, the 'Convictors.' They made it there with no unfortunate run-ins. Airlia smiled brightly, knowing that they were in the realm of their new allies.

They saw the relief as well as the new fear that had settled into everyone since the war with Airyglyph had ended in such a fatalistic way. They proceeded to the castle where they went to the Queen's chambers to speak with Her Majesty regarding the new situation and that they needed to borrow the Sacred Orb to defeat the new foes.

Upon entering, the Queen's face lit with a new joy and new found sense of hope. "Well, what a pleasant surprise this is. We never truly expected to see many of you again."

Fayt bowed low as did everyone else. She smiled again as she gestured for Fayt to continue, "Your Majesty, I believe that strange, winged beings have been spotted here on Elicoor as well."

Romeria nodded as she spoke again, "Yes, this is true. We are currently working with Airyglyph to find some solution. However, the battle is not going well."

Airlia smiled as she spoke next, "That is why they have returned to Elicoor."

Aquaria XXVII gave a puzzled look as she spoke firmly, although not harshly, "Please explain."

Maria spoke up next, knowing the more technical details more thoroughly, "Yes, Your Majesty. We are trying to defeat those small angels...those Convictors at the source. To do this, we will have to borrow Aquaria's treasure, the Sacred Orb."

Lasselle would hear nothing of this, "The Orb!? Impossible!"

Airlia's firm look and Romeria's words sufficiently shut him up as the Queen spoke, "Silence, Lasselle."

Then with a direct look at Fayt she spoke again, "Fayt, will lending you the Orb allow you to defeat these beings?"

Fayt nodded with determination and a will of steel that will not be broken easily as he declared, "...Yes. We will not fail."

Aquaria XXVII shook her head in defeat as she spoke out, "We have no choice but to ask for your help once again. We have suffered defeat after defeat to these monsters... very well. Fayt, we will lend you the Orb."

Airlia smiled brightly as she spoke, "Thank you your Majesty. However, I am not going there as I need to discuss ensuring the peace will remain between nations for all time." Romeria had to suppress the urge to grin at how like the Princess she was beginning to show again.

Anyone who looked at Albel saw the relief that was plainly on his face. They knew he wanted her to remain where she would be safe, not where she could die at any moment, though they knew he'd die before he would allow her to be harmed… or worse. They began to leave to go retrieve the Orb as Airlia and Romeria went back into the Queen's private chambers. A glance from Aquaria XXVII to Lasselle spoke clearly; no one was to disturb them, with the exception of Elena if she should come to visit. He nodded as they went into the back. Romeria had Airlia sit down as she sat next to her.

Romeria was truly happy that everyone was drawing together to save the kingdoms. "I believe that we need to make sure that everything stays peaceful thereafter."

Airlia smiled, "I completely agree." Before anyone could say another word, someone came into the room. It was Elena Frahm and she had a peaceful smile on her face. She stood as Romeria gestured for her to have a seat.

Upon doing so, Airlia had to enquire, "Elena, what's going on?"

Elena wasn't sure how the child would take to her news. "I have some news that will impact both Aquios and Airyglyph…" Airlia saw the peaceful look to her eyes, but there was definitely some fear and uncertainty.

"I went to visit Arzy, err Arzei and we spoke for several hours about many things and yet about nothing as well. We were afraid for you, Airlia, but in our paired fear, we knew you would be safe for Albel was with you. When we realized this fact, we found ourselves almost giddy with relief. It was then that we talked about everything that had gone on recently and realized that we were truly still in love with each other. He asked me if I would marry him. I was not sure about if I should, or if I even could. He was still unsure about what you wanted to do, Airlia. I reminded him that you refused those who were your blood parents. That you had basically denied them any rights, a fact that had made him beam in pride, as did I."

Airlia nodded, she would do whatever it took to ensure that he would remain her father, and hopefully make the wonderful Lady Elena her mother. Elena continued without further ado, "I accepted his proposal. I won't attempt to replace your mother, I hope you know that. I've seen most relations between mothers and their children when they try to replace their own mothers. I don't want to place any harm on our friendship Airlia."

Airlia grinned as she replied, "I hope you don't mind my response, but I have long considered you to be a mother figure in my life. I hope we can make it official."

Romeria smiled as the pair looked at her. They were much more alike than they had ever thought. She nodded, "We can certainly do such after the wedding. Now I assume you would like to have one here and there to show both nations?"

Elena smiled and nodded, "I think it would be best. There are still many details to be worked out; however, I think we'll be done before long. However, there are things to be done first. We certainly can work out the peace treaty after, but for now, we must deal with those small angels." At that very moment, the others arrived back into the chamber. The three ladies left with grim smiles on their lips, may Apris have mercy on those bent on destroying the two kingdoms. This thought was on the minds of all three of them.

When they arrived, everyone but Fayt was there. Airlia rushed to Albel's arms as she examined for any source of injury. Upon finding none, she looked at him with a satisfied smirk. "You really think I'd let a maggot touch me?"

Airlia shook her head, "I know you wouldn't, but I know that you are likely to try and protect others."

One look brought an instant response from Cliff, "We don't know where 'there' is to be able to stop these things yet. Blair is still working on that for us. Fayt went for a quick walk to work off the frustration of not being able to do anything yet."

Airlia questioned, "What is going on guys? What do we know of at this point?"

Sophia reiterated the message from Blair, "In a place of strong heat, covered in storms of sand, one must pass through darkness to find this in eternal light."

Airlia grimaced. "That can only be one place, Mosel Ruins." At that exact moment, Fayt walked back into the room.

Fayt spoke, "Any news guys on figuring out where we have to go?"

Sophia smiled, "I know that we need a gate, however, she only knew a generalized location that the gate will be in. While speaking with everyone, we came to a conclusion."

However, Fayt had to ask, "A gate...? You mean like the Time Gate?"

Sophia nodded, "Yeah... The Sacred Orb is only a device for opening gates. It's not enough to get us into Luther's space by itself. To enter Luther's space we'll need to find a gate that leads there and use the Sacred Orb on that gate."

Romeria spoke up, "Based on what she said, it's probably in the Ancient Ruins of Mosel."

Maria spoke up to clarify a point, "The ruins deep inside the Mosel Dunes, where that peace conference was held..."

Airlia spoke up next, "Exactly. It's the only place that meets all of the conditions that Blair gave to you guys."

Fayt smirked as he nodded, "All right. Let's go check out the Mosel Dunes. Time to bring this to an end…"

Everyone began to leave when Airlia turned to everyone, "Let's be sure that we have all of the equipment that we will ever need. I want to be sure that we have no problems in the coming future."

She had a sense of future ahead of her as she proceeded down the stairs when a familiar pair approached her. "Thank you for your help; however, we like this place more than Kirlsa. We're staying in the house in the corner if you want to come and check out our shop."

Airlia grinned, "I would love to." They proceeded to go down and reached the store. She saw a various amount of many things. She reached for a nearby dress.

When she felt the fabric, she nearly gasped. It was so soft, but yet, seemed so strong. Everyone traded their armor in for new armor. Cliff, Fayt and Roger bought the battle armor. Tougher than nails, it was perfect to protect the stronger fighters. Then Airlia, Albel, Maria, Mirage and Nel bought the battle chain mail that Airlia was examining earlier. Adray, Peppita and Sophia bought the wizard's robes that were best for the mages of the group. Fayt and Airlia upgraded their weapons to the Mythril Swords. Nel upgraded to Ice Falchion while Maria upgraded to the Gravity Laser. Cliff and Mirage upgraded to the same weapon – Crest Gauntlets while Roger upgraded to the Saint's Halberd. Peppita upgraded to the Lunatic Shoes and Adray upgraded to the Biter. Both Albel and Sophia chose to not upgrade their weapons.

Airlia gave Albel a strange look as he shook his head, "I have to go to Airyglyph before we go to the Mosel Ruins." Airlia shook her head as they left, thanking the pair for the wonderful shop full of weapons and armor that would surely help to save their lives. They walked past Peterny, not even stopping to see if the Leingods had taken their advice to remain there. As they went past Arias, everyone was cheering them on, knowing they had saved the world before from the war, and then they would save them again. They passed through Kirlsa where everyone was smiling and waving them onward.

Then came the place where everything first began, the mountains and Airyglyph. It was nearing night time by that point. They reached the castle as Airlia walked them to the guest quarters. "Rest, we will continue tomorrow morning." Airlia grinned as she left to rest for the first time in far too long in her own quarters. Arzei saw his daughter and felt a pang of happiness that she was there. He went into the room after ensuring his daughter was dressed for bed.

When he entered, it struck him how long it had been since he had seen her before when he used to tuck her in. "I wanted to make sure that you were okay with Elena…"

Airlia smiled beautifully, "I'm more than okay with this father, I had long since considered her my mother, I am proud that it shall become a truth." He was grateful that she was happy for that.

"I'm glad, I want you to do what you have to, but remember, I want you to come back to me alive. No matter what happens, now or ever, that you are my daughter, in every form that matters. The fact that we're not related by blood means nothing to me. You shall always be my daughter."

Airlia smiled back. He walked over to her and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight my daughter."

She was all but asleep, "Good night father." Then he left after turning blowing the lights out.


	23. Chapter 22: Albel's Fate

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 22: Albel's Fate

When he went back to his chambers, Albel was waiting for him by the entrance. "Albel, I thought you went to bed…" Arzei asked him softly.

Albel shook his head, "When this is all over, I plan to talk long and in depth with Airlia, however, I wanted to ask you first. Do I have your permission to ask her to marry me?" Arzei looked at him. He had seen this in the boy ever since the pair was but children. Yet, for him, it came too fast for him. He couldn't deny the boy the love he felt.

He looked at him squarely, "I warn you that you had better never hurt my daughter. But, may I ask what you intend to use to propose to her?"

Albel shook his head, "I will use a ring that I shall have commissioned to be made specifically for me. I believe some of my companions are well capable to do this. However, I fear the gems may be too hard for them to make…" Arzei walked slowly to his desk. He had kept the remains of the gems that had been used to make the ring that he had fashioned for his fiancée when he proposed to her and for the actual weddings. They were indeed the same gems that had been used years ago to make the gems for Airlia's crowns.

"I have these, if they can help, please, make use of them. I hate to waste what is so precious." Airyglyph XIII said as Albel took it; grateful for the gift. "Consider it to be part of the wedding gift."

Albel gave him a grateful and true smile for the first time in too long. "Thank you Your Majesty." He bowed once more before leaving the room to find those that he would have them create the rings for him. When he found them, they were sitting and talking. Some of the others had fallen asleep already. He approached them with a smile and a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Sophia, Peppita, Roger, I need your help please."

They looked at him with curiosity plainly on their faces. He gestured for them to follow him as he led the way beyond the castle and back to a familiar haunt, the house used to create things anything from potions to trinkets to weapons and armor. When they came in, he showed them a design and supplied the gems. "Could you possibly craft these three rings for me? The last one is a simple band of white gold. Any designs you want to introduce is fine. I'm willing to pay for them to be made, but I don't know if I trust others enough to make these precious rings for me." Sophia, Roger and Peppita looked at each other in surprise. They hadn't expected it to be like this.

They seem to ponder the situation while looking at Albel. They then started to study the diagrams and knew that they could do it. One was clearly a wedding band, another was a wedding ring. The other ring was perhaps the ring to propose? They nodded and took the gems first and began to craft. Roger was working on the wedding band for Albel. He created a vine work to go around the band. When he was done, he put a Fire Homunculus into the ring to help protect the wearer. He grinned in relief as he showed the ring to Albel. Albel smiled approvingly as he handed him a bag of fol. Roger looked inside and smiled widely.

Albel took the ring and placed it into a special box. Sophia nearly crowed with joy as she finished her ring. She brought it to Albel as he grinned in joy. It was a beautiful ring with the center piece being a good size piece of Rainbow Diamond. Around it was four pieces of gems and they were the following: Air Gem, Shell Sapphire, Star Ruby, and a Water Gem. She had imbued a Celestial Homunculus into this engagement ring. There was vine working around it as it entwined to make the band. He grinned in relief as he gave her a pouch of Fol that was of the same volume as that of Roger's creation. She smiled, "I didn't mind doing this to help Fayt's sister be happy. I've seen such happiness in her very few times, but I know you make her happy, so I will help however I can."

Peppita was the last to finish; she had made a beautiful paired piece. It was curved to fit around the other ring. It, too, had vine workings and a beautiful pair of rainbow diamonds with star rubies on either side. This wedding ring was imbued with an Air Homunculus. He grinned as he handed her another bag similar to the others. He placed the rings in three boxes, the paired in one box that was red velvet and the other ring in a blue velvet box. He bowed to them, "Thank you. I am forever grateful. I knew that I had no hope to make these beautiful pieces, yet I knew what I was looking for. These, however, surpass what I could have expected. Thank you everyone."

He then slipped back into his familiar cocky stance. They knew that he would humble himself to get what he wants with regards to his love, but that moment had passed. He was back to his old self. Albel had to be, for the next step to arm himself would be severely dangerous. They left to go back to the castle to rest for the night. When he awoke, he was greeted with the unfamiliar sight of his parents sitting at the table, eating. He shook his head; it would take some getting used to. However, he saw the lack of sword at his father's hip and knew he had to go get the sword now, before his resolve wavered too deeply.

When he finished eating with his family, he gestured for them to come with him to the throne area. When he arrived with them, he found the others were only just getting up. Airlia was the only one who was up before him. He noticed she was bright eyed and looked well rested. He smiled at her which she returned in full. When the others arrived he looked at the King, the father of his love. When Arzei saw the concentration in Albel's face, he had to ask, "What is the matter with you Albel?"

Albel placed his damaged hand on the hilt of his sword. His look of concentration spoke volumes of what was going to ask… "I must ask you to lend me the sword." Airlia, Nixie and Glou gasped aloud in exclamation directed the group who knew nothing that this was no ordinary sword. However, the Dragon Brigade Realist, Conan, turned to face Albel directly.

He looked fierce as he demanded, "How dare you address His Majesty in such an irreverent manner!? Such insolence will not be tolerated. _**Remember to whom you are speaking!**_"

Arzei turned his head slightly to address Conan, "It matters not. Do not let it bother you."

Airlia had the feeling that he was blushing under the mask at that reprimand, "Yes, Your Majesty! I understand, but he's being so..."

Airlia spoke up, "He said it mattered not. So if he states this, it is because he has no issue with his manner." Arzei nodded, relieved from reprimanding him… again. Conan bowed before the royal pair before eying Albel wearily.

Then he spoke, indicating the pair, "_**Yes, your majesties! Please forgive me.**_"

Airyglyph XIII turned to Albel and tilted his head slightly to one side. He regarded him more wearily, for he feared where the conversation was going. He spoke slowly, hoping to keep the weary note out of his voice, "The sword, you said. And just what sword might that be?" Albel looked at him with a cocky smirk that he hoped would convey his confidence as he held out his good hand in an open position. Then with a slight shrug, he closed his hand and pulled it back to him.

What he spoke of next sealed Airlia's fear in stone, "You know which one. The Sword of the Crimson Scourge. What other is there?"

Conan was in a near rage as he exploded, "Are you so great a fool!? The sword is the Kingdom of Airyglyph's royal treasure. Do you think the King would so readily hand it over to such an insolent fool as you!?" Airyglyph XIII shook his head in a negative manner. Then Arzei looked at Conan, if he thought his glare was cold, Airlia's was frozen. The brigade member looked back at him, and then he turned to bow to the King and Princess. Then the King looked back to Albel. Airlia saw the fear in his eyes that was usually so well hidden, even to her, was present.

Airyglyph XIII sighed heavily, then he asked, "It might seem late for such a question... But allow me to ask: _**Have you gone utterly mad!?**_"

Albel shook his head indicating a negative response. However he spoke up to indicate what he meant, "I can't even answer that. But the truth is; we have no other choice. Using that sword's power as soon as possible is the only solution I can think of."

Arzei seemed thoughtful for a moment, "Power you say... You want to use it against those monsters that infest our lands?"

Albel snorted in disagreement, and then placed his damaged hand on the hilt of his sword, "My own sword is sufficient to deal with them. But there are greater threats than monsters."

Airlia sighed, knowing the truth of that statement. Airyglyph XIII had to be sure though, for this sword could destroy a mind and body if not careful, "Greater threats...? It is indeed a sword of unfathomable power. It would be a powerful force for us- if you could gain mastery of it. However... are you capable of mastering it? As far as I know, the only person that magic sword has ever acknowledged as its master was your father, Glou Nox. Vox, too, tried to wield it, but he, in part, fell under its sway. What will happen if you lose the battle to the sword and it ends up ruling your mind? What would happen with Airlia? We are both deeply attached in different aspects. What of your family? You've only just regained them, would you truly risk such a chance?"

Albel gave a slight, fatalistic shrug. Airlia closed her eyes to the flash of pain that surely ran through her eyes at that moment. He spoke though, his words condemning him in many ways, "Then it shall mean I was not equipped to save our world. These outsiders will take over for me, I'm sure. I'm also sure that Airlia could find a man who would pamper her eventually. I'm also equally sure that Fayt would protect her from interlopers that would seek her hand just to rule."

Arzei sighed harshly; he knew that Albel was just trying to distance himself from her in case the worse came to pass. Upon looking at the young captain's parents, he saw the pain was also there. They had only just regained their son back, now for this to happen… He sighed harshly again, "It seems we have a difficult decision before us. Truthfully, I do not wish to lose you, even if it is for the sake of our kingdom. However, we have no other choice." He got up as Airlia led the way to the dungeons. Everyone was equally weary of this sword that could cause such controversy. When they reached the room, Airlia helped to open the doors to the treasure room. Albel started to descend as the sword began to glow brightly.

Fayt looked at it warily as he asked Arzei, "Hey... W-why's that thing glowing?"

Airyglyph XIII turned his face slightly to face Fayt. His response acted as if it should solve everything, "Because it is the Sword of Crimson Scourge. It is a legendary magic sword passed down through the ages to our kingdom from the Ancient Kingdom of Aquor. It is said that when wielded by one who is worthy of being its master, the sword could even cleave the sky in two."

Fayt looked puzzled, "Worthy of wielding it? What does that...?"

This time it was Glou that spoke up, his fears were well hidden from all except those who knew him truly well, "It means exactly that. The sword itself chooses who shall wield it. Consequences most unfortunate shall befall the unworthy who would attempt to use it."

Fayt placed his hand on his hip, his eyes intent on the two older men, "What exactly are these unfortunate consequences you speak of?"

Everyone was weary of the answer and yet it was Nixie who answered that question, "In the best case, the sword takes over its wielder's mind. In the worst case, it consumes both body and soul. I believed in my love, even though I was terrified out of my mind, heart and soul that something would happen to him." Glou held her ever closer, he felt that fear when he got the sword, but he had no choice. Someone needed to make sure it didn't fall into the wrong hands.

Fayt was still concerned, "If something happens to him, what will happen to Airlia…"

No one wanted to answer that question. Fayt then turned to look at Albel; everyone knew it was in a secret plea for him to be ok… Arzei wanted the topic dropped, he spoke sharply to all and yet to no one, "Silence! It has already begun."

Everyone turned eyes to Albel as the trial for his soul begun…

Albel spoke out, his voice ringing solid and true, "O Sword of the Crimson Scourge. I command you to recognize me as your master. And I command you to grant me your power!"

A voice rang out of the void, however, was only heard by the one taking the trial of the Crimson Scourge.

_**Seeker of power...**_

_**What is it that you hate?**_

Albel looked startled; he hadn't expected that, "Hate? What do you mean!?"

_**Hate is the root of power.**_

_**Those who go against one's will must be compelled by force.**_

Albel leaned back in a defensive stance, his hand on his sword, ready to strike whatever is there. Albel growled out, "What utter nonsense! I've no time for stupid questions. What is it you wish to say!?"

As the voice spoke again, Albel's stance was beginning to relax slowly…

_**There is no conflict without hate.**_

_**Do you have hatred for those monsters that seek to harm you?**_

_**Do you have hatred for those who seek to harm your Princess?**_

_**Do you have hatred for worthless subordinates who do not live up to your expectations?**_

_**Do you have hatred for the cowardly commoner who is not willing to fight to the death?**_

_**Do you have hatred for the King who stands above you, handing down selfish commands?**_

_**Do you have hatred for that arrogant dragon knight who always looks down on you?**_

_**Do you have hatred for one who is better than you and is beloved by the masses?**_

_**Do you have hatred for the ones you love?**_

_**Or...**_

_**Do you have hatred for that monster who drove your father to his death?**_

Albel shook his head in a negative manner again. He was fed up with the questions. He shouted out into the air, breaking the silence, "Enough!" He pulled out his sword and slashed at the air around him. He groaned out, "Enough, I said! I hate myself! I hate myself for the inexperience that makes me a failure in battle! I hate myself for the weakness that makes me not strong enough to protect the woman that I love! I hate myself for the selfishness that will not allow me to accept others! I hate myself for the arrogance that makes me look down on those weaker than I! I hate myself for my suspicion-filled heart that distrusts the King! I hate myself for the rebellious nature that prevents me from cooperating with others! I hate myself for the jealous nature that makes me envious of those superior to me. I hate myself for the weakness that makes me unable to express my feelings for those that I care about. And... I hate myself for the death of my father, _**brought by my own impotence!**_"

The voice rang out again, almost proud, but yet needed to be sure…

_**This, then, is your answer?**_

Albel nodded his head in affirmation, "_**Yes! I hate nothing more than myself!**_" A bright flash of light came and went, forcing Albel to cover his eyes with his metal hand. When it was gone, he lowered his hand and looked around in confusion. He swore softly, "Damn... What was that voice?" He looked around and saw the sword that was surrounded by bright, flashing lights. The voice rang out one last time, a sense of relief filling Albel's mind, body and heart.

_**You may take my in hand, warrior of strong heart.**_

_**I shall bend to your will.**_

_**Together we shall destroy all beings cleaved by my blade.**_

_**And all that we slay shall be cast out from this world for all eternity.**_


	24. Chapter 23: An Unexpected Door

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 23: An Unexpected Door

Albel turned slightly and picked up the sword. Upon so doing, the lights stopped. He gave it a single experimental slice. Airyglyph XIII turned away, his head turned to the side, a smile gracing his lips; relief had flooded through Arzei, Nixie, Glou and especially Airlia as the King spoke, "Well done. A splendid accomplishment indeed, Albel." He left to return to the throne room.

Airlia ran to Albel to ensure he was ok, he shook it off saying, "My head aches a bit, but that wasn't so bad at all. I can leave at any time." Airlia was tempted to slap him for scaring her beyond her wits, and for how callous he was. However she had found out the truth of things due to the sword, and for that, she would be forever grateful. Nixie and Glou embraced their son, happy that he had grown so much that the sword had accepted him. "Father, Mother, please forgive me, but we have to take care of our problems, then we will return, I promise."

They began to leave when the familiar shop keeper that stocks weapons flagged them down, "Your Highness! I have new stock that you may want to look at. You know I would not want anyone to give you a terrible deal on these weapons!" Airlia shook her head, thinking about the weapons that they had just purchased. However, she knew it was best to humor him to ensure that nothing had been missed. If there was a better upgrade for at least Sophia, it would be worth it.

When they went in, they saw various swords that had not been in existence prior. They turned over their weapons with the exception of Maria and Albel. Every weapon that was given was in the best condition that he had ever seen; maybe even better than what they were first given in. He smiled, "I'll call it a day with the swap of the weapons." Everyone walked out with new weapons, including Sophia. Airlia and Fayt now had Veinslays. Albel had a Claw of Judgment to compliment the Crimson Scourge. Sophia had the Rod of the Evil Eye. Nel now had Ice Blades. Roger adjusted his new weapon, a Paladin's Helm. He had kept his Saint's Halberd as Albel kept his katana. Cliff and Mirage flexed their new weapons, Mythril Gauntlets. Peppita was happy with the Damask Gauntlet. Adray had a new katana, The Immortal. Maria opted to remain with her Gravity Blaster. Anything else would have brought her strength back down. Their armors remained the same as there was nothing better for them at that point.

Everyone moved quickly to get to the town of Peterny to ensure that they wasted no time moving through the Dunes. They made it to Surferio and everyone sat for a moment to rest their legs. They had run nonstop to the town. With that, they ate a light lunch, packing some food for later in case it was needed. With that, they went to the cave that led to the Mosel Dunes. When they reached it, even with the aqua veil, it seemed undeniably hotter than normal. Fayt gasped out, "Phew... This heat is unrelenting." Everyone nodded and they proceeded until they went to the edge that led to a clearing just before the desert. Airlia gasped softly as Albel hissed.

Everyone paled in shock as a huge Chimera appeared. It was a winged beast with a snake head on the right as you looked at it and a ram on the right side and a lion for a head. The tail was snake like. It breathed fire from its mouth as everyone took out their new weapons. "I think it's time to give our weapons a test run." Airlia focused her energies on a trinket that she found in her pack. She knew it had to mean something. When she attacked with her sword, it seemed to drastically weaken the beast. She looked at it closely. There had been a Durian Stun Bomb-R4 attached to it. She reached into her pocket and pulled out several more. She signaled for everyone to retreat away and threw them at him. When they struck, he fell to the ground, lifeless. Airlia smiled. "It worked!" Everyone was shocked until Airlia supplied the reason. "I had made these by accident, but wanted no one to have things that could do what they just did to hurt another human. At least it came into use." Everyone nodded as they proceeded in deeper into the desert.

They ran away from the monsters and made it safely into the ruins. They sat down to breath for one more moment. Airlia grimaced, "It's going to only get harder from here, anyone who wants to back down, and I won't blame you. Just wait here where the monsters won't come and when we come back, we can all leave together." Everyone vehemently shook their heads. Airlia smiled a ghost of a smile, "Thank you, all of you…" They stood back up and proceeded back into the ruins. They went to where the conference was.

As they made it in, suddenly there was a stomping noise coming their way, and quickly… Albel ran to Airlia. "Do you have any more of those bombs?" Airlia nodded and handed him a few, it was just about two less than the number she had used on the other beast.

When it broke through, before it could come up, Albel tossed a few to weaken it. When it finally got up to their level, he tossed the remaining one and killed it instantly. They worked their way around the fallen golem as they found themselves in a strange chamber. It looked like it had an altar and a possible gateway. Fayt asked softly, "Is this the gate?"

Sophia looked in thought as she spoke, "I wonder... Blair said there'd be one that looked like an altar."

Maria shook her head as she took the lead, "Thinking about it won't do any good. Let's give it a try."

Fayt nodded, "Okay then. Sophia?" When she looked at Fayt, Airlia saw the fear in her eyes. Fayt whether he saw it or not; it didn't matter as he smiled gently and said, "Don't worry... I'll go with you."

Sophia nodded with a smile as the pair approached the altar. When she placed it on the stone altar, she focused her mind on opening the gate. Suddenly the wall split down the middle and pulled apart. Everyone made various sounds of gasping as Maria and Airlia went to support Sophia. She was still getting used to using her powers. Airlia spoke next as Roger handed Sophia a vial to restore her strength, "Let's go... Luther's in here somewhere." When they proceeded, they weren't sure what they were going to see. Inside was a room of blue and white lights with various red lines lining the walls.

Everyone was suspicious, as you never knew what waited around the corner of an enemy home area. Fayt asked softly, "Is this it?"

Sophia nodded, "I think so..."

Maria nodded, "He's in here somewhere. I know it."

Cliff nodded sagely, "Must be."

Nel grimaced as she remained on high alert, "Something doesn't feel right guys."

Airlia nodded, "Let's be careful at all times!"

Sophia smiled weakly, "We're here at last."

Fayt agreed softly, trying to keep his thoughts in order, "Yeah... We made it."

A voice came out from behind them. When they turned around, they saw Blair, "Oh, there you are."

Sophia was shocked to see her, "Blair!?"

Fayt was now even more suspicious, "What are you doing here?"

Blair nodded as she spoke, "I wanted to help you. I wish I could've come here in physical form, but it wasn't possible. The best I could manage is in this projection. I'm not surprised since it's the Owner's Special Development Lab."

Maria looked suspicious, "The Owner's Special what? Does this place have any security measures we need to know about?"

Blair nodded as she explained more, "Yes. After all, it's where he does his work... Even we developers do not have free access."

Cliff shrugged his shoulders as he stayed close to Nel, "How annoying."

Fayt asked softly, trying to ensure that they were at the right place, "So this is where we can find the Owner...Luther?"

Blair shook her head softly, "No... He's not here."

Nel growled low, "What do you mean? I feel like we are being lead around by our noses."

Peppita was also suspicious, "Have you been lying to us, Blair!?"

Albel growled low, pulled out his Crimson Scourge with his good hand. His other hand was geared to slice her up, "Is this a setup? I'm gonna cut that pretty little head off your shoulders if it is, especially if it has something to do with my Princess!"

Roger looked ready to despair as he spoke, "What? You didn't...trick us...did you?"

Blair shook her head, "No, don't get me wrong. Rest assured, I haven't betrayed you."

Sophia wasn't sure what she meant by that. _They had done everything to the letter that she had asked of the group thus far and yet he wasn't there…?_ No one could seem to get it.

So Airlia asked softly, "Well then, if he's not here, then where could he be?"

Adray demanded briskly, "You're gonna fill us in, right?"

Blair nodded as she spoke, "This is a passageway linking the Owner's space and the Eternal Sphere. All program information is transferred to the Eternal Sphere through here. Consider it as a kind of conduit. It also serves as a firewall, a defense that blocks illegal access from outside."

Maria sighed heavy heartedly, "I see."

Cliff growled low as he had to resist the pull of the red haired lady as he spoke, "That means there will probably be traps and other defenses." Nel, however, was under no such constraint as she leaned into him, making it seem like she was just resting lightly. Cliff however, reveled in the feeling.

Blair spoke up next, "Most likely. But I don't know much more than that. ...Let's go. I'll try to help the best I can."

Airlia led the way, guessing for the most part by staying close to one of the walls. The group saw only one nasty attack bot in the first hallway. A few hits from Airlia, Adray, Sophia and Nel quickly terminated its existence. They proceeded to go forward where they found a battlecopter. Maria, Cliff and Mirage took it down quickly enough. Into the next hall, they found yet another attack bot. After fighting it off, the group quickly moved to the next hall to find nothing but trouble. There were strange crystal objects that look like they could seriously hurt someone. Blair paled at the sight, "Be careful everyone, those can seriously hurt you. That is why there are no monsters here.

Think of them like scanners for 'viruses' and we're the 'viruses' because it can't identify us as anything else." Everyone nodded as they bolted down the right hand path. Then they raced to double around by going down that path and turning left when they came to a forced T-intersection. Then they immediately went due north and turned left, Airlia, with help of Albel managed to avoid the polyhedrons. She had tripped and he doubled back and grabbed her arms, pulling her up and away into his arms as he bolted back for the safety of the next room. Albel growled low as he set his love down and pulled out the Scourge and launched into a furious assault. Aided by Fayt and Maria, the Masque and attack bots died quickly.

When he came back, she was already on her feet and smiling. He felt bad that he couldn't protect her more… The look she gave him showed much, of her thanks, her love for him and that she was grateful that he was her knight. He had the grace to duck his face to hide the blush for a moment. Then they continued their grueling pace. They went north again to the top and found another intersection. They turned right and found themselves in another tunnel with those polyhedrons. Everyone secured their items to reduce anything lagging or hitting them awkwardly. They waited until they saw the polyhedron pass them and ran after it, trying to ensure that they didn't touch it when they saw another one coming at them.

They found a side tunnel and ducked into it. When it went past, they took off and rounded the corner to go south. Upon entering, they ducked to their left. Upon entering, they found polyhedrons coming very close to them. When they passed, the group ran to the north and turned left. They followed the path up and through the next green doorway. They found another monster; this one was an Elder Eye. They targeted the magic on it, and with draining the magic from it, the monster quickly depart this life.

They followed the path to the right since the other door was dark blue and thereby, unable to be gone through. There, they found another Masque. Roger and Peppita killed it with ease as Nel smirked at the pair. They had grown into fast friends. In fact, it gave Airlia an idea… They found a strange switch that was light green. Upon Fayt walking in to examine it, it turned dark blue and the door turned green once more. They started to walk past it and Airlia held Peppita back for a minute… "Peppita, after this is done, if you want, your troupe could come to this world. No one has ever seen a circus and you should be quite popular."

Peppita looked hopeful as Nel caught her eyes and nodded, indicating she had heard the talk and agreed with them. Peppita's eyes brightened up for the first time in too long. It painfully reminded them of the results of the devastating war that was raging through the galaxy… They had to consider themselves quite lucky that they remained unknown through all of that for as long as they had… After they got back, they went through the door that was to their north and found another devastating maze.

Everyone groaned; this wouldn't be easy… There were so many polyhedrons that it frightened them deeply. They opted to split into two groups. They weren't sure which path was correct. Fayt waived his communicator as did Airlia. Fayt, Cliff, Nel, Maria and Sophia went on the path to the right while Airlia, Albel, Blair, Mirage, Adray, Peppita and Roger went to path right in front of them. As they passed, they managed to avoid the polyhedrons and found a dark blue door. Airlia called for the others and upon no response, they figured they might still be trying to find a way on their path.

Albel got frustrated when Airlia simply gave him a look, sighing, he sat down. Airlia nodded as she said simply, "We wait for them to respond. I'm sure this is the right door in the end, and for now there's nothing we can do… I don't like it any more than anyone else, believe me."

After a few minutes of silence, the radio kicked on, "Airlia, Fayt here. You tried to call before?"

Airlia smiled as she responded, "Yes, we found a dark blue door; however, I think this is the path forward. If you find a switch over there, let me know as you hit it and I'll tell you what we see."

Airlia could picture Fayt nodding as he said, "You got it Airlia."

When the silence resumed, Airlia remarked, "We should eat something quickly when the guys return to ensure that our strength is back to par. It wouldn't do to pass out for something like that."

Everyone nodded as they waited for the response from the others. Fayt's voice rang out on the communicator as he said, "Watch the door."

Airlia smiled as she saw it turn green. "I think that did it, now hurry back guys and be careful."

Fayt's voice resounded, "Right, be there shortly sis..."

Airlia knew that was one of the first times that he had called her sister. She smiled, but leaned back against Albel as she let her eyes close for just a moment. She was awoken by a gentle shake. Looking around, she saw the others were coming to them. "Thanks Albel."

He grinned as he murmured, "It was nothing. I knew you needed a quick rest. I know that it picks you right up."

When the others arrived, Airlia pulled out some snacks. "Best to eat now, we might not get a chance later…" They nodded in agreement as they quickly ate and drank what they brought with them.

They had no idea how right she was… Had they known, they would have just blown the place to hell…

However, they bounded straight through the now green door. They saw a strange looking object. Fayt had to ask, "What's that? Apparently, that's the exit-and the entrance to the space where Luther lives. Correct?"

Blair nodded as she shouted, "Watch out!"

A Battlecopter suddenly appeared out of now where. Airlia had no doubt that the target was Fayt. The battle began as Airlia barraged it with Fire Bolts and Nel barraged it with Ice Needles. Fayt finished it off with a round of Explosion. It appeared to move, so Sophia's Earth Glaive was just enough to ensure that it would not bother anyone ever again. They saw the teleportation machine ready to go. Fayt looked at everyone as he said, "Let's go."


	25. Chapter 24: Beginning Of The End

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Chapter 24: Beginning of the End

When they entered the teleporter, they found themselves finally in the area that would lead to the Owner, Luther. Airlia looked at the vast room around them, something about it was beautiful, and however, it was definitely a deadly situation… The room they were in was open and yet the inky darkness was lit by various crystal lights. As everyone made their way into the room, Airlia lagged behind with Blair. Her intention was to find out more about the Creator; he seemed to have some connection with her newest friend.

She wanted to be sure about what that connection was as to what method she would have to take to ensure that the right people survived this deadly encounter. However, a portal opened behind Blair and a hand grabbed her as another hand came around her mouth. Airlia growled as she launched herself at the portal. However, another portal opened as a whip wrapped itself around her and dragged her through a separate portal. "Albel!" Airlia screamed as she was dragged. The portal closed behind her as Albel slashed frantically at the air.

One pained howl would echo in every floor, "**_Aaaiiirrrllliiiaaa_**!" He screamed as loud as he could, the pain was obvious to all, especially as the box fell from his pocket. Fayt knew what it was instantly.

Fayt looked at Albel as he swore softly, "We'll get her back. Then we'll make those bastards pay." Everyone had known from the black look on his face that heaven should pity those who did this, because no one else would.

* * *

Airlia gasped as she was brought close to a man with blond hair and blue eyes. Then she saw the man in the corner with black hair and green eyes. She tensed immediately, and they both chuckled since they saw her fear. "So you did recognize us back there at Sphere…" Airlia said nothing, her anger now overtaking her fear. Airlia gasped as the blonde forced her to kiss him. She regained her wits as she sent her knee into him forcefully. He bent over in half as she tried to take off. However, before she could get any further the other man was in her path and knocked her off her feet.

Before she could fall and hit her head against the floor, he had grabbed her arms and pulled her to him. With her still stunned, he rushed her to the wall, where he shackled her to it. Her fear was in her eyes, she had no doubt of that. He spread her legs apart as he shackled them to the wall. She struggled fiercely as the dark haired man laughed harshly. "Why bother struggling? It's impossible to get out of those chains." He came near her as he teased her with his tongue. She turned her head away to try and keep him from making any further moves when he then turned to her chest and began to let his hands roam over her form.

He felt the quaking and taunted, "Where is the Princess who fought us at every turn? Or do you finally admit your feelings for me?"

That had drawn the last straw; she knew that he couldn't get away with that. She spat at him and he slapped her viscously. She fell limp against the wall. He unchained her arms and removed her armor, leaving her clothing. He started to tear her top away when he heard the screams of monsters dying. They growled, knowing their fun was about to be spoiled. Azazer chained her arms to the wall once again. In their fury, they left and Airlia regained her strength slowly. She opened her eyes and saw that her clothing top was torn, and revealed more than she wanted.

She cried softly, and then listened, hearing the monsters dying, knowing something was coming near her. When the door flew off the hinge, she remained 'limp' fearing it was not her knight coming to help her. She had only then realized how tired she truly was. Her strength to wake up was failing. She could hear Albel's pained cries. She felt tears on her cheeks and somehow realized that they weren't her tears. Yet, she couldn't make herself wake up. She felt herself being carried and that she couldn't control her body. Something was seriously wrong with her, yet she couldn't figure out what it was.

They worked their way to the final chamber. She felt herself being transferred to carrier to carrier as battles were raged, and her strength was slowly returning to her. However, she still felt too weak to open her eyes. When they finally reached the chamber, the group saw who was responsible for Airlia being unconscious. Albel gently set her down in the corner and kissed her forehead. He turned as Blair made a move to plead with the owner, "Owner... I mean, Luther... Now do you understand? Stop this right now! Azazer and Belzeber have already hurt the Princess in nearly more ways than one way. I'm so angry at what they've done to her that I will let them deal with those two as they see fit. But I beg of you, please stop this madness."

Luther looked at the girl, he saw her cheeks were dark, the armor was placed back on her and yet he could see the tear in her shirt. He faced the pair of men who had so 'willingly' helped him. His disgust at them overrode his common sense, "So that was why you offered to help! To use that girl, that bit of data! Disgusting." He eyed the others warily, "Go ahead and dispense your judgment on them. I will feel no pity and will not dispense pain upon the worlds for that. They know I don't tolerate those kinds of attitudes." Albel gave a smirk so nasty, its message was clearly saying that much was going to happen to them. He pulled out his katana; it seemed to glow with his fury.

Airlia felt the fury and knew she had to stop him from allowing it to consume him, body and soul… She summoned what strength she had left, to try if nothing else… No one saw her hand twitch… No one heard her groan in pain… However, everyone heard her cry out, "Don't do it! Not for me!" Albel turned on a fol; he rushed to her, pulling her into his arms… His pained look was enough to make her want to cry. "Albel, don't cry. I'll… be alright… I promise…" However, he crushed her mouth with his. He didn't care who saw it.

What pained him most was the whimper response from her. He released her and saw her smiling with tears in her eyes. "Don't stop, I'm sorry about the whimper, I just hurt a bit…"

He grinned as he pulled out one of her vials, "Drink love. It'll help you."

Airlia smiled weakly as she drank. She felt her strength rush back and some of her lighter wounds heal. "Thank you…" They stood up and walked back to the group.

Azazer gave Albel a deadly look that disappeared in a puff when he saw how furious the girl was. He had a feeling that payback would be a bitch. He had no idea how right he was. Airlia got her sword back from Nel. She grinned as she ran at the pair and when they separated as she had planned, she jumped in the air as she screamed out, "Explosion." Talk about great balls of fire! Two explosions occurred, one on each man. When they were left, they were severely burned and nearly beyond recognition.

Luther looked around, slightly confused. He mumbled, "Why... Why is this happening...?"

Airlia gave him a scornful look, "Because, you chose to try and destroy my world. Because you tried to kill all of whom I love. And for what I ask? Because you were afraid that we would revolt against something we didn't know even exists? If you had not told my 'parents' that you were going to destroy everything because they were studying Symbology, then they wouldn't have done what they did! I partially thank you, for because of it, I found a truly loving family and met the man who truly makes me whole. However, I can't allow you to destroy these worlds…" Luther looked at her with a dumbfounded expression before he had her repeat herself.

"Had you not threatened anyone, it would have prevented this whole confrontation; no one knew that your world existed. No one knew how to get there. However, people are strange creatures. When faced with a problem, they are forced to adapt and overcome the adversity. That's what you forced on us…" Luther seemed to think before he turned to the machine and hit several buttons. The next thing anyone knew, the planets that had disappeared reappeared and he turned to the group.

"I will allow your worlds to live, all of the worlds. However, if anyone tries to destroy my world, or to take it over, I will begin this again. Do we understand?" Airlia smiled brightly as she nodded. Everyone followed suit. Luther walked over to the group as he took her hand to his lips and kissed it.

Airlia nodded, "Let's all go home. Now that everything is settled and Cavan and Cassius will never bother me ever again."

At his quizzical look, Airlia indicated the remains of Azazer and Belzeber and he nodded with a smile. "They harassed you before?" Airlia nodded as she turned to Albel. She ran into his arms and tilted her head up to meet his lips.

Blair smiled brightly as her brother hugged her for the first time in so long. "Thank you my brother. I know how much this means to you to try and keep everyone safe, but that's what they were doing because you struck the first blow." He nodded as they left the room. Albel simply held Airlia close to him, his lips gracing her brow frequently. She sighed frequently in happiness that came from bringing peace to every nation, so she could focus on her own happiness. Albel kissed her lips lightly when the group stopped. She had never seen him this affectionate. Her quizzical look told Albel everything. He held the group up for a moment. He kneeled and took out a small box. He opened it to reveal a beautiful ring with a large rainbow diamond with vine work leading to the right with a star ruby gem and a water gem. On the other side was more vine work with an air gem and a shell sapphire on the other side. The vine work went around the whole ring.

She blushed as he spoke softly, "My love, it was not until I thought you had died before realizing that I couldn't bear to spend my life without my angel there. Love, will you be my wife?" Airlia blushed as she nodded. Her eyes watered at the sight of his smile of love. He brushed her tears away as she kneeled down and kissed him softly. This was the man she wanted to spend her whole life with… He slid the ring on her finger as she blushed heavily. He grinned as they stood up.

Luther was in shock, he had never imagined that bits of data could be in love, but the proof was there, right before him. He turned to his sister, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you… I want you to take over the corporation for me. I intend to get back to my roots and find myself. I'm in no shape to do anything…" She nodded; her eyes were shining with tears…

They had almost departed when a rather large rabbit approached them. "I can get you as far as Peterny without you having to actually walk the whole way…"

The group looked around as nods of relief and concessions about saving such a walk and time. The rabbit gave a strange chant as they suddenly found themselves at the edge of Peterny. There was a severe reducing of monsters in the area. They moved slowly into the town, as people came out cheering for them. Airlia had the grace to blush with such excitement about them. The sounds of dragons roaring could be heard as Airlia beamed to the sky, seeing the dragons flying around them. Luther, who seemed to feel out of sorts with the location tried to back away, his blonde hair covering his face. Airlia turned to him as she held her hand out to him. "Come; see what life is like here… You'll find us more civilized than you could have ever dreamed… Both of you are welcome to visit Airyglyph whenever you wish…"

Nel nodded; seeing the door was open and he might be receiving… "As you are both welcome in Aquios. Anytime…"

They nodded as Luther seemed to be in disbelief about it. "Why would you accept me after everything…?"

Airlia grinned, having a true answer for him. "I've been in your shoes… I feared that I wouldn't be accepted after what I found that I could do… However both my father and the man I love accepted me, before, during and after the findings were discovered." He nodded as Airlia bumped Nel 'accidentally' into Cliff. Nel blushed and tried to back away when Cliff stopped her. It was go for everything or risk losing everything he ever wanted…

"Nel, would I be welcome in Aquios as well?"

Nel nodded, giving him a sarcastic look, "Of course you big lug. Everyone is welcome in Aquios."

He shook his head, "I meant… never mind…"

Airlia glared at him; however Nel took up the bait that had been laid out for her without knowing it… "Cliff, of course you're welcome to Aquios, anytime… However long you want… I love you, you idiot. However, I know you don't love me…" He glared at her mockingly as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her with all of his passion that was pent up.

"I have never been in love with such a strange woman. However, I know that I can't live without you in my life. Will you allow me to court you – I think the words are…" She grinned as she nodded and held him tightly to her. Finally she had gotten what she wanted… Now she knew the truth that he and Maria were not a couple, not if he was asking her to allow him to court her… She grinned in relief at the Princess who had seen everything and gave her the push that she needed to tell her feelings… Airlia nodded with a grin as Albel held her close to him again.

Fayt's parents along with Sophia's parents approached the group, weary of most of the people there. Airlia glared at them, "See, all taken care of. Now I'm going to visit the Queen of Aquios and then I'm going home…"

They gave her a hopeful look that was dashed by the man holding his Princess close to him. "Not your home, maggots. Her home, Airyglyph." Airlia smiled brightly at Albel, agreeing with him, even though she didn't agree with his methods.

Fayt shook his head, "Father, mother, give up. She's got every right to resent you. I'm just glad she doesn't resent her brother who had no say in anything." Luther and Blair were a little out of the loop as Airlia filled them in.

"I am supposedly their daughter by blood, however, when the Time Gate foretold of their future for their world, they sought to change fate by altering our genes. However, you know this already. The symbol placed in me mutated, so they threw me away. Now they want me to go back to them, as if nothing had ever happened. I told them it is impossible for me to forgive them. Plus, I have a new family that accepted me for me, not because of something inside of me."

They both grinned in understanding as Blair supplied, "Our father threw us away as well. That was when Luther promised to take care of me, no matter what. He created Sphere Corporation and banished our father from its grounds. Neither of us regret our decision that day to have him removed from our lives forever." Airlia nodded, happy to have a new understanding about her friends.

They began to make the slow journey to Aquios, wanting to take in the beauty around them, now that they had the time to do so… The birds were singing their praise and love calls. The group was amazed at how much has changed since the destruction was reversed. Airlia smiled brightly as she saw the gates ahead, and yet, a glance over her shoulder saw an uncertain Luther being consoled by none other than Mirage. Airlia saw he was just tall enough for Mirage to rest her head on his shoulder, should they both want it. Airlia grinned as they approached the grounds. She saw none other than her father and her mother there, waiting for the group to arrive. Airlia sprinted ahead to their open arms, disappointing the Leingods even further.

"Hello father, mother. It's finally finished… I'm so relieved. I can finally come home…" Arzei sighed in pure relief. Albel quickly joined the trio, pulling his love into his arms.

Elena grinned, knowing fully how the pair felt. "That's wonderful darling. Now are you coming home at last?"

Airlia nodded, "Would it be ok if Fayt could join us for a while? I would like a chance to know my younger brother who had no say in any of what went on all of those years ago…"

They nodded with a pair of smiles as Arzei responded, "Of course he's welcomed. They all are, perhaps the boy's father and mother might be allowed, if for no other reason to get to know the wonderful woman that they gave up. I would never deny a parent their right to know their child, even if they don't deserve to have such knowledge."

Airlia smiled, they were truly the best parents in the world. Fayt came forward and bowed, "Thank you, Your Majesty. I would love to spend time getting to know Airlia. By the way Airlia, I would never dream of calling you Mirabel, since that was of the life that you are no longer part of, unless, you want to be called by that name."

Airlia shook her head, "Once upon a time I went by that name, however, that part of me died when they threw me away. Now and forever, I am Airlia Yepa Bohnleid…" Now everyone who knew of her current heritage smiled with pride. She chose her present over trying to reclaim her past. Albel stepped closer to his love and pulled her slightly possessively to his side.

Suddenly a new man joined their ranks, Maxwell. Airlia smiled in greeting, "Hello Maxwell."

He bowed to the group, "I'm honored to be in front of such a large group. I'm glad the enemies have been dealt with. With the permission of His Majesty, I would like to come to Airyglyph for a while to work under the tutelage of Count Noppen. I would like to improve my knowledge."

Airlia smiled brightly as she said, "I look forward to your future endeavors Maxwell." He bowed as he left the group. They approached the castle where they saw Oddeye flying around. He landed out in the dew gardens for everyone to see. They made their way through the castle, much to Lassalle's displeasure. Romeria greeted everyone with a bright smile. Airlia grinned back as they went outside.

Airlia shook her head to clear her thoughts, "After all of the excitement that we went through, I think that I'd rather walk home Father. You and Mother can go ahead and we'll be there soon."

The royal pair shook their heads. "After nearly losing you so often my daughter, I think we'll walk home with everyone. It would do us both good to be seen by our people."

Airlia smiled brightly as they approached the Queen who had been waiting to the side. She embraced the young Princess, "I'm glad that all of our problems have been resolved young Princess."

Airlia grinned in relief, "I, too, am glad about this as well. I've found out more about me than I've ever cared to know, however, I don't regret it. I've gained a brother out of the experience and we've saved our world." Romeria bowed with a gentle smile which everyone returned with grace.

Adray smiled, "I'm also glad that our families are back together." Nel nodded in agreement.

"Yes, my family is also whole once again, for which I shall be forever grateful Princess."

Airlia shook her head, "In the presence of all of us present, with the exception of Robert and Ryoko Leingod, please, call me Airlia. The exception is to call me Princess Airlia. The sting is far too raw for me to forgive right now. Maybe in time, the exception will be given, but not right now." Fayt nodded in agreement, he was also feeling the sting of the deception by his blood.

They moved away from the kingdom and slowly began their journey as Blair smiled, "I'm glad we saved this world… It's so beautiful and peaceful."

Airlia smiled, "Yes, this is my home; it has been for so long now. I couldn't imagine living somewhere else."

Luther nodded, "Yes, forgive me again, Princess, for trying to do something as terrible as what I tried to do…"

Airlia smiled and waved her hand, "Luther, I told you, please call me Airlia." He nodded gently as his hand sought out the blond Klausian, Mirage.

The group left Aquios, Nel wanted to go with the group to have a little more time with her love, Cliff. Nel's family, however, joined them on their journey as they proceeded to Peterny. When they arrived in Peterny, they were approached by Dion and Ameena. The girls who knew Ameena embraced her gently, happy that she was alive and healthy still. Ameena looked at them with tears in her eyes, "I heard everything from Dion who keeps in contact with Lady, I'm sorry, Queen Elena."

Elena shook her head, "I'm not Queen of Airyglyph, yet. Please, just call me Elena."

The pair smiled with a nod, "Elena kept us informed. I'm happy, Fayt, that you found your sister. However, I'm disappointed with your family for doing to her what they did do to her."

Fayt nodded as he spoke, "I agree as well, however, I'm going to stay here for a while to get to know her, and then I have to leave to finish my studies. After that, though, I'm not sure what I'm going to do…"

Airlia smiled, "Whatever you plan, you can always come here to do it…" Fayt nodded with a grateful smile, his silent understanding that he could live somewhere without his parents around that he could no longer truly trust.

They moved their way through with Ameena and Dion remaining behind. However, no sooner had they left the grounds had they heard a familiar voice calling out, "Maria? Maria! Where are you?"

Airlia glanced at the blue haired woman as she blushed, "Lieber."

Airlia nodded as Maria stepped out only to be grabbed into an embrace by Lieber. "I was so afraid that I'd lost you, Maria. That was when I realized I should have told you about my feelings."

Maria looked at him, plainly confused. Airlia gave Lieber a sympathetic glance as he felt despair that she would never understand what he wanted. He frowned slightly, as he kissed the back of Maria's hand. "I love you Maria. However, you will never feel the same about me. At least I was able to tell you what I felt. Farewell M–" he was unable to finish his words as Maria went to him and hugged him tightly to her.

He looked down in confusion to see her smiling gently, "You are a total idiot. I love you too, but you were so busy trying to impress me that it turned me off. I didn't think you loved me… I thought you were only looking for a quick time with me and then you would disappear. You never indicated your feelings for me Lieber." Airlia shook her head as they progressed into Arias uninjured. None of the group in suspected what would happen next as they continued onward. Kira, Farleen, Tynave and Clair awaited the group's homecoming and were shocked by the numbers present. They greeted the group with many smiles and tears. They grinned in relief that the group was relatively unharmed and were delighted by the ring on Airlia's finger.

"So Airlia, he finally asked you huh?" Clair asked her as Airlia smiled in delight. Albel pulled her closer to him still as everyone joined up to head to Airyglyph. The group headed towards the edge of Kirlsa as Nixie and Glou met up with the already large group. It was time for everyone to finally go home… The world safe once more from the dangers at large.


	26. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

Author's note: I don't own Star Ocean Till The End Of Time

The True Nature Of All

Epilogue: Happily Ever After…

Airlia looked at her journal and thought of everything that had happened so quickly after all of the events. Ameena and Dion had gotten married shortly after the conflict, demanding the presence of all of their friends. Her father had been able to give her away while her mother was happy being the mother of the bride. Airlia was her maid of honor and Maria, Sophia, Mirage and Nel were her bridesmaids. Dion had requested Fayt to be his best man while Albel, Cliff, Adray were there as the groomsmen. The wedding was beautiful. There was a chapel that had been used in Peterny, where Ameena and Dion were living in.

The windows were cleaned and tapestries were hung and pink rose petals were laid down to form a path for the bride. The flower girl and ring bearer were adorable children that Welch knew. Elena supported Dion as his closest friend, like a mother to him. He had no living relatives and it had meant the world to Dion for her to be there. Ameena was bathed in a beautiful white gown, courtesy of the girls of the group. Ameena was dolled up with Sophia's help. Her hair was pulled into a rush of curls that cascaded down her back. Her bangs were feathered and she had a light rose gloss on her lips. Ameena was the bell of the ball at the wedding, which was the way it should be.

Blissfully the wedding went uninterrupted and Elena actually caught the bouquet. Everyone went about their ways for another few months. Fayt hadn't started up school yet to finish, for there was so much on his mind about what had occurred in such a short time. All his parents could do was stare in worry that he was going to stray from the path that he had always indicated that he wanted. Fayt had told her later on that he was seriously considering dumping college and come to live in Airyglyph and work there doing something. Airlia merely chuckled and said he would finish college first and then he could have one started in Airyglyph to bring more people to her small kingdom. He had laughed at the idea and then began to seriously consider it, or so he had said to her.

Airlia was honored to have a tremendous role in the wedding of her mother to her father. The pair had insisted that Airlia be the maid of honor and that Albel and Glou be the best men. Nel was one of the bridesmaids as was Mirage and Sophia. Woltar was honored to give Elena away to Arzei. Elena's dress was a delicate pale pink, almost white. The ceremony again went without a hitch as they married in the cold kingdom. Airlia had to smile, she knew she would be going through a similar ceremony, and yet she had to plan as to where it would be. Surely there were people who want to visit from other kingdoms as she married the one man who made her whole.

However, when Elena tossed the bouquet, Airlia was the one to catch it, indicating who was next in line to be married. Airlia had pulled Fayt aside at the ceremony after the bouquet and told him that he would be part of the wedding and that his family was allowed to attend on a few stipulations. Fayt grinned with understanding as he nodded.

"Let me guess, they can't object to you marrying Albel?"

Airlia nodded as she spoke, "They are not to walk me down the aisle."

Fayt nodded in understanding. "Is there anything else Airlia?"

She nodded, "Yes, they can't call me Mirabel anymore." Fayt nodded as they all parted ways…

It had been a few months since everyone left… She was truly grateful to everyone helping to save her world and ultimately the universe. She grinned blissfully; she was going to be getting married. She had managed to get as far as she did with her friends at her side. She worked hard to find everyone that she wanted to be there for her special day. Peppita and Roger were delighted to be invited to the ceremony as the flower girl and ring bearer respectively. Ameena and Dion were both invited and delighted to come to the ceremony. Cornelius and Maxwell would also be at the ceremony.

The best man was Fayt and the maid of honor was Sophia. The matron of honor was none other than Elena and Nixie. Kira and Adray promised to be there with Clair, Tynave and Farleen as well. Nel was a maid of honor as well with Cliff being a best man also. Maria and Lieber were not easily found, but both promised to be there. Elysia and Nevelle would be there along with Queen Romeria. Blair had taken a little time off to be there for the wedding of two who were so dear to her. Peppita's troupe was planning on putting on a show after the wedding, dedicating it to the newly married couple.

Airlia heard a heated debate outside and rushed to see what was wrong. She saw it was Glou and her father arguing! She blanched at the sight as they both realized she was present. "Father, what is wrong?"

He coughed slightly and turned to his daughter. "It seems that Glou and I cannot agree on this one particular matter of the wedding…"

Airlia looked at him suspiciously. "What is the matter that would have you two shouting? I have never heard either of you argue with such passion, especially with one another." He nodded his face pale.

"Well, we couldn't agree on who would walk you down the aisle as your father. Glou already considers you his daughter, and it will be such when you are married to his son."

Airlia smiled slyly, she had already thought of a solution. "How about both of you escort me? I am more than honored to have two fathers."

They chucked, as Arzei spoke out, "It would seem that my daughter is far smarter than either of us, or both of us combined! Forgive me for worrying you, why we didn't think of that, we shall never know!" Airlia grinned as she bowed and walked back into her room as she continued to look at her list of friends and their roles…. The two maids of honor were Nel and Sophia. The best man was Fayt and surprisingly to her – Cliff at Albel's behest. Her mother and the three women, who had given their lives for her early in her life, were all to be her Matrons of Honor. It was unconventional, sure, but it was something she could do to express her care for the women. Roger was given the task of being the all-important ring bearer while Peppita was given the special honor of being the flower girl.

The Circus Family that had raised Peppita had been a roaring success! They had earned enough to get out of debt quickly; but also be able to establish themselves where the old Kirlsa Training Facility was, which had been torn down after everyone was home and settled down. People still – to that day still went to enjoy the circus. Both her father, as well as Glou – who had long since viewed her as a daughter and was honoured that it would be so soon would be walking her down the aisle. Her bridesmaids and Albel's groomsmen would be the others who had fought alongside them as they saved the world, and later to save her from the sadistic vampire king. Romeria would be the one graciously presiding over the ceremony.

She was pleased by the turn of events and thought that she had chosen well for how her life would soon turn out. She wasn't allowed to see her love for that day, which left her feeling so alone. She turned in early that day, wanting it to be the wedding day so she could see her love and be his wife. She was happy to know everyone was there and that they were excited to be there for their dear friend.

Dawn broke over head the day of the wedding and all Airlia could feel was a nervous excitement that she couldn't recall ever truly feeling before. There was a knock on the door, Airlia smiled as she went to the door. She could hear conversation out there of all female voices. "Airlia, it's us, don't worry, the men are taking care of Albel." Airlia opened the door to reveal everyone who had played an important part in her life, no matter how large or small. The girls came in and pulled Airlia out of there to go to the place that Sophia was staying in. Her parents had been visiting the Leingods and they had all decided to stay away from Airlia in hopes of trying to show her that she did matter and that they didn't want to ruin the best day of her life.

Airlia was shown to the tub filled with heated water and it had rose petals of various shades in there. The roses' scent served as a perfume as it soaked in the water. There were also oils brought by Sophia to help with the scents of the water. She brought heather, which was divine and lilacs. Everything caused Airlia to simply relax into the water as she bathed and began to think about what was going on that day. She stayed in the water until it grew cold and was ushered out and into her special wedding dress.

Busana and Aria had been working on the perfect dress for the Princess. It was an extremely pale icy blue from top to bottom. There were sleeves that sat on the edges of her shoulders. The sleeves went to her wrists that ran over the back of her hands and the palm of her hands as well. It linked through the middle finger, the material encircling it like a ring. The veil was attached via the small, but simple crown upon her brow. Fates determined that the groom couldn't see the face of his bride until right before they kiss, for the most luck upon the marriage.

Light makeup was applied to the face of the Princess by Sophia, who went all out for the Princess. She applied a light gloss to her lips that tasted of raspberries. Light blush was applied to her cheeks, making them a beautiful shade of pink. Her hair was pulled into a half-hair bun and everything cascaded into curls with a few tendrils framing her face. Light pink eye shadow was applied. When it was done, the Princess was even more beautiful if it was possible to everyone.

The gowns worn by her maids of honor were of various shades to enhance their roles. Nel wore red – for it symbolized her passion for her friends and for what she believes in. Sophia wore green – healing and luck; something that Sophia had in abundance. She was planning on becoming a doctor, and she had helped to care for the injured during her journey. Albel's suit was black and had crimson red lining, matching his eyes. Fayt wore blue, showing his tranquility and truth, he was a protector of his friends and family, so it was a fitting color. Cliff wore gold, showing his strength and vitality and his courage. He was a perfect match for his lady Nel. Maria's color was turquoise showing her discipline and creativity in the face of adversity. Lieber wore brown, showing that he was thoughtful and yet his perseverance for justice would keep him grounded throughout life and a match for Maria in every way. Peppita's color was obviously pink, she was full of compassion and tenderness who had a heart of gold and believed in true love and romance. Roger's suit was yellow, symbolizing his intelligence and creativity. Everyone else wore suits or dresses that went with their personality color and they amassed to the colors of the rainbow. Airlia brought her veil down and the group left to go to the church at the north end of town to find the groom so their friend could finally get married.

The procession began as the women and men began to go down the aisle. Peppita was the last girl to go as she sprinkled various colored petals of roses on the ground, as if making way for an angel to go down to the altar. There was white gauze lining the ceiling, which was freshly painted. The carpeting was new and a vibrant red. The pews were also new and were freshly stained so they glinted in the candle light. The windows were new and now were stained glass. Glancing around, Airlia was in the presence of everyone who meant something to her. When she arrived, she could see his figure waiting for her. Glou and Arzei were on either side of the Princess, showing the bond was mutually accepted between both men. Airlia smiled gently as she walked down the aisle, when she finally arrived, she could make out his smile. It was enough to make her knees shake and her body felt like it would turn to mush. When she arrived, her father stayed by her while Albel's father joined his son's side and the wedding began. Romeria was in a stunning priestess's dress. It was simple, and yet it seemed so beautiful. It was as if the dress was spun of pure silver and it glinted with every movement that she made. She turned to the group.

"We are here today to join Airlia Yepa Bohnleid with Albel Alistair Nox. If anyone knows why these two should not be married, please speak now or forever hold your peace." She spoke out calmly, projecting her voice to the far reaches of the tiny church. Airlia held her breath, afraid after everything that she went to some pathetic noble would speak out, claiming her hand.

However, her fears were justified as a voice rang out, it was not familiar to the young Princess as someone shouted, "I object!"

Romeria gave the couple a sympathetic look as she spoke out, "Then you had best give a _good_ reason as to why they shouldn't be married, or I promise you will regret this huge mistake."

The voice seemed shaken as he approached the group, "The man she's getting married to be not a prince! However, do not fear fair Princess, I am a prince! My name is Prince Angelo."

His voice was whiny and grated on her nerves. Airlia ignored him as she turned to Romeria, "He doesn't have a true claim. Albel may not be a prince; however, he is the son of a Count. That is enough for nobility for him to marry a Princess."

The prince was effectively moved out of the way as Romeria nodded to the Princess, "She is quite correct, so that reason is discarded. If there are no further objections, we shall continue with the ceremony."

There was silence after a while and the priestess nodded and continued. "We are here to bind two lives into one, would the man coming forward to marry Princess Airlia please come forward with your support."

Albel stepped closer to his Princess and felt his senses overwhelm him. He could smell the flowers on her, the roses and two other scents that were unusual, but beautiful on his Princess, his love. "I am Albel Alistair Nox."

She nodded, "Who supports you in this union in an unbound support?"

Fayt stepped forward, "I am Fayt Leingod." She smiled, "How are you related to this situation?"

Fayt smiled, "I am the biological brother of Princess Airlia."

She smiled knowing that his support of the binding was unbreakable. "Who supports this union as the bound support?"

This time it was Albel's father who stepped forward, "I, Glou Nox, support this union."

She smiled with a nod, "And how are you related to this situation?"

His reply was also formidable, "I am the father of Albel Nox and am a Count in the kingdom of Airyglyph."

She smiled as she turned to the Princess, "Who seeks to marry Lord Albel Nox?"

Airlia smiled as she stepped forward, her hands burning to touch her love's hands, his face, anything she could to soothe her spirit. "I am Princess Airlia Yepa Bohnleid of Airyglyph."

She smiled as she spoke softly, "Who supports this Princess as her unbound support?"

Nel Zelpher stepped forward, "I am Nel Zelpher of Aquios."

Nel grinned in relief that she could help her friend again after everything the Princess suffered to try and end the war on her own power. The Queen turned to Nel as she said, "How are you related to the situation?"

Nel smiled as she said, "I am the best friend of the Princess and I am an agent of Aquios."

Romeria turned to the Matrons of honor as she said, "Who brings their support to the Princess as her bound support?"

Everyone looked at each other as Elena stepped forward. "I am Queen Elena of Airyglyph. Airlia is my daughter and I offer my support as her mother."

Romeria nodded as she spoke. "I seek the aid of the elements to bind the pair together." However, before she could bring out the cords, several fairies flew into the room, led by none other than the Faerie that they had helped earlier on in the forest.

"I heard about the wedding and gathered my friends, each is of an element and they would like to give their blessings."

Romeria was in shock that even the fairies would like to give their blessings. "I will speak of an element and if that element could give their blessing, I would definitely appreciate the help." They nodded as they flew into the corners, glowing brightly of their element.

"I seek the binding of fire. Will each of you anger the other or cause pain?" As they studied the other, they knew they might make each other worry; they would never anger the other.

Sure and true they said, "No, we would never cause anger to the other. We may cause pain though."

Romeria nodded, knowing where the pain would come from. "Is this intentional?"

The pair knew they would never cause it intentionally. "Never."

She smiled, "Will you seek to strengthen your union through sharing your pain?"

The pair nodded, "We will." The Faerie that was of the fire element danced over them, her dust sparkling on the pair.

"Will you cause worry the other?"

They stared at each other's form and couldn't lie, "We may."

Romeria asked, "Would this be intentional?"

The pair nearly shouted as quickly back, "Never!"

She smiled as she spoke, "Will you seek to strengthen your bond through raising your belief in each other?"

The pair nodded, "We will." Romeria smiled as she welcomed the earth Faerie to dance over them.

Romeria smiled as she spoke again, "Will you share in one another's laughter and seek the positive in your life?"

The pair gazed at each other through the veil as they said, "We will." Romeria smiled as she welcomed the water element to dance over the pair.

She spoke again, "Will you burden one another?"

Airlia and Albel hid their winces, knowing they may burden one another, "We may."

Romeria asked instantly, "Is this your intent?"

The pair almost chuckled out, "Never."

As they both knew that it would never be intentional to cause any burdens. Romeria smiled as she replied, "Will you seek to lift each other's burden and grow together with it, to use it to temper your strength?"

The pair smiled as they said, "We will." Romeria welcomed the wind elemental Faerie to dance over the pair.

She asked the next question, "Will you share your dreams with one another, and dream together to create new realities and hopes?"

The pair shared a gentle smile, "Of course!" She nodded as the Faerie that they aided in the forest outside of Peterny came over to dance over the pair, sprinkling her magic.

The next one was for the Celestial Faerie, the strongest of all elements for it encompassed all elements, and Romeria smiled as she said, "Will you honor one another and seek to never give cause to break that honor?"

The pair knew the other to be smiling as they spoke, love and joy in their voices, knowing that their union was about to be cemented and their love would burn between them for all of time. "We will." With that answer, the Celestial Faerie came over, sprinkling her magic, dancing on the winds as the others had.

Romeria knew this would be the answer as she spoke proudly, "You may gaze upon your bride." Albel reverently moved the veil back as he nearly stopped breathing. She was so beautiful!

Romeria spoke assuredly as she said, "You may kiss your bride!" Albel took claim of her lips gently and felt the passion that was in her as they gently parted as Romeria spoke again, "Congratulations to the newly wedded couple of Princess Airlia Nox and Prince Albel Nox." Everyone erupted into cheers as they left to go celebrate the wedding in the castle…

The pair left to see Nixie and the others waiting for the pair. Nixie enveloped Airlia in a tight hug, "Welcome to the family, daughter. Please, feel free to call me mother or Nixie."

Airlia smiled, "I think it's so nice, having two mothers and two fathers. It makes my heart soar."

Nixie grinned as she gave Airlia a special bracelet. "This has been handed down from daughter to daughter in my family. I would like you to have it, and if you are to have a daughter, to pass it to her. It's a symbol of unity in my line." Airlia smiled as she nodded.

* * *

Airlia shut her journal one more time as she went to get ready for bed with her husband for the first time. She smiled as she felt ready for something that felt so… so right! They had separated the bride and groom so that they could get ready for their first night together. Airlia was shaking with excitement as she checked her appearance one last time. Her hair was tumbled gently and she hoped that her face showed her pure joy and love as she heard a knock on the door. She opened it and saw the face of her only love in the doorway. She slipped away from the door as he entered and closed the door gently. He could barely believe his eyes as he gazed over her form. They came together in a powerful kiss as they lay down on the bed. They slowly made love for the first time and Airlia had proven several times over how loyal she was to him throughout their lives. Night gave way to day as Airlia awoke in his arms. She smiled as she snuggled into his arms, trying to not wake him up. He had made what was a fearful experience, since the last time someone did something like that, it was to try and force her into the most beautiful and filling experience of her life. He kissed her forehead tenderly as she studied his masculine chest.

It had been several months since that wonderful night. Airlia felt blessed each morning and night that she was laying in her marriage bed with her husband. She was certain that she was with child, but she hadn't been able to confirm if she was or not… Albel's eyes twinkled with a deep pleasure that came from being with not only his best friend, but the love of his life. Airlia smiled as he took one finger and twirled it in her hair, making her smile as he kissed her lips tenderly. "What shall we do today my love?" He asked her.

She smiled, "Let's go visit Fayt and Sophia seeing as they still have to 'graduate college.'"

He nodded as they got up, regretfully and got changed. Airlia picked out a simple green dress and Albel groaned in response, "You are going to be the death of me, Airlia. I don't want to go anywhere now that I've seen you in that dress." Airlia smirked as she waltzed past him and he growled softly as he got changed.

They left to find Fayt and Sophia. They were sobbing heavily as Airlia entered quickly into the room. "What is the matter?" Fayt looked at her as he handed her the message that had upset him so. It was a notice that Robert and Ryoko Leingod had died in a terrible accident with a drunken driver.

Airlia shook her head as she turned to her brother, "I'm so sorry. I never liked them with what they did to me; however I would never wish the death of a loved one on even my worst enemy. You are welcome to stay with me for as long as you need to brother." He nodded as everyone started to get ready for the return to Earth, possibly for the last time.

Time flew too swiftly for everyone as they went to depart. Airlia embraced her parents and her other parents, the Nox family. Albel insisted that he go with his new wife and no one dared to argue with him. They knew that she had to put this part of her life to bed and the best way was to attend the funeral. Airlia bowed to everyone, "I'll be home soon. I'll miss you all while I'm away." They nodded as the group vanished. The trip was quiet as they arrived on Earth.

When they arrived, Airlia saw everyone swarm Fayt and she smiled gently. He had plenty of friends who would help him through his pain if he didn't want to return to their world. Albel and Airlia quietly made their way to their friends. Someone, apparently a friend of Fayt approached the pair. He was tall and was way too muscled for her. Fayt grabbed his friend's arm and shook his head. Airlia nodded as she and Albel walked away to look at the place. There were flying ships and people dressed strangely. Airlia felt so out of place and was grateful that she was allowed to grow up where she did. Albel could almost sense her thoughts as he wrapped her in his arms. Fayt came over with Sophia. Clive and Kyoko met up with the group. Airlia merely ignored them as they walked over to the new vehicle that was indicated.

The next few days flew in a flurry as they prepared the burial. Airlia handled the preparations and the estate paid for everything. Airlia knew that Fayt was grateful for the help; however, the burials reminded Airlia and Albel of what they had lost and regained. The burial was quiet and private. Airlia was glad when it was over, and she pushed Fayt to go to school when it was over. She murmured that the best remedy for the moment was to be doing something, anything. She stayed for a little while with Fayt to see where he lived and if they hadn't thrown her away, where she would have grown up. Before anyone knew it, it was time for Fayt to graduate college.

She secretly called everyone and invited them to view the graduation. It would help if he had the support of his friends around. Everyone promised to be there, agreeing with her idea and that he needs his friends around to help him through his rough times. Airlia smiled as she saw her baby brother ready to go out into the world. He turned to her, his eyes wide with fear, "Am I truly alright to live in Airyglyph?"

Airlia smiled as she nodded, "Yes, you and Sophia are welcome to live in Airyglyph. I'm sure that father would even allow Kyoko and Clive to live there, should Sophia ask for it. Fayt, I'm sure that anywhere you wanted to live, they would allow it. You, do after all, have allies in Surferio, Aquios, Peterny, Kirlsa and Arias." He smiled as he nodded. They left to go to the college to get ready for the graduation. When they arrived, Fayt walked off to the area reserved for the graduates. Airlia spotted Nel and everyone else that was there for them. They walked over to them and saw that the pairs had remained together. Mirage was now sporting a ring that when Airlia raised a brow to Luther, he merely blushed. It answered her question without trying.

Maria was sporting an engagement ring as well as a wedding ring. Airlia smiled and gave her congratulations. Maria nodded with a smile and Lieber looked nothing less than relieved and blissfully happy at the same time. Nel and Cliff were still seeing each other, and by the looks that Nel was getting from other men, Cliff was going to be asking her the question soon. Blair was there and she was happy to help her friends again. She had even managed to bring Flad with her. Adray was there with Kira, Clair, Tynave and Farleen. The trio of women was still single and not interested in anyone yet.

And so the ceremony went without a hitch and everyone enveloped Fayt whom was grateful for the support. Slowly everyone filed out of the building and went to help load things onto the transport that would take everyone back to Elicoor II. Life went on, even if it felt too painful for those among the living. However, everyone went forward to try and move on with their lives, and move on they did… Life is rarely perfect, but it is only as good as they make it… And they all live, well, happily ever after.


End file.
